Remembranzas de una gitana
by Cat Noir
Summary: Me casare con Tomoka- ni con toda la magia del mundo- como usted oreden Lady Sakuno regrese! cambie de rating por alguns escenas Lemon
1. Prologo

Wooolas!!! Como estan? Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que es RyoSaku no podia dejar que se me pasara la historia con esta pareja jijiji, les confieso un secreto...no mejor al final del capi shi? espero que les guste taaaanto como a mi n.n

**Disclaimer**: Buaaaaaaaa T.T POT no me pertenece abuuuu que penita ToT

Remembranzas de una gitana

Prólogo.-

_"Quiero tu alma"_

Como fue que llegue hasta aqui, no lo se, como fue que...a pesar de haberme echo esa promesa halla llegado hasta este maldito lugar.

_"Quiero tu casa"_

Hmp, bueno no lo juzgo ¿Porqué debería de hacerlo? un trato es un trato y se debe cumplir, yo lo hice con "el", llámenlo como quieran, Lucifer, Diablo, Demonio, "el Caido", en fin tantos nombres que ni me acuerdo, yo lo llamo Lu es mas...simple.

_"Quiero tu cabello"_

¿Quien soy yo? Pues solo soy una gitana desesperada, no esperen, eso sono horrible, pero Ja! Que puedo hacer, es la verdad ¿Mi nombre? Sakuno Ryusaki y soy un alma en busca de la paz que jamas encontró en su miserable vida.

_"Quiero tu cuerpo"_

Aun no se, no recuerdo bien por que lo hice. Oh! Si ya recordé fue por ellos.

Ya van 10 años desde que lo invoque, ese dia fue inolvidable para mi. Bueno a mis escasos 11 años sabia mas de lo que debería conocer ¿Que cosas?, es simple, pues que la gente actúa por dinero, que los hombres no son de fiar, que los curas no son totalmente devotos de Dios, que no puedes confiar en nadie, que las mujeres de la alta alcurnia no conocen la palabra misericordia y lo peor de todo es que no existe el AMOR y yo que alguna vez creí que existía ja! Que ilusa, lo único importante en esta vida es la libertad, es lo único que vale la pena y lamentablemente eso es difícil de conseguir.

_"Quiero tu sangre"_

¿Como lo se? Bueno mi tormento empezó hace mucho, cuando conocí a mi padrastro, a Atobe , en esa epoca contaba con solo 7 años, al principio de la relación todo iba bien, pero poco apoco las cosas fueron cambiando, y no exactamente para bien.

_"Y finalmente...Quiero tu vida"_

Los gritos y castigos ya no eran suficientes para ese cerdo asqueroso, asi que empezó a golpearme y lógicamente a marcarme para ese entonces yo contaba con 9 años, mi madre decia queme lo, merecía por no hacerle caso; POR NO HACERLE CASO!!?, por Dios!! Me golpeaba hasta porque no me levanta a las 5:00 a.m en punto, pero bueno nos salimos del tema, cuando los golpes ya no satisfacían sus malditos deseos empezó a amenazarme con tocarme y "convertirme en una joven mujer" Ja! Yo que diablos iba a saber cual era el significado de las palabras de Atobe !? Se lo dije a mi madre ¿Que, que hizo ella? Pues tomo la vía mas facil, si, me golpeo, para ser exactos me dio 4 cachetadas diciéndome que estaba loca y que la proxima vez cuidara de mis palabras.

Al cumplir los 10 años me hicieron una pequeña reunión, recuerden que los gitanos vivimos en comunidades y escondidos del resto del pueblo ¿Como se llama el lugar en donde nos escondemos? Pues se los diré mas adelante, bueno ese dia era muy especial para mi ya que la anciana adivina empezaría a enseñarme a hacer algunos hechizos y conjuros, aunque para serles sincera yo nací sabiendo magia, Atobe me dijo que me tenia una regalo muy especial exclusivamente para mi y tontamente le creí era muy inocente y a pesar de todo lo que me hacia yo lo perdonaba, pero que idiota!, bueno el caso es que le pregunta cual era mi regalo, el me contesto es sorpresa y las sorpresas no se dicen porque se pierde el encanto, yo le insistí y le pregunte en donde se encontraba mi regalo el solo me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el pequeño establo abandonado del pueblo gitano, al llegar no vi nada, iba a preguntarle en donde estaba exactamente mi regalo, pero justo cuando iba a voltearme me tapo la boca con su asquerosa mano y me susurro al oido _"Si no quieres que le haga daño a tu madre y a ti, se una buena chica y no grites, hazme caso en todo lo que YO te diga, entendido?" _yo estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo, no llegue a reaccionar hasta que sentí que era tirada bruscamente sobre el heno que habia alli y cuando vi a Atobe desabrochándose los pantalones me asuste mucho , empecé a gritar y a patalear el se aventó encima mio , me tapo la boca bruscamente y me dijo al oido _"que no te dije que no gritaras maldita mocosa_ _ahora tendré que ser mas rapido" _no me soltaba, no me permitía gritar, entonces empezó el forcejeo, mis piernas se habían descubierto por los bruscos movimientos entonces el aprovechaba en tocarme las piernas mi plano vientre, mis pequeños pechos, mis partes intimas, todo de mi, yo trataba de liberarme, su tacto me daba asco, sentía repugnancia, queria que dejara de tocarme, queria que todo esto terminara de una vez, pero el maldito depravado no iba a dejarme tranquila hasta que consiguiera lo que habia venido a buscar al traerme hasta aqui.

Cuando ya no soportaba mas sus sucias manos sobre mi, no se como hice pero lo mordí, soltó una maldición un gitano, trate de levantarme y huir rápidamente de alli, seguidamente me golpeo dejándome media aturdida a continuación se bajo los pantalones rápidamente me subió la falda y me penetro sin contemplaciones, al ser yo virgen, me dolió y mucho, grite pero el desgraciado me cayo de un cachetadon, me dolía, el dolor no cesaba y aumento mas cuando Atobe se excitó y empezó a dar embestidas fuertes, profundas y rápidas, dolorosamente rápidas, yo no sabia que hacer, cada vez embestía mas rapido y cada vez dolía mas, mi dolor era tanto que gruesas lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas sonrosadas por los golpes, despues de unas cuantas embestidas mas, sentí algo asquerosamente caliente recorrer mi cuerpo y acto seguido Atobe cayo agotado encima de mi, no pasaron mas de 2 segundos cuando se paro y salio de mi, eso fue lo que mas dolió "_Oh querida, me alegro de que hayas sido virgen, asi tengo el honor de haber sido el primero, aunque ten por seguro de que esta no va ser la ultima vez, cariño jajajajaja" _se subió los pantalones y salio del establo con una sonrisa en su repugnante rostro.

Cuando vi que se alejo de alli, me baje la falda, me hice un ovillo y comencé a llorar, desde ese dia cambio mi vida, ciertamente Atobe cumplió su palabra de violarme muchas veces mas, gracias al cielo que nunca salí embarazada , no podia caminar bien ya que el dolor no era facil de sobrellevar ¿Porque no se lo dije a mi madre? No podia, me moría de la vergüenza, siempre me preguntaba el por que no caminaba bien, yo lo único que hacia era mirarla y echarme a llorar por que ni correr bien podia, cuando un dia por fin logre reunir el valor necesario para contárselo a mi madre, esta prefirió creerle al bastardo ese y no a mi que era de su propia sangre, para castigarme de según ella una calumnia me golpea hasta que se canso, yo sangraba por el labio que me habia roto y los moretones en mi rostro y cuerpo ya eran muy notorios, esa noche salí huyendo de casa, nunca comprendí el por que mi madre mi odiaba tanto hasta ese dia, ella me echaba la culpa por la muerte de mi padre, y ¿Porque? Esa es una pregunta que ni yo misma se la respuesta, no sabia donde ir hasta que vi la tienda de la vieja adivina, entonces me encamine hasta allá.

Sumire al ver mi estado se asusto, me pregunto si mi madre sabia de como me encontraba, yo la mire y sonrie tristemente le respondí "_ella fue la quie me hizo esto" _entonces Sumire decidio hacerse cargo de mi, le conté toda la verdad, desde como Atobe empezó a cambiar, los gritos, los castigos, los golpes, las amenazas y finalmente las violaciones, Sumire me miro con inmensa ternura y me abrazo diciéndome _" Lo siento criaturita celestial, no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberle leído la mirada a tu madre, te prometo pequeñita que de hoy en adelante yo me haré cargo de ti y nada ni nadie e hará mas daño del que te ah echo ese mal nacido y tu madre" _en ese instante me sentí tan segura en los brazos de esa anciana, nunca sentí esa paz en mi interior y alli en ese momento jure por mi vida que me vengaría de Atobe y que debia hacerle pagar por todo lo que me hizo, cuando Sumire se fue a dormir, me baje de la cama y contemple la tienda de Sumire, la mire minuciosamente, estaba abarrotada de pócimas mágicas y libros de conjuros, tenia una mesa con un mantel negro cubriéndola y encima de este cartas de tarot un sol extraño con una cara de serenidad en el centro de esta mesa tambien se encontraba una bola de cristal, el lugar en si era muy interesante seguí mirando hasta que alli lo vi, un libro de color vino y bordes negros, sin ningun tipo de inscripción en ella, abrí la tapa de aquel misterioso libro y descubrí que era un libro de invocaciones y alli estaba como invocar al temido Rey de la Noche: Lucifer o Lu como lo llamo yo, y lo hice mi desesperación por vengarme de aquel maldito era demasiado grande como para pensar en las consecuencias, desde ese momento supe que los dias de mi vida ya no solo eran mios sino que tambien eran de el, ya que desde el mismo instante en que pose mis ojos en ese libro, mi destino ya estaba mas que marcado y no habia marcha atras.

¿Si me vengue de Atobe ? No hace falta que responda esa pregunta, verdad? talvez mas adelante les cuente como lo hice, talvez les cuente como fue que mi vida volvio a cambiar para lanzarme a este infierno que construí con mis propias manos y talvez...les pueda contar como fue que conocí al hombre que me hizo sentir libre por primera vez en mi vida, el que me enseño amar, a soñar, a sonreír con el corazón, a vivir, talvez les cuente sobre Ryoma Echizen el hombre que medio todo y nada a la vez...

_Continuara..._

Les gusto? Espero que si no se olviden déjenme reviews para ver si les gusto o en lo que debo mejorar nos vemos despues!!!

Nadja-chan


	2. Recuerdos

Wolitaas!!!! Jijiji esta vez no eh demorado mucho, bueno en si no eh demorado nada n.n bueno casi, en fin espero que este capi les guste tanto como el anterior jujuju

**Disclaimer:** Abu T.T esta es la parte que no me gusta, aceptar que Ryoma no es mio buaaaaaaaaa!!!, entonces ya que lo dije ToT ahora vamos con el fic n.n

Recuerdos de una Gitana 

Capitulo 1

Me siento perdida, mis emociones son un mar de confusiones, vaya me salio una rima, que irónico, en fin... me siento extraña, no lo se, es un sentimiento que hace mucho deje de sentir, Lu me pidió algo muy extraño, fue que le trajera un corazón rebosante de dolor, tristeza y agonía, pensé que hablaba de mi y me dije _"llego mi hora"_ pero cuando le dije de quien solo me miro, me sonrió y me dijo _"no eres tu mi pequeña, tu momento aun no llega"_, aun me cuesta creer que(sin saber) haya vendido mi alma, todavía recuerdo como fue que me vengué de Atobe, ese fue uno de los mejores placeres que pude tener en mi vida...

Flasback 

Corría hacia la parte trasera de la tienda de Sumire, la muchacha sostenía con fuerza el libro en su regazo, lloraba de tristeza, alegria emoción, no lo sabia pero la adrenalina del momento nadie la podría aplacar en ese instante, llego al jardín de la tienda que poseía la vieja adivinadora , camino un poco mas lejos en donde se encontraba un descampado, lo bueno de vivir en "La Corte de los Milagros" (NA: Shii lo tome de la peli El Jorobado de Notre Dame n.n) es que cuando tenia un jardín siempre tenia que dejar un pequeño descampado y asi poder limitar tus pequeñas tierras y tener un poco de orden en el pueblo, bueno llego alli, se sento sobre sus piernas y abrió el libro con sumo cuidado, en la portada de este aparecía un hombre de extraordinaria belleza, sus cabellos negros-verdosos (NA: creo que ya saben de quien hablo, no?, no os preocupéis jiji n.n ya les explicare el porque lo pongo a el de Lu) y tez blanca resaltaban sus ojos del mas bello dorado que poseían cierta sombra de perversidad y un claro toque de frialdad.

Debajo de la fotografía de este hombre decia _"Yo soy el que soy. El no gobernante del Sol y el que predomina en la oscuridad"_, acaricio el rostro de la fotografía y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, apartó bruscamente la mano y pudo ver en la mirada del hombre un brillo de diversión y picardía, ciertamente eso no le gusto para nada y siguió pasando la pagina, habia hechizos y encantamientos por doquier, pero ella buscaba uno en especial, no sabia porque o si su instinto se lo decia, que al terminar casi el libro encontraría la solución a todas sus respuestas, cuando encontró lo que queria se dio cuenta de que este libro tambien podría invocarlo a "el" y eso extrañamente le devolvió literalmente el alma al cuerpo.

Las instrucciones eran simples, decian asi:

"_Dibujar con una rama seca del arbol de la Quina un pentagrama con el pico invertido, hacerlo dentro de un circulo hecho de cordero recién concebido, este circulo debe ser doble._

_Colocarse dentro del centro del pentagrama dibujado con anterioridad y colocar sangre fresca del invocante, la cortada que debe hacerse tendrá que realizarse con una daga de filo de plata, cuando la sangre este cayendo dentro del oráculo receptor se repetirá la siguiente frase tres veces: _

_Tu eres el que eres, el que no gobierna el Sol y el que predomina en la oscuridad, ven y recurre hasta esta alma perdida y concédeme la libertad, llévate lo que desees, pero guíame hasta tu altar."_

Sonaba fácil, demasiado facil para su gusto, algo en esa frase no le agradaba en lo mas minimo, pero...no debia dudar, su venganza era primero que todo, ahora...en donde demonios iba a conseguir una rama seca del árbol mas difícil de encontrar en el mundo!? Y la sangre de un pobre corderito recién concebido!!?? Ahhh (suspiró) las instrucciones eran fáciles, claro, siempre y cuando tuviera los elementos necesarios ¬¬ y ahora que iba a hacer??... y si...? dejo el libro en el piso, se levanto y corrió hacia la tienda, exactamente en donde estaban todas las pócimas y demas objetos de magia y hechicería, entro y empezó su búsqueda, encontró la sangre de cordero recién nacido (NA: tenia una pequeña etiquetita .),después encontró la daga que extrañamente se encontraba justo al lado de donde halló el libro con anterioridad _"Que extraño, cuando encontré el libro esto no estaba aqui, mmmm, bueno debe ser mi imaginación"_ ahora debia encontrar la rama seca del Arbol de la Quina, busco y busco, pero al final nunca encontró dicha rama, solo obtuvo una rama seca de un Olmo, cansada de su búsqueda decidio quedársela, salio de la tienda sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Sumire, fue y se dirigió hacia donde habia dejado el libro, preparo los dos círculos como decian en el libro, grandes para poder recibir poder, de izquierda a derecha(el primer circulo) y de abajo hacia arriba(el segundo circulo), ahora debia de dibujar el pentagrama de pico invertido sin levantar la rama, mientras lo hacia tenia la esperanza de que no importara la rama con que se dibujase, solo que la punta estuviera hacia abajo y nada mas.

Termino de dibujarlo y entro en el circulo, se puso exactamente en el centro del pentagrama, se corto un poco la palma de la mano y dijo la frase 3 veces tal y cual como lo decia en el libro, cerro los ojos por acto reflejo, pero no funcionaba, no habia cambio alguno y nadie estaba frente a ella, le entro el temor, asi que trato de calmarse y lo intento de nuevo, tampoco funciono; la tristeza y la desesperación comenzaban a cobrar vida en sus agobiados sollozos.

-Ven porfavor! Ven! Te...te necesito- decia mientras caía de rodillas en el piso entre sollozos –Porfavor ven...ven a mi- vio con gran pesar que sus súplicas no tenian efecto alguno _"Era muy bueno para ser cierto" _penso tristemente , resignada a su suerte, se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la tienda de la adivina, pero cuando iba a poner un pie fuera del pentagrama, del suelo salieron una luces naranjas y rojas, la tierra poco a poco se iba abriendo y de pronto... una luz brillante la cegó, cerro los ojos y se protegió con los brazos, al finalizar la luz cegadora, bajo sus brazos y a medida que los bajaba abria lentamente sus ojos, lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que no reaccionó hasta que el hombre frente a ella le hablo.

El muchacho de la foto estaba alli parado frente a ella, era el mismo, los mismos cabellos, el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos, solo el atuendo era diferente, en la portada aparecía con unas túnicas de color negro y aqui se veia extraño pero muy atractivo, su blanca camisa holgada ajustada en sus muñecas y abierta en los tres primeros botones hacian la vista de su pecho deslumbrante, sus pantalones negros y ajustados a sus poderosas piernas, sus botas tan negras como la misma noche hacia de esta espectáculo el mejor que haya visto en su joven vida, vestía como los hombres que vio una vez en un libro se llamaban...piratas, oh si! Claro que a el le quedaban mucho mejor esas ropas, un bello y extraordinario pirata.

Sus cabellos negro-verdosos como la misma noche resaltaba sus bellas orbes doradas que le hacian ver mas atractivo de lo que era.

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida NO! Mas bien fascinada (NA: y quien no n.n!!!).

-Te gusta lo que vez?- le pregunto con masculina voz, esta poseía cierto toque de burla.

-Etto...yo...como...como fue que apareciste aqui?- pregunto con temblorosa voz.

-Jajajaja veo que te intimido- le respondió con un toque de picardía.

-N-No es cierto, eso no es verdad, además aun no has respondido mi pregunta- le dijo con falsa valentía.

-No trates de negarlo pequeña- le dijo acercándose a ella- y en cuanto a tu pregunta...tu fuiste la que me llamo- termino de responderle y le acaricio la cabeza como se le hace a un niño (NA: osea queeeeeeeee!!!?? No se supone que es el Diablo O.ó)

-P-Pero tu a-acaso eres...?

-Sii soy yo, llamame como quieras, Satanás, Demonio, Diablo, Maligno, Lucifer, etc, etc. El que te sea mas facil- decia arrogantemente.

-Eso n-no no es posible, además... la rama era de Quina y yo...

-Tienes razon-le interrumpió abruptamente- la rama con la que debiste de dibujar el pentagrama era de Quina, sin embrago lo hiciste con la rama de un Olmo, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo, fue tu corazón, tu voluntad y valentía, tu necesidad y tu sed de venganza, crees que no te sentí apenas llegaste a la casa de la anciana? Tuviste la suficiente y demas fuerza espiritual para despertar mi curiosidad, dime pequeña...acaso eres hija de Sakura?- pregunto Lu interesado.

-Sakura? Quien es ella?- pregunto confusa.

-Acaso Sakura no es tu madre?-le dijo sorprendido.

-No, ni siquiera se quien es, mi madre se llama Shiba- decia tristemente.

-La perdida de Shiba? Acaso esa mujerzuela es tu madre? bueno al menos hizo algo bien- le dijo dudosamente era imposible que una humana ordinaria y menos si se trataba de Shiba tuviera una hija con poderes sobrenaturales tan fuertes, aqui habia algo que no encajaba, acaso la pequeña...? bueno eso lo averiguaría mas tarde- y déjame adivinar- hablo cambiando de tema- ella fue la que te golpeo, cierto cariño?- le dijo mirando y tocando el magullado rostro de Saku.

-Si- respondió esta con la cabeza gacha.

-Mmmm, ya veo, ya comprendo tus deseos de venganza, una muchacha tan bella como tu no debería ser golpeada tan salvajemente, bien comprendiendo tus deseos entonces...

-No- le corto a Lu

-No? No es la venganza la razon de mi llamado? Acaso ya te arrepentiste de todo?- pregunto enfadado, no sabia porque, pero no queria que Saku siguiera siendo maltratada de esa manera, queria protegerla.

-Te equivocas, madre no es la razon de mi venganza- respondió amargamente.

-No lo es? Entonces...?

-Es...el- respondió con profundo odio.

Lu pudo ver como su aura se trasformó del pacifico violeta al enfurecido azul, se sorprendió, nunca, jamas, ningun humano aparentemente normal habría podido cambiar su aura espiritual tan drásticamente, otra razon para creer que la pequeña era especial, una gitanita especial y muy hermosa que llego a convocarme por su poderosa fuerza espiritual, NO! Lo que me llamo hasta ella fue su exquisito aroma a odio lo dijo mentalmente tratándose de autoconvenserce.

-El? Acaso es Atobe Keigo?

-Tu eres el gobernante de la maldad, tu debes saber todo, TU LO DEBES DE SABER!!!!- grito desesperada.

-Sshhhhh- le susurro Lu tapándole la boca- sabes que te pueden escuchar pequeña, además no todo lo puedo saber.

-Pero...

-Escúchame, sere sincero contigo, podré ser un dios, pero a pesar de eso no puedo estar pendiente de lo que le pasa a cada uno de los humanos, a ver cuéntame cariño que fue lo que te hizo-pregunto abrazando a Saku, no sabia que la habia echo esta chiquilla pero cuando la tenia en frente toda su ira que poseía por naturaleza desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, no, no, no, no podia pasar eso el era el Rey de la Oscuridad, el Gobernante de la Noche, pero...era tan tierna, tan frágil, bueno era una gitana y todas son asi...o no?

-El...el abuso de mi, me...obligo a-a- no podia seguir hablando ya que sollozaba con incontrolable ira y dolor.

-Ah...ya veo- era algo increíble, no podia ser cierto, porque sentía esa desesperación y esas ganas de matar al maldito bastardo, el no podia sentir, no podia odiar, no podia querer, no podia amar...un momento, amar? Quien hablo de amor? En que momento fue que...?

-Oye- dijo de repente Sakuno, dejando de llorar y levantando la mirada hacia el rostro del joven, se aparto de su abrazo y lo miro fijamente con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Que pasa? Para ser una humana tienes mucho valor para mirarme asi, jajajaja, tambien fue eso lo que me llamo hasta aqui, tu valor-le dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda. Era un sentimiento extraño, no sabia la razon, no entendía el porque, pero le habia molestado mucho el que se separara de su abrazo- Que es lo quieres- le hablo fríamente.

-T-Tu me podrías ayudar, verdad?- le dijo acercándose a el y tirándole levemente de la camisa.

-Si yo te puedo ayudar- le dijo tranquila y dulcemente, el gesto de esa niña, el tirarle levemente de la camisa le pareció tan inocente que toda esa molestia desaparecio al instante.

-En serio?- le pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si pequeña, yo te voy a ayudar, solo dime como y yo lo haré- le dijo volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Que bien!-dijo contenta la niña.

-Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio- por mas que quisiera ayudar a esa encantadora niña, todos los humanos tenian que entregar algo valioso a cambio, sin ningun tipo de distinciones, esas fueron las leyes que impuso su padre antes de "morir" (NA: ya mas adelante sabrán porque lo puse entre comillas n.n).

-Q-Que cosa?- pregunto temerosa.

-Me pertenecerás- le dijo Lu refiriéndose a su alma (NA: o que creían, eh?)

-Te perteneceré?- le pregunto recelosa ya que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

-Jajajajaja, no en ese sentido pequeña mal pensada, me refiero a que seria como un tipo de...padre para ti- no podia decirle quie iba hacer el amo y dueño de su alma ya que en vez de ayudarla y ofrecerle "paz" lograría asustarla mas y alejarla de el, cosa que no deseaba.

-De veras serás como un padre?-pregunto feliz.

Demonios habia olvidado ese maldito detalle, Hiro Ryusaki habia muerto hace 10 años atras, cuando el mismo habia venido por su alma, para ese entonces no sabia que el viejo tenia una hija.

-Em...si, y como harás para que Atobe pague por todo lo que te a hecho- pregunto cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-Yo queria que...que nunca mas volviera a hacerme eso de nuevo, quiero que pague por lo que me hizo desde que tenia 10 años- decia mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Bien pequeña para que ese angelito (nótese el sarcasmo) no te vuelva a obligar a sometérsele necesitamos quitarle una herramienta esencialmente importante en ese trabajo, no lo crees asi pequeña?- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo macabramente en dirección a la tienda de Atobe.

-E-Eso creo- respondió dudosamente.

-Bien entonces...- hizo un chasquido con los dedos y con el dedo índice apunto hacia la tienda del antes mencionado.

Atobe que permanecía dormido con el miembro dentro del cuerpo de Shiba despues de una ardiente noche de pasión, sintió como se lo arrancaran, este aulló de dolor y desesperación, Shiba despertó sobresaltada y miro con horror que estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, se levanto rápidamente y lo que vio la hizo gritar con autentico pavor; Atobe yacía tendido en la cama gritando, sangrando con la piernas abiertas ya los pies de este se hallaba su miembro, hinchado y latiendo.

Shiba no cabía en su horror, se puso una bata y salio corriendo en busca de ayuda, pero debido a los gritos de Atobe todo el pueblo gitano se habia despertado.

Lu reía de satisfacción, sabia lo que habia echo, lo habia castrado, asi nunca mas volvería a tocar a Sakuno en lo que le restaba de vida, despues vendría por su insignificante alma y la haria sufrir mas de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora.

Por otro lado Saku estaba muy confundida, no sabia porque le habia gustado ese grito de autentico dolor, sabia que era la voz de Atobe, y eso era lo que mas la confundía, en vez de haberse asustado se habia alegrado profundamente, ciertamente no sabia lo que habia echo Lu, pero en el fondo se lo agradecía mucho.

-Ay no! Debo regresar a la tienda de Sumire, se supone que estoy dormida profundamente gracias al te de mate que me dio ella, si me ve aqui sospecharía algo y yo...

-Tranquila- le dijo Lu rebosante de felicidad- no sospechara nada.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto dudosa

-Crees que dejaría que te descubrieran?- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-No te entiendo

-Ay pequeña, desde que saliste de la tienda, yo puse un dobelganger en tu lugar- le dijo con simpleza.

-Un dobel que?- pregunto confundida.

-Un dobelganger, es como extensión de tu propia alma, como tu otro yo, entiendes?

-Ah! Siii! Yo conozco el hechizo!- decia contenta.

-Lo conoces?- decia confundido, nadie sabia de ese hechizo, mas que el, los seres celestiales y...Sakura.

-Si a decir verdad...te voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie, si?- decia suplicante

-Esta bien- contesto super interesadísimo.

-Bueno yo nací sabiendo magia y hechizos, no se como pero conozco cada uno de ellos, es como si formaran parte de mi memoria desde que fui echa en la pancita de mi madre- decia tristemente la niña.

-Naciste sabiéndola?- decia sorprendido, no, mas bien...estupidisado, jamas en su existencia (y eso que llevaba escasos 89 años) habia visto una niña que haya nacido sabiendo hechicería ni siquiera Sakura nació sabiendo magia...un momento...esperen, esperen... ahora que recordaba Hiro Ryusaki fue un hechicero de alto regimiento y este a su vez estaba casado con Sakura Miko la gran hechicera de toda La Corte de los Milagros, Sakura murió al nacer su hija y Hiro Ryusaki entro en depresión, alli hace su aparición Shiba la ramera (en ese entonces era ramera).

Ella no era gitana era una mujerzuela de la ciudad de Paris que fue a parar por pura coincidencia al escondite tan deseado por todo el gobierno parisiense, al encontrarla decide ayudarla y se "enamora" de ella, la hace gitana y la hechiza para que crea que su hija es tambien hija de ella, cuando recupera la noción del tiempo en vez de quererla la odiaba, porque según Shiba ella nunca quiso un hijo, al año siguiente Hiro Ryusaki cae enfermo y pide algo, no recuerdo que era, pero para cumplirlo tenia que condenar algo valioso y eso era el alma de su preciada hija, pero este decidio vender la suya, ya que lo que pidió no para el sino para otra persona, para esto Shiba observaba todo escondida detrás de la cortina negra que protegía el cuarto de Ryusaki, me lleve el alma de Hiro y los celestiales cumplieron su deseo, es por eso que Shiba culpa a Sakuno por la muerte de su padre, es por eso que la odia tanto porque no es su hija, porque Sakuno Ryusaki no es de su sangre, porque muy dentro de ella sabe que Sakuno es muy poderosa y puede llegar a destruirla, porque muy dentro de su alma sabe que fue engañada y que la obligaron a cuidarla, porque la privaron de su libertinaje, porque es hija de Sakura y porque Hiro jamas la amo a ella, solo queria salir de su triste estado depresivo y que mejor forma que enamorándose otra vez de otra mujer. Eso era! Es por eso que Sakuno sabia de los hechizos que otras personas les costaría años aprenderlos, ella fue concebida con amor y magia; el amor de sus padres y las magia de sus antepasados.

-Verdad que es difícil de creer?- dijo emocionada.

-Am.. bueno si, es...un poco extraño, pero no hay de que temer pequeña, eres especial y me agradas- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa fingida _" Que no hay nada que temer?? Por Dios estas loco o que te pasa? Ella podría destruirte si quiere-No puede- Que no puede? Mira chico ella sabe cosas que ni la anciana Sumire sabe que existen hasta puede saber hechizos de los celestiales y ahí si que te vas arrepentir de no haberla exterminado a tiempo- Ella no seria capaz de hacerme eso, esta agradecida conmigo por lo que hice por ella, Sakuno no seria capaz de traicionarme, ella no- Bah! Es una mujer, todas son iguales, todas juegan con los sentimientos, todas son como tu adorada perdida-No! No todas son como Tomoka, ella no- Aunque se parecen, debes admitir que- Callate! Ya basta! No te metas en esto, ella no es Tomoka y Nunca lo será, fin de la discusión._

-Em...t-te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada, ciertamente hacia muecas muy extrañas cuando estaba medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh si, nada de que preocuparse- n.ñ

-Oye te puedo preguntar algo- O///O

-S-si que quieres?- _de cuando acá yo tartamudeo_.

-TepuedollamarLu- dijo rápidamente.

-Ah? Puedes repetirlo pequeña.

-Te...puedo llamar...Lu-O//O

-Lu? Suena...rarito, no se, no me...

-Porfavor .

-Ahhh esta bien -.-U

Fin del Flasback

Ese fue el fin de las asquerosidades de Atobe, Lu lo castro y despues de ese dia ese bastardo jamas volvio a ser el mismo, claro, despues de que casi todo el pueblo te haya visto sin tu...cosita, no creo que tengas el valor suficiente de salir a las calles y que todos te miren con lastima y uno que otro con burla, jajajaja ellos no se podia reír pero sin embargo yo si lo hacia, nunca supe que fue lo que paso esa noche, nadie me lo queria decir, cuando le preguntaba a mi madre esta solo me miraba con desprecio y se echaba a llorar maldiciendo su "suerte", cuando lo intente con mis amigos y amigas de ese entonces estos solo me miraban y se sonrojaban, no lo entendía asi que me harte y decidí preguntarle a Sumire, cuando lo hice me miro sorprendida y luego me sonrió, esto me desconcertó, pero lo que me impresiono mas fue su respuesta _"Criatura celestial, aun eres demasiado joven para saberlo, todavía eres muy inocente para entenderlo, sin embargo puedes alegrarte, pero en discreción mi niña, ya que Atobe jamas volverá a tocarte, jamas en su vida" _las palabras que me dijo Sumire me regocijaron tanto que ya no me importaba que era lo que Lu habia echo, pase muchos años sin enterarme de que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, no volví a ver a Lu hasta que cumplí 18, ese dia fui inmemorable para mi, ya que...fue el dia en que me desterró mi madre de La Corte de los Milagros...

Flashback 

Ahh! Que paz! Que felicidad! Jajaja nunca en mi vida me eh sentido tan dichosa, aunque Sumire me desconcierta un poco, la noche pasada le pregunte porque siempre me llamaba criatura celestial, esta se hizo la sorda, típico ¬¬, y ¿Porqué le pregunte? Facil, ya tengo 18 años y aun me trata como si tuviera 11, hay algo en ese apodo, siento como si me revelara algo y nada a la vez, extraño, verdad?, bueno ya llevo un buen tiempo que le estoy pidiendo que me diga las razones del porque aun me sigue diciendo asi, pero ustedes creen que me lo quiere decir? Nones! Aishh! Pero que mala resultó ser Sumire, bueno, en fin, hace tiempo que no veo a Lu exactamente 7 años desde esa noche no lo volví a ver nunca mas, jijiji, hasta ahora no se que fue lo que paso aquel dia, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no veo a Atobe y mi madre...bueno...ella...ya no me hace caso, parece que nunca tuvo una hija, a veces siento como si de verdad yo no lo fuera, pero eso es absurdo, ella ya me lo hubiera dicho y tambien me lo hubiera refregado en la cara cuando se molestaba por culpa de Atobe, en fin, hay que olvidarse de los malos recuerdos y vivir el presente, hoy es mi cumpleaños y Sumire me dijo que me regalaría algo importante, ay! Tengo tantas ganas de saber que será, yo quisiera una de las cadenas de oro que vi la otra vez en el mercado pero...

-Tu! Maldita!! Tu fuiste la culpable!! Tu mataste a mi Atobe!! Tu se lo cortaste y dejaste que se desangrara!! Tu lo dejaste invalido!! Tu tienes la culpa de su muerte y tambien tienes la culpa de que Hiro se haya muerto tambien!! Eres una bastarda asesina!! ASESINAAA!!- Shiba habia enloquecido, Atobe habia muerto en ese instante.

Shiba al ver a Sakuno cerca de su tienda salio a su encuentro y la agarro de los cabellos, jalándole y haciéndole daño.

-Ya basta porfavor!- decia Saku tratando inútilmente de soltarse de una enloquecida Shiba- Me haces daño, me estas lastimando!!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Llora maldita perra! Llora y paga por lo que le hiciste a Atobe!!- gritaba y le tiraba de los cabellos mas fuerte.

-No! Porfavor! Yo no le eh echo nada a Atobe, ni tampoco se lo hice a mi padre! Ya suéltame porfavor!!

-Shiba que demonios crees que haces!!?- la voz fuerte de Sumire la alivio el alma a Sakuno.

-Haciéndole pagar a esta miserable por todo lo que me hizo durante estos años- decia histéricamente.

-Ya suéltala Shiba!- se lo decia tratando de quitarle los cabellos de Sakuno- Que la sueltes!- y le propino una estruendosa cachetada a Shiba.

-Porque la defiendes tanto, si sabes muy bien que ella causó la muerte de Hiro- dijo tranquilamente Shiba y al levantar el rostro su mejilla estaba tan roja como el mismo tomate.

-Muy bien sabes tu que ella no fue- le dijo Sumire mientras que abrazaba protectoramente a una asustada y sollozante Sakuno- tu sabes que fue decisión de él dejarse morir.

-Mentira! Si hubiera dejado que se llevaran el alma de esta bastarda Hiro jamas hubiera muerto!

-Sumire, d-de que e-esta hablando m-madre?- Preguntó Saku con voz quebrada.

-No me llames asi porque me repugnas!

-Tu no le hables asi! Ella no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de tu marido! Mas bien porque no le creíste cuando te dijo que la violaba eh? Porque no defendiste cuando ese mal nacido la golpeaba? PORQUE?

-MIENTES! Esa chiquilla mintió! Esa malagradecida dijo...

-Ya basta!- grito Saku sollozando- Ya basta, Sumire vamonos, vamonos de aqui, madre nunca creyó en mis palabras, y no quiero molestarla mas, esta muy disgustada y dolida por la muerte de el- levanto el rostro y mirando fijamente a Shiba le dijo- no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, siempre te dije la verdad y sin embargo tu nunca creíste en mi, no me sorprendería que tampoco me quisieras como una hija.

-Sakuno...

-Espera Sumire, si te hace feliz ya no te llamare madre es mas ni siquiera me veras la cara, solo te pido que no me eches la culpa de la muerte de mi padre, aunque no lo creas y a pesar de todo lo que me has echo, te quiero, porque eres mi progenitora y porque nací de ti, y aunque me duela ya no te volveré a ver, evitare que me veas y asi ahorrarte el disgusto, no quiero que me odies por algo que no hice y tampoco quiero que me culpes de lo que le paso esa noche a Atobe, es mas, ni siquiera supe que fue lo que sucedió aquel dia, nadie me lo quiso contar, pero fuera lo que fuera, yo no lo hice-y echándole el ultimo vistazo a su "madre" dijo- ahora nos podemos ir Sumire.

-Con que no lo sabes, eh? Pues yo te lo diré- le dijo malignamente – castrado, eso fue lo que le paso a Atobe esa noche, se quedo castrado y desangrándose, por esa cortada le tocaron los nervios del movimientos de las piernas y quedo invalido e inútil para toda su miserable vida.

Sakuno quedo horrorizada, ya que hasta ahora ella vivía en la ignorancia de los hechos que pasaron aquella noche _"Entonces... era por eso que mi madre me miraba con desprecio, era por eso que mis amigos se sonrojaban, era por eso que Sumire evadía mis preguntas, era por eso que nadie me lo explicaba, era por eso que me miraban con lastima, era por eso, porque Atobe quedo invalido y sin poder mover sus piernas nunca mas, y madre me odiaba por eso, no, mas bien me odia por eso"_ .

-Callate!- le dio otra cachetada a Shiba- no sabes cuanto daño has hecho, no tienes ni idea en lo que convertiste la vida de esta muchacha, tu fuiste su peor castigo Shiba, tu hiciste que recibiera el peor de los castigos, el rechazo de una madre, el odio de su propia sangre, eres una persona muy cruel Shiba y que los dioses me perdonen pero desde el fondo de mi lama deseo que ardas en el infierno y que pagues por lo que haz echo, porque sinceramente tu no mereces perdón de nadie.

-Sumire es mejor que te vallas y que no me provoques, tu y yo sabemos que guardas mas de lo aparentas, además tu sabes que ella no es...

-Calla el hocico de víbora que posees porque de verdad no deseas verme enojada.

-Jajajaja no te tengo miedo Sumire, jamas le tendría miedo a alguien que tiene mas que ocultar que yo.

-Eres una...

-Sumire vamonos, ya nada tenemos que hacer aqui- dijo tristemente Sakuno.

-Tienes razon aqui no hay nada importante que ver.

" _Me las pagaras maldita Sakuno, yo se muy bien cual es tu punto debil, y eso es la vieja, te sacare de aqui, te desterrare de La Corte de los Milagros y te separare de esa maldita anciana del demonio, jajaja una gitana no sobrevive fuera de este lugar y mas cuando no conoce la ciudad, morirás y de eso me encargare yo" ._

Shiba nunca fue una buena madre con Sakuno, siempre la criticaba o simplemente la castigaba, nunca le dio palabras de amor o algún abrazo protector, cuando Hiro estaba vivo y presente en aquella casa gitana Shiba se mostraba alegre, servicial y cariñosa con Sakuno y con el, pero este al desaparecer se volvia la misma mujer de siempre altanera y fría.

Al morir Hiro y Shiba al saber sus razones de muerte, odio a Sakuno con su alma y se volvio mas frívola de lo que era, Sumire siempre supo como fue Shiba y se lo advirtió a Hiro, pero este, cegado por el dolor de la muerte de su adorada esposa, decidio hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias, diciendo que estaba equivocada y que la vejes habia atrofiado sus buenas habilidades.

Pasando el tiempo Shiba conoce a Atobe, un gitano viajero y libertino, este al verla decide que seria su proxima victima, siendo una mujer hermosa y viuda el tenia que consolarla y darle sus condolencias, no desaprovechando la oportunidad, Shiba acepto gustosa sus consolaciones tan...placenteras, a los dos dias de haber llegado Atobe a La Corte de los Milagros se casa con Shiba.

Llegando a la tienda de Sumire, Sakuno decide irse al jardín de atras a pensar un poco en lo que habia sucedido aquella tarde, todo habia sido extraño y confuso, su madre confeso no quererla y que sentía repugnancia por ella, se entero que sucedió aquella noche hace 7 años atras, tambien se entero que Atobe se habia muerto y que...un momento...Atobe se murió?? Eso era en serio? No habia escuchado mal?

-Ay! Pero que felicidad, por fin se murió ese maldito...! pero... no debo de alegrarme por la muerte de alguien, por mas malo que haya sido, una persona jamas se puede alegrar de la muerte de otra.

-Talvez deberías dejarte de preocupar por los demas y empezar a pensar por ti- dijo alguien detrás de ella muy cerca de su oido.

-Ahhh!

-Ahhh!

-Ay eres tu! No vuelvas a asustarme asi!

-Pero si la que grito como una loca fuiste tu y no yo!

-Pero el que me hablo al oido tan de repente fuiste tu!

-Pero...!

-Que pasa Sakuno? Que te sucede porque gritaste asi?

-E-Eh...y-yo...n-nada, solo fue un...bicho- n.ñU

-Hay muchacha algún dia vas a matarme del susto v.v

-Jeje- rio nerviosamente

-Ya vez, si sigues gritando asi mataras a la vieja de un infarto v.v

-No juegues con eso Lu v.v

-Hump!

-Ahhh... y que te trae por aqui Lu? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia yo hasta pensé que jamas volvería a verte n.n

-Eso ni en tus sueños cariño, vine aqui por unos asuntos pendientes que tenia que atender además...

-Sakuno! Te llama el patriarca- decia tristemente Sumire.

-El patriarca?- decia preocupada Sakuno, algo dentro de si le decia que esto no iba acabar bien.

-Si. Shiba fue donde el...para hablar... quiere el exilio- decia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-El...exilio? por...que?

-No lo se criatura celestial pero...

-No Sumire debo de ir donde el patriarca, y si mi madre quiere mi exilio, entonces ya veremos las consecuencias- contestó fríamente.

La anciana se sorprendió mucho al ver la reacción de Sakuno, jamas penso que actuara asi tan...diferente. Aunque Sumire no fue la unica sorprendida, Lu quedo paralizado por el cambio tan repentino, si antes era capaz de cambiar su aura, ahora era capaz de cambiar su aptitud y sentimientos, la chica era de temer, era una hermosa y poderosa gitana _"En lo que los años te puede convertir, cierto?"_.

-Vamos Sumire el patriarca no espera a nadie- le dijo Saku cambiando de tono y dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eh, s-si- dijo sorprendida por el rapido cambio de aptitud de Saku.

"_Quédate aqui Lu, no hay nada que tengas que hacer alli, no es necesario que vallas, es mejor esperarme aqui, total ya se cual es mi destino final-pero-no Lu"_

Al llegar a la casa del patriarca este la miro con inmensa ternura y cariño, Sakuno no comprendió el porque la miraba asi, pero le gusto mucho sentir esa mirada de cariño que jamas vio en alguien que no hay sido de Sumire _"Querida es mejor que te bajes de tu nube, ya que el nos botara de aqui- Callate, el echo de que seas mi conciencia no te da derecho que hables asi del gran patriarca, el jamas seria capaz de tratarme como lo hizo mi madre- Pero si que eres tonta, el te echara y necesitaras valor para enfrentarte a la situación- No el no lo hará- Mira querida cuando me necesites me llamas, por lo pronto húndete en tu mundo de color rosa-sabes, no ayudas-solo te digo la verdad" _Sumire la miraba con gran pesar, y la vez miraba con profundo odio a Shiba que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas del asiento del gran patriarca.

-Muchacha joven y valiente- hablo con voz de sabiduría el patriarca- que haz echo para que tu madre pida tu exilio querida niña- pregunto con voz lastimera.

-Mi único error, gran patriarca, fue el haber nacido de ella, fue el haberla querido y no haber aceptado desde un principio que ella no me deseaba, ese fue mi error gran señor.

-Mentirosa, ya ve gran patriarca, es una gran mentirosa, le dije que jamas confesaría que esa noche ella...incapacitó a Atobe, sabia que contestarías eso hija mía- dijo con total tono despectivo

-Gran patriarca, esa noche Sakuno no pudo haber echo tal atrocidad ya que...

-Calla Sumire, este asunto es de suma delicadeza asi que te pediré que porfavor escojas tus palabras ya que el futuro de Sakuno esta en riesgo.

-Si patriarca, por eso le digo que...

-Callate vieja! Tu la ayudaste con esto! Tu tambien eres su cómplice!

-No gran patriarca- todos los presentes se voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la voz.

-Y-Yura- dijo impresionada Sumire

-Abuela no pudo hacer eso esa noche, porque ella se encontraba leyéndome el tarot y echándome la suerte porque habia luna llena- dijo Yura con total convicción.

-Yo vi a Sakuno esa noche con un cuchillo de...plata, si, plata yo lo vi , lo tenia en las manos- dijo Shiba desesperada.

-No es verdad! eso no es cierto- dijo Sakuno

-Sumire- dijo el patriarca

-Si patriarca- respondió respetuosamente.

-Tu posees un cuchillo de autentica plata. No es cierto?.

-Si patriarca.

-Lo has usado en los últimos 7 años?.

-No patriarca, extrañamente nunca se me dio la oportunidad de usarlo.

-Tráelo de inmediato y no se te ocurra tocarlo tu misma ponte unos guantes o algo que te proteja del directo contacto, mira que estoy confiando en ti.

-Si señor.

"_Maldicion" _penso Sakuno, _"Desde que invoqué a Lu, Sumire nunca volvio a utilizar el cuchillo de plata, maldita sea mi suerte, si descubren que esa noche toque el cuchillo de Sumire y malinterpretan la situación, mi madre lograra mi destierro, pero y si...?-Ni se te ocurra- Lu! Que pasa? Porque no le puedo decir que te invoqué esa noche?- Porque esta prohibido-Como?- si dices algo, te pasara algo peor que el destierro- Ay no puede ser! Tu no podrías ayudarme?- Lo siento cariño, yo no puedo intervenir en tu destino, sino estaría rompiendo reglas importantes en mi mundo- Ay! Maldicion!"_

Sumire trajo lo que el patriarca le pidió, llevo el cuchillo de plata ante su presencia y lo descubrió de las mantas que le puso con anterioridad.

-Sumire para saber quien fue la ultima persona que utilizo ese cuchillo necesitamos de tus poderes.

-Si patriarca.

-Pero tu quieres demasiado a Sakuno como para protegerla de su destino final.

-Patriarca- lo miro sorprendida.

-Asi que esta vez tu no serás la que ayudes en esto, esta vez lo hará Kanna, pero debes de quedarte presente ante esta situación para que seas testigo de la verdad.

-S-si... gran...patriarca.

-Gracias Sumire

-Adelante Kanna has tu trabajo y termina con toda esta incertidumbre.

"_Maldicion y ahora que haré! Si el patriarca se llega a enterar que le hice una calumnia a mi propia hija seria capaz de desterrarme a mi y no a ella, Aishh! Maldita sea mi suerte, diablos!!._

-Si patriarca- dijo la fría voz de Kanna.

Kanna preparo unos inciensos especiales que contenían especias mágicas, paso el cuchillo sobre esta y espero 2 minutos, al pasar este lapso, el cuchillo desprendería la esencia de quien lo utilizo últimamente.

-La presencia es de...-Kanna levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Sakuno-...ella, la presencia que despide el cuchillo es de ella.

-No te equivocas?- dijo desesperada Sumire.

-No hay dudas- dijo la fría voz de Kanna- la presencia es de ella sin lugar a dudas.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la respuesta en especial Shiba ya que creía que la descubrirían, sin embargo el destino quiso que Sakuno se largara de alli.

-Bien ya que...comprobamos que Shiba decía la verdad, Sakuno quedas exiliada de aqui, no vuelvas mas , porque no serás recibida- Dijo el patriarca con fría voz, pero con profunda tristeza.

-No patriarca! No puede dejar mi criatura celestial se vaya! No patriarca! no porfavor! puede ser que lo haya cogido por juego pero

-Sumire ya basta! Sakuno es culpable y debe irse.

-Patriarca...

-Sakuno márchate ya, tu ya no perteneces aqui.

Sakuno que hasta para ese entonces permanecía con la cabeza gacha, levanto la mirada y pudo verse en ella, lo que hacia mucho tiempo habia sepultado, odio, rencor, pena, asco y mucha, mucha tristeza y desolación.

Todos los que estaban alli, incluyendo a Shiba y la fría de Kanna, se sorprendieron de lo que habitaba en la mirada de la muchacha. Se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida de la tienda del patriarca.

-Sakuno, debes irte directamente, sin llevarte nada de aqui, ya que...

-No se preocupe patriarca- le corto sin voltearse a verlo, fría y abruptamente - no me llevare nada de aqui, nada de lo que permanece aqui me pertenece.

Sakuno se fue de La Corte de los Milagros y el patriarca no se perdono nunca lo que hizo, Shiba permaneció feliz ante el hecho, mientras que Sumire acumulaba su odio en contra de Shiba, haria una venganza digna de contarse.

Fin del Flashback

Si por Lu hubiera sido, yo jamas me hubiera enterado de la verdad, ja! Que tontito fue al creer eso, en fin, desde aquel dia me volví fría e insensible, ni siquiera un perro herido podría conmoverme, pero por Dios! Si hirieron aun perro fue porque este fue demasiado estupido, en fin, con el tiempo que fue pasando me convertía en una mujer bella e inteligente, fría e implacable, sensual y cruel a la vez, en si, me transforme en la mujer que todas quisieran ser, mis poderes y mi magia iban en aumento, y Lu me respetaba mas y mas cada dia, Que sucedió conmigo despues del exilio? Pues eso queridos mios se los contare mas adelante, por ahora solo les diré que...no, mejor se los diré cuando crea conveniente.

_Continuara..._

Y que les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Uyuyuy!!! Que pasara en el prox capi?? Ay ya quiero saber que sucederá con Saku.

Les gusto que haya puesto a Ryoga de diablito? Jijiji, ciertamente Ryoma no era o creían que si? Pues Ryoma tiene un papel mucho mas importante en la vida de Sakuno, mas de lo que ustedes creen jijiji, puse entre comillas que el padre de Ryoga no esta muerto porque no esta muerto, mas adelante creo que ya me van a entender juju les gusta la aptitud de mi diablito? Jijiji lo puse a si para que se viera mas...coquetón creo que va con la personalidad de Ryoga no? Gracias a **Sango-Tsunade**, **-ivekag-** y a **arcueid27granger** por sus reviews y tambien a aquellas personitas que leen y no dejan reviews, bueno quisiera si no es mucho pedir llegar a los 10 reviews para seguir continuando si?? ;.; pliiis, no sean malitas!!!

Besos y abrazos, nos vemos pronto!!!

Nadja-chan


	3. Noticias y encuentros sorpresas

Wooolas!!! Yeeeeeeeee!!! Llegamos a los 10 reviews wuiiiiiiii!! Jijiji espero que el capi anterior haya sido de su completo agrado, a mi me gusto escribirlo y espero que les haya gustado leerlo.

**Disclaimeir: **TOT este fragmento del fic es el que menos me gusta, aceptar por millonésima vez que Ryoma no es mio Abuuuuuuu ;.;

Capitulo 2

Regrese, por fin eh regresado a La Corte de los Milagros, despues de 4 años de exilio eh regresado a mi lugar de origen, casi esta destruido, se ve que los años pidieron cuantas y toda la gente que merecía crueldad lo pago, ahhh(suspiro) todavía estan frescos los recuerdos de mis años fuera de aqui, todavía la herida no ah sanado del todo y espero muy lentamente la venganza contra Shiba, mi "adorada" madre o mas bien...madrastra...

Flasback

Sali de alli como una escoria de la vida, mi madre me repudiaba, el patriarca no me creía, mi "nana" no me pudo defender y mi orgullo estaba muy lastimado, al salir de la tienda del patriarca Lu salio a mi encuentro creo que se asusto, de verdad que no lo se, no me interesaba, ya no me interesa, solo quiero salir de este maldito lugar, cuanto antes mejor.

-Vamonos Lucifer, es el momento de salir del "palacio de los dioses"- dijo fríamente y con agrio sarcasmo.

"_Nunca me habia llamado Lucifer, su aura es escalofriante, es tan o mas fuerte que la mía...un momento...mas fuerte que la mía? Esto es intolerable, debo de controlarla o sino se me saldra de las manos"_

-Cálmate, debes enfriar tu cabeza o si no- no pudo continuar ya que al ver sus ojos sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-Cal..mar..me-dijo despectivamente y amenazadoramente- es lo ultimo que necesito ahora, y bien...vienes o te quedas en esta pocilga- dijo sin emoción en la voz, rápidamente estaba siento dominada por su enfurecida conciencia.

"_Ne...cesi...to ayuda- Vez querida te lo dije, tu adorado patriarca te boto como una vulgar prostituta, que cariñoso de su parte- porfavor necesito tu ayuda, no me reproches mas, ya no mas, porfavor- bien entonces de ahora en adelante dominare yo, jamas volverás a ser la misma niña estupida e inocente de antes, tu "pureza" se acaba hoy, ya no mas compasión, ya no mas perdón, ya no mas justicia, ya no mas misericordia, hoy se acabo todo eso, entendiste?-pero...yo...eso no esta bien, no es-Que cosa!!? Que me ibas a decir!!? Que no es correcto!!? Maldita sea cambia de una pendeja vez y deja de morirte por dentro, yo ya no estoy para aguantar mas, me entendiste?- e-esta bien, cambiare...para poder...sobre...sobrevivir-bien, bien ya nos estamos entendiendo, entonces lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar en donde dormir, no pretenderás dormir en la calle cierto-N-No pero- hay ya callate de una vez! Lu te esta hablando"_

-...es por eso que si no te calmas no te acompañaré- dijo Lu creyendo que todavía era la misma muchacha de hace unos instante.

-Si no te da la gana de mover tu trasero de aqui, no lo hagas, no te necesito para nada-le dijo despectivamente.

"_Ella dijo lo que creo que dijo?-me dijo que no me necesitaba y? Cual es el punto?- que yo SOY Lucifer, El Diablo o como mierda sea, soy el que manda en su jodida alma y en su desgraciada vida- Mira para empezar NUNCA le mandaste en su vida, despues JAMAS te hiciste respetar y para terminar NO eres un demonio completo, tus poderes fueron sellados y tu padre INSISTIO en que permanecieran asi, ahora cual es el punto de esta discusión?- su alma me pertenece- no por completo- que car...?- no te dio su alma completa- QUE!?- jamas te vendió su alma completa, inconscientemente hizo un hechizo para no darte mas que la mitad, hasta que encontrara el amor de verdad- me estas tomando el pelo?- soy tu conciencia, no un desesperado, solo digo la verdad- vaya no sabia que poseía una- yo tampoco" _(NA: me eh dado cuenta que los personajes tienen serias discusiones con sus "formidables" conciencias)

-Y bien...te mueves o te quedas?-le dijo alzando una ceja.

-Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Si quieres saber, pues con gusto te lo diré, se acabo la inocencia, la paciencia, la misericordia, el perdón, TODO!!, se acabo todo, y... de ahora en adelante utilizare mis poderes para beneficiarme y salir adelante, dejar toda esta porquería en el pasado y continuar, si quieres vienes, sino te alejas de mi presencia- dijo en voz gélida.

-Bien princesita, si ese es tu deseo, no te reprimo, solo que a mi no me hablas asi, entendido?- le dijo con voz fría.

-Me gusta mas ese tono agresivo, suena mas...hombre, total lo eres no?- pregunto burlonamente.

Lu claramente se sorprendió por lo que le dijo,"_le gusta que le hablen tan fríamente? Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar así Sakuno? Que?...oigan, un momento...mas hombre? Que diablos quiso decir con que mas hombre O.ó?_

Fin del Flashback

Cambie mucho, lo se, mi ser puro e inocente quedo sepultado en los recuerdos de una vida tranquila al lado de Sumire, mi ser frió e implacable salio a la vida para protegerme de los demas, solía dejar salir ese ser tan lleno de vida y de esperanzas en mis ratos de soledad, bueno en los ratos en los que realmente estaba sola, sin Lu obviamente, aprendí a amar la soledad, o eso es lo que yo queria creer, nada me preparó para la tarde de la presentación del festival en el dia de los Inocentes en las calle de Paris.

Es cierto!! No les dije que paso conmigo al salir de La Corte de los Milagros, es sencillo, despues de tener 1 año en la calle encontre a alguien de muy buen corazón...mi mejor y hasta ahora amiga Ann¿Como sobreviví? Pues...cantando y bailando, es algo relativamente esencial saber cantar y bailar en una gitana, se dice que somos de sangre muy caliente, claro que eso apenas me alcanzaba para comer pero creo que nos salimos del tema, en fin encontre a Ann en uno de los actos que realizaba, pero como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, vi a lo lejos unos guardias que se me aceraba a quitarme mis ganancias del dia y tuve que pelear por lo que era mio.

Ann al ver que yo estaba guardando mis cosas apresuradamente y que la gente se sorprendía por ver que terminaba mi acto tan drásticamente, decidio ayudarme ¿Como? De una forma poco ortodoxa ¿Quieren saberlo? Pues...fue...como decirlo...se comporto como una ramera, me sorprendió mucho, hasta que descubrí sus intenciones. Ella solamente les hablaba y tocaba el pecho con total descaro a los guardias, pero nada mas, sin embrago...eran hombres ¬¬ y creo que ya sabemos que se estaban imaginando.

Cuando uno de ellos intento propasarse, ella le dio tal cachetada que creo que le rompió el cuello al guardia, me quede tonta, realmente pensaba que era una ramera, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que simplemente estaba actuando.

Para salvar la situación me agarro de la mano y me llevo lejos de alli, aun lo recuerdo...

Flashback 

-Vamonos...Marie, estos...mountruos no se saben comportar frente a una dama.

-Ah...eh...am...s-si- dije yo totalmente confundida.

-Jijijiji, esos insensatos que se creían, que era una ramera?- dijo en un tono que trataba de sonar ofensivo.

-Am...bueno no los juzgo, tu te comportaste tan...descaradamente que era facil confundirte y...

-De veras creíste que yo era una perdida de tal calaña?? Ay, que emoción!!

-Como?

-Soy actriz querida amiga.

-Actriz?

-Si y déjame decirte que como tal debo meterme totalmente en el personaje que interpreto.

Bueno tenia que admitir que era una excelente actriz.

-Y bueno como te llamas?

-Sakuno Ryusaki.

-Ann Tachibana, un gusto.

-Eh...si

-Siempre eres tan elocuente?

-Disculpa?

-Lo siento, creo que estas un poco intimidada, bueno no importa, tienes donde quedarte?

-No- _porque respondí tan rapido?¡ desde cuando yo tan confiada?_

-Que bien! Entonces quédate conmigo, se ve que eres muy buena gente y que eres muy hábil en lo que haces, además puedo ver que haz sufrido mucho y que ahora eres muy fría pero que posees un gran corazón.

-Como-como lo supiste?- dijo sorprendida, su mascara de indeferencia se cayo ante ella.

-Con tan solo ver tus ojos Sakunito, tengo ese gratificante don n.n

-Si.

-Ay Saku relajarte no te vendría mal, además soy tu amiga no tu enemiga n.n

"_Amiga, hace tanto que no escuchaba esa palabra, eh estado casi un año fuera de casa y siento como si hubieran sido miles, pero...podré confiar en ella"_

-Holaaaa...tierra llamando a Sakunooo...me estas oyendo ñ.ñ

-Eh? Ah...si discúlpame que me decías n.n

-Ahhhh v.v (suspiro) que vamos hacer contigo Saku v.v

-Jajajajajaja

-ó.ó de que te ríes?

-Jajaja disculpa jajajaja me jajajaja es que jaja no jajaja puedo jajajaja evitar jajaja lo jajajajajajaja

-Pero yo no dije ninguna broma.

-Jaja discúlpame jaja hace mucho que no reía asi- le dijo calmándose de su ataque de risa.

-Por lo visto hace mucho que no te ríes, me hace muy feliz el verte asi n.n

-Gracias Ann...de verdad lo aprecio.

Fin del Flashback

Le conté todo a mi nueva mejor amiga, desde que nací hasta mi exilio en La Corte de los Milagros, obviamente Ann se quedó sorprendida y conmovida, no podia creer que siendo yo tan niña haya tenido que sufrir tanto, lo que hasta ahora me extraña es que cuando la vi llorar por lo que le conté no sentí rabia al creer yo que me tenia lastima, es mas simplemente me acerque a ella y la abrase, siendo yo la que la consolase y no ella, luego cuando se tranquilizo me aclaro que no sentía pena ni lastima por mi, solo que a ella tambien le dolía que yo haya sufrido tanto, ciertamente sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida y con la guardia baja tanto asi que derrame las lagrimas que juré no desperdiciar mas, llore como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Y es asi mis queridos seguidores que acaba esta historia...

EN SERIO CREYERON QUE TERMINABA AQUI?? PERO QUE CLASE DE ESCRITORA CREEN QUE SOY, UY QUE MAL! QUE MAL! BUEEEENO ESPERO HABERLAS TOMADO POR SORPRESA n.n PERO NO SE DESEPEREN AQUI SIGUE EL FIC DISFRÚTENLO!!!!

Ann me llevo esa noche al circo ambulante en donde ella trabajaba, alli me quedaría yo, hablo con el dueño el señor Akutsu, parecia ser muy malo, pero no me intimidaba, peores cosas tuve que sufrir yo, asi que le puse una mirada gélida, al parecer se dio cuenta y me dejo de mirar, en fin, la mascara de indiferencia se me caería con Ann, pero no con el resto del mundo, en ella podia confiar ya que tambien me contó que fue lo que le paso en su vida pasada y como fue a dar al Dandelion (NA: si han visto Ashita no Nadja ya saben, las que no, bueno es el nombre de un circo ambulante que viajaba por toooooda Europa, me gusto el nombre desde que lo escuche, pero no se asusten solo tome el nombre nada mas v.v).

Cuando dejo de hablar con el dueño, se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa y me dijo que estaría bien si me quedaba, pero con la condición que trabajara alli-no esperaba menos- le conteste yo-vaya al parecer ya has vuelto a ser la misma que conocí en la mañana-me dijo con una sonrisa- solo soy verdaderamente yo cuando me encuentro con las personas que confió, nada mas- le dije indiferente- Bien, bien, entonces me siento honrada de que confíes en mi-mada mada dane- sip estoy de acuerdo-ella tambien a pesar de haber llevado un vida dura sonreía siempre, yo queria ser asi, realmente lo deseaba, pero no podia, ya que mi vida no solo era mía sino tambien de Lu.

No todo quedo asi, tambien conocí a otra persona que me hizo cambiar de cierto modo, aunque yo confiaba en que a nadie mas me mostraría realmente...

Flashback 

"_Bueno no puedo pedir mas, tengo techo, cama, una amiga y tambien trabajo, al parecer mi vida va mejorando, sin embargo"_- no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque Lu apareció de repente, desconcertando totalmente a Sakuno.

-Que haces aqui, hace mucho tiempo que no te veia, exactamente desde que salí de La Corte de los Milagros, no me vengas a decir que me extrañaste porque eso ya no me lo creo mas-dijo fríamente

-Pues tienes razon, no te extrañe solo te vine a ver como te iba además soy un dios y necesito estar cómodo con mis "invitados de honor"- dijo Lu despectivamente

-Habla de una vez, que quieres aqui, no tengo dinero y tu no lo necesitas para nada, no te puedo ofrecer virginidad pues ya no la poseo y no te puedo ofrecer mi alma pues ya la tienes, asi que dime que demonios quieres aqui? Mujeres? Pues lamento comunicarte que...-no pudo seguir puesto que entro alguien a la carpa que le habían designado.

-Disculpa no sabia que habia alguien aqui- dijo el desconocido con una alegre sonrisa.

"_Despues seguimos hablando cariño, no te quiero interrumpir con tu invitado"_

-Hump, si, si como sea-dijo Sakuno despectivamente.

-Vaya eres muy simpática n.n

-Disculpa? O.ó

-Mi nombre es Kintarou Tooyama y tu? N.n

-Eh? Eres extraño-dijo gélidamente

-No soy extraño! Solo un poquito diferente.

-Mm

-Al parecer no te gusta conversar y a mi si pero no es muy extraño talvez sea porque soy muy hablador pero no interesa si quieres...-fue cortado por Sakuno

-Sakuno Ryusaki.

-Ah?

-Me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki, pero ya callate, eres desesperante-dijo con voz irritada.

-Discúlpame por hablar tanto, pero es que no Waaaahhh!- al tratar de caminar de espaldas y hablar con Sakuno se tropezó con una batea con agua hasta el tope, creo que ya sabemos que sucedió.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Eh?- _"Que bonita se ve cuando se ríe, parece tan angelical, tan inocente, es un hecho yo la haré reír para seguir escuchando esa esplendorosa risa y verla por siempre asi"_-jajajajajaja-Kintarou la acompaño en su pequeña alegria de verse asi mismo en ridículo.

-Jajaja hace mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta forma.

-Te ves mas linda cuando te ríes, siempre deberías de sonreír.

-°///° eh...gracias n///n...tu tambien te ves mejor asi, mojado jajajajajaja

-Eeeeh? Ah! Jajajajaja

Fin del Flashback 

Asi empezamos a hacer amigos, Kintarou no dejaba que me pusiera seria mientras estaba con el, fue muy importante para mi tener un amigo como aquel, ya que aunque no sintiera la verdadera felicidad, siempre podría sonreír para el.

Ann, Kintarou y yo, siempre los tres, aunque éramos muy diferentes, siempre andábamos juntos, Ann era adivinadora, aunque no se como podia ser adivinadora, si ni siquiera tenia poderes espirituales débiles, en fin como una vez me dijo era una gran actriz, Kintarou era malabarista, equilibrista y contorsionista, no se como pudo aprender eso en tan solo tres meses, en realidad sigue siendo un misterio para mi, y yo, pues como soy gitana, bailaba y cantaba pero cuando llegue al Dandelion ya solo me dedicaba a bailar con pasión, con alegria y emoción, aunque realmente no las sentía, podia plasmar muy bien esos sentimientos en mi rostro ¿Como? Pues déjeme decirles que Ann fue la que me enseño eso, tambien a actuar y a usar algunas tácticas que me podrían sacar de apuros, Kintarou me enseño algunas cosas de equilibrio, malabarismo y contorsionismo, no fue mucho solo darme vueltas hacia atras, aspas de molinos, saltos mortales, pararme sobre la cuerda floja, sobre un barril rodando y hacer algunos malabares con pelotas y nada mas.

Que no hemos pasado! Tantas cosas juntas, Lu no se aparecía, no se porque, yo ya sabia que mi alma le pertenecía, claro siendo lo que soy podia adivinar si queria lo que pensaba, pero cada uno tenia su propia privacidad (o eso es lo que yo creía) los poderes se incrementaron debido al estilo de vida que estaba llevando, oigan! No se equivoquen, lo que me refiero a estilo de vida era que tenia que aprender a defenderme y pues tambien aprendí que tenia que usar mis poderes para poder hacerlo, no ah sido facil, lo admito, pero la luz llego a mi al conocer a mis dos amigos Ann y Kintarou.

Pero lamentablemente todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre y mi situación no iba a ser la excepción, nada pude hacer y francamente no me arrepiento de ello, jajaja esto realmente me dejo sin palabras desde que lo escuche de sus labios, alli fue que comenzó mi verdadero infierno...

Flashback

-Aaahh (bostezo) _-"Que dia tan pesado, esto realmente me esta agotando, debo estar agradecida...un momento? Agradecida? Por Dios, desde cuando yo eh sido agradecida? Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser agradecida, en que momento cambie?- desde que los conociste cambiaste aunque no lo quieras creer- estas loca!! Yo nunca_- no pudo seguir con su discusión interna ya que cierta personita apareció de improviso.

-Hola preciosa- dijo en un tono gélidamente burlón (NA: que tal contradicción).

-Que haces aqui, te eh dicho que avises cuando vengas, no me gustan las sorpresas- respondió Sakuno fríamente.

-Antes te gustaba que viniera a verte, e incluso me reclamabas por mi inasistencia- dijo en tono indiferente.

-Como tu lo has dicho, la palabra clave aqui es antes, y yo no vivo en el pasado, muy bien puedes dejarme en paz pero en vez eso siempre haces lo que te viene en gana- dijo despectivamente.

-Tu no me puedes hablar asi, yo soy el dueño de tu miserable alma y si quiero ahora mismo puedo llevarte al mismísimo infierno.

-Y que demonios esperas-dijo en tono gélido- si tan miserable es mi alma porque todavía me mantienes en el mundo de los vivos, si tan poderoso eres entonces LLEVAME DE UNA VEZ AL MALDITO INFIERNO!!!- dijo con infinita rabia y desprecio.

-Porque has cambiado tanto?- pregunto Lu un tanto dolido?

-Lo que el tiempo hace- dijo fríamente.

-Tu no eras asi.

-La vida te cambia, apúrate, dime lo que te hizo venir aqui, una vez me dijiste que te adaptabas a la situación acomodada de tu victima y este no es un lugar muy "cómodo" que digamos asi dime de una vez que...

-Te quiero solo para mi- dijo Lu en un susurro y cabizbajo (NA: Nya!! Que emocionante se pone esto n.n).

-Que dijiste?

-TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MI!! NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE! NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE NINGUN MALDITO HOMBRE!! NO QUIERO QUE TE VEAN, QUE TE HABLEN!! NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE NADIE MAS QUE NO SEA YO!!PORQUE ME GUSTAS Y PORQUE TE AMO!!!-grito desesperado.

-No te creo, tu no eres nadie para...

-Me perteneces, TU ALMA ES MIA, TU ERES MIA, YO TE POSEO Y...

-YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE ME ENTEDISTE!!! NO SOY TUYA, QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE JAMAS FUI TUYA, SOLO LA MITAD DE MI ALMA TE PERTENECE, NADA MAS, MI CUERPO JAMAS SERA TUYO, NUNCA ME POSEÍSTE Y NUNCA LO HARAS!!!

-Lo sabias?-pregunto desconcertado.

-El que...? Que no te di mi alma entera? Pues a decir a verdad no, lo se hace 8 meses, tambien me entere de que no soy hija de Shiba y que mi padre la hechizo para hacerse cargo de mi, tambien se que mi verdadera madre se llama Sakura y que era una gran hechicera, por eso nací sabiendo magia por mi madre y mi padre, tambien se el porque Shiba me culpaba de la muerte de mi padre, fue que el decidio sacrificarse por el deseo que pidió, tu te llevaste su alma y los dioses concedieron su deseo-termino de confesar, pero su voz era de completa indiferencia y su mirada glacial no habia cambiado ni siquiera cuando hablo de su madre y del sacrificio de su padre.

-Y aun asi...? no te ah afectado ni un poco?- pregunto asombrado

-Con cosas del pasado, no hay porque atormentarse, además quiero dejar algo en claro, jamas voy a ser tuya y lo siento por ti, pero no siento ese "afecto" por ti, mis sentimientos y mi corazón murieron hace mucho y por una estupida confesion no voy a cambiar mi opinión- dijo fríamente.

-Recuerda quien soy yo, tu no eres mas que un sucio humano que...

-Un sucio humano al cual le tienes mucho miedo, recuerda que no soy cualquier gitana, soy la hija de Sakura y Hiro Ryusaki, los "humanos" mas fuertes de toda tu miserable existencia, y a los cuales ni siquiera fuiste capaz de derrotar, cuando tu padre selló tus miserables poderes!!

-CALLATE!!!! No me provoques humana, no soy responsable por lo que te pase despues- dijo con una voz distorsionada y muy maligna (NA: bah! Ustedes me entiendo cierto?? N.n).

-Yo no te provocare si tu no lo haces primero, llevemos la fiesta en paz y dejemos la discusión en donde esta, tu quieres que te provoquen y yo no quiero que te metas conmigo.

-Recuerda que volvere y que jamas serás de nadie que no sea yo- se despidió Lu con un tono de voz de posesión y frialdad.

Al despedirse Lu a Sakuno se le cayo la mascar de indiferencia y frialdad, para dar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos: el miedo, la angustia y la desprotección , por primera vez en los 2 años que habían pasado, sentía esos sentimientos tan intensos para ella, lloraba desconsoladamente porque en el fondo sabia lo que eso significaba: El demonio + amor + alma + indiferencia de Sakuno + rechazo + dolor + poder una mala combinación.

En medio de todo su dolor aparece Ann la cual al ver a Sakuno en un estado tan deprimente se preocupa por ella, se acerca y la abraza, Sakuno al sentirla se aferra a su regazo y llora con infinita amargura.

-Que es lo que tienes Saku?-pregunto sumamente preocupada.

-Ann, que voy a hacer ahora? Cual será mi salida ahora que lo se? Cual Ann? Dímelo porfavor dímelo- decia desconsoladamente.

-Que pasa Saku, cuéntame que es lo que te sucedió-decia Ann

-El me dijo que me amaba, que no queria que ningun hombres se me acercara, porque yo le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas, yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo y que no iba a cambiar de opinión, que mejor se vaya olvidando de esas cosas y que me dejara tranquila- dijo en un susurro

-Lo rechazaste, cierto?

-Mmjjmm-respondió quedadamente-tambien me dijo que volvería y que no seria de nadie que no fuera el- respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mi pequeña Sakuno, no se que podría hacer por ti, el te ama y a pesar de ser lo que es posee sentimientos como cualquier humano.

-Pero el no lo es.

-No lo es, pero tambien es un ser que puede amar y odiar a la vez.

-Ann es el demonio.

-El mundo es complejo y guarda muchos secretos y creo que Lucifer no será la excepción del caso.

-Que haré?

-No lo se mi pequeña amiga, pero te ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible.

Fin del Flashback

Ann nunca me abandono y tampoco lo hizo Kintarou, si, si, si, tambien se lo contamos a el, desde el principio, debieron de ver su rostro era de completo horror y miedo, realmente me hizo reír, pero el asunto no era para reirse, el tambien me apoyo a pesar de quedar un poco asustado, fueron años de completo sufrimiento, cada vez que alguien se me acercaba a pedirme algo fuera de la mistad siempre le pasaban cosas mortales, por eso decidimos que...esperen!! lo olvide tambien tuvimos que...contarle al dueño, y su reacción no fue la que esperábamos, al parecer me comprendía y...extrañamente eso me dio escalofríos, en fin, decidimos que despues de cada show, nos quedábamos un dia para descansar y a la mañana siguiente salíamos hacia un rumbo diferente, tuvimos mucho cuidado de no volver al mismo lugar o si lo hacíamos era despues de mucho tiempo, y asi pasamos el tiempo, hasta que lego el dia en que lo conocí, bueno, no yo sino el, fue el quien me buscaba, me miraba, me seguía, me regalaba cosas muy bonitas, fue el, Ryoma Echizen, el hombre que me robo el corazón, a pesar de haberme echo esa promesa de no amar nunca mas , fue él el encargado de romper esa promesa y hacerla añicos...

Flasback

-Y...a donde vamos hoy?-pregunto una Sakuno en pijamas y toda desaliñada.

-Jajajajajajaja deberías verte Saku, estas muy graciosa asi jiji-dijo Ann

-Jijiji no deberías de ser tan burlona Ann-chan, Sakuno fue la ultima en el espectáculo de ayer, nosotros no salimos despues de nuestros actos, además tu solo tienes que estar sentada leyendo, dizque tu la suerte y yo tengo que hacer unos simple malabares, en cambio Saku-chan baila y baila y requete baila, ella se cansa mas rapido que nosotros- dijo Kintarou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kintarou no la defiendas tanto, cierto personaje te podría confundir(eso lo dijo por Lu).

-E-Es cierto n.nU.

-Ann, Kintarou, no estoy cansada de bailar, eso es lo que me gusta hacer, estoy cansada porque ayer me di una escapadita en la noche para recorrer la capital de suiza, no estamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y queria aprovechar la noche, que es el momento en que descansamos, para echarle un vistazo.

-TU ESTAS LOCA!!!?- dijeron Ann y Kintarou al unisonido

-Nos quieres matar de un infarto- dijo Ann molesta

-Que hubiéramos hecho si te pasaba algo?- dijo Kintarou molesto por primera vez con Sakuno.

-Chicos, eh pasado cosas peores en mi vida y por una noche de paseo no me iba a morir, además no se molesten conmigo, vengan y miren lo que les traje- dijo Sakuno feliz.

-No me vas a comparar con unos rega...Saku esto es divino- dijo Ann mirando su regalo- en donde conseguiste un mantel de seda negra? Esta precioso- dijo feliz.

-Eso es secreto n.n

-Y a mi? .

-Toma me costo bastante conseguirlo, fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión ya que tienes gustos muy cambiantes n.n

-Saku-chan estos zancos estan super Ohh!! Tiene para agrandarlos!! Cielos Saku eres la mejor!!

-Jijiji sabia que les gustaría, bueno chicos me voy a transformar jajaja, ya vengo

-Ann, hoy Sakuno ha reído por si sola, no eh sido yo el causante de su risa, porque será?

-No lo se Kintarou, pero me gusta esa sonrisa, ya que realmente ah salido de su frió corazón n.n, esa es la verdadera risa de Sakuno Ryusaki, es la sonrisa real y me siento feliz de verla por primera vez, tu no Kintarou?

-Por supuesto que si!! Solo que me sorprendió muco, pero me alegro que por fin se muestre tal y como es.

Despues de un largo rato Sakuno salio de su habitación cambiada y muy bonita, se veia realmente radiante, parecia que la Sakuno que habia muerto en La Corte de los Milagros habia resucitado.

Vestía una falda de color vino hasta los tobillos, estaba descalza, normalmente andaba asi, en su tobillo derecho tenia una pulsera gruesa de oro, en la cadera poseía una especie de pañuelo en punta con flecos hechos de monedas de oro que tintineaban levemente en el vaivén de estas, su plano vientre al descubierto de un color levemente dorado, tenia un ajustado top que se amarraba en el centro de su pecho del mismo color de su falda tenia pedrería de color dorada, en su cuello colgaba una diadema pequeña tambien de oro, en su brazo derecho poseía un brazalete de oro un poco mas arriba del codo, en su brazo izquierdo poseía montones de pulseras que tintineaban al minimo movimiento de esta, sus cabello de color rojizo lo llevaba suelto este le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos sombreados levemente por el color vino, en sus ojeras colgaban pequeños pendientes de oro en forma de cruz (NA: que irónico), sus labios rosados y carnosos pintados por un tenue brillo (NA: no se si habia brillos labiales o delineadores de ojos en esa epoca pero en mi fics si lo habra n.n) y todo eso adornado de una angelical sonrisa.

-Vaya Saku!! Para que te arreglas tanto, nunca te eh visto tan bonita, estas realmente genial- decia un asombrada Ann

-...

-Vaya dejaste a Kintarou sin palabras Saku

-Jajajaja

-O///o n-no es cierto, pero Saku en verdad estas fabulosa.

-Gracias amigos, hoy me sentí feliz, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, asi que decidí arreglarme y hacer el mejor show que eh echo en todo este tiempo, iré a preguntarle al señor Akutsu a donde estamos yendo.

Salio de la Cabina del comedor y se dirigió hacia Jin Akutsu, el carro poseía un segundo piso que funcionaba como terraza, alli mismo se encontraba el timón para manejar a este "mini camión"

-Disculpe señor Akutsu, hacia donde nos dirigimos?- dijo alegremente Saku

-Te veo muy feliz

-Asi es n.n

-Vamos hacia Italia, primero vamos al puerto tengo que recoger unas cosas, de alli nos dirigiremos a Roma es en ese lugar en donde haremos el espectáculo- dijo ne tono neutro (como normalmente es su voz)

-Que bien!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por fin llegamos al puerto, ya se me estaba revolviendo el estomago de tanto navegar- decia un hombre bastante atractivo alto, de cabello negro en punta y ojos de un extraño violeta (NA: ya saben quien es, no? N.n, si dicen que es...lo adivinaron n.n!!!)

-Fsshhh mejor deja de quejarte tanto, lo hiciste por todo el maldito camino- dijo un hombre simpático y de rostro extraño se parecía a una serpiente?(NA: la cara lo delata n.n)

-Porfavor ya no peleen mas, no es bueno pelear entre compañeros- dio un hombre alto y de aspecto tranquilo y pacifico, con cabello negros corto, sus ojos marrones como el café.(NA: nunca cambiara, cierto?)

-Es cierto no es bueno, además...BURNING podrían hacerlo en otro lugar con mas gente baby- dijo un muchacho de cabellos marrones claros y mirada desafiante.(NA: O.O)

-Es mejor que le quitemos la espada de la mano a Taka-san no queremos que le quite el ojo a alguna victima inocente- dijo un muchacho de sonrisa eterna, sus cabellos claros y su altura lo hacian ver muy Kawaii.(NA: pero si es una monada cuando sonrie asi n///n)

-Nya! Llegamos a Italia que bien!!- decia un muchacho tambien atractivo, alto y de cabellera pelirroja, unos ojos color chocolate muy inocentes y juguetones a la vez (NA: este muchacho es facil de adivinar n.n)- Ey O'chibi no te alegra de que hayamos llegado n.n

-Mmmm- respondió un joven super duper ultra archi guapo (NA: mas explicita creo que no puedo ser n.n) de cabellos negros con destellos verdosos, ojos de color dorados y mirada penetrante, en si el hombre que todas soñaríamos tener.

-Ryoma tu como siempre tan elocuente- dijo Momoshiro.

-Mada mada dane Momo- dijo con sonrisa arrogante

-Oigan mejor vamos al hotel de Tezuka el nos esta esperando, dijo que no demoráramos- dijo Oishi preocupado (NA: ¬¬)

-Es cierto, alli tambien nos espera Inui, ya quiero saber cual será el nuevo jugo de extractos que no esta preparando- dijo como siempre Fuji, con su eterna sonrisa.

A todos los alli presentes (exepto Fuji) les dio escalofrió de tan solo recordar los asqueroso jugos de frutas que hacia Sadaharu.

-Mejor vamonos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo con la masculina voz que se maneja nuestro papasito ejem que posee Ryoma °¬°

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakuno? En donde...? ah alli estas, que haces allá arriba?- pregunto Ann

-Estoy mirando el puerto n.n, nunca habia visto uno, asi que quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Ahhh nunca cambiaras, verdad Sakuno?

-Jamas n.n

-Oh mira hemos parado, asi podré ver mejor el mar.

-Pero si hay tantos barcos aqui.

-Hace al paisaje mucho mejor, no lo crees? N.n

-Ahhhhh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hay Momo! Ya deja de molestar ya te dije que no me voy a casar con Tomo...ka.

Ryoma POV 

_Y alli la vi, de extraordinaria belleza, esculturales formas, y níveo rostro, era simplemente hermosa, su sonrisa bella y angelical, su mirada inocente y llena de alegria, sus delicadas manos apoyadas en el barandal del auto, su curvilíneo cuerpo protegido por esas ropas tan ajustadas a su bella figura, de piel levemente bronceada, su cabello rojizo y suelto danzando al compás del viento, sus ojos del mas bello rubí._

_En mi vida vi una mujer tan bella como ella, me ah desarmando, me eh quedado sin palabras, simplemente ella no se puede explicar con palabras._

_Ah volteado y nos hemos quedado mirando fijamente, no se porque, pero no le puedo quitar la mirada, su rostro muestra sorpresa, confusión y emoción, es que acaso...?, por sus ropas veo que es una gitana, no me importa, la quiero conocer, la quiero para mi, quiero que sea mía en cuerpo y alma, quiero que me pertenezca, se que sonara precipitado pero quiero que sea mi esposa, no será bien visto, pero yo solo la quiero para mi, no me importa la gente, ella será para mi._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakuno POV 

_La vista es espectacular, me encanta tanto esto, me siento feliz, me siento como si tuviera 3 años de nuevo, cuando papa todavía estaba vivo, siento que alguien me observa, volteo mi rostro y...estoy viendo a Lu? Estoy asombrada y confundida, pero el no se puede mostrar a la gente asi como asi, no creo que sea el, la mirada de Lu es vacía, en cambio esta es calida, estoy emocionada no se porque, me siento excitada (NA: no en la forma sexual por si las dudas) no le puedo sacar la mirada de encima, quiero conocerle, saber quien es y tambien quiero que me conozca._

_Ay Dios Mio! Se esta acercando que va a hacer????_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryoma POV

_Me estoy acercando, no se como pero lo estoy haciendo, Momo me ah quedando mirando raro, se fijo en lo que estaba viendo yo y tambien se quedo sorprendido pero a diferencia de mi el esta sonriendo y mi esta guiñando el ojo._

_-Suerte, esta muy bonita la muchachita_

_Gracias Momo, creo que tu me has entendido, ya estoy casi cerca de ella, ya falta poco, la veo bajar de alli arriba y se ah puesto frente a mi, esta un poquito lejos, la veo ahora de cuerpo completo Dios! Si que es hermosa, anda descalzas, no importa se ve mas linda aun, ya eh llegado, es mas bajita que yo, me llega al hombro, huele delicioso, huele a flores, a cerezo, que delicioso aroma, me acerco a ella, a ella no parece molestarle mi presencia, me inclino un poco ante ella, le tomo la mano, que suave y pequeña es! Sin hacerme esperar me agacho un poco mas y se la beso._

_-Me llamo Ryoma y tu?_

_Continuara..._

Waaaahhh!! Que emoción como es que Ryoma se iba a casar con Tomoka?? Eso ta raro, jijijiji disculpen la demora pero es que mis clases ya van a comenzar y no eh tenido mucho tiempo, gracias **EmmaRiddle; karin Koishi; Shiory-Asuka; Reika Namio; Jesybert; Esmeraldy (mi amigocha) n.n; Arcuied27ganger; Sango-Tsunade e –ivekag- **por los reviews tan monos que me mandaron, ahora al meta seran 25!! Shiiii! Yo creo que si llegamos n.n acuérdense sin reviews no hay actualización n.n, besos y abrazos, nos vemos pronto!!

Nadja-chan


	4. Puerto,festival y mas recuerdos

Wooolas!!! Gomenne!! Onegai!! Es que mis clases ya empezaron y no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos n.n asi que les pediría que me tengan paciencia y tambien les digo que tratare de actualizar los fines de semana, ya que son los dias que tengo libre, aunque no tanto, pero no se me preocupen por ustedes me desvelare y escribiré asi me den las 6:00 am del dia siguiente jiji, tambien tengo que decirles que mi mouse murió el pobre ya tenia tres años de vida abuuuu!! Que en paz descanse mi querido mouse por cierto ya se habran dado cuenta, sip cambie el titulo de la historia, noc me gusta mas asi, suena mas interesante jujuju bueno ahora sip no las aburro mas y nos vamos al fic

**Disclaimer: **detesto decirlo siempre pero que puedo hacer, los personajes de POT no me pertenecen, abuuuu que penita T.T

_En el capi anterior:_

_-Me llamo Ryoma y tu?_

Capitulo 3

"_Esta guapísimo, es mas bello que de lejos dios esos ojos me estan matando" _–pensaba Sakuno

-Yo me...-no pudo seguir ya que alguien la llamaba en ese momento.

-Princesa!

Ryoma al escuchar ese apelativo se enfado, aunque no lo demostró no le gustaba para nada que alguien llamara asi a la hermosa dama que se encontraba en su delante ¿Porqué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Kintarou-susurro la joven gitana- discúlpame tengo que irme.

"_Que hermosa voz, es tan dulce y calida pero a la vez es distante, que tienes bella mujer que me atraes con solo una mirada, que es lo que posees que me hace sentir que no te quiero dejar ni por un instante, ja! me has hechizado hermosa gitana, me has hechizado con tu mirada de rubí"_

-Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Ryoma a Sakuno., sonaba mas como una suplica que como una pregunta.

-Talvez...solo el destino se encargará de eso- y sin más Sakuno se fue en dirección a Kintarou.

Ryoma iba a seguirla, algo le decia que debia de hacerlo, sin embargo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia la misma dirección que la muchacha tomo escucho la voz de quien menos se esperaba...

-No vayas, no es recomendable seguir damas sin que ellas lo sepan- le dijo la voz con arrogancia.

-Que demonios quieres aqui? Eres a quien menos quiero ver en este momento- respondió Ryoma fríamente.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que amanecimos de malas hoy dia- dijo burlonamente la voz

-No me molestes, hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces - dijo en su tono de "Yo mando tu no"

-Pero Ryoma, tu nunca estas de humor, la unica oportunidad de hablar contigo sin discutir es despues de que pasaste tu noche con alguna ramera, y eso es que si te encuentro despierto, porque tengo tan mala leche de que casi siempre estas muy cansado- le respondió la voz con fingida inocencia.

-Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Ryoma gélidamente

-Ya me quitaste una vez lo que era mio por derecho, no dejare que me quites lo que es mio de nuevo- le respondió la voz indiferentemente.

-Tuyo...? de que rayos esta hablando? Sabes muy bien que yo no te quite nada, fuiste tu solo el que se revocó de su lugar, no yo, por ahora no veo nada que sea de tu propiedad, ni ninguna cosa que tenga tu nombre, asi que no me molestes mas...Ryoga.

-No me retes Ryoma, sabes muy bien que puedo ser muy agresivo cuando me enfado, en especial cuando se meten con lo que es mio- le dijo Ryoga muy serio.

-Y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir no veo nada que tenga tu nombre, asi que nada de aqui te pertenece- le dijo Ryoma arrogantemente.

-Te lo advierto Ryoma, no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar- le dijo Ryoga fríamente.

-Ya veremos quien se quema al final.

-Princesa!! Hey Saku!! Ven aqui!! Mira esas telas, se verían genial en ti!! Además serian muy vistosas en la presentación que tendremos aqui!!-decia Kintarou muy animado

Sakuno se acercaba, por fuera parecia que todo estaba normal, pero por dentro estaba un mar de confusiones (además que querer matar a Kintarou por interrumpirla) queria saber porque sentía esas cosas dentro de si misma _"Porque me siento asi? Esta sensación nunca la habia experimentado antes-no te puedes dar la libertad de sentir esas cosas- que?- no te puedes enamorar de nadie- PERDON!?- esas cosas que sientes en tu interior, ese extraño cosquilleo y esa inquietante calidez, que crees que significan?- nerviosismo( respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo) además quien te ha dicho que estoy enamorada, yo JAMAS me voy a enamorar, lo jure, lo prometí y vendí mi vida, nada será mas importante para mi que mi venganza, nada, ¿entiendes? Nada- eso espero, no tenemos tiempo para frivolidades- es cierto, tenemos un pez mas gordo al que debemos cocinar"_

-Sakuno!! Te estuve buscando como una desesperada por toda la plazoleta, en donde rayos te habías metido??- preguntó Ann enfadada y cansada.

-Pues...estaba en Dandelion, exactamente en el bacón y...en que momento se bajaron ustedes de alli o.ó?

-Pues debe haber sido en el momento en el que estabas arriba puesto que no te vimos por ningún lado- respondió Kintarou con sinceridad.

-Y no se les ocurrió ir a ver si no me encontraba con el señor Akutsu o.ó?

-Pues cuando íbamos a subir a ver si estabas alli, este pelmazo que tengo al costado me jalo y me llevo a rastas hasta el mercado de la plazoleta- decia Ann un poco molesta.

-Pero Ann-chan a poco me vas a decir que las telas que compraste no valieron la pena.

-Am...pues bueno yo

-Bueno no importa, el punto es que ya estoy aqui y no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa radiante, pero esa sonrisa...? era verdadera...?

-Kintarou, anda y busca al lider tenemos que irnos, ya que el festival de los inocentes empieza hoy, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y no hay tiempo-dijo Ann inocentemente.

-Esta bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre.

Cuando Kintarou estaba lo suficientemente lejos Ann le dijo:

-Vamos, acompáñame a sentarme –le dijo Ann animadamente

-Esta bien-respondió Sakuno algo distraída

Cuando llegaron a unos bancos que se encontraban frente a la pileta de la plazoleta Ann hablo

-Que paso?

-Q-Que paso? De que esta hablando?- preguntó Sakuno confundida.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de que algo te sucedió allá en Dandelion, dime que fue lo que te ocurrió- pregunto Ann preocupada.

-Cielos, ahora ya ni siquiera puedo guardarme mis propios problemas, esto se puede convertir en un verdadero fastidio- dijo Sakuno con una media sonrisa- no me dejaras en paz si no te lo digo verdad?- añadió con una sonrisa triste.

-Que comes que adivinas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ann lo que me paso realmente me podría perjudicar, en especial por lo que hice hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que pase, no lo deseo- le confeso con un semblante triste, realmente Sakuno se estaba mostrando delante de Ann.

-Pero cuéntame que es lo que te sucedió Sakuno.

-Vi a quien podría arruinar mis paredes de indiferencia, vi a quien que con solo una mirada podría robarme el aliento, a quien con una sola palabra podría robarme la vida y con una sola sonrisa fragmentar mi alma y llevarse mi voluntad, pero que tambien me devolvería a la vida, quien me ensañara a sonreír desde el corazón, quien me podría amar de verdad y que finalmente me podría liberar de las cadenas que me atan a mi pasado- le dijo con lagrimas surcando sus suaves mejillas.

-Sakuno-le dijo Ann abrazándola protectoramente-mi pequeña amiga, te has enamorado cierto?

Rápidamente Sakuno levanto la cabeza del abrazo protector de Ann y la miro fijamente, la miro con tanta frialdad que Ann dudo en si seguir hablando con ella o salir disparada de allí, Sakuno no se hizo de esperar y se levanto tan lento que Ann se asusto, la volvio a mirar fijamente y le dijo:

-No confundas las cosas Ann Tachibana, dije que el será mi ayuda a escapar de las cadenas que me atan a Lucifer, en ningun momento dije que el me gustaba, tambien mencione que el podría arruinarme y es verdad ya que es endemoniadamente atractivo pero que de alli pase a mayores te estas equivocando, yo jamás le entregare mi corazón a alguien tan insignificante como el (NA: quien le quiere golpear en este momento a Sakuno por decir algo asi de Ryoma??? Pues yo primero pliiis!!! Déjenme partirla en 10 pedazos!!!! porfaaaaa!!)-termino de decirle Sakuno a Ann, la ultima realmente estaba asustada, nunca habia visto esa actitud anteriormente y no queria volverla a ver asi.

-Te ha quedado claro Ann Tachibana-pregunto gélidamente.

-S-Si.

-Bien entonces regresemos al Dandelion, me muero de hambre n.n

Eso la asusto mas que antes, cambio tan rapido de humor y de expresión que pareciera que no habia pasado nada, hasta ahora Ann pensaba que conocía realmente a Sakuno pero se habia dado cuenta de que solo conocía el lado amable y solitario de ella.

-Cuantos secretos mas esconderás en tu alma...Ryusaki Sakuno?

Mientras en otra parte del lugar...

-Hoi!! Hoi!! O'chibi!! Nya!! O'chibi!!- gritaba cierto chico pelirrojo.

"_Falta poco, falta muy poco, solo dar la vuelta a la esquina y adiós Kikumaru hola Tezuka, si solo unos cuantos pasos y me salvare, en donde diablos se mete Momoshiro cuando lo necesito" –_pensaba cierto chico de ojos gatunos.

-Nya!! O'chibi hazme caso!! No vayas tan rapido!!- gritaba Eiji

-Dejame en paz Kiku...-no pudo seguir puesto que sentía que se asfixiaba.

-Nya O'chibi!! Te alcancé!! Porque no me esperas buaaaaaaaa!! El O'chibi no me quiere!!!-decia Eiji mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Ryoma

-E...i...ji...me...es...tas...as...f...ix...ci...and...ando-decia un morado Ryoma.

-Oye Eiji si sigues asi vas a terminar matando a Ryoma- dijo con burla Momoshiro-porque no mejor me acompañas a ver lindas chicas, es mas entretenido que dejar sin aire a Ryoma.

-Si!!! Vamos a ver chicas!! Nos acompa...? en donde se metió el O'chibi?-pregunto extrañado.

-Mmmm no lo se, mejor vamonos ya, las chicas de este país estan muy bonitas- decia Momoshiro mientras miraba a una muchacha pasar frente suyo.

-Ahh ya me estaba cansando de tener a Kikumaru encima mio, bueno en donde estaba la casa de Tezuka, ah si! En la plazoleta frente a la pileta, es mejor que me apure no quiero tomar el asqueroso jugo de Inui.

Ryoma estaba caminando por la bellas calles del puerto italiano, veia que habia gran ajetreo, hombres que cargaban grandes barriles, mujeres que decoraban las calles, ancianas que cocían trajes con vistosos colores y niños jugando por los alrededores, Ryoma que tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba se acerco a una joven que estaba sentada en un banco, cocía una especie de vestido muy largo con aberturas en los costados que fácilmente llegaban hasta la cadera, al parecer la joven le estaba agregando las magnas transparentes que combinaban muy bien con el color rojo sangre del vestido.

-Disculpe señorita que es lo que estan preparando- pregunto Ryoma con voz indiferente, tratando de no sonar curioso.

-Bueno señor estamos preparando todo para el festival que se realizara esta tarde- le respondió la joven sin levantar la mirada de su tarea.

-Festival?- pregunto extrañado Ryoma.

-Si señor, el festival de los inocentes que se celebra una vez al año, personas de todas partes vienen para celebrar, es una especie de relajo ya que en este dia las personas se olvidan de sus problemas, su condición social aunque no faltan los nobles con complejos de superioridad jajaja-rio suavemente la joven- discúlpeme señor es una falta de respeto de mi parte pero es que, ya mejor olvídelo-dijo la joven-usted no es por acá, cierto?-dijo esta levantando la vista al ver a tan bello hombre(NA: a pero si esta rico este chico!!!) se impresiono un poco pero no como las demas, la razon? Estaba casada y aunque no lo aparentaba tenia ya 48 años, pero no parecia tenerlos ya que su jovialidad, alegria y humor la hacian parecer de tan solo 29 años además de una envidiable figura, casi se podia comparar con la de Sakuno(NA: ya quisiera yo llegar a esa edad y poseer un cuerpo asi T.T)

-No- dijo indiferentemente Ryoma.

-Se nota señor, bueno espero que disfrute el festival, es un buen dia para encontrar el amor-dijo la mujer con misteriosa voz, despues de haber dicho esto se paro, hizo un reverencia de respeto y se fue junto a una joven muy simpática pero bajita de tamaño.

-Que chica mas extraña-dijo Ryoma- que habrá querido decir con eso del _"amor" _, ahora en donde dijo que era su casa Ah! Si la que esta frente a la pileta en la plazoleta...pero cual de todas es?- se pregunto asi mismo, y porque lo hacia?? Pues porque no solo habia una casa en la plazoleta sino...10 CASAS FRENTE A LA PLAZOLETA Y PARA COLMO RODEÁNDOLA!!!- creo que debí haber leído la carta completa- dijo en un suspiro de frustración.

Flashback 

-Hey Ryoma! Te llegó esto- dijo Momoshiro mientras entraba al despacho de Ryoma.

-Y de quien es?- Pregunto indiferente.

-Pues es de Tezuka- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Tezuka? Tezuka Kinumitsu?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-No conozco a otro Tezuka-dijo Momo con burla.

-Que gracioso-dijo en un tono fastidiado- me extraña que me envíe una carta en estos momentos-dijo Ryoma pensativo mientras veia sentado algunos papeles.

-Porque?-preguntó Momo.

-Me dijo que los trámites se demorarían en un tiempo minimo de 5 meses y que solo entonces me escribiría-dijo aun pensativo.

-Talvez lo hay conseguido en menos tiempo- dijo Momo serio, en este tema el sabia que no debían de andar con bromas, en especial por "EL".

-Solo han pasado 6 semanas desde que le envié esa carta-dijo Ryoma en un tono de _obvio._

-De repente los consiguió antes, tu sabes como es Tezuka tiene contactos muy poderosos y de plena confianza, además sabemos que Tezuka nunca te escribiría una carta a menos que sea muy importante-respondió Momoshiro en tono persuasivo.

-Talvez tengas razon, de todas maneras- fue cortado por la abrupta entrada de Tomoka.

-Ryoma!! Mi amor!! Por que no me has ido a buscar, cariño? estuve preocupada por ti todo este tiempo-dijo la agraciada pero melosa voz de Tomoka (NA: o.ó) mientras que se tiraba literalmente a Ryoma tomándolo de la cintura y abrazándolo con delicada fuerza ignorando completamente a un sorprendido Momoshiro(NA; no entiendo como se atreve a ignorar asi a Momo!!!).

-Tomoka que te eh dicho de entrar a mi despacho sin mi permiso-dijo Ryoma fríamente mientras que retiraba los brazos de la joven.

-Ryoma no seas asi de grosero conmigo! Mira que yo me estado preocupando por ti durante todo este tiempo cariño, no seas duro conmigo amor-dijo Tomoka mientras que disimuladamente se frotaba al cuerpo de Ryoma.

-Nadie te dijo que te preocuparas por mi Tomoka, sabes de muy buena fuente que estoy perfectamente bien, además desearía que te parases de mi regazo y de paso te dejaras de frotar contra mi, sabes? Es bastante molesto-dijo Ryoma en un tono gélido pero educado.

Tomoka con cara ofuscada y roja de la rabia se paro de inmediato y salio del despacho no sin antes decir- antes te gustaba que estuviera junto a tu cuerpo Ryoma-dijo en tono sardónico.

-Tu misma lo has dicho Tomoka antes, ahora sabes muy bien que tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, además no fui yo el que te metió a la fuerza a mi cama tesoro, fuiste tu misma la que se sometió a mi-dijo en tono burlesco.

-Ryoma!- dijo en tono furioso y ofuscado.

-Tesoro creo que ya te deje claro que no tenemos nada que tenga un "nosotros" de por medio, desearía que te retirases de mi lugar de trabajo las visitas inesperadas son realmente incomodas-dijo indiferente.

-Algún dia volverás a mí Ryoma Echizen, y cuando llegue ese dia te humillare hasta que no te quede orgullo de por medio-dijo llena de rabia.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar sentada dulzura, porque ese día nunca llegará-le contesto en tono burlesco.

Tomoka salio de alli azotando las puertas con tal fuerza que los vidrios de una vitrina tintinearon levemente.

-Vaya Ryoma, tu si que tienes suerte para con tus prometidas, con esa fuerza creo que se debe de haber roto una uña- agrego Momo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ryoma lo miro fijamente y sonrió levemente pero rápidamente se puso serio- Le eh dicho que no tenemos nada pero no entiende- dijo Ryoma mientras que ponía sus codos encima de su escritorio, entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su mentón en el.

-Y que vas a hacer con ella?- pregunto Momo mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente al escritorio.

-Pues...ya le hable y no me entiende- dijo mientras este desenlaza sus dedos- ya no me queda nada mas por hacer, deseas?- le pregunto mientras abria un pequeño cofre y sacaba un puro.

-Si, gracias- le contesto mientras tomaba el puro y lo encendía- y como fue que terminaste asi con ella? la ultima vez que te vi estabas dispuesto a casarte de inmediato y eso fue hace mas de 7 años, que fue lo que paso?- le pregunto mientras que le daba una calada al puro en su mano.

-En mas de 7 años pueden pasar muchas cosas Momo- dijo mientras se recostaba en su mueble-muchas cosas- repitió mientras dejaba el puro encima del cenicero y giraba levemente su sillón dejándole de perfil hacia Momoshiro y de frente a la gran ventana que tenia el despacho-descubrí que Tomoka estaba enamorada de mi dinero-le dijo Ryoma mientras que cogía su puro sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

-Y que mujer no lo hace?- pregunto Momoshiro mientras que botaba el humo de sus labios- todas al principio se interesan por tus ingresos monetarios, despues con tu cuerpo y al final por tu amor-dijo mientras le daba otra calada a su puro- todas hacen lo mismo- termino de contestar Momo expulsando nuevamente el humo.

-Es que no fue solo mi dinero Momo-dijo mientras le daba una calada a su puro y expulsaba el humo.

-Como?

-Descubrí que ella era la prometida de Ryoga, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y la cual le sacaba los cuernos conmigo.

Disfruto de mi dinero, de mi cama y de mis sentimientos, cuando la descubrí me decepcioné de ella asi que decidí revelarle la verdad a Ryoga pero ella me intercepto en el camino y me dijo que realmente estaba siendo obligada a casarse con él, que me amaba a mi y a nadie mas, que lo de Ryoga solo era de apariencia.

Estúpidamente le creí y la bese con pasión, esa misma noche se metió en mi cuarto, estaba vestida con una bata de color blanco transparente que dejaba al descubierto todo su cuerpo, estaba recostaba en mi cama, no supe controlarme y esa noche hicimos el amor, no fue la unica vez que lo hicimos, debo de admitir que esa perra al menos sabia hacerme disfrutar, claro que no iba a ser tan estupido como para dejarla embarazada, asi que todas las noches pasadas de las doce y media de la noche ella entraba en mi alcoba y no salía de alli hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Hasta que una mañana la escuche hablando con Yumi, su dama de compañía de confianza, lo que le dijo me quedo marcado en le mente, le dijo de que yo solo era una distracción mientras que Ryoga estaba fuera del país y que lo único que iba a extrañar de mi cuando Ryoga regresara era mi dinero, las joyas que le di y mi cuerpo y si es que eso extrañaba ya que Ryoga era mayor que yo por lo tanto mas desarrollado, cuando la escuche decir eso realmente tenia ganas de estrangular su pequeño cuello pero decidí hablar con ella despues.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto esa noche le dije que no haríamos el amor , que hoy nos tocaba descansar a los dos, ella se molesto conmigo pero poco me importaba realmente queria vengarme de la perra esa y milagrosamente mi hermano llego al dia siguiente, se ajustaba perfectamente a mis planes, sin embargo la muy desvergonzada a pesar de que mi hermano estaba en casa seguía buscándome por las noches, hasta que finalmente le dije lo que habia escuchado esa mañana y que ya no le seguiría el juego, que mas bien se valla preparando para lo que se le vendría, la muy descarada se rio en mi rostro y me dijo que jamas me libraría de ella y que si caía me llevaría con ella.

Idiotamente al dia siguiente le conté a mi hermano lo que habia pasado en su ausencia desde que conocí a Tomoka hasta la noche de ayer, claro que omitiendo la parte en que me enteraba de que ella era su prometida.

Ryoga me dejo hablar sin apresurarme cuando termine de contarle la casi verdad me preguntó si ya habia terminado y seguidamente me dio un puñetazo, gritándome de que ya Tomoka le habia advertido de la clase de hermano que soy y que yo la habia seducido y obligado a meterse a mi cama.

Ryoga dejo de hablarme y yo deje de confiar en todos, tiempo despues se entero de toda la verdad y supo que clase de mujer era Tomoka, me dió una carta personalmente y desde allí no lo eh vuelto a ver.

Tomoka perdió la vergüenza y desde que Ryoga rompió con ella ah estado buscándome y haciéndome estas escenitas-termino de confesar Ryoma volteo y le dio mirada directa a Momoshiro.

-Vaya si que han pasado cosas desde que me fui-dijo un impresionado Momo.

-Pues si, y aun asi esa ramera no entiende lo que significa la palabra no-dijo divertido Ryoma, para esto ya se habia acabado su puro.

-Y te vuelvo a preguntar que vas a hacer con ella?-dijo Momo dándole la ultima calada a su puro.

-Pues ya la verdad me aburrí de ella, si quiere seguir asi pues no es mi problema, pero que no se meta conmigo porque ya no soy el de antes y no tendré piedad con nadie-termino de decir Ryoma en un tono netamente frió.

-Bueno pues Ryoma que te dice el cubito de hielo-dijo de forma burlona y cambiando de tema.

-Pues quiere que vayamos a su casa, necesita hablar con todos-dijo de forma despreocupada.

-Aaaah...y en donde esta su casa?-pregunto un tanto dudoso, cuando Ryoma utilizaba ese tono de voz, algo en su interior le decia que no era buena idea.

-Pues no muy lejos de aqui-seguía con el mismo tono.

-Exactamente...?

-Italia-dijo sin rodeos

-A Italia yo pensé que...ITALIA!!?-dijo sorprendido

-Si, Italia tienes algún problema?-pregunto indiferente.

-Ryoma estamos en Londres, vivimos en Londres, no al vuelta de la esquina con Italia ¿entiendes? Sabes lo lejos que estamos? se razonable por lo menos una vez en tu vida.

-En que debo ser razonable Momo?-pregunto son sorna- en que estamos lejos de Italia o en que le temes a los barcos?-pregunto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-N-No le temo a los barcos Ryoma Echizen, el echo de que me maree no significa de que les tema-dijo ofendido.

-Mada mada dane Momoshiro, mada mada dane-termino de decirle Ryoma.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Si, creo que debí de terminar de leer la carta en vez de haber perdido mi tiempo contando acerca de Tomoka ahhhhh creo que estar mucho tiempo con Momo y Kikumaru me esta afectando gravemente-dijo mas para si mismo que para la gente que lo miraba con cara de bicho raro.

Ryoma que no era de las personas que les gustara hablar mucho (NA: nosotras conocemos lo especial que puede llegar a ser muestro Ryomita n.n) tenia pequeñas dificultades para poder encontrar la casa Tezuka, asi que viendo que con tantear las cosas no iba a lograr nada decidio preguntar a la victima, perdón, transeúnte mas cercano a él.

-Oye niño, sabes en donde se encuentra la casa del noble Kinumitsu?- pregunto fríamente.

-D-Disc-culpe-eme s-señor p-pero y-yo no v-vivo p-por a-aqui- le dijo tartamudeando el niño, al parecer nuestro Ryoma se paso un poco con el tono de voz.

-Ah esta bien gracias- dijo en tono indiferente.

Gracias al cielo al menos estaba lejos de Eiji, sino este hubiera estado quejándose diciendo cosas como "O'chibi nos perdimos, nyah!! Tengo miedo" o "que vamos a hacer o'chibi, no conozco el lugar" o lo peor de todo estaría estrangulándolo diciendole "tengo miedo nyah!", siii...Dios lo queria lo suficiente como para alejar a Eiji de su lado...

-Nyah! O'chibi te estabamos buscando-decia el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Ryoma.

...o talvez no

El pueblo entero se preparaba, las luces, los adornos, las vestimentas, las tiendas, las personas todo estaba listo para el festival que se celebraría dentro de muy pocos minutos.

Las mujeres vestidas con trajes coloridos y vistosos, algunos ceñidos al cuerpo otros simplemente acentuando la figura femenina y uno que otro suelto para un movimiento mas libre.

Los niños revoloteando por alli, vestidos de diferentes colores, parecia que hacian referencia a las tonalidades pasteles de la caída de una tarde de verano.

Los hombres tambien vestidos con trajes vistosos, al igual que las mujeres sus trajes eran ceñidos al cuerpo, marcando la figura y tambien sueltos.

Todo era perfecto, una tarde prefecta para olvidar tus penas y perjuicios, una tarde para olvidar tu personalidad, una tarde de libertad y felicidad, una tarde de locura y risas, era simplemente la tarde que todos desearían llevar.

Sip todos excepto Kintarou Tooyama razon? Pues estaba buscando a la enferma de las compras, perdón, Ann Tachibana, es que realmente se estaba perdiendo de una tarde extraordinariamente bella y agradable por solo buscar a la señorita compras, simplemente no lo comprendía, PORQUE DIABLOS TENIA QUE COMPRAR TELAS, JOYAS Y CHUCHERIAS EN CADA LUGAR POR EL QUE IBAN!!? Ahhhh simple, porque no tenia otra cosa mas que hacer, pero porque el?? Porque no simplemente el lider decia "nos vamos no quiero demoras" y ya! Todo solucionado, pero nooo, para demonios iban a preocuparse de esas cosas ahhhhh no tienen remedio, "Como quisiera volver a ser el mismo chiquillo de antes".

-Ann ya vamonos, tenemos que estar listas para la función-dijo Sakuno muy feliz.

-Estas muy animada Sakuno, que es lo que viste?-pregunto Ann extrañada ya que no era usual que Sakuno sonriera así.

-Pues...nada en especial solo que hoy tengo mas ganas de bailar que antes, me siento como si recién despertara de un largo sueño-dijo risueña.

-Que es lo que viste Sakuno-preguntó seriamente.

-Pues...soñé con mi felicidad, soñé con un hombre al cual me decia que me amaba, que no importaba lo que me habia pasando antes de conocerme, que mi pasado no era importante, que lo esencial era mi presente y que el queria ser mi futuro, despues de eso nos besamos con tanto amor que pensé que eso era irreal-dijo Sakuno con voz soñadora.

-Viste su rostro?-preguntó con el mismo tono serio.

-Pues lo curioso de eso es que hasta ahora no logro verle el rostro, es muy extraño, generalmente cuando sueño mis predicciones suelo verles el rostro o al menos veo sus facciones, pero es este caso no veo absolutamente nada, solo se que ama y que yo lo amo a él tanto que consigue que me ponga así-termino con una sonrisa.

-No te fíes de ese sueño Sakuno, porque eso fue, un SUEÑO, en fin vamos a prepararnos para función- termino de decir Ann.

-Que es lo que te pasa?-preguntó extrañada Sakuno-te estas comportando muy raro, antes habrías gritado hasta dejarme sorda, ahora solo me dices que solo un sueño y que lo ignore, realmente no te entiendo-terminó de decir Sakuno con el seño fruncido.

-No me pasa nada Sakuno, solo te digo de que no hagas caso de eso nada mas, nada de que alarmarse- termino de decir Ann con una sonrisa forzada.

-No sonrías por compromiso Ann, no necesito lástima-dijo fríamente Sakuno, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando la conoció, en pocas palabras volvió a su implacable mascara de siempre.

-No es lástima, no confundas la lástima con la ternura-dijo Ann dulcemente.

-Como sea, regresemos-dijo indiferente.

Ann no quería que se ofendiera, solo no deseaba que el sueño que Sakuno había tenido se cumpliera, ya que ella había tenido otro sueño con el mismo hombre sin rostro solo a que diferencia de Sakuno su hombre si tenia algo en particular, poseía mirada felina llena de tristeza y profundo arrepentimiento, como si no deseara hacer lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente el sueño era demasiado confuso y se sentía tan real como la vida misma.

Este sueño ya se venia repitiendo por varias semanas y siempre comenzaba de la misma manera: Sakuno corría despreocupadamente hacia la silueta del hombre de mirada gatuna este al verla se le iluminaba la mirada, se abrazaba a Sakuno y la levantaba del suelo dándole vueltas y susurrándole palabras de amor mientras que su miraba reflejaba la pura tristeza, la dejaba en el suelo y le tomaba de la mano para ir a caminar hacia a unas praderas, Sakuno reía con auténtica felicidad dando vueltas por la praderas, poblada de las mas bellas flores y diciendole cosas como _"Que lindo es todo esto"_ o _"Es lo mas maravilloso que haya visto en mi vida"_ lo cierto es que ella pronunciaba el nombre del hombre al terminar cada oración mas Ann no lo escuchaba, mientras que ella seguía dando vueltas el hombre de la mirada gatuna la veia con nostalgia y una infinita tristeza, después se acercaba a ella y la besaba, pero su beso no era de amor mas bien estaba cargado de amargura y de triste despedida, Sakuno preguntaba que era lo que sucedía, mas el hombre solo la miraba y la abrazaba fuertemente diciendole al oído _"No sucede nada pequeña, te amo mucho porfavor nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase jamás olvides que te amo Sakuno Ryuzaki, eres la pequeña bruja que me hechizó con su amor, no me importa lo que haya pasado antes de conocerte cariño, no me interesa aunque tenga ganas de matar a esa mal nacido, ya no importa, pero porfavor jamás olvides lo que te eh dicho, si?" _Sakuno lo miraba confusa pero finalmente le respondió _"Jamás lo olvidaré..._(NA; por siaca ese espacio lo deje asi porque es cuando pronuncia su nombre okis?) _yo tambien de amo"_ y finalmente se besaban.

Después pareciera que era otra parte de sueño pero la situación era lo que mas le preocupaba ya que veía al hombre de mirada gatuna junto con otro hombre (lo deducía por el tamaño y la forma de su cuerpo) hablando seriamente y la sombra le decia al de ojos gatunos _"Es por el bien de ella, sabes bien que él sería capaz de lastimarla por conseguir lo que quiere" _el de ojos gatunos al parecer aún no se decidía pero sus labios dijeron lo contrario _"Tienes razón pero me va doler mucho lo que haré, aunque a ella le dolerá aún mas, creo que...jamás me perdonará"_ , despues de eso los dos se alejaban.

Después volvia al mismo salón al que había visto al de ojos gatunos y a la sombra del hombre, pero en vez de haber una sombra de hombre se hallaba una sombra de mujer fina y de clase, el de ojos gatunos se veía asqueado frente a la presencia de esta mujer, sin embargo dejaba que se restregara por su cuerpo, como que si este fuera mantequilla, Sakuno tocaba la puerta del saló y a la entrar el de ojos gatunos tomaba a la mujer y la besaba apasionadamente, la tocaba y acariciaba por lugares escondidos por una mujer, Sakuno al ver tal escena susurró el nombre de aquel que poseía los ojos gatunos, este al escuchar su nombre dejaba de besar a la mujer y decia cínicamente _"No te han enseñado modales, pequeña Sakuno? O es que acaso querias interrumpir?"_ a pesar de que sus palabras herían su mirada de sufrimiento _"...como pudiste? Yo que te di todo de mi y tu me pagas así?"_ preguntó Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos _"Tus secretos me aburrían y como no me dabas lo que quería tenía que buscarlos en otra parte querida, no pretenderás que te espere toda mi vida verdad?"_ le respondía el de ojos gatunos la mujer solo los miraba y sonreía con malicia, mientras que se refregaba contra el cuerpo del muchacho Sakuno no aguantó esta escena y lo que dijo me asustó por completo _"Pagarás una de cada cosa de las que me has echo ... y te juro que me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable, te acordarás de mi nombre y eso será sinónimo de maldiciones para ti, te lo juro como que me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki"_ su voz se torno fría y calculadora, además su expresión del rostro cambió drásticamente y solo mostraba inexpresividad, luego esta escena desapareció y pude ver a Sakuno en una tierra rodeada de llamas, su vestido era largo y ajustado a sus estrechas caderas, su plano vientre al descubierto y su blusa pegada a sus bien formados pechos, las mangas de esta eran largas y holgadas semitransparentes ajustadas a sus pequeñas muñecas en su pálido cuello estaba colgado un especie de collar de oro fundido y poseía una perla la cual brillaba con mucha intensidad, su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la media espalda, sus ojos dos bellos rubíes iluminados por los rayos del fuego delineados de color negro y sombreados del mismo color resaltando asi sus bellas orbes, su traje era completamente negro, en sus muñecas y brazos sus infaltables pulseras de oro y todo esto adornado por su fría mirada, sakuno estaba siendo abrazada por detrás por un hombre que poseía una mirada de gozo pero a la vez de tristeza, porque sabía que esa bella alma se había corrompido.

Después se despertaba sobresaltada y con muchas ganas de llorar, no sabía lo que significaba pero sin embargo se parecía mucho a las premoniciones que le contaba Sakuno, era lo mas extraño ya que ella no era gitana y mucho menos sabía de hechizos y esas cosas, quería hablar con Sakuno acerca de este sueño, pero infortunadamente siempre sucedía algo antes de que ella preguntase.

Es que acaso Alá no quería que sakuno supiera de esto?

O era el destino el que estaba decidiendo las rutas de estos caminos??

La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea, pero este sueño la estaba asustando y Ann Tachibana nunca se asustaba con facilidad.

-Que rayos le pasa a Ann? Maldita sea me estoy dejando influenciar mucho por ellos, jamás eh dependido de nadie y no voy a comenzar por ellos, bien manos a la obra es hora de cambiarse para el show de esta tarde, hoy seré la Sakuno de hace mucho tiempo, hoy será la única vez que me mostraré tal cual soy, solo espero...que siga poseyendo esa misma sonrisa.

-Por fin hemos llegado a la casa de Tezuka, pensé que no la encontraríamos-dijo la madre del grupo, perdón quise decir Oishi.

-Creo que no nos hubiésemos demorado tanto si cierta persona hubiera leído la carta completa- dijo Momo sarcásticamente.

-La hubiera leído si cierto personaje no hubiera interrumpido mi tarde-dijo Ryoma indiferente.

-Al menos tuviste la suerte de-una voz conocida por el grupo se hizo escuchar

-Oh veo que ya estan aquí pasen, pasen Tezuka aún no regresa pero no se preocupen les mostrare sus habitaciones y despues nos reuniremos en el gran comedor-dijo la conocidísima voz de Inui Sadaharu.

Subieron al segundo piso de la casa de Tezuka (NA: obviamente ¬¬) y les asignaron sus habitaciones de la siguiente manera:

-Eiji quedaba al frente del cuarto de Oishi.

-Fuji esta al costado de la habitación de Kaoru pero al frente de la de Momo.

-Ryoma estaba al frente a la habitación de Kaoru pero al costado de la de Momo.

-Oishi estaba frente al de Inui pero al lado de Kawamura.

-Kawamura estaba al costado de las escaleras.

Y finalmente la de Tezuka estaba al final del corredor.

Después de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajaron al lugar de la reunión y que fue lo que encontraron encima de la mesa... pues sip! Eso fue lo que encontró el asquerorísimo jugo de Sadaharu (NA: esa palabra esta formada por asqueroso y riquísimo n.n ustedes me entienden, verdad n.nU)

-Esto...-dijo Momo.

-Es...-dijo Eiji.

-El...-dijo Kaoru.

-Jugo...-dijo Ryoma.

-De...-dijo Oishi.

-Sadaharu...-termino la oración Kawamura.

-Si asi es, estaba esperándolo por todo el viaje-terminó de decir el chico de la sonrisa eterna, mientras que todos lo miraban con cara de "eres enfermo y muy sádico"-si eso lo sé chicos-le respondió como si les leyera el pensamiento.

-Que bueno que llegaron, los estaba esperando y si ese es mi nuevo invento el mega jugo 3000, con doble porción de cada ingrediente especial y claro obviamente algo extra-dijo Sadaharu sonriendo sádicamente.

-Y………..que es……exactamente lo que le echas-pregunto dudosamente Kaoru.

-Pues-no pudo terminar la oración porque todos lo interrumpieron.

-NO LO DIGAS!!!-dijeron todos al unisonido.

-Y en donde esta Tezuka-preguntó Ryoma

-Salió hoy muy temprano, dijo que traería tus encargos y que después te tendrías que quedar para el festival-dijo Sadaharu.

-Pero….

-Dijo que si no te quedabas tomarías doble ración de mi jugo-dijo este con un brillo peligroso en sus anteojos.

-E-Esta bien me quedare _"Todo para no tomar ese asqueroso jugo, porque le gustara tanto a Fuji"_

-Bueno es mejor que descansen, han tenido un viaje muy largo y tendrán una tarde muy agitada-dijo Sadaharu tranquilamente.

-Creo que Inui tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar-dijo Oishi.

-Fssssshhhh si tienen razón nos vemos más tarde-dijo mamushi.

-Bien entonces yo iré a la cocina, vamos Eiji?- preguntó Momo.

-Nya!! Vamos de una ves, ojalá aya pastel de chocolate-dijo alegremente.

-Bueno yo iré a recostarme un rato, gracias por el jugo Sada-kun-dijo Fuji con su eterna sonrisa.

-Bueno es mejor que no hacer nada, nos vemos después-dijo Takashi.

-Y tu…..que harás Ryoma?- preguntó Sadaharu

-Me iré a mi habitación, despiértame cuando venga Tezuka, tengo que hablar con él-dijo Ryoma indiferente.

-Mmmmmm………porque se van todos antes de tomar el jugo, no quieren que Tezuka se enfade, cierto? -pregunto con un brillo maligno en sus lentes.

Todos a excepción de Fuji tragaron duro ya que sabían a lo que se enfrentarían a continuación: el jugo de Inui Sadaharu.

Sakuno estaba alistándose para la función que darían hoy en la plazoleta, se vestiría con su traje de fiesta de color jade (era igual al de color rojo pero en vez de rojo era color jade, ustedes me entienden verdad?? .)

-Bien ahora tendré que avisarles a los demás, nos e porque Ann estaba molesta conmigo mmmmm en fin, mejor voy a buscar a Kin……..que haces tu aquí?- preguntó fríamente.

-Vaya querida si que me extrañabas-dijo una voz cargada de burla.

-No te esperaba y menos aquí………Lucifer-dijo gélidamente.

-Vengo por lo que es mío y eso eres tu-dijo con una sonrisa de burla, sarcasmo y sadismo.

_Continuará_

Woooooolitas discúlpenme les digo otra vez la verdad a horita mi compu se esta muriendo y tengo que esperar que mi papa me compre otra, estoy en la casa de una amiga y ella lindamente me ha prestado su compu gracias Sakuno-chan!!!! Eres la mejor amix .!! Ahora no solo es mi mouse sino también mi compu, en fin gracias por todo los reviews y espero llegar a los 29 jijiji gracias a todas los agradecimientos los daré en el prox capi, ahorita ya tengo que irme a mi casa jijiji, nos vemos después!!!


	5. Que fue eso?

Woooolitas!!! Como han estado?? Jijijiji ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero es que recién, no hace mucho acaban de instalar completamente mi compu y pues ya estoy de vuelta en el vicio jojojojo!!!!! se preguntaran como es que estado dejando reviews por aquí y reviews por allá pues simple cabinita!! Jeje aunque no es lo mismo que tu casita calentita y mas con este frio que esta haciendo por acá ufffff! Increíble en fin solo espero que este capi les guste y recompense tooooda esta larga espera, nos vemos dentro de un ratoooo!!!!

**Disclairmer**POT no me pertenece abuuuu como me duele!!!!!

**Remembranzas de una gitana**

_Capi anterior:_

_Vengo por lo que es mío y eso eres tu- dijo con una sonrisa de burla, sarcasmo y sadismo._

Capitulo 4

-Como?? Creo que no escuche bien- pregunto Sakuno confundida- por lo que es tuyo?? La última vez te dije que…..-fue abruptamente cortada por Lu.

-Me quedo muy claro que tu no quieres nada conmigo pero lo que yo siento por ti no lo cambia nadie, y ni tu ni nadie va a evitar que te lleve a la fuerza conmigo, tu me perteneces y siempre serás parte de mi- dijo Lu con una sonrisa burlona aunque sus ojos demostraran pura tristeza.

-Te equivocas -contesto fríamente Sakuno- no te confundas Lucifer tengo muchos conocimientos acerca de ti y nadie puede impedirme que te destruya, recuerda el poder de mi madre y mírame a mi, soy capaz de destruirte y si tu quieres que haya guerra pues guerra tendrás-le dijo Sakuno con la mirada mas fría que nunca.

En todos estos años Sakuno había desarrollado una doble personalidad, una era cuando estaba fuera de peligro: se encontraba tranquila, serena hasta feliz (pero claro esa felicidad no era mas que una mera ilusión creada por ella para que los demás no le tuvieran lástima), se podría decir la personalidad que todos poseemos pero claro ella siempre tenia en su mirada el vacio de su alma, y la otra era la que casi siempre sacaba a la luz la agresiva, fría, calculadora hasta mortal personalidad que poco a poco se creo cuando la vida la golpeaba cada vez con mas fuerza, no solo era eso sino que cada vez que cambiaba tan radicalmente de personalidad su energía cambiaba y su poder crecía con notable rapidez y eso era algo que Lu (o Ryoga) notaba desde hace mucho.

-Ya no eres igual, has cambiado mucho y eso es algo que se puede notar-dijo Lu con voz monótona.

-Vaya la última vez que viniste me dijiste lo mismo ¿que? Ya no tienes otra cosa que decirme, pues bien vete, ahora hay mucha gente por aquí y si alguien me ve hablando sola creerá que estoy loca, si ya tie………-no pudo seguir por que fue callada de la manera menos esperada un beso…………………en la mejilla.

-Se que la cosas que te digo no te agradan, pero entiéndeme no quiero que nadie te vea con los ojos de la pasión, de la lujuria ni del amor, te quiero solo para mi, no lo olvides-le susurro lentamente en el oído.

-Te estas……

-No, no me estoy confundiendo-como leyendo el pensamiento- me enamore de ti no por tu belleza sino por tus ganas de seguir adelante, de vencer todos los obstáculos, de vencer a todos los demás y no estoy confundiendo el amor fraternal que en su momento te tuve por esto, te amo con la pasión de cualquier humano, por que te estoy mostrando mi lado mas vulnerable Sakuno Ryusaki, te estoy mostrando mi lado mas humano, no lo olvides YO si TE AMO de VERDAD- y seguidamente desapareció como siempre lo hacia.

-Rayos!!! No es posible, no ahora, por favor ya no -dijo con la sonrisa mas triste que alguna pudo evocar

* * *

-Diablos Momo solo a ti se te ocurre sacarme así de la casa de Tezuka-decía Ryoma fastidiado. 

-Vamos amigo!! Tú dijiste que te despertáramos cuando Tezuka estuviera en la casa-dijo Momo muy sonriente.

-Exacto cuando ESTUBIERA en casa no cuando TE PARECIERA que estuviera en casa-dijo Ryoma muy irritado.

-Vamos Ryoma, si te sigues comportando así de amargado la chica de ojos rubís no se va a fijar en ti-dijo Momo en forma divertida sin saber que solito se había echado de cabeza-_uppss!! Creo que esa parte __debí__obviarla__-_se dijo Momoshiro mentalmente.

-Como?? rubíes? Tu como sabes acerca de ella? Acaso tu….? TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO HAS ESTADO ESPIANDOME??-pregunto muy, pero MUY molesto Ryoma.

-C-Claro q-que no ami-amigo como se t-te ocurren esas ideas??-preguntó un sudoroso Momo.

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para sospechar de ti Takeshi-dijo Ryoma con una venita en su cabecita.

-Ryoma no puedo creer eso de ti, me has ofendido, como piensas que yo, tu mejor amigo te haría eso??-dijo Momo con cara de ofendido.

Ryoma ya empezaba a dudar y realmente creía que (por primera vez en tooooda su vida) Momoshiro Takeshi, su mejor amigo y mano derecha no lo había estado espiando junto a…….

-Hoi!! Hoi!! Momo-chan ay que contarle al O'chibi de la chica de ayer!!! La de los ojos bonitos-decía gritando Eiji, muy feliz por cierto.

-_"Eiji voy a patearte el trasero muy fuerte"-_ decía Momo mentalmente

-Con que ojos bonitos eh? Así que después de todo si estabas espiándome no es cierto, Momo??-decía muy tranquilo Ryoma.

-Y-Yo te l-lo p-puedo explicar Ryo-Ryoma yo n-no que-quería es s-solo q-que- Momo no pudo seguir porque una voz los interrumpió

-Ryoma si te gustan las escenitas podrías hacerlas en otro lugar, no en medio de una plaza como esta-dijo la voz seria y autoritaria de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

-Princesaaaaa!! Es hora de alistarse!! Mira que ya es de noche y el festival ya va a empezar!! Princesaaaaa!!!-gritaba Kintarou. 

-No es necesario que grites Kintarou-le dijo Sakuno en forma neutral, llevaba una capa negra con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Kintarou no sabía porque pero, la forma en que dijo su nombre fue realmente escalofriante, fue como si no fuera la misma Sakuno de la mañana.

-Que pasa? Por que me estas mirando así?-pregunto Sakuno mientras se sacaba la capa-es que tengo algo en la cara??

-Saku-chan en donde estabas?? Tienes que alistarte, mira que……-Kintarou no término su frase debido a que Sakuno se había quitado la capa.

Tenia puesto un traje espectacularmente precioso, su falda era igual de que la de color vino solo que era de color jade y tenia largas aberturas en los costados que fácilmente llegaban a la altura de las caderas, en su tobillo derecho tenia una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de piedras de esmeraldas , en la parte de arriba estaba cubierto por un top que se cruzaba por sus pechos en forma de X y se sujetaban por la espalda sus mangas eran largas y holgadas en la parte de los hombros hasta el fin de la maga tenia una cortada que la dividía por la mitad en sus muñecas llevaba sus inseparables pulseras de oro pero a diferencia de las otras estas eran con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, en su gran escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos llevaba una diadema preciosa de color verde agua sujeta a su fino y níveo cuello, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, en sus carnosos labios había colocado brillo de color natural, sus mejillas con un poco de rubor y sus ojos con un bello delineado de color negro, las sombras de estos eran de color verde oscuro, dando la impresión de que sus ojos eran grandes y rojizos oscuros.

Curiosamente no estaba descalza, llevaba unas finísimas zapatillas del mismo color de su traje (NA: sus zapatillas eran chatitas como las chinitas que se están vendiendo, ustedes me entienden, verdad?? XD) y estas también llevaban incrustaciones de esmeraldas, esto fue lo que desconcertó mas a Kintarou, de donde demonios había sacado un traje así?? Se veía que valía mucho pero mucho dinero!!!

-Ehhh….Saku-chan de donde….de donde sacaste ese traje y las joyas??-preguntó seriamente Kintarou, temía que su amiga se estuviera metiendo en problemas serios.

Sakuno no hizo más que voltear y su sonrisa fue la mas………como decirlo……sádica que haya visto en su vida, Kintarou pestaño varias veces y la volvió a ver solo que esta vez su cara era de desconcierto.

-Es por eso que tienes esa cara conmigo Kintarou?-preguntó seriamente - si crees que me la robe, solo dilo-dijo fríamente.

-Sakuno yo….

-No Kintarou-dijo cansadamente-no me la robe, regrese al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar y traje los vestidos que mi madre me dejo, estarás contento, ya ni siquiera puedo tener secretos-dijo amargamente Sakuno.

-Sakuno no…

-Ya Kintarou, es mejor alistarnos para la función no hay mucho tiempo-agrego con la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre-_Espero que con eso se haya quedado tranquilo y me deje en paz-pero porque __actúo__ así__-no te das cuenta?? Eres una idiota que cree que todavía puede confiar en los demás ja! __i__lusa, es que acaso no te diste cuenta??__Creyó__ que te habías robado el traje de Jade-n-no creo que Kin-chan piense __así__ de mi yo __creo__ que-ya basta!! Por dios eres estúpida o que diablos te pasa!!!!__ Tooyama dudo de ti y los demás también-yo no__…__-si sigues __así__ terminaras como la __última__ vez, me __encantaría__ ver tu rostro-NO! Eso no sucederá otra vez-bien creo que vamos progresando-__nunca me volverán a humillar, jamás como que me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki-pues bien ya sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie-Ann-Tachibana__ no representara molestias pero no te fíes Ryusaki, jamás te fíes_

-Bien Ryoma ahora si la regaste-decía Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-No me eh olvidado Momoshiro, ten por seguro que me la desquitare tarde o temprano-dijo Ryoma muy tranquilo, algo en su tono de voz le aseguraba una muerte segura-Bien para que me hiciste venir hasta aquí-dijo Ryoma esta vez con un tono de voz serio.

-Bien necesito que firmes en estos papeles-le dijo Tezuka mostrándole unos papeles de color mostaza.

-Que me garantiza-preguntó Ryoma serio.

-Sera más rápido-dijo cortante.

-Explícate

-Ryoga es astuto, no dejara que la fortuna sea tuya-dijo Tezuka encendiendo su puro.

-El no puede hacer nada-dijo Ryoma mientras leía los papeles-Nanjiro fue muy claro en decirle quien se quedaría con todo-termino de decir levantando la vista.

-Ryoga hará todo lo posible por quedarse con el dinero

-Si lo que quiere es el maldito dinero, que se lo lleve-dijo Ryoma exasperado

-No solo quiere el dinero Ryoma, quiere tu vida, todo lo que te pertenezca, todo lo que sea importante para ti, en pocas palabras……..

-Quiere verme como el ser más miserable-termino la frase Ryoma.

-Y que harás?-pregunto Momoshiro.

-Si quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá-dijo Ryoma decididamente.

-Pues viendo tu decisión hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte, mientras tanto es mejor que se vayan alistando para el festival de esta noche-dijo Tezuka parándose y apagando su puro a medio fumar.

-Es necesario?-preguntó Momo.

-Quieres probar el mega jugo 3000?-pregunto seriamente Tezuka.

-…….

-Tomare eso como un no, entonces dense prisa, que no estaré aquí toda la noche-dijo Tezuka y rápidamente salió del despacho.

-Es que no te moverás de allí Momo? Veo que tienes muchas ganas de tomar el jugo de Sadaharu-dijo burlonamente Ryoma.

-Estas con la gracia no? Acaso no deberías estar mas callado y pensando como rayos harás para que Ryoga no se salga con la suya?-preguntó con cierto aire de molestia.

-Lo tengo todo listo, sabia que Ryoga haría lago así, así que me prepare desde antes, mejor ya vámonos no quiero morir tomando ese jugo asqueroso-dijo Ryoma saliendo del despacho y subiendo las escaleras le preguntó a Momoshiro-cuando fue que te hiciste mi amigo?

* * *

-Ya esta todo listo, el dueño ya debe de estar por presentarnos, en donde se habrá metido Sakuno?-preguntó Ann preocupada, hoy se sentía muy nerviosa, tenia un presentimiento y rara vez se equivocaba en esas cosas (NA: raro no?)-_Dios por favor que este sentimiento sea positivo, que no tenga nada que ver con mis sueños, te lo suplico__ sabes que pocas veces te pido algo pero por favor que no tenga nada que ver con Sakuno-_rogaba Ann en secreto. 

Mientras tanto…..

-Ahhh, bueno ya estoy lista y preparada, aun no me puedo quitar la capa, rayos! Estoy pisándola casi todo el tiempo, en fin, no creo que….eh? que es eso? Acaso es…………? El…….el Dandelion?? Acaso ese gran escenario es el Dandelion??-miro asombrada Sakuno ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba con la compañía nunca había visto al escenario tan grande-o será que jamás lo vi completamente abierto? En todo caso esto solo me incita a emocionarme mas, me dan mas ganas salir a bailar y que vean que la ultima de la corte de los milagros sigue viva-hablo con mucha emoción en la voz

-Saku…. Con que aquí estabas-dijo Ann en tono de reproche-que haces que no te cambias, anda de una vez y sácate esa capa-dijo Ann efusivamente.

-No Ann, todavía no, mi acto necesita esencialmente de esta capa, va a salir especular, nunca han visto algo asi, hoy vera un acto que jamás se a presentado y lo disfrutaran porque de eso me encargare yo-dijo decididamente Sakuno.

* * *

-Miren chicos! A eso se le llama un gran escenario-decía Momoshiro muy emocionado. 

-Nyah! O'chibi, aun sigues enfadado??- preguntó Eiji.

-Nnn- respondió Ryoma como siempre tan comunicativo.

-Vamos Ryoma sabes que siempre lo hacemos por tu bien-dijo Momo con una sonrisa-además recuerdas la veces que te salvé el trasero en una de esas espiaditas aaaaahh (suspiro) lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer….

_Flashback:_

-Mmmm sabia que no debía de dejar a Momoshiro a cargo de la tarta de papá, no se porque tuve que confiar si sabia que a Kikumaru le encanta el chocolate, eso me pasa por ser tan descuidado-el pequeño Ryoma no sabia que hacer en este caso ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo iba a hacer para que el pastel de chocolate para el cumpleaños de su padre volviera a aparecer para esta tarde- eso me pasa por confiado

A lo lejos veía a un niño ser golpeado por unos muchachos mas grandes que el

-Toma esto!! Es para que aprendas que jamás debes decirnos que no a lo que digamos tus primos mayores –decía uno de los muchachos mientras le propinaba una patada al estomago

-Si, la próxima haznos caso-decía el otro muchacho mientras le golpeaba el rostro.

-Oigan, ustedes, están estorbando mi camino-decía Ryoma irritado, a pesar de sus escasos 12 años podría ser un gran rival en lo que se refería a las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo y la esgrima.

-Como has dicho mocoso insolente?-dijo uno de los muchachos.

Ryoma les dirigió una sonrisa burlona y una mirada arrogante (NA: simplemente me encanta cuando hace eso n///n).

-Estorban-dijo sin más

-Ya veras maldito mocoso-dijo uno de ellos-te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores.

-En serio? Ya quiero verlo.

El mas feo de los dos (NA: porque de veras son recontra federicos XD) se acerco a Ryoma y le quiso dar una puñetazo pero Ryoma lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio una patada en el estomago, el muchacho cayo al piso adolorido, el segundo de ellos vio lo sucedido y se acerco con intenciones de noquearlo pero Ryoma jamás salía sin la espada que le regalo su madre por su cumpleaños numero 10, este al ver que Ryoma había sacado su espada, se detuvo y salió corriendo, abandonando al otro muchacho.

-Acaso no dijiste que me ensañarías a respetar a una basura como tu? Ja! Pues deberías servir de bufón, te caería muy bien el trabajo- dijo con desprecio.

El muchacho no hiso mas que pararse e irse de allí, claro que con dificultad gracias a la patada de Ryoma.

-Gracias……Ryoma-dijo Momo sentado en el piso, con el labio roto, el ojo negro, la mejilla hinchada y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su sien.

-De que?-dijo Ryoma, tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque no lo demostraba, sintió que le hervía la sangre cuando vio que Momo estaba siendo golpeado.

-Por…haberme…ayudado-dijo con un poco de dificultad, debido al dolor que sentía en el estomago.

-Ayudarte? En ningún momento dijo que te ayudaría, lo hice porque estorbaban mi camino-dijo indiferente.

Ryoma vio que no obtuvo respuesta, asi que agacho la cabeza y vio el estado deplorable de su amigo, sintió que el chico que se encontraba allí, su casi hermano, necesitaba mas que nunca atención medica y un poco de ayuda, asi que sin mas ni mas le dijo……

-Vamos Momo, necesitas ayuda y rápido-dijo Ryoma ayudándole a pararse y colocar su brazo por encima de sus hombros y ayudarlo a caminar.

-Te…..lo vuelo….a….agradecer……Ryoma…amigo-dijo un casi inconsciente Momoshiro.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Que recuerde, fui YO quien te salvo el trasero, y fueron muchas las ocasiones Takeshi-dijo Ryoma con un dejo de burla en su voz.

-Ja! Ya quisieras Ryoma Echizen-dijo ofendido Momo.

-Ya párenla chicos, además ya va a empezar la función-dijo la madre de Seigaku.

Mientras que Momo, Eiji y Ryoma seguían discutiendo, Oishi tratando de que parasen, Fuji mirando la escena divertido, Kaoru, Takashi y Sadaharu esperando que la función empiece, Tezuka sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, que en todo esto iba a pasar algo muy raro y que tendría que ver mucho con Ryoga.

* * *

-El momento ha llegado-dijo Sakuno seriamente-es hora de que vean que la corte de los milagros aun existe, y que los gitanos no han muerto aun-dijo con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

* * *

-Hoi! Hoi! Ya va a empezar!!!! miren al grandote wooooooooooooooooooooooooaaa!! Es enorme!!!! mira Oishi esta grandote verdad?? Aaaaaaaaaaah!! Miren va a hablar!! Yeeeeee!! Ya va a empezar la función!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!-decía muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo. 

-Eiji, cálmate, no grites, la gente nos va a mirar mal, bájate del poste Eiji!!-decía Oishi preocupado.

-Oye Kikumaru, sino te comportas olvídate de la tarta de chocolate que esta en la cocina-dijo Momo burlón.

-Nooooooooooooooo!!!! Esta bien!! Esta bien!! Me bajo! Pero no te comas la tartita de chocolate!!!-dijo Eiji con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Jijijijiji

-Ya cállense los dos, la función de ustedes dos tendrá que esperar hasta que acabe esta-dijo Kaoru

-Yo no voy a…….espera un minuto…nuestra función!!!??? QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO DE NUESTRA FUNCION CARA DE SERPIENTE!!!??

-PUES LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ERIZO DE MAR!!??

-A QUIEN LE DICES ERIZO DE MAR, SERPIENTE DESGRACIADA!!?

-PUES AL UNICO INUTIL DE POR ACA!!!

-Ya es suficiente!-dijo Kunimitsu-si van a seguir asi tomaran los dos el jugo completo de Sadaharu por los próximos 6 meses-dijo mirándolos seriamente.

Los dos (Momoshiro y Kaoru) tragaron tan fuerte que hasta dolió.

-Mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma una sonrisa de burla.

-Miren chicos ya va a empezar la función-dijo Fuji con su eterna sonrisa (NA: aunque ya me tienen hinchada con que ya va a ah empezar la función y hasta ahora no empieza)

-Damas y caballeros-dijo un hombre muy corpulento, blancon, de ojos grises, pelo blanco grisáceo y que daba la impresión de que estaba molesto (NA: creo que ya saben quien es no?)- es un honor para mi presentarme en este festival, y para ya no hacerlos esperar mas, les presento a mi mas grande descubrimiento, una hermosa doncella que con su baile, los dejara deseando mas de lo que dará, con ustedes mi precioso Jade.

Al terminar de anunciar a Sakuno, todos la ovacionaron sin conocerla aun, gritos, aclamaciones, silbidos y alegría se escuchaba afuera del escenario, las luces del escenario se apagaron y entre la oscuridad (porque recuerden ya era de noche) vieron salir a un figura con una capa negra, tapándola toda, y al momento todos gritaron de la emoción, pero al encender las luces del escenario, la figura abruptamente desapareció, todos se callaron y quedaron sorprendidos, al no encontrar a dicha figura muchos creyeron que fue producto de su imaginación, pero otros eran muy consientes de que vieron salir a dicha persona y asi de la nada empezó a sonar un música muy suave, las arpas eran suaves y tranquilas, el violín era tranquilo y pausado, las chapas de las panderetas apenas y eran perceptibles, la música iba tornándose cada vez mas fuerte, rápida y violenta y cuando creyeron que ya iba a parar, una pequeña explosión sonó y de allí salió una mujer, hermosa, vestida sensualmente, traje de color jade, su cabello rojizo iba suelto y se movía la compas de la música, su vientre plano de un color dorado se veía espectacular y sus ojos aun no los había abierto, su traje no dejaba mucho a la imaginación debido al escote que tenia y la forma en que terminaba la falta dejaba babeando a muchos chicos del publico, los de Seigaku no eran la excepción, Tezuka no le hacia notar, Fuji con su sonrisa eterna, Takashi sonriendo con nerviosismo, Oishi sonrojado hasta las orejas, Kaoru se quedo sin habla, Momo y Eiji con la quijada en el piso y saliendo baba como cascada y Ryoma muy pero muy asombrado, impresionado y excitado, ya que los movimientos de cierta chica despertaban en el una sensación primitiva y animal _"Que rayos te pasa Echizen!! __Maldición__, contrólate sino quieres tener una mega erección__"_.

La mujer seguía danzando al son de la música, sus ojos aun cerrados, no develaban el color de estos, sus delicadas y femeninas pulseras sonaban también al compas de la música, por ratos las música era suave y delicada y ella tomaba esa forma, bailaba dulce y delicadamente, y por otros ratos la música se tornaba, fuerte y rápida y ella adoptaba la forma, bailaba rápido, fuerte pero sin dejar su sensualidad y elegancia, cada vez que se notaba que la música iba a terminar, con su tul de color jade, con el cual no había dejado de danzar, lo lanzo al publico y este callo directo a Ryoma, todos los ojos de los hombres lo miraron con odio, pero rápidamente voltearon la vista para no perderse de ningún detalle de la hermosa mujer que seguía danzando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció un tubo de color dorado en el cual la chica se trepo rápidamente y empezó a caer dando vueltas y al casi tocar el piso la música acabo de súbito y ella abrió los ojos en seguida dejando impresionado a todo el publico, el cual empezó a aplaudir emocionado y ovacionando a la chica de enfrente, la muchacha bajo del tubo, hizo una reverencia, como toda norma de cortesía y aprovechando que estaba agachada cogió su capa, se cubrió y asi como si no hubiera habido nadie la capa cayo al piso desapareciendo asi a la bella gitana del escenario, el público aun mas sorprendido aplaudió mas fuerte que antes y esta vez con silbidos flores y gritos, los muchachos también aplaudían el acto tan sorprendente y mágico que habían presenciado, el único que se quedo sin nada que hacer fue Ryoma, que se quedo muy impresionado al verla salir bailar asi _"Esos ojos son inconfundibles, es ella, es la misma muchacha de esta tarde, acaso……es una gitana?__-y que si es gitana?-ah?-estas molesto porque es gitana, y no una chica del pueblo?-no, nada de eso, es solo que…..me sorprendió, nada mas-Ryoma soy tu, no solo estas sorprendido, estas molesto-y porque diablos debería de estarlo!!??-no lo se Ryoma, soy tu conciencia, no tu cerebro-diablos se supone que me ayudes, no me que compliques__-bueno, bueno eso de asuntos con el corazón……mejor lo dejo de lado-si__, no eres de mucha ayuda" _

-O'chibi? Estas bien?? O'CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-decía Eiji gritando prácticamente-oye Momo el o'chibi no me hace caso que crees que le este pasando???

-Pues nada del otro mundo solo se quedo pensando en la muchachita del show, no es asi Ryoma??-pregunto con mucha intención-Ryoma?? RYOMA!!!

-Eh?...que...que pasa? Porque gritas asi Momo?-pregunto fastidiado puesto que había interrumpido sus "ordenados" pensamientos (NA: nótese el sarcasmo)

-Pues porque no me estabas escuchando-como diciendo "obvio"-y porque ya nos estábamos yendo y tu seguías ahí paradote como un poste.

-Ah-fue el sonido que emitió nuestro queridísimo Ryomita.

-Tanto asi te afecto la muchacha Ryoma? Es que acaso nunca habías visto a una gitana? O es que….no te diste cuenta que ella era una gitana en el puerto??-preguntó Momo divertido

-Si o'chibi, por sus ropas y su caminar, ella es una gitana de nacimiento-dijo Eiji como sabiendo mucho del tema.

-Caminar? Es que acaso no caminan normal como todas las personas de aquí??- pregunto Momo extrañado, Ryoma se hacia el que no le interesaba, pero bien que tenia la oreja parada.

-Nooooooo, lo que les digo es que a ellos se les persigue continuamente y es por eso que sus paso jamás se escuchan, puesto que son muy sigilosos al caminar-dijo Eiji-hay un dicho sobre ellos, bueno mas bien solo de las mujeres gitanas dicen que _"nunca escucharas sus pasos, solo el bello trinar de los cascabeles" _cuando dicen cascabeles se refiere a las pulseras que tienen y esas cosas, bueno no se la cosa es que jamás los escucharas y es por eso también que se les da el nombre de ladrones-asesinos, ya que siempre tiene la mala suerte de que encuentran alguna pertenencia de ellos-dijo finalmente.

-Y como sabes tanto Eiji? No es común que alguien que no pertenece a ellos sepa tanto a menos que tú……..eres gitano!!!???-preguntó Momo exaltado

-Pues lo era, cuando era niño, pero después mis padres y hermana murieron y mi abuela decidió hacerse cargo de mi, y dijo que era mejor dejar la cor….em….bueno, ya saben pues, el porque se tanto-respondió Eiji nervioso.

-Eso explica el aro que llevas puesto en la oreja derecha-dijo Kaoru…esperen Kaoru??? Pero no que………bueno sigamos con el fic ¬¬

-Kaoru?? Pero que haces aquí? No se supone que ya estabas mucho mas adelante? Pregunto Momo

-Fssssssss eso no te importa, no tengo porque decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer-dijo el chico serpiente

-C-Como has dicho?? Repítelo de nuevo cara de serpiente!!

-A quien le dices cara d….

-Chicos ustedes si que quieren el jugo de Sadaharu, ne?-dijo el sonriente Fuji (NA: pero no que todos ya se estaban yendo???? No entiendo -.-U)

Todos( a excepción de Fuji, claro esta) se pusieron verdes tan solo de pensar en ese horroroso jugo con sabor a………..mejor omitimos los detalles, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle, Ryoma no estaba escuchándolos, desde que Eiji dijo _"__nunca escuchar__as__ sus pasos, solo el bello trinar de los cascabeles"_ el cerebro del o'chibi, perdón!, Ryoma cerro la atención al publico, ósea, ya no presto atención al resto de la conversación, eh ahí la indiferencia que hacia por la mención de dicho jugo, pero como nuestro queridísimo Syusuke no se le escapa ni una, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Es que acaso la muchacha te ah distraído Ryoma?- dijo con su eterna sonrisa

-Distraerme? No creo que haya algún tipo de razón para que me distraiga-dijo sonando indiferente, pero eh ahí la diferencia solo sonaba a indiferencia mas no la sentía, quería repetírselo para poder creérselo, pero como se habrán podido dar cuenta eso no le serviría de nada.

-Es fácil aparentar, pero no tratarse de engañar Ryoma-dijo y sin más se fue.

_"Es fácil aparentar, pero no tratarse de engañar Ryoma__"_ esas palabras retumbaban en el fondo de su cerebro fuera de servicio, por mas que quisiera Fuji tenia razón, era fácil aparentar, pero tratar de engañarse? Por Dios, ni su madre le creería

_"Es fácil aparentar, pero no tratarse de engañar Ryoma__"_ no, esa muchacha no lo afectaba en ningún sentido, ja! Ya quisieran que eso fuera cierto, pero el jamás se enamoraría y terminaría como el idiota de su hermano, verdad?

_"Es fácil aparentar, pero no tratarse de engañar Ryoma__"_ MALDICION!!! Ya se estaba hastiando de todo esto!! Ya! Lo admitía! La muchacha lo impresiono, contentos??, no, no solo lo impresiono, lo paralizó, lo puso en un estado el cual solo lo había experimentado con la muerte de su padre y ese sentimiento era: la incertidumbre, la duda y la que siempre odio el temor, y porque sentía todo esto? Pues ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Creo que te equivocas Fuji, yo no aparento-le dijo Ryoma al pasar por su lado e irse en dirección a la casa de Tezuka

-El que se equivoca eres tu Echizen, ya te darás cuenta-dijo para sí, con una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

-Eso estuvo genial Sakuno!! Estuvo mas que genial, estuvo fabulosooooo!!!!!-dijo Kintarou muy emocionado. 

-Kintarou prepárate, aun esta por mejorar-dijo Sakuno muy segura.

Mientras allá afuera….

-Mis queridos espectadores, que les pareció mi bello jade??

El público gritaba emocionado, sobresaltado y con muchas ganas de volver a ver a nuestra Saku.

-Lamentablemente amigos míos, ya partimos y solo nos queda esperar a que nuestros destinos se crucen no es asi Ann?-y al instante apareció una mujer de sonrisa encantadora, rostro redondeado, cabellos cortos hasta los hombros y rubios (NA: son rubios no? Aunque yo se los vea castaños claros) una capa negra la cubría totalmente, mas sin embargo su rostro lo dejaba al descubierto, sus manos sostenían una pequeña bola de cristal, los espectadores (que parecían babosos mirándola) seguían el movimiento de las manos de Ann, ósea que seguían el movimiento de la bola de cristal (NA: que nunca vieron una o que?) hasta que la vieron levitar, todos quedaron sorprendidos, los chicos de Seigaku que estaban discutiendo, interrumpieron su discusión y vieron asombrados el espectáculo, especialmente cierto muchacho de ojos viole que no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha de enfrente.

-_"Vaya es bonita, al menos yo si se reconocer a las bellezas de este lugar"_-sonrió pícaramente.

-Asi es señor, los arcanos del tiempo nos dirán cuando deberemos volver, mientras tanto seguiremos al compas del viento-dijo Ann con voz suave y dulce.

-Entonces, esto queridos espectadores es el final de nuestra función, esperamos con ansias que los dioses nos hagan volver, hasta que el destino nos haga volver-y sin mas ni mas la muchacha que antes se presento (osea Sakuno) salió pero su capa no la dejaba a la vista, asi que los del publico solo la miraban, la mujer (porque se deducía por sus movimientos) se bajo del escenario y se voltio dándole la espalda al publico, este se separo dándole el espacio suficiente como para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, y como por obra del cielo cayo una manta muy negra sobre todo el escenario, al instante se apagaron las luces y la mujer empezó a recitar un poema en una lengua extraña, al terminar de recitar su oración se voltio mirando al publico y la manta seguía allí con el escenario, las personas creían que era un fraude, pero la mujer cogió la manta rápidamente se envolvió ella y desapareció junto con la silueta del escenario dejando el lugar vacio y al publico asombrado.

-Oooooh!! Viste eso Oishi!! Lo viste!!! Lo viste!!!! Eso fue increibleeeee!!-dijo Eiji muy emocionado.

-De lo que se perdieron Tezuka y los demás-dijo Momoshiro todavía encantado por la muchachita adivina.

-Pues el único que se lo perdió fue el cachorrito-dijo Fuji y señalando discretamente a Tezuka, Sadaharu y Takashi, que eran los que "supuestamente" se habían ido.

-Hay un 25 de que este acto haya sido una mera ilusión-dijo Inui anotando en su libreta.

-Y el otro 75?-pregunto Oishi

-Que haya sido real-dijo sin más

-Tú que piensas Tezuka-pregunto Fuji discretamente.

-Ciertamente esto no a sido un acto común y corriente-dijo serio y pensativo.

-Piensas que fue real-dijo Fuji con los ojos abiertos

-Aun no lo se, pero la gitana…….había algo-dijo ajustando sus lentes.

-Si lo se-dijo Fuji serio-yo también lo sentí, y al parecer no fuimos los únicos, ella también se dio cuenta

-Como lo sabes?-preguntó Tezuka, ya que el no se percato de ese detalle

-Fue muy breve pero ella estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados y cuando se percato ella los abrió una milésima de segundos y nos miro fijamente

-Estas mucho tiempo con Inui, te esta afectando

-Lo se-respondió con su sonrisa de siempre-sin embargo...

-No parece ser mala persona, lo se, pero las apariencias engañan

-Eso lo se mas que nadie en el mundo-dijo el de sonrisa eterna

* * *

-Diablos! No puedo pensar asi! Ella ni siquiera puede gustarme es una gitana! Perseguida por todos! Acusados de asesinatos y robos!!!-gritaba Ryoma por las desiertas calles. 

-Tiene eso algo de malo-pregunto una voz detrás de el, aunque esta lejos se puede visualizar una silueta, no se distingue si es hombre o mujer aunque su voz lo delata o "la" delata.

-Quien eres?-pregunto fastidiado

-Eso no importa-dijo simplemente la voz

-Quien eres!?-preguntó esta vez mas exasperado

-La pregunta es quien eres tu?-dijo ella- que es lo que deseas? Cuales son tus anhelos?-dijo llenándolo mas de dudas

-Bah! Eso no te importa. Tan solo vete de aquí-dijo Ryoma y se sentó en un banco de por allí(NA: no me pregunten de donde apareció el banco)

-Que significa ella para ti?-dijo sin tapujos la misteriosa voz

-Perdón?-dijo ceñudo Ryoma

-La mujer por quien tienes esa cara, debe ser muy importante para ti si tienes esa cara-dijo avanzando un poco, pero fue suficiente para que Ryoma pueda ver que era la figura de una mujer.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo cortante

-Sin embargo, te molesta que sea gitana y…

-Por Dios!! La conocí esta maldita tarde y no eh podido dejar de pensar en ella!! Y para terminarla es…es…..es una

-Gitana, si ya lo habías dicho con anterioridad, vaya esto si que es interesante, la conociste hoy por la tarde, no dejas de pensar en ella y todavía, para tu desgracia, es gitana mmmmmmm….podría decirte que estas enamorado pero…..

-JAMAS!!-Grito enfurecido-yo nunca me enamorare!! Me entendiste!! Nunca!!!

-Vaya……esto si que es nuevo para mi, un hombre que se niega al amor de una bella doncella gitana, esto es una novedad-dijo pensativa

-Me estas cayendo muy mal…….y créeme…….cuando alguien me cae mal….jamás acaba bien-dijo apretando los dientes, no sabia porque pero lo que decía aquella mujer lo enfurecía y lo asustaba, y cuando pasaba eso se molestaba mucho mas.

-Pues solo fue un comentario para mi, no tenias porque escucharlo-dijo encogiendo los hombros en un signo de total indiferencia.

-Co-Como has dicho?-no estaba molesto, sino estupefacto, es que acaso esa muchacha no conocía los limites de la paciencia?? Nooo ciertamente esa muchacha no conocía los límites de SU paciencia

-Dime tu nombre-dijo autoritaria

-Disculpa?

-Que me lo digas-ordeno la mujer

-Quien….te…crees-a medida que hablaba su inacabada oración bajaba el volumen de su voz y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, no había nadie delante de el, y eso que solo había agachado la cabeza porque la mujer en frente de el, estaba agotando su tan preciada paciencia-debí de imaginármelo, pero fue tan….real

-Soy real- dijo la voz, pero esta vez estaba detrás de el

-MIERDA!!-salto prácticamente de la silla, asustado-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo alterado (NA: pues quien no?)

-Disculpa, pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo aunque sonara lo mas tranquilo posible, se notaba la frialdad de la voz

-Ryoma

-Muy bien Ryoma yo…….

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque se escuchaban pasos muy apresurados, gritos y sobre todos el que mas resaltaba era el: Búsquenla!! No debe de estar lejos!! Ryoma la miro estupefacto, porque era mas que obvio que la buscaban a ella

-Quien eres?-pregunto tajante

-Has escuchado que _nunca escucharas sus pasos, solo el bello trinar de los cascabeles_-pregunto con el sonido de una sonrisa (NA: acuérdense que no se le ve el rostro)

-Eres una de ellos??-pregunto asombrado

-Puede que si, aunque…_jamás te dejes atrapar por el sonido de sus dulces melodías porque solo entonces te podrá salvar el trinar de sus delicados pasos_-dijo riendo y con una graciosa reverencia salió corriendo en sentido contrario de los perseguidores.

_"J__amás te dejes atrapar por el sonido de sus dulces melodías porque solo entonces te podrá salvar el trinar de sus delicados pasos__"_ que demonios quiso decir con eso?? y fue entonces que lo escucho, bellos y hermosos cascabeles se escuchaban por las calles, delicados y femeninos, dóciles y rápidos y allí la vio, corriendo en su dirección, no era la misma mujer con la que hablo (de eso estaba seguro) pero sintió que la conocía, su carrera era desesperada, al parecer la perseguían y cuando paso por su lado, alargo el brazo y el brusco movimiento hizo que la capucha callera, dejando al descubierto su rojiza y brillante cabellera, era ella!!! La muchacha que conoció en el puerto, la que había bailado esa noche, la cual era su tormento en estos momentos, la muchacha la sentirse atrapada intento huir pero al levantar su cabeza, se quedo sorprendida ya que era el mismo muchacho de la tarde _"Es el"_ pero los pasos y las voces tras ella la hicieron reaccionar al instante pero cuando volvió a intentar escapara de los brazos de aquel muchacho, unos suaves y cálidos labios la detuvieron, era el quien la estaba besando, un beso frágil y delicado.

El se estaba debatiendo entre dejarla ir o besarla allí mismo, pero al parecer lo segundo gano y no se resistió a la tentación de probar sus labios, que suaves eran, tan delicados y cálidos, quería mas, necesitaba mas, quería sentir su piel, quería sentirla a ella, arriba de el, debajo de el, en todas partes, quería hacerla suya allí en ese preciso momento _"Pero que diablos estoy pensando??-déjate llevar y no lo arruines esta vez__"_

Que beso tan mágico y maravilloso era, quería sentirlo mas, quería profundizarlo, quería sentir el calor de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, quería…….un momento….lo estaba deseando?? Sakuno Ryusaki estaba deseando a un hombre que solo había visto una vez????...pero había que admitirlo el hombre estaba para chuparse los dedos, solo dejaría avanzar un poquito mas y lo pararía…si! Eso haría!!

Mas, deseo mas, quiero mas de ti, muchacha necesito mas, el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso, las lenguas chocaron y jugaron en una danza que parecía no tener fin, cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, verla con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, la respiración entrecortada, fue la mejor imagen que pudo apreciar, ella la abrir sus ojos de color rubí, brillaron de una forma en particular, muy en particular, los dos habían olvidado por completo el lugar en donde estaban, ella había olvidado su persecución, y el……….el había olvidado su vida y perdido su corazón, cuando estaba dispuestos a volver a besarse con la misma pasión una voz los detuvo.

-Suéltala ahora-dijo frio y tajante

_-Esa voz…..no puede ser_

_-Ryoga_

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Pues que tal eh?? Les gusto?? Espero y no me maten por haberlo dejado allí y que me disculpen por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo, dejen sus reviews no se vayan a olvidar onegaiii!!!!

Y como soy buenita les dejo un adelantito

_-Ahora me pagaras con la misma moneda, solo que yo terminare su trabajo muñeca_

_-Ella es mía, ENTENDISTE__ !!! MIA!!!!_

_-Que el es que!!????_

Espero con muchas ganas sus reviews, cualquier duda les dejo mi correito ahora si se me cuidan muxo!!!! Bye!!!!


	6. El dolor de un amor

Hola!!!! Sorry, gomenne, perdón, sumimasen!!! No tengo perdón de ustedes ugu!!! Es que mi cerebro sufrió un corto circuito gravísimo y me eh ido recuperando poco a poco espero que no se noten muchos los estragos gomen nasai espero que el capi les guste ya saben quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte en un review sip??

**Disclaimer:**POT no es mío, no lo ah sido y nunca lo será!!! T.T (como me duele saberlo)

**Remembranzas de una gitana**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Suéltala ahora-dijo frio y tajante_

_-Esa voz…..no puede ser_

_-Ryoga_

Capitulo 5

-Vaya, veo que ahora prefieres a los juguetes nuevos, no es así, Sakuno?-pregunto Ryoga de la manera mas fría que su dolido pecho le permitía.

-Ryoga que demonios quieres aquí?-dijo Ryoma frustrado- además como la conoces?-pregunto irritado e intrigado.

-No es algo que te incumba hermanito-le respondió el aludido con una sonrisa arrogante y siniestra-y como ya te dije antes no toques lo que es mío, porque si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar-esto último lo dijo con una voz sumamente grave y muy fría

-Ya basta!-dijo Sakuno con una voz que le hacia la competencia a la de Ryoga-no soy el juguete de nadie y nadie me va a decir a mi lo que tengo y lo que no debo de hacer, Ryoma no es mi nuevo juguete. El no es un juguete y tu (refiriéndose a Ryoga) no eres quien para tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad-dijo con la mirada mas fría que un tempano de hielo.

-Lo eres-dijo Ryoga autoritario.

-No quieres que te lo recuerde o si, querido?-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa frívola y siniestra-no soy la propiedad de nadie, me entendiste, me entendieron??-pregunto con una voz que denotaba furia contenida y frialdad pero que a la vez sonaba dulce y grácil.

_-Sakuno………ese es el nombre de esta mujer__………__ Sakuno_-pensaba Ryoma-cuando te volveré a ver?-preguntó este seriamente

Esta solo lo miro fijamente sin expresión pero el creyó oír una vez que le decía _"__El tiempo y yo__ somos uno solo, tan solo espera y veras"_, el pestañeo varias veces, sorprendido mientras que veía como la figura de la muchacha corría escapando de la persecución, LA PERSECUCION!!! Maldición!!! Había olvidado por completo lo de la persecución, con lo del beso y Ryoga……………en donde estaba ese imbécil? También se habría ido? Junto a ella? Pero……cuando la vio partir estaba sola, a menos que………………tenia que encontrarla………………… y pronto.

* * *

-Sakuno no puede ser de nadie mas, ella me pertenece, no dejare que mi hermano me vuela a quitar lo que es mío por derecho, NUNCA dejare a Sakuno en sus manos, jamás, ella será mía por el resto de la eternidad……………y si no lo es , no será de nadie DE NADIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-dijo Ryoga gritando desesperadamente.

* * *

-Que diablos te pasa Ryusaki!!??? En que demonios estabas pensado?? Quieres terminar muerta tirada en un acampado y desfigurada?? No te pusiste a pensar en todos los riesgos que trae ese maldito beso!!!!?????, definitivamente esto me va a costar caro, Lu no es alguien fácil de lidiar con sus celos enfermizos, es mas peligroso demonios!!! Pero quien me mando a hacer tremenda estupidez!!! No debo dejar que vuelva a pasar soy Ryusaki Sakuno la gitana que puede llegar ser tan dura como el metal y tan fría como un tempano de hielo.

* * *

-Sakuno………su nombre suena tan melodioso…………arg! Que me pasa? Estoy siendo……romántico? Echizen contrólate ya! Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en tu problema actual……………Ryoga, que tiene que ver el con gitanos, siendo el hijo del alguien tan importante como Nanjiro? Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra…………que paso con Ryoga todos estos años? o mas bien que hizo todos estos años? desde que recuerdo sigue teniendo la misma apariencia……………no ha cambiado ni un poco será que…..no, son estupideces…… Sakuno, no me gusto como la reclamaba Ryoga, no me gusto, algo pasó y yo lo tengo que saber, sea como sea.

-En donde estas Sakuno?-preguntaba Ryoma al viento-en donde demonios te escondiste?

* * *

-Ahora me pagaras con la misma moneda, solo que yo terminare su trabajo muñeca-dijo Ryoga fríamente-créeme que maldecirás el día en que conociste a Ryoma Echizen, porque solo yo te puedo tener, solo yo-dijo sonriendo siniestramente, este realmente era la verdadera figura de Ryoga Echizen o como algunos lo llaman………Lucifer.

* * *

-Arg! Maldición! En donde estas????-decía Ryoma desesperado y muy irritado.

-Que buscas hermanito?-pregunto Ryoga detrás de el , mirando indiferentemente sus uñas-o mas bien dicho…………a quien buscas?-y esto ultimo lo miro directamente con sus ojos tan fríos como los de un tempano de hielo.

-Eso no te importa-dijo Ryoma cortante.

-Solo te advierto algo Echizen, no te metas con cosas que no son tuyas-dijo Ryoga fríamente

-Me dices Echizen como si tu no lo fueras Ryoga…………o es que acaso no lo eres, onii-sama?-pregunto Ryoma descarada y sarcásticamente, mirándolo penetrantemente, así los dos parecían el reflejo de otro, solo que uno reflejaba frialdad y el otro descaro, sarcasmo y mucha duda.

-Jajajaja-la risa de Ryoga sonó estridentemente por todo el lugar (recuerden de que Ryoma estaba buscando a Saku por las calles y allí se "encontró" a Ryoga)-para suerte de Nanjiro y Rinko Echizen soy su hijo mayor (resaltando la palabra mayor) y soy tu querido hermano, nada mas y nada menos que Ryoga Echizen-dijo con una sonrisa frívola.

-Pues se puede poner en tela de juicio, tu aptitud no te ayuda, onii-sama-dijo Ryoma arrogante.

-No estoy aquí para decirte si soy o no un Echizen, no quiero que te acerques mas a Sakuno ella es mía, ENTENDISTE !!! MIA!!!!-dijo con voz gutural y distorsionada.

Ryoma pensó que eran efectos del cansancio así que no le dio mucha importancia pero se quedo con esa voz, le parecía familiar "_En donde la eh escuchado antes__" _

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, no veo tu nombre por ningún lado, si quieres jugar Ryoga, es mejor que te prepares porque no seré yo el que pierda-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa de suma arrogancia.

-Solo te lo advierto Ryoma-dijo esta vez Ryoga controlando su temperamento-ella ya es mía, y nadie se le acercara mas, ni tu ni esa estúpida compañía, te quedo claro?-dijo calmado por completo, sino se tranquilizaba seria capaz de matar a su hermano con sus propias manos.

-Ya lo veremos Ryoga, ya lo veremos-y sin mas ni mas Ryoma Echizen se fue de ese lugar, dejando la búsqueda de lado (sabiendo internamente que Sakuno estaba bien) y teniendo la mas grande duda en su mente _"Que es Sakuno de Ryoga?"_

* * *

-Mmm, el o'chibi ya se tardo mucho, en donde estará?-pregunto Eiji medio preocupado medio aburrido

-Mas bien que estará haciendo?-dijo Momo imaginándose cosas morbosas (NA: como 100pre se mete a la cochinada de las cosas XD)

-El no es como tu Momo-dijo Takashi-Ryoma no es así, esta bien que sea mujeriego, pero…………

-Ah! ah! ah! Tu lo acabas de decir Taka-san, Ryoma ES un mujeriego, ególatra, arrogante y es bien parecido como todos aquí y eso es una combinación que a las mujeres les fascina-dijo Takeshi muy convencido de lo que decía.

-Oye cabeza de púas deja de hablar tantas tonterías y ve a tráeme un café-dijo Kaoru mirándolo desafiante.

-Como me has llamado cara de serpiente???-dijo Momoshiro mirándolo con ojos llameantes por la furia.

-Cabeza de púas o también eres sordo?-dijo mirándolo fijamente y furioso

-Arg! no me llames así serpiente!!!

-NO me digas serpientes erizo de mar!!!

-Serpiente!!

-Erizo de mar!!

-Serpiente!!

-Erizo de mar!!

-SERPIENTE!!!

-ERIZO DE MAR!!

-CALLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! me va a dar una jaqueca con tantos gritos por el amor del cielo!! Estos dos son peores que niños-dijo Tezuka sobándose las sienes.

-Solo les faltaba que se tiren las cosas, chicos hubiera sido divertido mirar esas escenas-dijo Fuji sonriendo como siempre.

-Lo cierto es que Ryoma se esta demorando mucho, no conoce la ciudad y podría perderse-dijo Oishi como siempre con la preocupación en la garganta.

-Es adulto y sabe cuidarse, hay un 20 de que este perdido, un 58 de que este con un mujer-dijo Sadaharu sacando cuentas con su inseparable libreta.

-Y el otro 22?-pregunto Eiji curiosamente.

-Que este muerto-dijo con Sadaharu con voz grave

-Que buena estadística Sadaharu-dijo Fuji divertido, sabiendo bien que solo le estaba tomando el pelo a Eiji

-Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! El o'chibi esta muerto!!! Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa!! Ya no tendré con quien jugaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!-decía Eiji llorando a cascadas.

-Inui-dijo Tezuka-tus estadísticas sobre Ryoma son 100 acertadas?-pregunto secamente el "jefe"

-No-dijo este con un extraño brillo en los lentes y todos los demás cayeron al estilo anime (menos Tezuka y Fuji n////n)

-Eso ya se sabia, no es así Tezuka?-dijo el de sonrisa eterna.

-Mm- dijo Tezuka pensativo _"Que es lo que oculta esa muchacha__"_

-Lo que me preocupa es como reaccionara Ryoma cuando se entere de la verdad-dijo Fuji seriamente con sus bellos ojos abiertos.

-No lo se-dijo Tezuka tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-De que verdad hablas?-pregunto Oishi serio y preocupado.

Fuji voltio su serio mirar y dijo sin asco-que es un demonio.

-Que el es que!!?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Es algo que no debemos mencionar-dijo Tezuka mirándolos a todos-Ryoma lo debe de saber por si mismo, nadie lo mencionara, escucharon?-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Todos asintieron pero muy dentro de sus corazones sabían que esto iba empeorando a cada minuto.

-Dios solo espero que Ryoma no pierda la razón-dijo Tezuka sobándose las sienes tratando de controlar su dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-Esto se esta poniendo difícil, tengo que cortar todo tipo de relaciones emocionales-_"pero no puedes__ Eso esta mal__-dijimos que haríamos las cosas a mi maldita manera, ok?-pero nuestros amigos, Ann, Kintarou, el señor Akutsu y el muchacho que conocimos__-pues les diremos adiós, entendido!!??-pero no estas siendo justa, tu…………-ME IMPORTA MUY __POCO LO QUE OPINES, ENTIENDES__ HAREMOS LAS COSAS A MI MODO, COMO MAS ME PLASCA, COMO ME DE LA GANA, PUEDE__S__ ENTENDER ESO__-s-si-por dios__ Eres mas tonta de lo que pensé, pues bien tendremos que volver a ser las de antes (sonriendo de forma maléfica) vuelvo a ser la misma Sakuno Ryusaki, la muchacha cruel y bella que salió de la Corte de los Milagros, volveré a ser yo de nuevo –no me siento bien-pronto lo harás"._

-Si, esto esta mejor, pero antes, quiero mis cosas, nada, eso es lo que voy a dejar en este maldito lugar, necesito limpiar mi mente, no estoy hecha para los sentimientos ja! No conozco la palabra-dijo sonriendo tan siniestramente que por algo Lu no le temía en cierto modo-pues bien manos a la obra "pequeña" Sakuno Jajajaja.

* * *

-Sakuno…………en donde estas? Es muy tarde y las calles no son muy seguras, hay Sakuno!!!!-decía Ann yéndose de un lado para otro, parecía un león enjaulado.

-Cálmate Ann-chan, Saku lagunas veces tarda mucho después de una actuación, y tu siempre te pones así después de cada actuación-decía Kintarou mirándola un poco divertido-aunque hoy se ah demorado mas de lo normal-dijo Kintarou mas para si mismo que para Ann

-Ya vez!! Hoy se esta demorando mucho, tal vez paso algo y……-no pudo seguir porque en eso apareció Sakuno con su capa negra cubriéndola completamente, parecía otra, algo en ella había cambiado.

-Sakuno!!!! Donde habías estado?? Me tenias muy preocupada, no! Mas bien NOS tenia muy preocupados-dijo Ann casi al borde de las lágrimas-tu sabes bien de que este lugar no es conocido precisamente por su amor a los gitanos y las artes de la magia, pero aun así tu………-no siguió puesto que Sakuno la corto.

-Ya regrese, es que no te basta con eso? Si sigues hablando tanto te cerrare la maldita boca de una vez y para siempre, entendido?-dijo mirándola fríamente y con una sonrisa frívola.

Ann y Kintarou al verla así se quedaron fríos y asustados, parecía ser el mismo demonio en persona, tan fría e implacable, tan…………inalcanzable, como cuando la conocieron, Sakuno que los miraba, se voltio entro directo a su "cuarto" y empezó a alistar sus cosas, sus compañeros no veían lo que estaba haciendo pero…………algo les decía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

-Ann, volvió no es cierto?-dijo Kintarou tristemente

-Si, y creo que ella no será la misma que conocemos Kintarou, ya no lo será mas-dijo Ann mirando a la luna que hoy estaba en cuarto menguante-solo faltan tres lunas mas y todo terminara-y esta vez dirigió su mirada en dirección a Sakuno-todo y no quedara nada, no es verdad, Sakuno?-dijo al viento (NA: forma metafórica de decir que ella no la escuchó ni Kintarou tampoco n.n)

* * *

-Crees que todo saldrá como quieres muñeca? Es hora de que te enseñe quien soy yo Ryusaki, es hora de que sepas con quien te metiste esa noche-decía Ryoga en su forma original (NA: la cual por el momento no les revelare, aun no es tiempo n.n)

* * *

-A donde vas con tus cosas Saku-chan?-pregunto Kintarou con cierta tristeza y temor por dentro (NA: compréndalo casi vio la revelación del diablo en Sakuno)

-……

-Sakuno, Kintarou te esta hablando-dijo Ann molesta por su aptitud

-Quieres saber a donde voy, Kintarou?-dijo dulce y tiernamente

Es expresión ciertamente les dio escalofríos a los dos (Ann y Kintarou)

-S-Si pero si no me lo quieres decir Saku-chan esta bien n-no me molestare-dijo este muy nervioso

-Pero Kin-chan, Ann-chan no quieren saberlo?-dijo como si fuera la misma Sakuno de siempre.

-Sakuno?-pregunto Ann-estas bien?

-Jajajajaja me iré al maldito infierno y arrastrare a quien tenga que arrastrar-dijo esta con una mirada fría y sin una pisca de piedad en ella.

-QUIEN ERES TU?? QUE HAS HECHO CON SAKUNO???-Grito Ann por la desesperación.

-Siempre fui así-dijo esta sin emoción alguna en su voz y rostro-muy diferente fue que ustedes no me vieran como soy realmente-dijo esta volteándose y agarrando su maleta.

-Tu no eres así!!! Nunca fuiste así!!-dijo Ann con las lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

-Cree lo que quieras, no me interesa-dijo esta saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Quien eres?-dijo Ann susurrante por las lagrimas, Kintarou la sostenía y este también la miraba triste y con las lagrimas en los ojos (NA: abu que penita)

-Soy un alma vengativa, que no parara hasta obtener lo que desea y que sabe mas de la vida que tu-dijo esta sin mirar atrás y saliendo definitivamente del Dandelion.

Ann cayó precipitadamente al suelo seguidamente Kintarou la sostuvo para que su caída no fuera tan fuerte, mientras que ésta lloraba desconsoladamente gritando –Sakuno porque!!! Regresa por favor!! Sakuno!!

…………………mientras Kintarou solo podía pensar _"Tu no eres la verdadera Sakuno, ella no es así, yo lo se bien, algo me dice que ella nos necesita pero……no ahora, en este momento es capaz de cualquier cosa…………Sakuno……regresa en ti por favor, no dejes que mi amor por ti me haga hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré"_

Mientras que Sakuno……

-Diablos, esto se esta complicando cada vez mas, maldita sea la hora en que conocí a esa estúpida compañía del demonio ja! Y faltaba mas, ahora tendré que vérmelas como antes, bailando, encantando, hipnotizando a los hombres con mi belleza, esto podría servirme, hasta podría utilizar a unos cuantos, como antes……como cuando conocí al tarado de Horio Jajajaja era un completo imbécil Jajajaja pensó que yo, osea YO me había enamorado de él jajajaja que idiota! Jajajaja me encantaría ver otra vez su cara de decepción y dolor……como si supiera como es el verdadero dolor……es cierto, no eh ido a la corte, tendré que hacer una pequeña visita, regresar a lo que una vez llame mi hogar no me hará mas daño.

-Dios estoy cansado, en donde estarás Sakuno? Maldición! Esa mujer me ha hechizado!!...esto es vergonzoso, yo Ryoma Echizen preocupado por una hembra que ni siquiera eh probado en la cama, pero sus labios son tan suaves, quiero probar mas de ella, la deseo, la quiero para mi, por Dios soy hombre y ese manjar lo desearía cualquiera, no? aaaaarrg! Maldita arpía! Por eso solo las quiero para pasar el momento, malditas mujeres solo sirven para sacarte dinero y engañarte, mentirosas, falsas y traidoras, aaaaaah! No pienses mas en eso, ni siquiera sirven para malograr el día, estoy arto!!! Ya basta por un día, esa maldita hembra no va a preocuparme……por mi puede acostarse con mi hermano……no me interesa………

* * *

-En donde estas, pequeña rata?-decía Ryoga macabramente, la buscaba mentalmente, era fácil cuando estaba de buen humor……es que acaso no lo estaba?-maldita seas perra del infierno, es como buscar una aguja en un maldito pajar-decía impaciente, en eso siente una presencia maligna, muy parecida a la de él, parecida a la…………Sakuno -jajajaja ya te encontré maldita arpía, me las pagaras……poco a poco

* * *

-Pensándolo detenidamente……que rayos es Ryoga? Aaaaarrg!! Maldición definitivamente debo de investigar esto, Ryoga no ah cambiado ni un pelo desde la ultima ves, esto no me gusta para nada, no es normal, le diré a Tezuka y a Fuji ellos seguro sabrán de esto, porque demonios saben cosas de mi familia que ni siquiera yo se!!? Maldición!!!!

* * *

-Si mas no me equivoco era por aquí………jajajaja me vas a conocer maldita perra, vas a saber quien es Lucifer………

* * *

-La corte de los Milagros……ah cambiado tanto……hace mucho tiempo que no venia aquí……hace ya……tanto tiempo que no recordaba-decía la mujer mirando triste y melancólicamente el lugar, a pesar de estar llevando una capa negra y abrigadora el frio le calaba hondo en los huesos, no era el frio de la noche……era el frio de su alma, que lloraba y gritaba en silencio-esto antes era tan lleno de vida……alegría……lleno de paz

_Flashback_

-Jajajajaja-reía una pequeña niña pelirroja, su rostro denotaba alegría e inocencia-esto es divertido Sumire-sama jajaja nunca pensé que me pudiera divertir tanto cuidando carneritos-decía la niña mientras corría con los carneritos detrás de ella.

-Anda ya Sakuno-chan, es hora de que entres a la tienda, Shiba debe de estarte buscando, no quiero escuchar su vos de pito regañándote otra ves-decía la anciana con un toque de molestia al recordar a la madre de Sakuno.

-Madre no tiene vos de pito Sumire-sama es solo que yo la hago enojar, pero no importa seré buena niña y ella me querrá mas-decía la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya ya ya dejemos el parloteo y anda, entra ya de una ves.

-Si

_Fin del Flashback_

-Antes veía la cosas diferentes……mi vida era mas fácil……nunca vi…o nunca quise ver el odio de Shiba hacia mi……nunca la entendí……siempre pensé que era mi culpa, que era yo la causante de su mal humor……de mi torpeza……pensaba que……si me portaba bien ella me amaría como una madre ama a su hija……pero nunca me di cuenta……de que ella solo quería destruirme, jamás pensé…que me odiaba por algo que nunca supe……

_Flashback_

Los sollozos de la pequeña niña casi ni se escuchaban, pero los finos oídos de Sumire los podría percibir a miles de kilómetros de distancia

-Maldita Shiba ojala algún día el demonio te lleva a ti y toda tu podrida vida y dejes en paz a este ser inocente.

La anciana hechicera se acercaba cada ves mas hacia Sakuno, a pesar de no saber utilizar magia la anciana estaba casi segura que había puesto algún conjuro (subconscientemente) para protegerse ella misma, lo bueno de esto es que la pequeña no sabia de magia y sus poderes eran casi débiles (o eso creía) y podía percibirla fácilmente.

-Sakuno que paso?-pregunto la anciana con voz dulce y cargada de ternura.

La niña hecha un ovillo levanto la carita y las gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerlas, sus ojitos estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor, un dolor que no comprendía.

-Es que…es que…mi mamá me gritó…me dijo que era una tonta…y…y…y que me odiaba…y que nunca me quiso…y…y…que yo tengo la culpa-los sollozos de la pequeña estaban cargados de dolor y sufrimiento

Sumire no cabía en su asombro_-"como era posible que un angelito de Dios este sufriendo, Dios……Dios……si esta__s__ en alguna parte…ayuda a esta pequeña que no tiene la culpa del error que cometió Hiro alguna ves"_

-Sumire-sama es verdad……es verdad que yo tengo la culpa de que padre muriera?-pregunto la pequeña su mirar estaba lleno de dudas, dolor, tristeza y cierto toque de culpabilidad, una culpabilidad que no le correspondía a ella sino a Hiro, Shiba y ella misma, por no haber evitado todo esto.

La pregunto (aparte de interrumpir sus pensamientos) la tomo desprevenida, la cara de la vieja hechicera estaba llena de sorpresa y ciertamente malestar _"Maldita seas Shiba!!! Juro que te voy hacer pagar por lo que e__s__tas haciendo__"_

-No pequeña, no se lo que te habrá dicho la p… la desconsiderada de tu madre pero tu no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Hiro, el murió por estuvo muy enfermo, tu no tienes porque sentirte culpable-le dijo Sumire tratando de sonar apacible y calmada.

Ciertamente logro calmar a la pequeña, pero su odio por Shiba crecía cada ves mas _"Shiba voy hacer que te arrepientas por todo lo que haces juro que vengare el dolor esta niña, te lo juro por mi alma__"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sakuno cruzaba la pequeña plazuela dirigiéndose hacia la vieja tienda de la que alguna ves perteneció a Sumire, entro en ella, pareciera que nada hubiera cambiado ahí todo en su lugar, las pociones, los libros, sus inciensos, todas y cada una de las cosas en el lugar que ella recordaba, sonrió con melancolía cogió la daga de plata de Sumire, la misma daga que la condeno hace ya tanto tiempo atrás la miro y la recorrió con los dedos, sintiendo la frialdad de esta _"La misma frialdad que gobierna mi corazón"_ fijo su vista en el grabado alrededor de la daga _"La __frigidus delus alemus dumtaxat se invehere necare __ale__ cor"_ -La frialdad del alma solo se logra matando al corazón, nunca repare en este grabado palabras ciertas para hechos ciertos-salió de la tienda en dirección al mismo lugar q años atrás le dio la "libertad" miro el lugar con nostalgia y cierto dolor se agacho y excavó un pequeño hoyito, allí cortándose un poco el dedo índice deposito un poco de sangre.

-Este lugar es mi libertad y prisión; mi realidad y mi fantasía; mi tristeza y felicidad, ah cambiado tanto……Sumire-sama que será de la vieja hechicera……gran patriarca……nunca supe el porque de su mirada…madre……q paso contigo después de mi exilio………a pesar de lo que me hiciste……aun así…te quiero-gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas, lagrimas que había jurado ya se habían secado después de tantos años, lagrimas que encerraban un dolor tan grande e inimaginable-madre………porque nunca me quisiste?...que fue lo que hice mal madre?...porque me gane tu odio? Tanto daño te hice? En eso voltea y sus ojos demostrando ese gran dolor que llevaba grito en dirección a la tienda- PORQUE NUNCA ME LLEVASTE AL INFIERNO LUCIFER!!!-grito con desesperación mirándolo, sintiendo su presencia.

-QUE!? Estas aquí? En la corte de los Milagros? Acaso has venido a ver tu miserable existencia?...es extraño has vuelto a calmar tu aura, rayos!!! Lo único que haces es confundirte a ti misma!!!!! No creas que vas a volver a engañarme-Lu va volviendo a ser Ryoga, a vestirse como la primera vez q la vio con su blanca camisa holgada ajustada en sus muñecas y abierta en los tres primeros botones hacían la vista de su pecho deslumbrante, sus pantalones negros y ajustados a sus poderosas piernas, sus botas tan negras como la misma noche sus cabellos verde-azulados y sus ojos dorados con un tono mas oscuro-pero tengo mis dudas………porque volviste?

El hombre recorre con la vista aquel lugar, esta prácticamente abandonado.

-Quien iba a pensar que la gran Corte de los Milagros buscada por todo Paris iba a ser descubierta por nada mas y nada menos que Shiba la ramera jajaja siempre fuiste traicionera Shiba, estaba en tu naturaleza.

Miraba el lugar con total indiferencia, aunque muy dentro de si le daba un poco de nostalgia ya que ahí fue en donde conoció a Sakuno, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la sintió por primera vez.

-La vieja anciana fue encarcelada en las mazmorras junto al patriarca, los demás, incluida tu Shiba, fueron quemados vivos, todo por ser gitanos……debo de darte las gracias maldita perra, ya que por ti Sakuno no sufrió la misma suerte que todos ustedes

Subió la mirada y ahí la vio, de cierta manera parecida cambiada, había algo en ella que había cambiado, la vio bajarse la capucha negra y revelar sus rojizos cabellos, los rayos de la Luna q se colaban por el destruido lugar se reflejaban en sus sedosos cabellos haciéndolos ver mágicos como si se tratase de un ser mágico, miraba el lugar con un sentimiento desconocido por el y común en ella: nostalgia.

-No me vas a confundir-decía Ryoga con poca convicción-No!- se dijo así mismo- yo eh venido aquí para hacerte pagar por jugar con fuego-decía tratando de auto convencerse la vio dirigirse a la tienda de la que algunas perteneció a la vieja Sumire, la siguió de lejos no quería que se diera cuenta de su presencia seria fatal para su plan.

La escucho hablar algo _"La frigidus delus alemus dumtaxat se invehere necare __ale__ cor"_La frialdad del alma solo se logra matando al corazón-se dijo para si mismo, para coincidencia el lo dijo en su mente y ella en vos alta al mismo tiempo, el se sorprendió, mas ella ni cuenta se dio, decidió que tal ves era cosa de azar, nunca se vuelven a dar, la vio salir de la tienda y dirigirse a un lugar que hacia mucho tiempo no veía, el lugar en cual ella lo convoco, un lugar especial y tormentoso a la vez.

-Es nuestra prisión.

La vio agacharse y cortarse el dedo índice- que hace?- se pregunto así mismo la escucho susurrar cosas y a sus oídos llego un "……te quiero" y vio surcar en sus sonrosadas mejillas lagrimas que hacia mucho tiempo no veía escuchaba como su voz se quebraba, no lo entendía simplemente no comprendía de donde salió tanto dolor (NA: un poco lento el tipo no?) la escuchaba hablar de su madre, su madre? Y fue entonces que la vio, su mirar lleno de un dolor tan o mas grande que el de el y la escucho……

- PORQUE NUNCA ME LLEVASTE AL INFIERNO LUCIFER!!!- su mirada le causo dolor, toda su furia de disipó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de la tienda se acerco a ella la abraso y recién comprendió de que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y sufrido, aun así amaba a su madre, la adoraba, aun a pesar de todas las crueldades que paso por culpa de esa mujer Sakuno Lilith Ryusaki amaba a su madre.

-Nunca te lleve-le susurro en su oído-porque nunca mereciste ser llevaba al infierno, porque tu no perteneces ahí-y fue en ese preciso momento que Ryoga Echizen pudo sentir el dolor de Sakuno en carne propia, la abrazo con mucho amor, amor que dejo de sentir hace muchos siglos atrás se separo un poco y se miraron fijamente.

Ella lo miro como una niña pequeña desvalida, perdida y muy dolida-ayúdame Ryoga-el se sorprendió muchísimo ya que nunca le había dicho su nombre mortal-ayúdame a no sentir mas esta carga, por favor-sus lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas no queriendo retener mas aquel dolor que le perforaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón y alma.

-Yo te ayudare Sakuno-le dijo Ryoga abrazándola fuertemente-te juro que te ayudare-se separo un poco de ella cerro los ojos y la beso con fervor, con pasión, con amor, con todo lo que le podría ofrecer y a la vez no.

Sakuno también cerrado los ojos solo se dejo llevar sintiendo que con ese beso firmaba un contrato mucho mas fuerte que el que hizo ya hace mas de cuatro años atrás, sintió que su dolor era poco a poco aliviado, se separo de aquel beso, abrió los ojos y delante de ella se encontraba Ryoma, su amado y querido Ryoma.

-Ryoma-susurro mas para si que para Ryoga, a pesar de todo Ryoga lo escucho, sintió una punzada en su viejo, gastado y podrido corazón, una punzada de dolor y celos, pero a pesar de eso amaba a esta gitana, si, lo aceptaba la amaba y no la iba a perder.

-Si Sakuno soy yo-y Sakuno lo beso con amor, pasión, regocijo, felicidad y dolor.

Ryoga le devolvió el beso que se iba poniendo cada ves mas intenso, mas posesivo, mas hambriento, el dejo sus labios, carnosos e hinchados por los besos tan demandantes antes dados, sus labios recorrían con gusto su blanca y lozana piel, la mordisqueaba cariñosamente, dejando su rastro de amor por su cuello, desatando aquella capa negra del cuerpo de ella dejándola caer a los pies de ellos, Ryoga sentía que aquella pasión cada ves se salía mas y mas de control, pero control era lo ultimo que quería en esto, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos el daría algo que hace mucho perdió-_Estoy teniendo sentimientos humanos pensé que nunca mas iba a volver a sentirlos_

-Sakuno te quiero mía, por favor déjame poseerte-decía Ryoga con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo un poco de resistencia por parte de ella-déjame sentirte de mi pertenencia-suplicaba mientras deseaba mas y mas que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Sakuno desde que sintió como "Ryoma" correspondía a sus besos fue sintiéndose cada ves mas excitada, era la primera ves que sentía este tipo de emociones ya que su primera ves fue………una violación, imágenes desastrosas de su pasado fueron invadiéndola sintiendo las manos de Atobe en ves de las de "Ryoma" sus manos tocando sus piernas, besando su cuello, tocando sin medidas ni piedad entonces empezó a resistirse, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que no era Atobe, aun sus recuerdos estaban frescos como si hubiera sucedido hace unos minutos.

-Sakuno te quiero mía, por favor déjame poseerte-cuando escucho la vos de "Ryoma" su corazón palpito de alegría y emoción, creyó estar soñando- déjame sentirte de mi pertenencia-eso la dejo sin respiración, su Ryoma le estaba suplicando, y ella no le negaría nada.

-Si Ryoma, soy tuya, desde ahora y para siempre-solo esas palabras bastaron para que el la tomara entre sus brazos, estilo nupcial y conducirla a la tienda del gran patriarca.

A la mañana siguiente ella vio lo que había hecho y ustedes realmente creyeron que iba dejar la cosa ahí? Ja! Equivocadas n.n seguimos con l parte picante del fic si no la quieren leer saltéensela, aunque no se los recomiendo ya que perderían la hilación pero no las obligo nn seguimos!!!

La hecho cuidadosamente en la cama mullida y de color rojo vino de seda, una seda tan suave como su lozana y dulce piel.

-Si voy a poseerte será como un Rey posee a su Reina, llena de lujos-dijo Ryoga mientras la miraba con pasión, la beso con ansiedad y deseo sintiendo que esto aun era el comienzo.

* * *

Ryoma se sentía ofuscado y malhumorado, esto era claramente notorio en sus acciones, manera de hablar, en fin en su trato a los demás, Momoshiro mirando su humor dedujo que era por falta de mujer y entonces decidió llevárselo a un burdel.

-Arg! Maldita sea Momoshiro!! no quiero ir a un maldito lugar en donde solo se venden perras baratas-dijo cortante y enfurecido

-Entonces te llevare a uno de los mejores lugares amigo, créeme para liberarte de ese mal humor necesitas un buen par de piernas que te complazcan-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también puedo ir?-pregunto un Eiji feliz por la idea.

-Vamos por mujeres Eiji, no a comer pasteles de chocolate-dijo Momo mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Nya! Yo también quiero ir!!!!-dijo llorando el pelirrojo

-Ya vamos Eiji, que dices Ryoma, vienes y disfrutas o te quedas y te sigues amargando? Tu decides-dijo Momo como diciendo "vamos yo se que eres inteligente".

Ryoma sintiéndose derrotado acepto mas por hacerlos callar que porque realmente quisiera pasar la noche con una ramera.

Llegaron a una casa de estilo victoriano muy elegante, los tres hombres bajaron del coche que los trajo y entraron, habían hombres muy importantes en ese lugar, ministros, políticos, quien iba a pensar que se les encontraría aquí, todos ellos rodeados de hermosas y exuberantes mujeres, muy sexys en realidad pero ninguna de ellas llamaba su atención, al adentrarse mas en aquella casa de la lujuria se dieron cuenta de que Eiji ya no les acompañaba.

-Demonios como un hombre como el consigue mujeres fácilmente?-pregunto Momo levemente irritado.

-Las mujeres son extrañas-dijo Ryoma en un comentario frio, rayos realmente no quería estar ahí!

-Vamos Ryoma, relájate, se que no quieres estar aquí-dijo Momo tratando de sonar consolador.

-Si sabes entonces porque me trajiste-dijo Ryoma sentándose en un mueble de color vino y sirviéndose una copa de whisky que había en la mesita de su costado.

-Para serte sincero Ryoma, nunca te vi tan cabreado por una hembra, maldición! Ni siquiera Tomoka que humillo de la forma mas cruel te ah hecho sentir así!!-dijo Momo sentándose al costado de Ryoma en otro sillón color azul marino, cogiendo un vaso de whisky q le había servido Ryoma.

-Si……tienes razón, nunca me sentí así……creo que debo de desestresarme y rápido-dijo Ryoma y a la primera mujer que paso en su delante la cogió del codo y se la llevo por las escaleras que vi por un costado, desde que entro en la casa le llamaron la atención y no dudaba que esas escaleras llevaban a las recamaras, y no faltaba mas nuestra amiga la coincidencia decidió de que esta mujer llevara el pelo rojizo como los de ella……como los de Sakuno.

Abrió una de las primeras puertas y se metió con la mujer ahí, la voltio bruscamente y la beso con furia, la mujer no haciéndose esperar le respondió de la misma manera, sus lenguas chocaban en una danza q determinaba quien dominaría el juego y quien seria domando, dirigiéndose hacia la enorme cama la tiro ahí y cuando abrió los ojos pensó que soñaba y la vio ahí a Sakuno echada en esa cama de color verde oscuro, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos brillantes por la pasión que la consumía, sus ropas tan provocativas y ajustadas ahora cambiadas por finas ropas de dama europea, toda ella divina como una diosa exótica su deseo se vio acrecentado y solo pudo susurrar un "……Sakuno" antes de volverla a besar con locura y desenfreno.

La mujer simplemente quedo hipnotizada con la mirada que el le dio, así que solo pudo responder fogosa a sus demandantes besos, las manos de el viajaban por todo su cuerpo con infinita ternura y amor, levantando su vestido dejando a la vista sus piernas cubiertas por la fina ropa interior, dejando sus labios y derramando besos por todo su rostro viajando a través de su cuello y morderla suavemente.

-Di mi nombre Sakuno-dijo el hombre con la voz ronca por el deseo y la pasión-di mi nombre y te hare mía sin miramientos y sin temores, solo serás mía, completamente mía-dijo este besando su cuello, llevando sus manos por encima de sus muslos cubiertos por la fina muselina.

La mujer se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no la veía a ella sino a otra mujer, una tal "Sakuno" no era la primera ves que la confundían y la llamaban por otro nombre, no le molestaba pero tampoco la satisfacía del todo, en fin este hombre era un dios que sabia besar de maravilla y solo por eso se lo perdonaría, al sentir sus manos por sus muslos casi tocando si parte intima gimió de placer y pensar que ese hombre iba a estar dentro de ella, Dioses! Esta idea la excitaba de sobre manera!!!

-Dímelo tu primor-dijo la mujer desabrochando la camisa del hombre, besando su pecho descubierto, el vello en el realmente lo hacia verse muy masculino.

-Ryoma-dijo este con vos ronca y profunda-Ryoma-volvió a pronunciar solo para voltearla y dejarla boca abajo, la mujer ciertamente se quedo sorprendida por este acto, pero de inmediato comprendió que solo trataba de quitarle el vestido.

-Dios, esta va a ser la mejor noche de mi vida-pensó la mujer mientras sentía que era despojada de su vestido quedándose solo son su corsé y su ropa interior.

* * *

La volvió a besar con exquisita pasión, sus lenguas chocaban, se tocaban, se masajeaban, sus salivas se entre mezclaban, el dejo sus dulces y carnosos labios y los dirigió por su barbilla besando su cuello haciendo viajar sus manos por su cintura su espalda levantándola un poco y descantándola dejado aquella pequeña blusilla suelta.

-Te deseo Sakuno-dijo Ryoga con la voz ronca de excitación.

Ella levantando la vista, mirando fijamente a su Ryoma le sonrió tiernamente y lo beso, liberando sus manos (que por cierto solo las había dejado en el cuello de este) y haciéndolas viajar por el pecho de el, Ryoga al sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre el gimió de placer y se acerco nuevamente a besarla, Sakuno sintiéndose nerviosa y muy excitada solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos fue en dirección a su cintura y jalo de ahí su blusa, el entendiendo lo que hacia o lo que trataba de hacer Sakuno de separo y la ayudo a sacarse su blusa blanca, ella se quedo admirando su torso desnudo, su piel bronceada, sus pectorales bien marcados, todo perfecto en el.

-Eres hermoso-dijo esta con la respiración rápida y los ojos brillantes por la creciente pasión que sentía.

El sonrió de lado besándola tiernamente le fue sacando la blusilla y dejó al descubierto sus bien formados pechos, blancos y perfectos, sus pezones sonrosados erectos por la excitación, llamándolo, aclamándole su atención.

-No pequeña, tu si que eres perfecta-dijo este dirigiéndose a uno de sus senos, cogiendo con sus dientes el rosado pezón mordiéndolo, succionándolo, besándolo, mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano cogiendo entre sus dedos el sonrosado pezón.

-Ry…Ryoma…oh! Ryoma!- Sakuno gemía en respuesta a lo que este hacia con sus pechos.

Dejo el seno que tenia entre sus labios y se dirigió al otro, haciendo la misma operación.

Sakuno no cabía en su excitación, sentía que algo caliente nacía en su bajo vientre y que en cualquier momento explotaría de puro placer, se sentía feliz y plena porque estaba haciendo el amor con su adorado Ryoma.

* * *

Ya fuera el vestido y el corsé de cuerpo Ryoma empezó a besar sus pechos, sus exuberantes y bancos pechos, tan provocativos como dulces.

-Sakuno, eres una delicia, eres perfecta-decía entre jadeos-y eres solo para mi-decía ronco por la excitación y la pasión que crecían dentro de el.

-Ah!! Oh! Ryoma!! Ryoma!!-decía la mujer excitándose solo con ser mordida y besada en sus pechos-Dios! Este hombre va hacer que tenga un orgasmo por tocar solo mis pechos debe ser un semental!!!-pensaba la mujer por tanto placer que sentía.

Las manos de Ryoma fueron bajando por la piernas de la mujer, subiendo y bajando, cuando llego al borde de su ropa interior de muselina levanto la pequeña falda y adentro su traviesa mano por entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad, la mujer cuando sintió los dedos de el rozando su intimidad lanzó un gemido tan fuerte que creyó que había llegado al orgasmo mas fuerte de su vida.

-Oh! Oh! Ryoma n-no pares!! No pares!!-decía la mujer entre jadeos.

Ryoma no haciéndose esperar metió sus dedos en la cavidad de aquella mujer que había dominado sus sentidos, su corazón y su razón, sintiéndola húmeda y lista para recibirlo, Dios! Que caliente era! Ya quería poseerla pero antes……la haría llegar al orgasmo antes de que la penetrara y la hiciera suya por fin.

La mujer al sentir los dedos dentro de ella gimió extasiada, sintió un placer infinito, sus dedos eran mágicos y si con los dedos se sentía llena no quería ni imaginarlo con su miembro, los dedos de el se movían lento y profundo, pronto la mujer empezó a exigir un ritmo mas rápido, levantando un poco sus caderas, siendo mas demandante.

Ryoma la veía sus ojos cerrados por el placer, sus labios hinchados por sus rudos y pasionales besos, su frente sudorosa por el placer que sentía, toda ella era perfecta, toda ella era hermosa.

Sus dedos se movían en un ritmo frenético, saliendo y entrando de ella y a los pocos minutos un gran orgasmo estallo dentro de ella, la mujer pensó que ya fuerzas no le quedaban y lo miro con cansancio pero aun su pasión y deseo no se iban.

Ryoma bajo rápidamente de la cama se saco los pantalones, las botas y regreso, posicionándose encima de ella.

-Por fin amor mío, por fin podre tenerte-dijo preparándose para entrar en ella.

* * *

Su boca era demandante y maravillosa, Sakuno se sentía maravillada con las cosas que sentía, las manos de el recorrían su cuerpo con una ternura indescifrable, sintió como poco a poco sus manos iban en dirección a su falda, se tenso ante este movimiento, el sintiendo esto se acerco a ella nuevamente y la beso en los labios.

-No te dañare Sakuno, nunca podría dañarte-le sonrió de forma seductora y ella se sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le bajo la falda y solo se quedo con una pequeña faldilla que le quedaba a mitad de muslo, la miro directo a los ojos y la vio con la respiración entre cortada, jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirándolo con expectación el besándola nuevamente fue metiendo sus manos por la faldilla hasta llegar al centro de su excitación, al sentir los dedos de el ahí se sobresalto y quiso alejarse pero Ryoga no lo permitió volviéndola a besar y relajándola, sentir sus dedos ahí haciéndola sentir maravillosa, deseosa, hambrienta, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi tan rápida y profundamente que pensaba que iba a explotar.

-Ryoma!! Ryoma!!-decía Sakuno entre jadeos, el la miraba toda ella era hermosa y se veía aun mejor en ese estado, cuando llego al orgasmo vio que miles de colores se dispersaban por la habitación y creyó desfallecer, realmente estaba cansada pero sabia que ahí no había terminado.

Ryoga se desvistió delante suyo y volvió a su lugar en la cama.

-Mi pequeña Sakuno ahora serás mía en cuerpo y alma-dijo Ryoga acomodándose encima de ella preparándose para entrar en esa mujer que lo hechizo desde el primer momento.

* * *

Cuando Ryoma empezó a adentrase en la húmeda cavidad e la mujer cerro los ojos y sintió una especie de vértigo

-Que pasa?-dijo mitad excitado, mitad adormilado por la sensación.

* * *

Sakuno lo sintió posesionarse encima de ella supo que el momento de tomarla había llegado, su amor por Ryoma la había cegado hasta le punto de verlo a el en ves de Ryoga y cuando lo sintió acercar su miembro grande y caliente cerca de su centro, cerro los ojos por acto reflejo y sintió una sensación extraña y placentera lo sentía entrar en ella con total y completa ternura, entonces abrió los ojos .

* * *

Ryoma volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar diferente, este se veía mas rudimentario, mas sencillo, mas _gitano_a pesar de no saber en donde estaba bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Sakuno, la verdadera Sakuno, _su _Sakuno entrando lentamente en ella, poseyéndola, sintiendo su estrecha y húmeda cavidad, caliente y preparada para el, una ves que estuvo completamente dentro de ella se agacho y la beso en los labios, entonces supo desde ahí que ella era la verdadera Sakuno, no la que estuvo con el en el cuarto de la casa de Mrs. Martha, sino la real, la que vio aquella tarde en el puerto italiano.

* * *

Sakuno al abrir sus ojos sintió la mirada de su Ryoma mas penetrante, mas palpante, mas real, se sintió llena con el adentro, volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer y cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Ryoma cercarse a ella y besarla con fervor, y se dio cuenta que este era Ryoma, no la ilusión, sino el verdadero………

-Te…a-amo…Ryoma-dijo jadeante por la excitación de tenerlo dentro de si.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-dijo Ryoma empujando lentamente dentro de ella, llevando primero un ritmo pausado y profundo.

Sakuno creyó morir al sentirlo llevar un ritmo tan exquisito, sintió que poco a poco su calor iba en aumento, involuntariamente elevo un poco mas sus caderas exigiendo, pidiendo, reclamando un ritmo mas rápido, Ryoma no haciéndose esperar aumento de a pocos el ritmo de sus embestidas, fuertes, profundas, y poco a poco mas rápidas, su ritmo iba en aumento, los gemidos de ellos se entre mezclaban haciendo que los gemidos de ella fueran la mas dulce melodía para los oídos de el y la mas bella canción para ella, poco a poco el ritmo se volvió frenético, ya se acercaba la culminación de aquel acto, lo sentían, ambos los dos, antes de que todo culminase Ryoma bajo hasta los labios de ella acallando los gemidos que salían de ahí empujando fuertemente en ella derramo se esencia en soltó un ronco y largo gemido, ella se sintió la mujer mas plena y feliz al sentir un orgasmo impresionante, su primer orgasmo, su gemido fue lanzado con placer y alegría, la semilla de el regada en ella se sentía caliente y a la ves cálida, el no queriendo salir de ella, rodo por la cama y se recostó con ella en el pecho, abrazándola protectoramente sintiendo como la respiración de ella volvía a la normalidad, la sintió dormitar en sus brazos, el sabiéndolo le beso la frente los tapo a ambos con la manta debajo de ellos y le susurro

-Duerme pequeña mía, descansa tranquila-la ronca voz de él fue suficiente para hacerla dormir entre sus brazos fuertes y amorosos.

Realmente no sabia que había pasado, pero daba gracias al cielo al saber que la mujer a la cual había poseído era Sakuno y no otra.

* * *

Ryoga termino de hacer el amor con aquella mujer, que ciertamente no noto la diferencia, después de haber satisfecho su deseo carnal la boto de ahí, sintiéndose frustrado, se tiro en la cama y paso algo que nunca pensó que sucedería…

Lloro

Porque se dio cuenta de que el deseo real de Sakuno era tener en sus brazos a Ryoma, lo deseo con tanta fuerza y con tanto dolor que lo trajo en el momento de la posesión, dejándolo a él en su lugar, tratando de calmar su dolor al comprender que el amor de Sakuno por su hermano era demasiado grande.

-No Sakuno!-susurro con dolor-tu no puedes amarlo, no tu-dijo llorando con dolor-no te vayas tu también de mi lado por favor-dijo sollozando entre las silenciosas cuatro paredes que lo resguardaban del mundo exterior-yo te juro que nunca te dejare sola, que aliviare tu pena pero………no me abandones por favor…tu…no-dijo dejando que sus lagrimas expresaran todo el dolor que sentía-no dejare que Ryoma te lleve con el Sakuno, el ya me quito lo mas valioso dos veces, no dejare que pase una ves mas, porque si llegase ese día yo………yo dejaría de existir-y el no sabia lo ciertas que podía ser esas palabras……

Continuara……………………

Y bien que me dicen?? Se esperaban ese lemon?? Que tal estuvo? díganme!!! Onegai no soy grande escribiendo las escenas, es mas es mi primer lemon nn espero que este capi haya retribuido la demora que tuve TT me perdonan?? Ya saben chicas quejas, tomatazos, amenazas, virus o besitos XD al review!!! Sip? Las veo en la próxima ves, tengo una duda respóndanmela sip? Ustedes creen que haya hombres leyendo fic así de escenas lemon? Es una curiosidad ya que nunca leo reviews de hombres XD así que quisiera aclarar esa duda n.n ahora sip la veo en la prox. actualización!!!!!!

Nadja-chan!!!! n///n


	7. Sorpresas

Uguuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Lo siento!! Lo siento!!! Se me borro todo y……aaaaaaaahhhh!! Mejor ni me acuerdo xq ahorita me pongo a llorar

**Disclaimer:** POT no es mió y si lo fuera créanme Ryoma se hubiera quedado para siempre en mi casita y nadie lo vería nunca x)

PD: las partes en latín les digo la traducción al final del capi si??

**Remembranzas de una gitana**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_-No dejare que Ryoma__te lleve con el Sakuno, el ya me quito lo mas valioso dos veces, no dejare que pase una ves mas, porque si llegase ese día yo………yo dejaría de existir-y el no sabia lo ciertas que podía ser esas palabras……_

Capitulo 6

_-" que sucedió? Que fue lo que hice?— no lo sé… maldita sea QUE DEMONIOS PASO!!??? Que fue lo que hiciste??—en serio y-yo— tenias que arruinar el plan, no es cierto???? Tenias que hacerlo!!!???—lo siento… de v-verdad y-yo n-no quería…y-yo solamente—te encerraré—que???—Sí, es lo único que me queda hacer para que no vuelvas a interferir otra vez—_

_No……PORFAVOR!!!—NO!!! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR TODO!!! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTROPEARLO TODO!!! NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO ESTORBO EN MI CAMINO!!! Eres una sentimental…Y YO NO NECESITO DE ALGUIEN ASI…te desapareceré y nunca mas saldrás de acá—porque??....tanto odio guardas…en ti???—es igual que el que sientes tu…..solo que yo….no soy falsa—no lo soy!!! y-yo solamente— no hables mas, ya…pronto acabara—que quieres decir? Que va a pasar?— pronto me reuniré contigo, y estaremos las dos—no entiendo, porque…?—pronto lo sabrás….por el momento te quedaras aquí—NO!!—_

_Adiós…."_

Despertó en la madrugada, sintiendo un posesivo brazo en su cintura, miró en esa dirección y se dio cuenta de las marcas que llevaba en ellas, como si fueran quemaduras del pasado.

_-"No note eso mientras hacíamos el amor"_ –Voltio a ver a Ryoma y se dio cuenta de que no era él quien estaba allí, sino Ryoga —_"QUE?? DONDE ESTA RYOMA??? Acaso yo…..."_

Él la miraba fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando que despertara, Ryoga vio que buscaba a alguien y dentro de él se quebró algo mas que su podrido corazón, algo que albergo sin darse cuenta desde hacia mucho tiempo: la esperanza.

Se miraron fijamente y entre ellos se formo un silencio abrumador, el ambiente se torno tenso y ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, Ryoga, que no conocía mucho la palabra llamada _paciencia,_ decidió interrumpir ese silencio tan molesto.

-Qué es lo que buscas? O mas bien…a quien buscas querida?- el ambiente se puso mas tenso del que ya estaba, casi se podría cortar con el filo de un cuchillo- solamente somos tu y yo nadie mas o…si?—dijo con tono frívolo, no dejaría que viera lo vulnerable que era en estos momentos.

-No…no hay mas personas aquí-dijo Sakuno con un tono tranquilo- y tampoco busco a nadie- contesto con el mismo tono que él-porque?... acaso debería?-pregunto con sorna.

-No lo se, anoche…no estabas así-dijo como meditando las palabras, aunque con un cierto toque de burla en la voz.

-Tu lo has dicho, anoche, además……—Sakuno se quedo a mitad de la oración, no era momento de pensar en eso, se dijo a sí misma, tenia que salir de ese lugar rápido y terminar con lo que había empezado, saco el brazo que tenia encima bruscamente y salio de la cama con toda la rapidez que albergaba dentro de si, cogió sus ropas y empezó a vestirse dándole la espalda, como si Ryoga no estuviera en ese lugar.

Ryoga sintió que era ignorado y eso lo enervo hasta limites insospechados, podría pisotear su corazón _(¿corazón?)_ pero nunca su orgullo, él era mas poderoso que ella, CON UN DEMONIO! La podría destruir en segundos! se levanto de la cama y se acercó hasta ella.

-A donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Ryoga con un tono de voz muy bajo, muy escalofriante, la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca y la voltio para que lo mirara, a pesar de estar desnudo frente a ella sentía calor y no precisamente de deseo.

Sakuno lo miro fijo y se dio cuenta de que el color de sus ojos era de oro fundido, tan parecidos a los de Ryoma pero estos estaban llenos de frustración y dolor _"maldita sea…!! Es que acaso esto tiene que durar tanto?? Ya me esta exasperando!!" _se soltó bruscamente de el agarre de Ryoga y lo ignoro, terminó de colocarse de falda, sus zapatos, se giro nuevamente a el y le respondió:

-A nuestra prisión- y sin mas salio de aquella tienda dejando a Ryoga conmocionado por su respuesta

-Acaso ella…NO!!

Y corrió tratando de darle el alcance

Se giro sobre la cama y donde debería estar "Sakuno" no había nadie, cuando extendió la mano buscando aquel cuerpo que le perteneció por completo, no la halló, se levanto tan rápido que hasta vértigo le dio, miro bien la estancia y se percató que estaba en aquella habitación del principio, en la cama de sabanas de seda verde oscuro, con aquellas decoraciones masculinas, el sutil olor a tabaco y ébano inundaban el lugar, entonces se volvió a echar sobre aquella mullida cama y lo único que vino a su mente fue _"todo fue un sueño, un bello y maravilloso sueño"_

-Pero fue tan real que yo pensé que…diablos!! Me estoy volviendo loco!! Me está volviendo loco!—dijo sentándose en la cama y revolviéndose los cabellos— arg! No debí haber bebido ese whisky barato, esto es estúpido además es una gitana y yo soy Ryoma Echizen, hijo de Nanjiro Echizen, Lord de Seishun Gakuen……tengo que salir de este lugar, ya me esta enfermando el olor a perra barata

Para Ryoma recordar su origen era una carga muy pesada, por lo tanto debía mantener esa crueldad e indiferencia con cualquiera…incluso con Sakuno.

-Incluso con ella…no me interesa quien seas, no harás que un Echizen pierda los estribos por alguien como tu.

"_No aun"_

"_Será mejor quitarme este peso de encima, ya me cuesta llevarlo conmigo"_ Sakuno se disponía a ir al mismo lugar al que alguna vez le dio la "libertad", ese mismo lugar devolvería todo a su lugar _"todo a su lugar…_TODO_"._

Ryoga la seguía desesperado, no permitiría eso, no esta dispuesto y no lo estaría nunca, pero por algún motivo sus movimientos eran lentos _"debe ser ese maldito círculo de invocación, rayos, MALDITA SEA!!"_

-Regresarás al lugar al que perteneces Ryoga, de eso me encargaré yo-dijo Sakuno mirando el lugar con frialdad y parsimonia, sintiéndolo a unos metros tras ella-aquí terminará TODO…!!!!!!!-y seguidamente clavo la daga de plata en el medio de aquel terreno que aun poseía las marcas de aquella invocación, una luz roja potente salió de aquel desgastado circulo rodeando por completo a Sakuno y pronunció el conjuro que sellaría lo que alguna vez llamo libertad- _convertere eo locus cis huc tenebrae eternum et infernum!!!(1)_

-NOOO…..!!!-Ryoga gritaba tratando de acercarse a ella.

-VUELVE AL LUGAR AL QUE PERTENCES…!!! NUNCA DEBI SACARTE DE ALLI….!!! DE AHÍ VIENES Y AHÍ REGRESARAS!!!! UT SIC LAUS!!!!(2)-Sakuno sentía que su cuerpo ardía, como que si la desgarraran por dentro-_No me detendré, te enterrare en aquel libro y nunca más me estorbaras_ NUNCA!!!!!!

-Sa…kuno…tu-Ryoga sentía que sus poderes eran sellados nuevamente, sentía que era absorbido por el libro-_otra vez….a aquel lugar—no decías tu que ella era diferente?—lo es….si no….tan solo mírala—estas enfermo—no….ella cree poder sellarme pero no lo hará—que dices?—lo dejare estar por esta vez pero voy a retornar—como? Acaso usaras…—_

_si……ella…me las pagará…con su vida._

Sakuno hacia presión con aquella daga, estaba usando al máximo sus fuerzas espirituales—

_si este es el precio, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo—_CONVERTERE EO INFERNUM(3)-y finalmente Ryoga entro por completo en el libro de la tienda de Sumire.

_Me vengaré Sakuno…—_se escucho ese escalofriante susurro en el viento.

-Por…..fin—decía entrecortada Sakuno—nunca mas volverá a obstaculizarme jajaja—e inmediatamente se desmayo (NA/ aquí me pareció o como q parecía loca ¿?¿?) sus fuerzas se habían agotado y Sakuno ya no daba para mas.

Cerca de aquellas ruinas, las que alguna vez fueron la tan buscada Corte de los Milagros, una sombra caminaba por allí a paso lento y tranquilo, como si rememorara aquel sitio y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno, inmediatamente se acerco a ella, la volteo y le quito los cabellos de la cara para poder verla, enseguida quito sus manos como si algo la hubiera quemado y un susurro se escuchó retumbar en aquel silencioso lugar.

-Que Dios nos proteja…es ella.

Ya había amanecido y cierto muchacho se encontraba de un humor de perros.

-Maldición!!-decía Ryoma sentado con dientes apretados mientras golpeaba la mesa de su pequeño escritorio.

-Por todos los santos Ryoma, pensé que llevarte a esa casa te distraería un poco pero veo que estas demasiado tenso-dijo Momoshiro sentándose frente a el.

-No es eso-dijo el aludido tratando de apaciguarse.

-Entonces? Que es lo que te tiene de mal humor? Porque ciertamente no pue…-no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por Ryoma

-Esto-dijo Ryoma lanzándole una carta a Momoshiro

-Una carta?-dijo Momo cogiendo la carta en el aire antes que le tocase el rostro- De quien? –pregunto mirando el sobre curiosamente.

-Léela-contesto tajante, sobándose las sienes tratando de amortiguar un creciente dolor de cabeza, que pronto se convertiría en una espantosa jaqueca.

-No me dirás que es de…?-pregunto sorprendido

-Mi padre-contesto Ryoma mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah bueno-dijo Momo aliviado- pensé que era…

-Quiere que regrese a Londres.

-Que!? Para que? Que ocurrió?

-Es mi madre…se ha puesto mal por culpa de esa maldita arpía—dijo Ryoma con desprecio en la voz.

-Tomoka? Que hizo esta vez?—preguntó preocupado Momoshiro, poniendo la carta en el escritorio de Ryoma.

-Les dijo que yo…me había acostado con ella…le hicieron una prueba de pureza…ya sabrás que resulto de esa prueba…quieren que me case con ella…por haber sido un canalla…CON ELLA!!! Si ella fue la maldita perra que ENGAÑO a Ryoga!!!...Dios…no se que voy a hacer…si no me caso con esa…mi madre podría ponerse peor….y si lo hago…..-Ryoma no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió un nudo en la garganta y un revoltijo en el estomago y no era por pura emoción.

-Tezuka lo sabe?-preguntó Momoshiro con voz seria y preocupada.

-No lo se….no lo creo….esto se esta complicando mas de lo que creí-dijo Ryoma mirando por su ventana con aire ausente.

-Que harás con Ryoga? Me comentaste que tenias todo bajo control….claro antes de que te enteraras que tienes que casarte con…..Tomoka-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-Todo seguirá como lo había predicho además ya le firme los papeles a Tezuka, no me voy a echar para atrás-dijo Ryoma con furia contenida, de tan solo pensar que se casaría con Tomoka una rabia inmensa crecía en su interior.

-Mmmmm quieres?-le dijo Momo ofreciéndole un puro de su bolsillo.

-Gracias-respondió Ryoma cogiendo el puro.

-Y….que harás con la muchacha de la otra vez?-preguntó con tono de indiferencia sacando otro puro de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo.

-Que haré? Pues nada-dijo Ryoma mientras prendía su puro- que quieres que haga? que la rapte y la lleve conmigo? jajaja debe ser una broma, cierto? Para que querría yo una gitana? Esta bien que sea bonita la condenada pero no va a servirme para nada mas que un simple revolcón-dijo Ryoma con amargura recordando a Tomoka.

-No todas son como ella Ryoma, además no parece una mala muchacha-dijo Momoshiro mirándolo.

-Y eso debe de suponerme un alivio??-dijo Ryoma mirándolo con esceptismo- no voy a negarte que me impacto la primera vez que la vi— "_hasta ideas tontas surcaron mi mente como el de casarme con ella"—_ dijo mentalmente—es bonita y excitante pero no para amarrarme con ella para toda la vida, tengo suficientes problemas como para aumentar otro mas a mi lista, además…el matrimonio no va conmigo-dijo con total indiferencia.

-Vaya…..si que tienes un bonito concepto de la mujer de ayer, yo pensé que representaba algo mas para ti que simples problemas-dijo Momo con diversión.

-Bueno si lo pones así, lo único que representa es una buena sesión de sexo y nada mas-dijo Ryoma fríamente.

-Tu si que tienes en alto el valor de las mujeres-dijo Momoshiro entre divertido y enojado, no le gustaba para nada lo que pensaba su amigo.

-Tomoka me enseño a tenerlos muy presentes y mejor dejamos de hablar de esto que me pone de mal humor-dijo Ryoma parándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Mas de lo que ya estas amigo?-dijo Momo con la intención de picarlo un poco.

-Momoshiro-advirtió Ryoma-no estoy de humor para bromas.

-Supone esto que me tengo que ir de tu habitación cierto?—dijo Momoshiro con tono divertido.

-Nos vamos a buscar a Tezuka—dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación para salir.

-Ahorita?—dijo Momo con pereza

-Si, ahora mueve tu trasero de ahí y vamonos—dijo Ryoma exasperado.

-Esta bien, esta bien lo muevo, diablos si que estas irritado—dijo con voz derrotada Momoshiro—aaaah (suspiro) este va a ser un día largo.

-Concuerdo contigo—dijo Ryoma cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Porque…?

-No preguntes.

-Ok.

Un olor raro la hizo despertar de ese letargo en el que se encontraba, un aroma muy peculiar que desde hacia muchos años no había sentido, un _"olor a hierbas"_ , se incorporo rápidamente de aquella cama en la que se encontraba y eso la mareo un poco.

-No seas tan descuidada muchacha—escucho la voz de una mujer, por el tono se podría decir que era anciana, la empujo suavemente y la volvió a echar en aquel colchón.

Cuando finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos la claridad del día no le dejaba ver bien, cuando sus pupilas empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz , dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había sentido provenir la voz, la vio de espaldas, un poco encorvada por los años y vestida completamente como……una gitana!?

-Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña Sakuno-dijo la anciana Sumire quien la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

De todas las personas que hubiera esperado ver, Sumire era la última a quien esperaría, su rostro ya envejecido por los años, su cuerpo marchito y cansado ya por el tiempo pasado, pero aun así, con su dulce y peculiar sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakuno no supo cuando ni en que momento sucedió, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba gimoteando en el regazo de Sumire y esta la rodeaba protectoramente diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

Cuando Sakuno se apaciguo y se seco las lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad, la miro directamente a los ojos y cuando iba a hablar Sumire la interrumpió:

-Mi niña—dijo con voz suave la anciana—cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti…..sin verte!!! Pero cuanto has crecido…!! Por todos los dioses que grande estas!!! oooh mi pequeña si yo….—la vieja adivina no podía continuar, un nudo feroz envolvía su garganta y no la dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna, era grande el dolor que sentía por haberla dejado hace tanto tiempo a tras.

-Sumire quiero saber que paso aquí…..que paso con el patriarca….supe que todos ustedes estaban en las mazmorras de la ciudad—dijo Sakuno un poco mas tranquila, y dándose cuenta de que Sumire trataba de evitarla, como lo sabia? Por algo era gitana no?

-No lo se, una noche estábamos tras esos cuatro muros de cemento frió y al día siguiente estábamos fuera de ellos, según los soldados, dicen que ya se cansaron de tener a gente tan sucia como nosotros aquí-dijo Sumire ceñuda ante este ultimo comentario.

-Ah—dijo Sakuno con un tono de sorpresa, algo no encajaba ahí—el patriarca? Él…no hizo nada?—pregunto con cierta incertidumbre en la voz.

-El hace un tiempo que dejo el mundo terrenal para ir en busca de una gloria mejor-dijo Sumire muy triste por tener que decirle esta noticia a Sakuno.

-Osea que murió cierto?-reafirmo Sakuno con total frialdad.

Sumire no cabía en su asombro, en donde quedaba aquella niña que vio salir de aquella Corte de los Milagros? En donde estaba aquella muchacha que alguna ves dio sonrisas llenas de amor y cariño para todos?? En donde estaba?

-Dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo Sumire-dijo Sakuno respondiendo a sus dudas

Sumire la miro asombrada, es que Sakuno sabe leer la mente?

-Jajaja-reía Sakuno con cariño- tu rostro lo dice todo Sumire-respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa-eres y seguirás siendo la misma, además, no hace falta ser adivino para que te estés preguntando que demonios paso conmigo, cierto?

-Es verdad-respondió Sumire aun muy sorprendida por ese cambio de aptitud-tengo muchas dudas con respecto a que te paso durante todo este tiempo, han pasado ya 2 años Sakuno, que sucedió durante este lapso de tiempo? Que te sucedió?-pregunto preocupada y talvez alguito autoritaria.

-Nada—respondió sakuno fríamente—vive el presente, no dejes que el pasado te atormente, deja que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo y no intervengas en ellas y es así que te pido que no preguntes por el _que bastante tengo con recordármelo a mi misma_ entendiste?-dijo Sakuno mirándola con una carencia de sentimientos atroz.

-Sakuno-dijo Sumire mirándola con total sorpresa.

-Que dices? Te quedas conmigo y dejas el pasado atrás? O te quedas en la calle recordando los bueno tiempos? Tu decides pero apresúrate que hoy no hay tiempo-dijo Sakuno saliendo de aquella tienda sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sumire.

-Espera!!-dijo Sumire con fuerte voz-podrás ser la hija de Hiro pero eso no te da derecho…

Sakuno volteo el rostro y con una mirada de hielo le respondió-me da mucho derecho Sumire—dijo Sakuno cortante—y a pesar de ser tu protegida me dejaste sola, así que ahora no vengas con aires de grandeza y mejor deja el pasado atrás porque si realmente quieres revivirlo, desearas no haberme encontrado nunca —dijo Sakuno mirándola con una expresión fría.

Sumire tuvo miedo por primera vez de Sakuno, porque supo que había cambiado y no sabia si ese cambio la mataría alguna vez.

Sakuno al ver el rostro de Sumire supo que talvez se haya pasado un poco con ella-yo….lo siento Sumire-dijo Sakuno con voz arrepentida pero con el rostro inescrutable- hace mucho que alguien no me ordenaba nada y ya no estoy acostumbrada a los gritos de alguien mas, discúlpame si es que yo te ofendí pero te pediría que nunca mas me ordenes algo por favor-le dijo Sakuno terminando la conversación.

-No Sakuno, discúlpame tu a mi, yo no debí reclamarte nada además…

-Mejor dejemos el tema ahí, si?-dijo Sakuno tratando de dejar la situación en ese estado—Sumire hay algo que me aturde mucho…y es con respecto a la destrucción de la Corte de los Milagros…

Lejos de aquellos lugares, en tierra inglesas, precisamente, se encontraba una mujer echada en su cama, visiblemente enferma, a pesar de poseer una belleza sin igual, esta se veía ensombrecida por su aspecto, al lado de ella un hombre adulto, entrado ya en los cincuenta, estaba a su lado, en su semblante se podía notar lo preocupado y atormentado que estaba, le sostenía la mano con autentico fervor, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Querido—dijo con voz suave la mujer—ya…no estés tan angustiado…pronto veras que estaré bien…como siempre—dijo con una sonrisa que alivio en cierta parte la pesadez que sentía el hombre sobre sus hombros.

-Dios Rinko…—el hombre hizo una pausa que se extendió por toda la habitación—que hicimos para Ryoma nos pagara de esta manera? —pregunto Nanjiro a su mujer, en su voz se notaba todo el dolor que su alma no era capaz de expresar.

-Estoy segura que…tuvo algún motivo para hacer lo que hizo—dijo Rinko repasando todo los hechos pasados.

Después de la partida de su hijo mayor, Rinko no sabia como actuar, Nanjiro pensó que Ryoga se había ido para cumplir su destino, un destino que siempre se marco por sus propios meritos, Rinko, sin embargo, pensaba que algo tenia que ver esa señorita que trajo Ryoga a la casa de nombre Tomoka.

No sabia como explicarlo, algo en su interior, le decía que esta muchacha no era de fiar, algo oculto poseía y no era precisamente flores y maravillas, y cuando Ryoga les había planteado la posibilidad de casarse con ella, Rinko casi desfallece de la angustia.

Flash back

-Madre…Padre…verán…los eh reunido aquí—refiriéndose al despacho principal de su padre—porque quería hablar con ustedes, sobre un tema algo…controversial—en esos tiempos, sus padres andaban buscándole esposa, realmente las muchachas eran bonitas pero……ninguna como _ella_.

-Y de que se trata hijo—pregunto Rinko con voz sosegada, aunque en su interior tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-Si muchacho, habla que me tienes en ascuas—dijo su padre con una voz entre divertida y curiosa.

-Se que las ultimas fiestas que han estado realizando, no son exactamente por el afán de recrearse un rato—dijo Ryoga con un tono de "ya lo sabia"

-Ryoga tu sabes que eres el mayor, por lo tanto en ti cae la responsabilidad de casarte, retozar un poco con tu esposa, preñarla y llenarnos de nietos, que serán los próximos herederos de estas tierras—respondió Nanjiro sin ningún tipo de culpa.

-Querido, por favor—dijo Rinko un poco ruborizada por la sinceridad de su esposo.

-Que? Es la verdad, no le estoy mintiendo en nada—dijo Nanjiro con total inocencia que realmente parecía que lo hacia sin intención de incomodar.

-Jajaja tranquila madre—le respondió Ryoga divertido por la situación que se estaba produciendo entre sus padres, mirándolos a ellos dos, se veía a si mismo con la mujer de su vida— en realidad estoy acostumbrado a la sinceridad de padre y es justamente por esa sinceridad que talvez ya no necesiten armar tanto alboroto por encontrarme una esposa— dijo Ryoga terminando de hablar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-A-a que te refieres hijo? — pregunto Rinko realmente angustiada por la respuesta de este.

-Acaso estas diciendo que le vas a proponer matrimonio a alguien?? — pregunto Nanjiro lleno de excitación por la sorpresa.

-Puede que si padre—respondió Ryoga con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Por fin hijo mió jajaja, seré abuelo en poco tiempo— Nanjiro fue directamente a su hijo y lo abrazo como hacia tantos años que no lo hacia, con una felicidad desbordante.

-Jajaja pero padre no eh dicho que este embarazada, ni siquiera la eh tocado—dió Ryoga como respuesta al efusivo abrazo de su padre.

-Y eso que diablos tiene que ver? Ve!! Acuéstate con ella las veces que te de la gana y dame un nieto ya jajajaja— Nanjiro no cabía en su emoción, por fin su hijo mayor se casaría, formaría una familia y sabría lo que es verdaderamente ser feliz.

-Y tu, madre?—dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa en el rostro—no vas a felicitarme?— lo termino de decir acercándose a ella.

Rinko quedo estupefacta con la noticia, Ryoga se casaría con…esa mujer…con _Tomoka._

-Madre?—pregunto Ryoga extrañado por el comportamiento de esta.

-Oh! Lo siento hijo es que…me dejaste muy sorprendida con la noticia…felicitaciones— y abrazo a su hijo mayor con tanta fuerza que parecía que la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ryoga se sorprendió ante este hecho, pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo, claro, con menos fuerza para no lastimarla, en eso, sintió que su madre temblaba ligeramente, entonces la estrecho con un poco mas de fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila madre—dijo Ryoga susurrándole al odio—no es como si me fuera a morir—dijo Ryoga divertido ante la idea de que su madre sufriera tanto por su matrimonio.

-Lo siento hijo—se disculpo Rinko— voy a salir a tomar aire fresco— aun se sentía abrumada y muy asustada ante la idea de que su hijo se casara con Tomoka—Dios bendito se cual es su destino, pero aun así…no permitas que sufra—susurro Rinko al viento mientras desgarradores sollozos se escuchaban en el silencio de su habitación.

Fin del Flash back

En ese momento no supo actuar de la manera adecuada y dejo que la situación se perdiera por completo, pero ahora ya estaba más preparada y lo que le paso a Ryoga le sirvió como una buena lección, no dejaría que Ryoma se perdiese esta vez, algo en su interior le decía que Tomoka también tuvo culpa en esta situación y esa certeza no se la quitaba nadie.

"_No dejare que esa arpía destruya a mi hijo, lo hizo una vez……no lo hará dos veces"_

-QUE OTRO MOTIVO SINO IMPORTUNARME!!! —grito exaltado Nanjiro, soltándose del firme agarre que tenia antes con Rinko, paseándose por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado.

-Nanjiro, conozco a nuestro hijo—dijo Rinko en voz baja, realmente se sentía muy cansada— y se que él no hace las cosas por impulso—Rinko sentía la garganta seca de hablar tanto después de mucho tiempo—el no es así, además…

-Yo también lo conozco, y por eso me atrevo a decir todo esto!!!

-NO LO JUZGUES ASI…!!—Rinko tosió fuertemente después de haber hecho tanto esfuerzo para alzar la voz, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de las cosas.

-Perdóname querida—Nanjiro regresó a su sitio anterior, junto a ella, le sirvió un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama—soy un imbesil al exaltarte de esa manera pero es que……Dios realmente esta situación hace que me encolerice.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé—dijo Rinko después de tomar un trago al vaso que le ofrecía Nanjiro—a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que…Ryoma haya hecho semejante cosa, pero yo confío en mi hijo, creo en él y se que de alguna manera Tomoka tuvo la culpa de todo esto, lo presiento Nanjiro, ella no es buena—dijo Rinko mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también lo siento, confió en Ryoma y se que es mucho mas concienzudo en la toma de sus decisiones, él no es como yo o Ryoga, nunca se deja llevar por sus impulsos, siempre las medita muy bien ante de realizarlas, pero las pruebas son demasiado fuertes como para evadirlas y……DEMOMIOS!!!!!......yo mismo eh visto salir a Tomoka varias veces de la habitación de Ryoma—dijo Nanjiro pesadamente como si el solo hecho de decirlo fuera la sentencia de muerte de su propio hijo.

-Que?.....que has dicho? —dijo Rinko casi sin aliento por la sorpresa de la noticia.

-Si…aunque sabia que Ryoma jamás le haría nada que la comprometiera o que le arruinara la felicidad a Ryoga, pero si yo los eh podido ver, no crees que los sirvientes también pudieron percatarse de eso? O peor aun que hayan escuchado algo que los perjudicara?—le terminó de confesar Nanjiro a su esposa, sintiendo que lo embargaba la tristeza al encarar todos estos hechos seriamente.

-Dios mió— dijo casi sin aliento, a Rinko se le caían las lagrimas del dolor que sentía en el corazón……su Ryoma, su hijo menor realmente podría ser comprometido con esa arpía por esos errores que lo perjudicaban a gran escala—pero el…el no…el jamás…el…oooh santo Cristo!!! Nanjiro que vamos a hacer???? Ryoma se casara con esa mujer!!!! —Rinko lloraba dolorosamente en el regazo de su marido.

-Es por eso que quiero que Ryoma venga inmediatamente aquí, Ryoma no puede mentir, nuca lo ah hecho, por mas cruel que fuera el castigo jamás nos mintió, su espíritu no lo permite, no es cierto Rinko? —dijo Nanjiro escuchado como súbitamente los gimoteos de su mujer dejaron de percibirse.

-Tu……lo sabias? —dijo Rinko sorprendida aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y apartándose de los brazos de su esposo, mirándolo fijamente.

-No soy tonto mujer, además…—Nanjiro se quedo pensativo, debatiéndose interiormente para decirle realmente la verdad a Rinko, pero mirándola como estaba……mejor no le decía nada, así no la inquietaría mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Además que…? Dime por favor —dijo Rinko suplicante ante su esposo, su silencio la perturbaba mas de lo que creía.

-Bah…! Nada mujer, solo que aun tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y la de Ryoma y esa me pesa mas—dijo Nanjiro evadiendo el tema magistralmente.

Rinko miró intensamente a su esposo, considerando que le ocultaba algo mas, pero no lo hostigaría preguntándole de seguro no era algo de importancia…o _talvez si._

-Pues estas jodido-dijo con una tranquilidad fascinante.

Ryoma solo lo fulmino con la mirada, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio, después de bajar de su habitación con Momoshiro fue en busca de Tezuka para informarle los últimos acontecimientos, por tal, anunciarle su inminente partida, pero el jefe no estaba en su despacho así que decidió salir a buscarlo al único lugar en donde sabia que podría estar: Su oficina en la ciudad central.

Así pues, decidieron ir a la dichosa capital de Italia, Roma, como demonios podía tener Tezuka su oficina tan lejos y tan cerca de la madre de todos sus jodidos problemas? (la Iglesia) no es que odiara a la Iglesia, pero por sus leyes es que tenia que regresar y casarse con Tomoka "y eso que ni siquiera fue honesta la muy perra" estando en el carruaje se habían sumido en un silencio bastante prolongado, para comodidad de Ryoma, y este último rogaba que así fuera pero otra vez la señorita vida se cagaba en lo que el pedía.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes-dijo con voz bastante fría-lo tengo bastante presente-y dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

-Es que meditándolo bien esta…mujer, por así decirlo, no te dejo ni una sola salida, lo planeo de una manera bastante concienzuda para que no tuvieras alternativa-dijo Momo mirándolo seriamente.

-A que te refieres?- Ryoma tenia sus sospechas, pero si algo había aprendido de la vida es que tienes que tener varias teorías para lanzar una conclusión total o al menos tener un aproximado de la verdad.

-Pues no creo que esas incursiones a tu habitación fueran inocentes o por el simple hecho de "estar a tu lado y disfrutar de su amor".

-Sino para perjudicarme o para que deliberadamente alguien la viera saliendo de mis aposentos-apoyo la teoría de Momo mirándolo con simpleza, ya lo había previsto desde el principio de todo, pero poco le había importado.

-Así cuando ella dijera que tu estuviste con ella en el plano intimo tuviera autenticidad.

-Pero no conforme con eso haría que le hicieran la prueba de castidad y los resultados saldrían positivos.

-Y si tu te negases diría que alguien la vio salir de tu habitación incontables veces, por tanto su honra quedaría en boca de todos.

-Eso se arreglaría fácilmente con el matrimonio, además esta el asunto de que era prometida de Ryoga.

-Cuando supiera la verdad dicha por Tomoka te repudiaría como hermano.

-Pero Ryoga no es ningún estúpido y pronto se enteraría de la verdad, impugnaría a Tomoka inmediatamente y se largaría de casa por la vergüenza, pero teniendo ella la prueba de que se acostó conmigo…

-Ganaría no solo un matrimonio, sino ser tu esposa y heredar todas tus tierras, además ella podría estar preñada.

-No es mío-dijo Ryoma con displicencia y furia contenida, se había cuidado, pero ella era Tomoka, tan ramera que fácil se pudo haber revolcado con cualquiera.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo tu, ella y yo además sabemos de que estamos hablando hipotéticamente y como lo estamos haciendo de esta manera supongamos que la mujer se preño, sabes que yo diría que no es tuyo, pero nadie creería en mi siendo tu amigo, por parte de ella…no creo que sea necesario decírtelo y en tu caso, te negarías como todo buen hacedor de la verdad pero aquí esta el detalle de su plan: quedarías como un maldito mentiroso que se aprovecha de las mujeres, se revuelca con ellas, las embaraza y se esfuma, te verían como un mujeriego de lo peor osea perderías el respeto que ahora todos te tienen.

-Es contraproducente para ella, para que casarse con un supuesto canalla como yo?-resoplo Ryoma diciendo la pregunta que tanto cavilaba en su interior.

-Ahí esta el detalle que se nos escapaba-contesto Momo con una seriedad escalofriante-se que le has estado dando vueltas al asunto y que recaes en la misma duda una y otra vez-añadió Momo con una sonrisa

-Dilo de una vez-dijo Ryoma con voz dura.

-Vaya no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de esto Ryoma, debes estar realmente…

-HABLA!

-Esta bien, esta bien…tu hermano no aparece Ryoma, por tanto el poder de gobernar el reino recae en ti, tú eres el conurbano favorecido de los latifundios de tu antecesor.

-Ryoga esta vivo-dijo Ryoma sorprendido, como diablos no se había percatado de eso???

-Esta vivo, pero no esta al lado de tu padre haciéndose cargo de las tierras que por linaje le corresponden porque él renuncio a todo esto cuando se largo de tu casa! Así que al renunciar a sus responsabilidades el colindante en seguir la línea eres tu! Tu eres el próximo heredero de las tierras de tu padre Ryoma!

-Demonios-susurro Ryoma con los dientes apretados, ahora todos los nudos se comenzaban a soltar.

-Al garantizarse de que se caso con un desgraciado como tú, entonces el poder que ejerces por ser el hijo de Nanjiro se evapora, ganas el desprecio de tu gente y tu autoridad se va perdiendo-dijo ya mas calmado Momoshiro-y es así como el Rey se ve en la obligación de mandar a alguien mas para gobernar tu reino, las tierras que a tu padre tanto le costo tener.

-Que gana con eso?-pregunto Ryoma, mas para si mismo que para Momo.

-No lo se, son mujeres quien las entiende-respondió en un suspiro.

-La ruina-pronuncio Ryoma tan bajito que Momoshiro ni le entendió.

-Que dijiste?

-Busca la ruina.

-Eso lo tenemos bien en claro, busca arruinarte de todas las…

-No mi ruina, sino la de mis tierras o mas bien la de mi familia, el rey siempre manda súbditos fáciles de manejar por no decir que son unos completos inútiles, entonces con alguien de fuera que no la conoce ella fácilmente puede manipularlo así explota mis tierras, las deja en el total fracaso y mi familia se ve en la completa miseria.

-No me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero cual es su meta? Por que buscaría…?

-Deshonrar a mi familia? Arruinarnos por completo? Dejarnos en la mas terrible indigencia? Eso es lo que estoy dispuesto averiguar.

-Y como lo…

-Llegamos-le corto Ryoma.

-Aaaah (suspiro) y justo en la parte mas buena-dijo Momo derrotado

-Camina no tenemos todo el día-le apresuro Ryoma en tono indiferente, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy día-demasiadas para mi gusto

_Que es lo te hace sentir viva…_

_-Que?_

_Cual es tu motivo..._

_-Quien eres?_

_Por que sigues estando viva…_

_-Por…_

_Es por cultura?_

_-No…_

_Por bailes?_

_-No…_

_Por tu gente?_

_-No…_

_Por magia?_

_-No…_

_Por amor?_

_-Amor?_

_Es por él cierto? Te enamoraste…_

_-Enamorarme yo? No…eso no es verdad_

_Si lo hiciste…_

_-Quien eres!?_

_Te enamoraste de un __payo__ (4), de alguien prohibido para ti… _

_-No lo hice!_

_No puedes acercarte mas a él, es peligroso para ti y para él mismo, no lo veas más…por favor_

_-QUIEN ERES!??_

_Soy…_

-Sakuno…!

Sentía que alguien a lo lejos la llamaba, no podía irse aun de ese extraño lugar, tenía que saber quien era esa extraña voz

_Ya nos veremos…_

_-NO!_

-Sakuno…despierta

_-Aun no! espera!!_

No podía irse, no podía dejarla así…

_Adiós…_

-NOOO…!!!

Sakuno despertó gritando de ese sueño tan extraño, que era todo aquello?

_-"Amor? Vaya estupidez"_

-Que pasa muchacha?? Te sucedió algo? Dime por favor- Sumire pregunto muy preocupada a la muchacha

La verdad es que llevaba un buen rato tratando de despertarla, Sumire había decidido acompañar a Sakuno para no dejarla sola nunca mas, así que le recomendó descansar un momento en su vieja cama mientras ella recogía algunas antiguas pertenencias o al menos trataba de encontrarlas, pero justo cuando ya estaba por retirarse encontró el libro que hace muchos años una joven llamada Sakura le dio para que lo proporcionara a la persona correcta

"_Tu sabrás el momento y también sabrás a quien se lo darás Sumire-sama…de eso no me cabe la menor duda"_

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que días después encontrara el camino directo a las praderas del olvido conociendo así el descanso eterno y sentía que ya había llegado esa persona, así que decidió llamarla, pero como no había respuesta a su llamado decidió ir en su busca pero un alarido la angustió y decidió correr a su antigua tienda.

Allí vio a Sakuno gimoteando y removiéndose en su cama empapada de sudor y cuando se estaba acercando a despertarla, ésta saltó (prácticamente) en el cama gritando "_NO"_

-…nada, no pasa…nada-respondió Sakuno, aun no entendía porque había tenido ese sueño tan extraño.

Sumire (que no le creyó absolutamente nada) no le pregunto mas, sabía que presionándola no iba a lograr nada, sabia que poco a poco volvería a confiar en ella "_Mi criatura celestial no la ah pasado bien estos últimos años…Dios porque permití que Hiro usara ese hechizo, porque!!?"_

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Sumire-dijo Sakuno en un suspiro cansado, realmente esta situación cansaba mucho a su espíritu.

-Esta bien criatura celestial, debemos cerrar este lugar-dijo Sumire

-Creo que no me has entendido-Sakuno salio de la tienda de Sumire y miraba alrededor- debemos destruir este lugar.

-Q-Que cosa? Por que?-_destruir La Corte de los Milagros?_

-Por eso recogeremos todas las cosas de importante valor que se encuentren en este lugar-Sakuno miraba con nostalgia aquel lugar, todavía podía escuchar las risas de los niños zíngaros corriendo de un lado al otro o de uno que otro grupo de gitanos bailando y cantando al son de las guitarras, panderetas y castañuelas.

-Será este el fin de La Corte de los Milagros?-Sumire no se había dado cuenta que su pensamiento se había hecho palabra.

Sakuno la miró con ojos tristes y una sonrisa nostálgica. Sumire contesto su propio pensamiento

-Este lugar contiene recuerdos buenos tanto como recuerdos malos, los buenos los guardaremos en nuestra memoria como el más preciado tesoro que poseemos y los malos…

-Los enterraremos aquí-puntualizo Sakuno-dejaremos aquí el recuerdo de ese pasado, en esta vieja Corte de los Milagros.

-Vieja Corte?-Sumire a miro con estupor.

-Sí Sumire, nadie la volverá a encontrar porque la hundiremos y haremos la Nueva Corte de los Milagros, en el centro de París-dijo con decisión Sakuno-pero antes quiero encontrar algo.

-Que es Sakuno?

-Shiba-dijo con firmeza

-No puedes-dijo Sumire con firme voz casi rozando lo despiadado.

-Por que?-pregunto Sakuno en el tono que Sumire no llego a darle.

-Esta muerta

-Que?

-Yo la maté

-Yumi crees que este color me cae bien? No me hace ver gorda?-dijo una mujer que se miraba puntualmente al espejo.

Tenia puesto un vestido de seda verde que se adhería a las curvas de su cuerpo. El profundo escote y el dobladillo de la falda estaban bordeados de volan­tes de satén blanco y gasa verde oscuro y las mangas eran como meras nubecillas de gasa en sus hombros. La masa de sus rizos de color marrón estaba sujeta en la coronilla, dejando expuesto un cuello vulnerable y unos hombros marfileños, toda ella parecía una sirena salida del mar, sus ojos castaños oscuros estaban delineados en color negro formándolos mas grandes, sus labios pintados de un suave color rojizo, haciéndolos parecer naturales pero teniendo un toque de color en ellos.

-Le queda bien señorita Tomoka-respondió la criada en tono solemne.

-Mmmm……de veras?-dijo Tomoka inspeccionándose frente al espejo, que te parece si humedecemos un poco la falda para que se adhiera más a mis piernas y a mis caderas, así podría verme mas atractiva, tu que dices?-pregunto Tomoka con orgullo.

-Si me lo permite señorita Tomoka, eso es propio de una…de una…bueno…de una cortesana-dijo esa ultima palabra en tono muy bajito, pero aun así Tomoka la escucho, la mujer en vez de sentirse humillada soltó una femenina carcajada y la miró.

-En serio? Vaya, esto si que es inesperado……cortesana eh?-y seguidamente le lanzo una bofetada tan fuerte que la muchacha cayo al suelo.

La criada la miro sosteniéndose la mejilla con una cara de aturdimiento, no creyendo que su ama le haya hecho eso.

-No te lo tomes personal pero simplemente no puedo dejar pasar por alto que me hayas comparado con simples rameras baratas, óyeme bien querida a mi nadie me dice perra lo entendiste?-la mujer no contestaba debido a la sorpresa que le causo el golpe, dado que Tomoka no escuchaba respuesta la pateo fuertemente gritando-ME ESCUCHASTE ESTUPIDA!?

-Sí señorita…!!!-gritaba la criada a causa del dolor.

-Bien, ya que lo has entendido levántate en este instante y ayúdame a sacarme este vestido, necesito un baño, hoy tengo una reunión en la casa de Lord Buttons y no tengo pensado perdérmela

-Si señorita-"_esto no se quedara así"_

Lo miraban muy serio, estaban esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre al cual le tenían un gran respeto.

Desde que habían llegado a la oficina de Kunimitsu Tezuka los tenían esperando puesto que Tezuka no vagaba en su trabajo, así que cuando su secretario les dijo que podían pasar a su oficina Momoshiro no paro de quejarse, diciendo cosas como:

_-Oye Tez deberías poner a alguien sirviendo un café, sabes cuanto te hemos estado esperando?_

O…

_-Vaya Tezuka tu si que sabes hacer esperar a la gente mira que tenemos aquí esperándote una hora con cuarenta y cinco…espera…no! ahora son una con cuarenta y siete minutos vaya hombre! Tu crees que no tenemos nada que hacer?_

Y cuando iba a empezar otra de sus chácharas Tezuka levanto la cabeza y arqueando una ceja le preguntó con voz seca

-Terminaste?

A lo que Momo se detuvo y Ryoma reprimió una carcajada, Momoshiro se dio cuenta y con una miraba furibunda le dijo

-Vaya Ryoma ahora si tienes ganas de reírte cierto? Pero cuando le digas a Tezuka el porque de nuestra visita la gracia se te va a desvanecer no es así?

Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo mentalmente _ya después me las cobrare Momo_

-Dejen ya de discutir-interrumpió el mayor- tomen asiento-Tezuka se dio cuenta de que algo grueso estaba pasando, Ryoma no venia simplemente de paseo hasta el centro de la ciudad, especialmente cuando estaba a casi 5 horas de camino desde su casa, así que algo no iba bien y eso era demasiado visible en la mirada de Ryoma.

Después de un largo rato en los cuales Ryoma y Momoshiro le contaron la historia a Tezuka y le afirmaban sus sospechas, Tezuka volteo en su silla de terciopelo color vino tinto, puso sus manos encima de su escritorio de roble y por fin habló

-Desde hace un buen tiempo le veía venir, sabes quien es realmente Tomoka Chawinks? Es nadie-esa afirmación los dejo a los dos presentes con la boca abierta.

-Que?-Ryoma no comprendía "_nadie??"_

-Nadie? Como que nadie? Es alguien! Claro que lo es! Tomoka Chawinks es aquella ramera que esta intentado echar por tierra a la familia Echizen!!-Momoshiro estaba exaltado

-Si te calmaras y me dejaras terminar entenderías muy bien lo que quiero decir –Tezuka los comprendía, así se sintió el cuando mando a investigar a aquella muchacha por ordenes de Lady Echizen.

-Prosigue-Ryoma se había calmado aparentemente, pero por dentro estaba en ebullición _quien es entonces Tomoka???_

-Como les dije Tomoka Chawinks no es nadie pero Tomoka Osakada si lo es y alguien de quien ustedes se deben de cuidar-dijo Tezuka mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, estas no eran buenas noticias para los Echizen.

-Osakada?-Ryoma estaba pasmado-los de las tierras del Sur? No pueden ser ellos! Desaparecieron hace casi 40 años! Mi padre me lo dijo, toda la familia sufrió un accidente mientras toda su caravana regresaba de Londres, a pesar de que su familia odiara a la mía por haber tenido las mejores tierras, los Echizen nunca hicimos nada en su contra realmente no eran de gran vitalidad para nosotros.

-Es por eso que tu familia fue principalmente acusada de la muerte de todo el clan Osakada, nunca habían hecho caso a las ofensas de Lord Taisuke Osakada ni de su esposa Lady Azumi y menos de su pequeño retoño de 13 años, pero nadie descartaba que ustedes también sintieran un odio descomunal hacia ellos.

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto Tezuka, además sabes que para ese entonces Lord Echizen ni siquiera tomaba los mando de la familia-Momoshiro estaba impactado con la noticia pero sus sentidos le decían que había algo mas, algo enigmático en todo esto.

-Es cierto mi padre aun no asumía el control sobre la familia Echizen.

-Lo sé, pero saben quien fue la pequeña heredera de Lord y Lady Osakada?

Ryoma y Momoshiro no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Me estas diciendo que alguien que murió hace 40 años esta viva? Eso no puede ser! Es casi imposible!! NO!! ES imposible!! Y si lo fuera tendría 53 años!!! No 23!!!!-Momo no sabia como reaccionar, acaso no bastaba con la verdadera identidad de Ryoma? Será que esto guarda algún tipo de relación?

-Es inverosímil, no es razonable. Puede ser que ella haya tomado ese nombre pero no creo que lo sea, llevan muertos 40 años, ella no puede ser Tomoka Osakada-Ryoma trataba de ser razonable, esto iba contra toda ley.

-Lo es, ella es Tomoka Osakada-dijo Tezuka con total certeza.

-Como puedes estar seguro de ello?, nadie puede ir por allí diciendo "_Mírenme tengo 53 años y poseo la apariencia de una joven de 23"_ -dijo Momo haciendo una imitación de la voz de una mujer- y que después no la tilden de loca.

-Esa fue una imitación fatal Momo-dijo Fuji con una sonrisa entrando en la oficina de Tezuka sin permiso.

-Fuji-dijo Tezuka a modo de saludo.

-Bien Tezuka aquí esta lo que faltaba de los documentos que me pediste, ahora si sabemos lo que hizo Osakada.

-Que hizo?-pregunto Ryoma con un tono indiferente aunque por dentro moría por saberlo.

Tezuka demoro un momento en responder hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco, se saco sus infaltables gafas, se masajeo las sienes y susurro "_Dios Santo"_

-Realmente no me lo esperaba, pensé que era el caso típico de usurpación, tu sabes, la hija se casa con otro cambia el apellido tiene otra hija le cuenta la historia, en fin sabemos que desliga este tipo de escenario, pero no pensé que hiciera eso y siendo una niña no?-Dijo Fuji en tono serio.

-Tezuka nos podrías comentar a que conclusión llegaron ustedes?-Ryoma estaba impaciente y ya no le importaba ocultarlo.

-Vendió su alma-dijo Tezuka mirándolo seriamente, este era el primer paso para saber como reaccionaria Ryoma mas adelante cuando supiera su verdad.

-Maldita desgraciada-musito Momoshiro bajando la cabeza y sosteniéndosela con las manos. NO bastaba con que Ryoma fuera un demonio y ni siquiera lo supiera sino que también la muy zorra de Tomoka había vendido su alma a quien? Eso solo Dios lo sabe…_o talvez no._

-Su alma?...bien no me sorprendería debido a lo zorra que es y que mas? También se acostó con un hombre lobo y tuvo cientos de cachorros? Por Dios Tezuka te creía mas cuerdo-Ryoma se levanto de golpe de su asiento y salio del despacho de Tezuka-cuando encuentres algo _creíble_-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra-avísame, mientras tanto no hagas estas bromas, no te asientan bien-y seguidamente se fue

-Pues no te creyó ni por un pelo-dijo Momo levantando la cabeza-y si esto no lo cree, menos lo hará cuando se entere de su propia verdad, Cristo nos salve de la tormenta que se desatara-dijo levantándose lentamente de su silla-nos veremos después-y seguidamente salio de aquel lugar.

Tezuka y Fuji se quedaron mirando fijo la puerta, analizando cada uno en su mente las palabras dichas por Momoshiro, era cierto si Ryoma no creía en esto de vender almas menos creería si le dijeran que era un demonio, vaya que si se lo creería!

-Tenemos que hablar con _él_-dijo Tezuka sin dejar de mirar la puerta de roble macizo que separaba su oficina del resto del lugar.

-Estas seguro? Será difícil-dijo Fuji mirando a Tezuka-la ultima vez que lo vimos te dijo…espera…ah! Si te dijo perrito faldero-terminó de decirlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tezuka lo miro serio y su mirada lo dijo todo.

-Jaja esta bien, esta bien pero mira como resulto la ultima vez, crees que ahora será diferente?-Fuji lo dijo abriendo sus ojos mirándolo seriamente.

-Ryoga no necesita el dinero, pero hará todo lo necesario para que la vida de Ryoma sea imposible, cuando dejo todo por la vergüenza que sentía, Lord Echizen dedujo que había abandonado también la responsabilidad de gobernar Seishun Gakuen y cuando Ryoga se entero que todo cuanto poseía ya no le pertenecía pensó que Ryoma había sido el culpable, pensó que era una venganza y la tomo por eso.

-Aaaah pelea de hermanos-dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

-No, esto es guerra entre ellos, no se ven como hermanos sino como enemigos y como tales uno tiene que caer-dijo Tezuka mirándolo por fin-y no sabemos quien caerá primero, pero caiga quien caiga no será nada bueno.

-Ni para nosotros…-dijo Fuji mirando la puerta

-Ni para el resto del mundo…-Tezuka sabia que siendo Ryoma un demonio, Ryoga también podría serlo y aun mas poderoso que Ryoma, siendo el mayor debe tener mas experiencia, _y eso no es para placentero…_

-Ryoma para de caminar de una vez quieres? No vamos a llegar a la casa de Tezuka a pie, no a menos que quieras llegar el día de mañana-le decía Momo con voz cansina, desde que salio de la oficina de Tezuka y lo había alcanzado Ryoma no había dicho ni una sola palabra y no paraba de caminar.

-Ryoma para ya!!-grito Momoshiro exaltado

Ryoma paro en seco al escuchar el grito de Momoshiro, volteo lentamente y lo miro fijo a los ojos, Momo quedo sorprendido al verlo, sus ojos no eran tan dorados sino que parecían que llamas resplandecían en el, _como las llamas del infierno_

-Oye Ryoma te encuentras…bien?-pregunto Momo con cautela

-NO ESTOY BIEN!!!!-exploto Ryoma-nada de esto esta bien! Esto es una gran bazofia! No lo soporto mas! Estoy harto de todo!!

-Ryoma lo sé pero

-No! tu no lo sabes! Tu no eres el que tiene que pasar por esto!! Y TODAVIA TEZUKA ME SALE CON UNA PENDEJADA COMO ESA!!! Demonios-Ryoma se descargo todo lo que pudo, la gente los miraba como bichos raros-Cosa stai guardando? (5) Non hanno nulla a che fare? (6)-les dijo Ryoma en tono frío, las personas dejaron de verlos inmediatamente y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.

-Ryoma no estas solo……además si Tezuka te dijo eso es por algo, no lo crees? Tu sabes muy bien que él no dice esas cosas porque simplemente se le ocurrieron o porque quiso estar de broma, como se lo mencionaste, el cubito de hielo no tiene sentido del humor! Vamos chico realmente crees que te esta tomando el pelo?-pregunto Momo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ryoma en modo de apoyo.

-Tienes razón, Tezuka no habla cosas porque tiene boca, siempre las reflexiona y después de considerarla varias veces las dice y siempre a medias-Ryoma respondió esto en un largo suspiro

-Entonces? Le crees?-Momo rezaba para que lo afirmara y por todos los dioses suplicaba que fuera así.

-Tomoka es capaz de todo, regresemos ya, quiero tomar un baño-y seguidamente abordo el primer coche que vio-vienes o te quedas?-dijo en son de burla.

Bueno al menos eso era algo no? no le había contestado afirmativamente pero tampoco lo había negado, eso significaba algo o eso esperaba.

-Oye espérame…!!!

Llamaron a su puerta, no sabia quien demonios podría ser.

-Arg! Quien diablos será? Seguro que es algún tonto empleado preguntándome si voy a cenar o no, Adalgiza!!-llamo a la criada que le estaba estirando la ropa encima de la cama.

-Si señorita-contesto la criada en tono temeroso, la mujer temblaba de miedo, ya que esta señora solía resultar muy cruel a veces.

-Que no oyes? Estas sorda o te pasa algo en la cabeza? Abre la maldita puerta! Ya!!!-dijo Tomoka presurosa mientras de su cuarto de baño salía Yumi con el baño listo.

-Su baño esta listo señorita-dijo Yumi con voz sumisa

-Ya era hora!

-Tomoka-dijo una voz potente-me alegra encontrarte todavía aquí-dijo la voz de Nanjiro Echizen.

-Lord Echizen-respondió Tomoka con voz suave, mientras se cubría el cuerpo "pudorosamente" con su bata de terciopelo verde oscuro-a que le debo el honor de su visita?

-Sabes bien que esta no es una visita de simple cortesía-dijo Nanjiro serio-te venia decir que Ryoma se casara contigo-lo soltó de golpe con un gran pesar en su corazón.

-AAAAAAAAAyyyy!!! Lo sabía!! Mi Ryoma se casara conmigo! Sabia que no me abandonaría y que no sería capaz de jugar conmigo!-Tomoka no cabía en su alegría, por fin tendría al hijo de los Echizen.

-Ryoma es hombre de honor incluso si eso significa hacer cosas desapacibles-dijo Nanjiro serio.

Tomoka decidió no hacer caso a su ofensa y con voz emocionada por la noticia pregunto-Cuando será la boda?

-Cuando regrese Ryoma.

-Y…eso cuando será?- la alegría se le estaba dispersando, si esperaba a Ryoma el podría ser capaz de nunca volver, aunque ella podría ir de "visita"

-Pronto, ya he mandado una carta seguro que no tardara en llegar respuesta, bueno ya me retiro, disfruta de la velada-Nanjiro se sintió como le verdugo de la vida de Ryoma, su hijo estaba a punto de ser condenado por la arpía que tenia delante de suyo.

-Lo haré Lord Echizen y mas con esta noticia, estoy segura que muchos se sorprenderán de recibirla-dijo Tomoka despidiéndolo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No me cabe la menor duda-Nanjiro lo dijo tan bajito que nadie lo oyó.

Ya fuera de la habitación de Tomoka, Nanjiro se apoyo sobre la pared tapizada y se dejo caer al suelo, allí gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Dios-susurraba con dolor-espero que no este cometiendo un crimen, otro mas seria mi perdición total, perdóname hijo mió.

-_Ya es muy tarde_-y ese susurro misterioso nadie lo pudo oír

-Por fin llegamos!-Momo salio de aquel coche sintiendo los músculos agarrotados

-Ya no te quejes tanto, estuviste durmiendo todo el maldito camino-dijo Ryoma estirando sus piernas.

-Pues que querías que hiciera? El camino es demasiado largo y me aburrí, así que decidí dormirme.

-Vaya compañía resultaste ser-respondió Ryoma mirándolo con frialdad-en fin iré a darme un baño.

-Oye Ryoma-Momo lo detuvo- que piensas hacer?

-Voy a regresar-dijo Ryoma como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Regresaras? Y…que harás?

-No es obvio?-Ryoma lo miraba aburrido

-Pues no-dijo Momoshiro mirándolo con dudas claras en el rostro-aah! Claro! Que tonto! Tienes que ir a ver a tu madre, al parecer la noticia no le cayo bien bueno a nadie la cayo bien porque

-Casarme Momo-dijo Ryoma seriamente-voy a casarme con Tomoka.

-QUE!!?? Estas loco? Eres demente? No definitivamente se te quemo el cerebro! Como te vas a casar con esa!?

-Lo haré Momo y así desbarataré su plan desde el centro-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa ladina.

Momoshiro Takeshi nunca se había sentido tan sorprendido en su vida, bueno aparte de la noticia del origen de Ryoma esto era otra cosa impactante.

-Claro!-dijo Momo como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo-que mejor manera de destruir a tu enemigo siendo su amigo.

-En mi caso seria ser su marido-y con esto ultimo Ryoma rió a carcajada suelta, no se sentía para nada feliz, pero para lograr la paz que había tenido antes de conocer a Tomoka habría que hacer pequeños sacrificios, "_aunque eso signifique casarme con una víbora como tu"_

-Y cuando partimos?-dijo Momoshiro un poco mas entusiasmado que antes, no es que le alegrara la idea de que Ryoma se casara con esa mujer pero había que destruirla…_y rápido_.

-Partimos?

-Claro, no pensaras que te deje solo con todo este barullo en el que te metiste, cierto? Ya estuve bastante tiempo fuera, así que ahora no me vendría mal acompañarte y tener un poco de adrenalina-dijo Momo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Cierto

No lo iba a admitir públicamente, pero se sentía aliviado de tener a Momoshiro a su lado, era su mejor amigo después de todo y aunque no lo supiese se sintió solo cuando Momoshiro se fue durante 9 largos años.

-Y cuando nos vamos camarada?

-Mañana mismo partimos hacia Inglaterra.

-Si que estamos presurosos-dijo Momo con simpatía-se ve que tienes ganas de casarte pronto jajaja

-No tienes idea de cuanto me emociona la idea-dijo Ryoma burlándose junto con su amigo de su destino tan perro.

-Jajajaja por favor no me hagas reír Sumire-Sakuno rompió en risas apenas escucho aquella declaración de Sumire, "_ella? Matarla? Si y yo soy virgen!"_

Sumire se sintió ofendida por el modo en el que Sakuno estaba tomándose aquella confesión, acaso no confiaba en ella?

-No me crees?-dijo Sumire seria y con voz carente de emoción.

-No es eso Sumire-contesto Sakuno sacándose una pequeña lágrima de los ojos a causa de tanta risa-es simplemente que no me esperaba esa respuesta de ti, se que la odias bueno, todo el mundo la odia pero las mentiras son fáciles de detectar y tu no me estas diciendo la verdad, además tu no eres una asesina-dijo Sakuno tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

-Es cierto, no esta muerta para desgracia nuestra-dijo Sumire con pesadez

-Ya vez? Viste que estaba en lo cierto?

-Para que quieres buscarla niña?-pregunto Sumire con preocupación.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle-dijo Sakuno distraídamente

-Con…con respecto…a que?-Sumire temía la respuesta.

-Lo sabes bien Sumire-dijo Sakuno con seriedad-ella me odia, quiero saber porque.

-Sakuno…

-Es algo que siempre me carcome, a pesar de los años que han pasado aun me sigue esa pregunta y quiero una respuesta, no voy a esperar mas tiempo-dijo Sakuno con decisión.

-Esta bien Sakuno, es tu decisión y yo a respeto-dijo Sumire derrotada, Sakuno sabría la verdad y no quería pensar en lo que eso desencadenaría.

-Tu sabes en donde se encuentra, verdad?

-Si Sakuno.

-Llévame con ella por favor-Sakuno se lo pidió con voz firme pero con una nota sutil de suplica.

-Si tu lo deseas.

-Yo lo deseo

-Entonces vamos a buscar a Saori Shiba…

"_Por fin sabré el porque de su odio hacia mi, por fin sabré porque nunca me quiso como hija y me trataba como cualquier cosa"_

-…la ramera en rojo

Continuará…

Y?? que tal? Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que este capi retribuya todo el tiempo que estuve ausente y que se me borrara todo T.T, también quiero agradecer a las lindas y bellas personas que dejan sus reviews, ya lo saben los reviews son mi estimulo para seguir escribiendo…!!!

**Vocabulario xD**

1(regresa al lugar de la oscuridad eterna)

2(que así sea)

3(regresa al infierno)

4(persona no gitana)

5(que están mirando?)

6(Acaso no tienen nada que hacer?)

PD: cualquier error ortográfico perdónenme son lapsus brutus xD dejen reviews porfas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Verdades reveladas

Holas…..!!!! espero que estén todos bien!! Perdonen el retraso! Ya ingrese a clases y pues……ya lo saben u_u'

**Disclaimer:** creo que ya sabemos que POT no es mió, y bla bla bla empecemos ya! xD

**Remembranzas de una gitana**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_-Entonces vamos a buscar a Saori Shiba…_

"_Por fin sabré el porque de su odio hacia mi, por fin sabré porque nunca me quiso como hija y me trataba como cualquier cosa"_

_-…la ramera en rojo_

Capitulo 7

Verla……a pesar de todo se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que vería a su _madre_ después de tanto tiempo, no es que quisiera verla pero sus relaciones nunca habían sido buenas (por no decir que su madre la odiaba) y para comenzar de nuevo tendría que acabar con este capitulo de su vida.

-Estas bien criatura celestial?-pregunto preocupada Sumire.

-Si…no-dijo Sakuno en un arranque de sinceridad-la verdad me siento…inquieta, sabes? A pasado mucho tiempo…y las relaciones nunca han sido buenas entre ella y yo, quisiera saber por que nunca me dijo la verdad.

Sakuno no sabia que se estaba metiendo en un agujero del cual ya no tendría ningún tipo de escapatoria.

-Pues…-Sumire no sabia que responder, ¿acaso ella ya sabia todo?—eso es algo que se lo tienes que preguntar a ella misma criatura celestial-dijo Sumire en un suave carraspeo.

-Sumire…

-Si criatura?

-No me digas criatura celestial…no me siento como una-dijo Sakuno en tono neutro.

-Esta bien cri…mi niña.

-Tampoco mi niña…simplemente Sakuno.

-Esta bien……Sakuno.

Fueron saliendo de la Corte de los Milagros, Sumire a la cabeza para guiarla al lugar en donde se encontraba _esa _mujer, la verdad no quería ir a ese lugar, no era propio de una mujer decente y ella se consideraba tal.

Estaban en los suburbios del puerto de Nápoles, habían estado viajando por casi 4 horas y media y todo gracias a un buen hombre que llevaba carga de heno y les hizo el favor de llevarlas ya que su camino era llegar hasta Salermo a unas cuantas horas más, bajaron de aquella carreta y agradecieron la hospitalidad de aquel hombre, ya que las llevo sin pedirles nada a cambio, claro que si hubiera visto sus ropas no las habrían llevado pero ni a la tienda mas cercana, daban gracias mentalmente a las capas que llevaban encima y que casi estuviera anocheciendo.

Sakuno miro el lugar, no era muy bueno a la vista, era pésimo! Olía nauseabundamente, el olor a alcohol barato, suciedad, pescado y sexo no eran para nada buena combinación. Todo en aquel lugar era repugnante y quería salir corriendo de ahí, _que te pasa Sakuno? ¿Acaso te volviste cobarde? _

-Bueno Sumire-dijo mirando los alrededores con desdén-¿en donde esta ella?

Sumire miro el lugar, registrando cada rincón tratando de recordar la fachada que vio en sus visiones.

Pero a decir verdad no era nada comparado a lo que había visto en sus visiones, esto realmente era un infierno y Sumire no dudo en exteriorizarlo.

-Esto…es un infierno-dijo Sumire con asco mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y que pensabas? ¿Que era el paraíso terrenal?- dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo en la voz.

-No, pero no se parece en nada a mis visiones-dijo Sumire tratando de ubicarse en el lugar, hasta que finalmente lo vio, una taberna de un color desgastado que, tal vez, unos años atrás fue pintada de un color rojo intenso, y que ahora solo era una burda imitación.

Desde fuera se podían apreciar los gritos de los marineros, las risas de las rameras, los vasos chocando y una música que por el bullicio no se apreciaba.

Entraron al pestilente lugar y tuvieron un recibimiento muy sorpresivo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- fue la pregunta de la mujer frente a ellas.

-¿Es cierto lo que estas diciendo nyah?-pregunto Eiji preocupado, ciertamente la noticia no era para saltar de un pie.

-Si-fue la escueta respuesta de Ryoma.

-¿No hay modo de detener todo esto?-pregunto Oishi desconcertado por la noticia.

-No-fue la otra respuesta de Ryoma.

-Pues _en hora buena_ -dijo Mamushi de manera sarcástica.

Y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso Momoshiro soltó unas carcajadas que parecía estar compitiendo en un concurso de risas, Ryoma le dio una de las miradas mas furiosas que encontró dentro de su ser.

Kaoru solo encogió los hombros y salió de la sala diciendo a modo de despedida:

-Por lo menos sabemos que no estas de acuerdo con tu inminente boda-y salió sin mas del lugar con dirección a la cocina.

Momoshiro, quien seguía riéndose de las "gratas" felicitaciones de Kaoru hacia Ryoma, se calmo hasta solo tener una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Ryoma enojado.

-Aaah pues si-dijo Momo feliz- esa serpiente tenía su sentido del humor

-Tsk.

-¿Cuando nos vamos o'chibi?-preguntó Eiji entristecido por la partida.

-¿Nos vamos? No Eiji ustedes no se van de aquí, el que se va soy yo con Momo-dijo Ryoma sin vacilación.

-¿Y piensas que nosotros te dejaremos?-dijo Oishi con decisión.

-Somos amigos Ryoma-dijo Kawamura quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo.

-Así es ¿No pensaras que te abandonaremos cierto o'chibi?-dijo el chico felino del grupo.

-Ves Ryoma? te dije que no iba a ser fácil- dijo momo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hay un 99% de que vayamos así tu no quieras Ryoma-dijo Sadaharu.

-¿Cuando partimos?-dijo una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-Pensé que ya no eras participe de esta conversación Mamushi-dijo Momoshiro con sorna.

-¿A quien llamas serpiente cabeza de escoba?

-¿A quien mas? ¿Acaso hay otra serpiente tarada por aquí?

-Ya!-dijo Ryoma un poco irritado- mañana a primera hora partimos de aquí.

-¿Cuando volveremos? Pregunto Eiji ya un poco mas serio.

-No creo que regresemos Kikumaru, nunca mas –dijo Ryoma zanjando el tema y saliendo de la sala.

-¿Momoshiro que sucedió?-pregunto Kaoru seriamente.

-¿No les dijo ya Ryoma? Se casara con Osa…Tomoka-se corrigió Momoshiro, debía recordar que ellos no sabían nada acerca del verdadero nombre de Tomoka.

-Existe un 90% de que Takeshi oculte algo-dijo sin tapujos Inui.

-Y el otro 10%-preguntó Eiji.

-Que no sepa toda la verdad-dijo una voz imponente desde la entrada de la casa.

-Tezuka, ¿que paso con Ryoma? ¿Porque se va a casar con Tomoka?-preguntó Oishi.

-Por que no mejor vamos al despacho, así hablaremos mas tranquilos-dijo el joven de sonrisa eterna.

-Realmente es un día muy largo-dijo Momoshiro con pesadez.

Ryoma se encontraba en su habitación cavilando acerca de su "apremiante" boda con esa mujer, como diablos fui a caer en ese sucio juego?

-¿Realmente debió ser muy fácil para ti verdad Osakada? ¿Osakada? Ja! Esa es una vil mentira, ¿que vendió su alma? ¿Que clase de truco barato es ese? ¿Seriamente piensa que me tragare ese sucio cuento de hadas? Cuantos años crees que tengo Tomoka? No existen juegos en este lugar, de lo que si estoy seguro es que te destruiré Tomoka Chawinks así como tu intentas destruir a mi familia yo te destruiré a ti-irremediablemente se le paso por la cabeza la imagen de Sakuno con sus cabellos ondulantes cayendo sobre su fina espalda, bailando al son del viento y sus ojos color carmesí mirándolos fijamente, dedicándole todo su misterio, en eso una idea surco su mente.

-Seguro tu también participas de esto, maldita gitana, casi caigo en tu juego ponzoñoso-recordando la vez que la vio en el puerto- pero el punto es a mi favor porque ya no caeré en tus sucios juegos-y le vino a la cabeza cuando la vio bailar de esa manera en aquel festival-y la próxima vez que te vea te hare pagar por tus tretas baratas-y con mucho dolor en su corazón recordó la noche en que creyó haberla poseído- maldita seas, te juro que te hare pagar por todo esto-y sin que lo propusiera en su corazón se estaba formando una barrera inquebrantable de hielo.

-Se supone que tu presencia me alivie Karin?-le pregunto fríamente la castaña a la morena que tenia delante de ella.

Karin era una antigua gitana de la Corte de los Milagros, que después de haber sido liberada de aquella prisión en donde los tenían, se dedico a la vida de _acompañante nocturna_, era delgada, no muy alta, con el cabello corto y negro, de piel un poco tostada por el sol y con ojos de color verde esmeralda, a pesar de ser casi contemporánea a Sakuno nunca habían sido amigas, Karin molestaba a Sakuno y esta trataba de ignorarla perdiendo en esto ultimo.

-Mou Saku después de mucho tiempo me tratas así? Pensé que te habías derretido un poco mas princesa de hielo-dijo la morena con sarcasmo en la voz.

Sin previo aviso y sin que nadie lo notara Sakuno agarro del cuello a Karin haciendo presión dejando pasar el aire con dificultad, de lejos podías ver como una de las dos mujeres abrazaba con afabilidad a la otra, pero la realidad era distinta. Cuando Sumire se dio cuenta de ello palideció al instante.

-Hoy me encuentro de buen humor pero si sigues atosigándome te juro que perderé la poca gentileza que me queda, oíste?- dijo Sakuno con la voz baja, llena de amenaza y odio asiendo que Karin asintiera torpemente, tratando de respirar el poco aire que tomaba.

Sumire (quien se encontraba pálida como un muerto) se acerco y le dijo que la soltara para no levantar sospechas, Sakuno la miro indiferente y volvió la vista hacia Karin-ahora me dirás en donde demonios se encuentra Shiba y sin soltar ni una miserable palabra-y de inmediato la soltó.

Seguidamente Karin tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y miro de forma asustada a Sakuno quien la miro fríamente haciendo que Karin recordara la ultima frase _ni una miserable palabra_ y que el cielo la ayudara ella no iba a hablar, admitía que no le gustaba que le ordenaran pero por algo era gitana y el mal estaba palpable en los de Sakuno.

-Que el grande se apiade de nosotros, ella, nos castigara a todos.

-Ya estas en mis manos querido, poco falta para que todo este listo, tu reino y no solo eso sino también tu vida me pertenecerán por siempre-dijo una mujer vestida con una vaporosa bata roja mirando por la ventana de aquella habitación.

_Tres lunas mas…_

Subieron a las habitaciones de la taberna y pasaron por esos cuartos de los cuales en algunos se escuchaban gemidos, ronquidos y una que otra pelea, llegaron a uno de los últimos cuartos y abrieron la puerta.

Encima de la maltrecha y rechinante cama se encontraba una mujer desnuda a horcajadas de un hombre, montándolo como si fuera una amazona, gimiendo, sudando y aumentando su ritmo atronador.

-Acabaran pronto o te espero abajo Saori Shiba?-sonó la fría voz de Sumire en medio de la habitación callando los gemidos de la pareja.

La mujer no salió de encima del hombre, sino que simplemente ladeo un poco su cabeza en su dirección para saber quien la había interrumpido y como no vio claramente quien era siguió montando al hombre para llegar a su propio clímax, el hombre que ya no estaba tan cómodo con la presencia de las tres mujeres trato de quitarse de encima a Shiba pero esta aumento el ritmo haciendo que poco a poco volviera excitarse y cuando ya estaba cogiendo el ritmo la mujer ya había acabado, dejándolo con un dolor inimaginable.

Se levanto de la cama cogiendo sus ropas, vistiéndose como si no hubiera nadie mas en la habitación, el hombre sin esperar mas salió con sus ropas en las manos y dando una breve disculpa se retiro presuroso, ella cuando se paro para encarar a quienes la habían interrumpido el color se le fue del rostro, delante de ella estaban la vieja bruja de la Corte mirándola fríamente y la chiquilla a quien tuvo la desgracia de cuidar mirando a un costado con la cabeza gacha.

-Que demonios hacen aquí? –pregunto Shiba con la rabia crispándole los ojos.

-Vengo a hablar contigo…madre-dijo Sakuno mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

-Tomen asiento-les indico Tezuka entrando al despacho con dirección a su sillón.

Momoshiro se apoyo de costado en la pequeña biblioteca que estaba cerca de la entrada, al lado derecho de Tezuka. Eiji, Kaoru y Kawamura se sentaron en el sillón del fondo que estaba al costado izquierdo de la puerta al frente del escritorio de Tezuka.

Mientras que Oishi y Sadaharu se sentaron e los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio de Tezuka.

-Se acuerdan de lo que les comente la otra noche?-pregunto Tezuka dirigiendo su mirada a todos los presentes.

-Acerca de…?-dijo Momoshiro.

-De que Ryoma es un demonio-contesto Fuji cerrando la puerta del despacho con llave y dirigiéndose al escritorio de Tezuka donde se situó al lado izquierdo y apoyado en el (no en Tezuka)

-Ah…eso-respondió Momoshiro.

-Que tiene que ver eso con la decisión del o'chibi?-pregunto el chico gato dirigiéndose a la pequeña vitrina de licores y sirviéndose un pequeño trago de whisky.

-Tomoka le tendió una trampa, ella…no es completamente humana-dijo Tezuka volteándose en su sillón y quedándose de perfil a ellos, mirando al exterior.

-Puuuuuufff……!-Eiji había votado todo lo que había bebido por la noticia.

-Que cosa?-pregunto Kaoru conmocionado por la noticia, levantándose de golpe del sillón.

-Que estas diciendo Tezuka?-pregunto Sadaharu.

-Es cierto-confirmo Fuji- su nombre real es Osakada, Tomoka Osakada.

-QUE?-fue el grito de todos allí menos de Momoshiro, Tezuka y Fuji que esa parte ya la sabían.

-Osakada?-pregunto Kawamura-que no estaba toda esa familia muerta?

-Ella vendió su alma hace mucho tiempo-dijo Fuji seriamente-y sus razones…-dejo sin terminar la frase dirigiendo su mirada a Tezuka.

Este le miro y asintió levemente.

-Fue la venganza, pura venganza hacia los Echizen-terminó de decir Fuji.

-Porque?-fue la pregunta de Momoshiro, había sospechado algo similar pero no sabia toda la verdad en si.

-En realidad todo sucedió antes que Lord Echizen tomara el cargo de la familia-prosiguió Tezuka parándose a tomar una copa de coñac- cuando el viejo Lord aun estaba cargo de las tierras, todos saben que los que han llegado a ser lores de esas tierras han tenido que sudar sangre para conseguirlas-tomo un sorbo de su vaso- y el viejo Lord no fue la excepción-y se dirigió de nuevo a su silla- el viejo Lord Echizen había tenido cierto tipo de contrato con Lord Iruka Osakada sin que nadie llegase a enterarse de eso.

-El padre de Lord Taisuke Osakada-recordó Oishi en un comentario.

-Asi es-reafirmo Tezuka— Lord Osakada pidió una fuerte cantidad de dinero al viejo Lord Echizen, firmando el contrato diciendo que le pagaría en 6 meses sin pasarse un día mas, pero Lord Iruka falleció antes de cumplir los 6 meses tomando el cargo su hijo, el nuevo Lord Taisuke Osakada y con ello también sus deudas, el viejo Lord estaba dispuesto a perdonar la deuda de Lord Iruka puesto que lo había considerado un buen hombre pero Lord Taisuke no se lo permitió, el viejo Lord admirando el honor de aquel tipo dijo que al menos le dejara rebajar la deuda o que le aumentara el tiempo, sin embargo Lord Osakada no lo permitió, poco después de esto, se entero que Lord Taisuke Osakada planeaba estafarlo y quitarle sus tierras, el viejo Lord Miyakato Echizen enfurecido mando a sacarlos de sus tierras, eso mas sumado a todas las ofensas que Lord Taisuke le decía a espaldas del viejo Lord, hizo que acabara por botarlos, el viejo Lord tuvo piedad de ellos puesto que Lord Iruka había sido un gran hombre, así que todo Londres pensó que se mudaban a otro lugar pero lamentablemente murieron, quedando moribunda su única hija, la cual vendió su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de vengarse de la familia que los hizo perecer tanto.

-Esto es…-dijo Oishi.

-Increíble- terminó de decir Eiji completamente conmocionado.

-Como sabes tu de todo esto Tezuka?-pregunto Sadaharu con las lunas de sus lentes mirándolo fijamente, algo le decía que había sido _él._

-Fue Ryoga-contesto Kunimitsu con voz seca.

-Ya veo……como?

-Fue fácil-dijo el joven de la sonrisa eterna con una en el rostro.

Flashback

Después que Ryoma y Momoshiro salieran de su oficina, Tezuka se quedo muy pensativo.

-En que piensas?-dijo Fuji sentándose frente a el.

-En como llamarlo-dijo Tezuka con tono glacial.

-No es fácil, no le podemos enviar una carta porque no sabes en donde esta, no lo podemos invocar porque no sabemos si será o no un demonio…bueno si lo sabemos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No eh podido sentir su presencia, concéntrate Fuji-dijo Tezuka con seriedad.

Después de unos minutos, Fuji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tienes razón, no puedo llegar a percibir su esencia. No puedo sentir a Ryoga Echizen-dijo Fuji mirándolo seriamente- esto esta llegado fuera de nuestro alcance, ¿porque no podemos encontrarlo? ¿acaso el fue…?

-No, no lo creo…aaah esto es tan frustrante-dijo Tezuka sobándose las sienes-¿Por qué no podemos encontrarlo? Es tan fácil… maldición!! Es un demonio!! su presencia puede percibirse a kilómetros, sin embargo es como buscar una paja en un maldito nido de aves.

-Debemos invocarlo Tezuka, justo como nos dijo Rinko-sama.

-Hmp! Ojala fuéramos como Ryoma, con tan solo pesar en el…aparece, no tenemos tiempo rápido-dijo Tezuka.

Los dos se pararon de sus asientos respectivos, y se colocaron en el medio, se quitaron sus sacos y se remangaron las mangas de sus camisas color blanco, se quitaron sus impecables corbatas y se desabotonaron el primer botón de dicha prenda.

Se colocaron uno al frente del otro, separados aproximadamente por 50 metros.

-Si lo que atrae a un demonio es la fuerza vital-dijo Fuji doblando ligeramente sus rodillas, poniendo su cuerpo de forma que Tezuka lo viera un poco de perfil, alzando su puño derecho hacia atrás.

Tezuka lo imito solo que el elevo el puño izquierdo.

-Le daremos fuerza vital-y seguidamente los dos corrieron y sus puños golpearon tan fuertemente entre si que los tumbo hacia atrás.

El choque de ambos puños libero la energía que corría a través de su cuerpo llamada adrenalina, esa energía, era la energía vital de ambos seres, al chocar dichas energías generaros chispas y volvieron a sentir aquella presencia que ya no encontraban por ningún lado.

-Ryoga Echizen-dijo Tezuka levantándose del piso de forma fría.

-_Aaaah, vaya es el perrito faldero jajaja como supiste llamarme?_-se escucho la voz de Ryoga por todo el lugar-_que querrá el falderito ahora?_-decía la voz de Ryoga de manera burlona.

-Porque no apareces Echizen?-pregunto Tezuka de manera fría.

-_No me apetece_-contesto Ryoga con simpleza.

-Hazlo tu no…

_-¿Qué quieren? No han hecho energía vital solo para preguntar porque no aparezco de manera corporal_-corto Ryoga a Tezuka de manera fría

Fuji miro con seriedad a Tezuka que por su expresión quería matar a Ryoga y lanzo la pregunta al aire.

-Queremos saber que sucedió con Osakada Tomoka-dijo Fuji sin tapujo alguno.

Ryoga se sorprendió por la pregunta o al menos ellos sintieron un atisbo de sonrisa y simplemente dijo

-_Ah…ella hmp_-y ellos vieron en su mente la cara de Ryoga Echizen con una sonrisa de burla en ella-_la…querida…Tomoka __Chawinks__, no? jaja esta en mi poder, no necesitan saber mas_-dijo y los miro con una expresión que asustaba, si ellos no fueran Tezuka y Fuji, se habrían orinado del miedo.

-Ella es Osakada, cierto?-pregunto Fuji confirmándolo todo.

-_Si y?_

-Ella te vendió su alma hace 40 años cierto?-pregunto esta vez Tezuka.

-_Y?_

-Con que propósito?-pregunto Fuji.

-_Les importa?-_Ryoga se estaba exasperando mas que querían esos humanos?

-Si-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-_Porque debería de decirles? Ustedes son simples humanos_-respondió Ryoga con altanería.

-Pero Ryoma no-contesto Fuji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Jajaja aaaay!! Estoy temblando de miedo jajaja por favor! Ryoma contra mi? Ustedes si que saben caer bajo_-respondió Ryoga con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Esta bien Ryoga no vamos a llegar a nada si seguimos discutiendo-dijo Tezuka con voz firme pensado bien lo que iba a hacer

_-Me parece bien falderito, así que me retiro_

-Ryoga…por…por…favor-dijo Tezuka entrecortadamente—necesitamos esa información.

-_Me estas suplicando Kunimitsu Tezuka?-_pregunto incrédulo Ryoga—_y por…Echizen Ryoma?_-termino de decir Ryoga con dientes apretados, por eso odiaba tanto a Ryoma podía hacer que hasta un hombre con el orgullo altísimo como Tezuka suplicara.

-Yo también te lo pido Echizen Ryoga-dijo Fuji con determinación.

-_Dos hombres tragándose el orgullo por una información tan simple? Asi que de esto están hecho los humanos, calaña repugnante jajaja en fin parece que me han convencido_-dijo Ryoga tomando la forma de una sombra que se situó en el sillón de Tezuka-_que quieren saber? _

-Con que propósito Osakada te dio su alma?-pregunto Tezuka enojadísimo, realmente quería partirle la cara a ese sujeto, no le importara que sea el mismísimo demonio.

-Con esa aptitud no vas a llegar a nada Tezuka, tranquilizante un poco-le dijo Fuji en un susurro a Tezuka.

-_Mmmm…porque mejor no se sientan_-dijo Ryoga o la sombra de Ryoga de manera neutral, cosa que los alarmo, Ryoga nunca tomaba esa clase de tono.

Tezuka y Fuji tomaron asiento, Tezuka un poco mas clamado y Fuji quien no mostraba signo de molestia pero tampoco su infaltable sonrisa.

_-Los Osakada y los Echizen nunca se han llevado bien por las riquezas de nuestras tierras, pero Lord Iruka Osakada, padre de Lord Taisuke no le tenia ningún tipo de rencor a la familia Echizen, a pesar de que sus tierras no eran tan fructíferas como las del abuelo, Lord Iruka pensaba que con el dinero que el poseía seria mas que suficiente para poder sacar a su familia adelante, pero su suerte no fue muy grata con el, Lord Iruka se metió en una cuenta muy grande ya que pidió 10 millones de reales a Lord Satoshi Miyakashiro para invertirlas en sus tierras, pero aquellas tierras no dieron el resultado esperado y Lord Iruka con todas sus posesiones no lograba cubrir la deuda, solamente llegaba a los mil 500 reales, así que le pidió dinero al abuelo exactamente 9998500 reales que era el dinero que le faltaba por cubrir prometiéndole así que le pagaría la deuda dentro de 6 meses sin atrasarse un día mas, pero Lord Iruka no solo tenia problemas financieros sino también de salud._

_Su hijo Lord Taisuke tampoco ayudaba en la situación, metiéndose en deudas, gustándole el trago, no haciendo respetar su apellido, ni su matrimonio, todo eso influyo en el estado de Lord Iruka llevándolo así a la muerte._

_El nuevo Lord Osakada pensaba a que la morir su padre heredaría las tierras y las posesiones, pero lo que el muy bastardo no entendía es que lo único que heredaría eran las deudas cuantiosas de su padre, el abuelo viendo que Lord Iruka era un buen hombre y que mas posesiones el hombre no tenia, decidió indultarlas, pero Lord Taisuke quien guardaba odio a mi abuelo, decidió que no, que el pagaría lo que su padre no pudo, el abuelo intento otra vez diciendo que la menos dejara que le bajara el precio, pero Taisuke volvió a negarse, el abuelo pensó que tal ves su hijo heredo mas de su padre de lo que el creía y que aquellos improperios que lanzaba Taisuke cuando estaba borracho eran simples chismorreos de la gente , pero que equivocado estaba, puesto que Lord Taisuke estaba tramando un ardid para estafar al abuelo y quitarle todas sus tierras, mi abuelo enfurecido decidió sacarlos definitivamente de Londres, mas sin embargo tuvo piedad puesto que aun recordaba como había sido Lord Iruka Osakada , así que simplemente lo hizo ver como que la familia, al no tener mas posesiones en estas tierras, decidía mudarse con las pocas pertenencias que le quedaba._

_Todo esto fue vivió por la pequeña niña de 13 años y su madre Lady Azumi Osakada, quienes también guardaron odio hacia el abuelo y lanzaban improperios cada vez que podía, la niña la pasar por toda esta situación fue guardando maldad en su corazón, hasta que sucedió aquel día del accidente, que moribunda juro que se vengaría de los Echizen costara lo que costara así tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo Lucifer, su energía vital me llamo mucho la atención y pues le di lo que tanto pidió, vida_-fue la respuesta que les dio Ryoga a los allí presentes.

Tezuka y Fuji no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero lo que no les entraba en la cabeza era que el siendo perteneciente a la familia Echizen le haya dado vida a quien tiempo después les haría un daño atroz.

-Siendo tu Echizen la ayudaste-dijo Tezuka mirándolo fríamente.

-_Y?_-fue la respuesta dura y cortante de Ryoga- _ya les dije lo que querían saber_-malditos humanos a donde querían llegar con todo esto?

-Aun sabiendo su naturaleza, te "enamoraste" de ella y te ibas a casar, no es así?-pregunto Fuji con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Ryoga al escuchar lo que dijo Fuji sintió una rabia crecer en su interior, y rápidamente se levanto y en fracciones de segundos tomo a Fuji del cuello levantándolo unos 10 cm del piso asfixiándolo por completo.

-_Eso a ti no importa maldito humano_-respondió Ryoga con voz distorsionada y lo lanzo lejos de el, directamente a la biblioteca del despacho de Tezuka.

-FUJI!!!! Maldito!!!-pero cuando Tezuka quiso cogerlo Ryoga ya no estaba.

_No se metan conmigo que la próxima vez no mediré mi fuerza _

Fue el siniestro susurro que se escucho por toda la habitación.

-Fuji como estas? Te encuentras bien?-Tezuka lo levanto a su amigo, dejándolo sentando en el piso.

-Cof cof cof…si lo estoy-contesto Fuji con la voz un poco ronca-ya…tenemos lo que necesitábamos-termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es hora de marcharnos, mañana arreglare este lugar, puedes solo?

-Si, nada que un trago no cure- y salieron de aquel sitio con al menos una duda resuelta, pero con otras mas en la cabeza.

¿Es que acaso Ryoga olvido su naturaleza? ¿O simplemente se enamoro? Rayos por una respuesta mas dudas salían.

Fin del Flashback

-Los Echizen no tuvieron la culpa, fue Lord Iruka por pedir un suma de dinero la cual no podría pagar, además Lord Miyakato Echizen estaba dispuesto a absolverlos de la deuda sin embargo Lord Taisuke fue demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que no podrían pagar-dijo Momoshiro con coraje en la voz.

-Crees que eso realmente le importe a Osakada?-preguntó Fuji mirando a Momoshiro-ella tiene sed de venganza y no parará hasta saciarse de ella.

-Asi que eso fue lo que paso-dijo Oishi aun asombrado.

-Y a eso lo llaman fácil?-dijo Momoshiro estupefacto.

-Pudo ser peor-contesto Fuji con una sonrisa-además fue divertido verlo enfurecer.

-Estas loco Fuji-dijo Momoshiro negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Madre?-pregunto con sorna Shiba- no dijiste hace mucho tiempo que ya nunca mas ibas a volver a llamarme madre?

-Yo…-diablos no podía hablar esta mujer realmente la alteraba mucho, en su presencia volvía a ser la misma chiquilla miedosa y débil de hace años.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!!-grito Shiba acercándose a ella para samaquearla y botarla del lugar, se daría le gusto de maltratarla una vez mas—NO TE QU

Y justo cuando iba a ponerle una mano encima la propia mano de Sakuno la detuvo cogiéndola así de la muñeca.

Shiba no cavia en su asombro, acaso esta mocosa se atrevería a desafiarla?

-Porque?-fue la escueta pregunta de Sakuno que aunque se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y lo había dicho en voz baja, su palabra retumbo por todo el lugar-¿Por qué?-pregunto firmemente y con la voz mas segura, levantando la mirada y apretando poco a poco la muñeca de Shiba.

Hasta el momento la mujer no sentía dolor, pero un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a ver los ojos de Sakuno.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?-preguntaba Sakuno con mas firmeza y frialdad en la voz, apretando mas la muñeca de Shiba-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que yo no era tu maldita hija, eh?-decía Sakuno con voz fría y dura ejerciendo mas presión en la muñeca de la mujer

Shiba se retorcía de dolor, sentía que su muñeca se quebraría en cualquier momento, quien era esta mujer con la apariencia de Sakuno???

-¿¡¡POR QUE NO CONTESTAS MALDITA PERRA!!?-gritaba Sakuno doblándole la muñeca-¿¡¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE HACERME SUFRIR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!!?-Sakuno estaba siendo segada por el odio, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Shiba y eso era música para sus odios.

Sumire y Karin veían espantadas lo que Sakuno hacia, se acercaron para ayudar a Shiba de una inminente rotura de huesos, pero una poderosa energía las aparto dejándolas tiradas en el suelo de madera.

-¡¡¡CONTESTA!!!-y Sakuno le rompió el hueso a Shiba, esta gritaba pidiendo auxilio, el dolor era demasiado grande, quería huir de ese lugar pero Sakuno no la dejaba ir.

Sakuno le soltó bruscamente la mano, haciendo que Shiba cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose así la muñeca rota, esta soltó un alarido que fue abruptamente callado por un tirón de cabello por parte de Sakuno.

-Estas hartándome- decía Sakuno con los dientes apretados y tirando mas de su cabello-deja de gritar y contesta la maldita pregunta, quieres? O sino tu muñeca no será lo único roto aquí-y seguidamente la soltó bruscamente.

Se fijo en que Shiba se arrastro hasta el borde de la cama, tomándose temblorosamente con cuidado la muñeca destrozada e intentando acallar sus sollozos, recorrió la estancia con cuidado y vio que Sumire y Karin intentaban levantarse después de recibir el impacto de su campo energético y también vio una silla en la parte mas oscura de aquella pestilente habitación.

Se dirigió con imperturbabilidad a aquella silla pasando por el costado de las dos mujeres a quienes Sakuno les dirigió una breve mirada de disculpa, se sentó en la silla que daba en dirección exacta hacia Shiba y hablo.

-Te escucho-dijo la calmada pero fría voz de Sakuno.

-Y-Yo…cu-cuando llegue a-a la Corte de-de los Milagros hace mu-mucho tiempo-respiro mientras ahogaba un sollozo-conocí a Hi-Hiro Ry-Ryusaki yo pensaba que…que el re-realmente se habi-bia enamorado de mi pero lo único que-que el quería era u-una madre sus-sustituta, así que me…hechizo, haciéndome creer que era una gitana que había vuelto a-a su tierra y-y que tu e-eras realmente mi hija, n-no solo a mi, sino tam-tambien a toda la Corte, pe-pero eso no surtió efecto c-con Sumire, a quien la hi-hizo callar contándome todos l-los secretos de ella, así ella nunca di-diría la verdad, pe-pero lo que Hiro nunca su-supo o nunca quiso en-entender fue que y-yo n-no—y salió un repentino sollozo el cual tapo con su mano buena temiendo que Sakuno hiciera algo mas—yo no quería tener u-un hijo nunca en mi vi-vida, por eso yo te odiaba-sorbió un poco su nariz-cu-cuando el estaba presente e-era dulce contigo, pero cuando el n-no estaba mi verdadera naturaleza salía, e-el año en el que Hiro cae enfermo, el pidió un deseo o al menos, e-eso supongo yo, la voz le dijo que tenia que con-condenar algo valioso y eso era tu-tu alma, en ese momento vi las puertas de mi libertad abrirse, pero Hiro se negó rotundamente y se ofreció el mis-mismo, el murió y yo me quede contigo, tiempo después—paso saliva, sentía la garganta demasiado seca, eso mas sumado al miedo que ahora le tenia a Sakuno— conocí a Atobe, al cual despose, pero el se fi-fijaba en ti y mi odio crecía mas, por eso n-no te defendía cuando el te golpeaba, cuando me contaste lo-lo que le te había hecho, y-yo recientemente había des-descubierto que tu no eras mi hija y que todo fue un ardid de Hiro, entonces al en-enterarme que Atobe finalmente te había hecho su mu-mujer—a Sakuno en ese momento le brillaron los ojos de odio contenido—me des-desquite por todo, por lo de Hiro y por lo de Atobe, cu-cuando finalmente te fuiste a la casa de Sumire, Atobe regreso a mi, pero una noche l-lo castraron, te eche la culpa e inmediatamente jure vengarme de t-ti, así que fui donde el patriarca y le conté lo que su-supuestamente tu habías hecho, todo corrió a-a mi favor y-y finalmente saliste de-de mi vida-termino de revelar Shiba ahogando algún de otro gemido de dolor junto con un sollozo

Sakuno que se encontraba en la parte oscura de aquel lugar, cerro los ojos asimilando toda esa información, era cierto, ya sabia que Saori Shiba no fue su madre, pero enterarse de su verdad, de que su padre hechizo a aquella mujer para darle una madre dolía mas, ampliando así la herida, Shiba no tenia la culpa, fue su padre quien comenzó todo esto, pero aun así, ella no la iba perdonar, Shiba la hizo sufrir y como todo ser que la hizo llorar lagrimas de sangre pagaría y _con creces_.

Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron y miraron directamente a Shiba, quien temerosa no dirigía su vista a Sakuno.

-Si ya sabias la verdad cuando te dije que Atobe me había violado ¿Por qué no me la dijiste?-pregunto Sakuno con tono glacial.

-Toda l-la Corte fue hechizada po-por Hiro, recuerdas? S-si yo decía tremenda verdad nadie me-me hubiera creído, total s-se supone que yo era una gitana no?-sorbió su nariz-además Hiro era muy poderoso, y no creo q-que un detalle así se le hubiese pasado, p-por eso hechizo a toda l-la Corte—termino Shiba aun sin mirar a Sakuno.

Era cierto, su padre era alguien muy poderoso un detalle tan simple como ese no se le hubiese pasado, entonces en ese momento recordó algo que Lu le dijo una vez.

Flashback

_-Dime pequeña...acaso eres hija de Sakura?- pregunto Lu interesado._

_-Sakura? Quien es ella?- pregunto confusa._

_-Acaso Sakura no es tu madre?-le dijo sorprendido._

_-No, ni siquiera se quien es, mi madre se llama Shiba- decía tristemente._

_-La perdida de Shiba? Acaso esa mujerzuela es tu madre? bueno al menos hizo algo bien._

Fin del Flashback

-Sumire-dijo la tajante voz de Sakuno.

-Si-pregunto la anciana quien aun se recuperaba del golpe pasado.

-Sakura es mi madre no es así?-pregunto sin tapujos la castaña.

-Si-respondió Sumire temerosa.

-Bien gracias-respondió Sakuno sin mas, dirigiendo su mirada a Shiba se despidió- gracias por hacerme sentir miserable los años de mi niñez y por arrebatarme alma, te encargaste de cuidarme muy bien querida madre, pero lamentablemente nunca dejaras de ser la perra que naciste siendo-y así como lo dijo se fue de aquel lugar tan espantoso para ella.

Antes de salir Sumire escucho una pregunta de parte de Shiba.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto con temblorosa voz.

-Es la que nos hará pagar nuestros terribles pecados, alguien que tu ayudaste a crear Saori-y sin mas Sumire salió de aquel lugar, junto con Karin.

-En donde esta Sakuno?-pregunto preocupada Sumire.

-No lo se-contesto Karin inspeccionando su lugar de trabajo-no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

En eso vieron la castaña cabellera de Sakuno quien se dirigía a la salida.

-Sakuno espera!!-fue el grito de Sumire.

Ella y Karin fueron detrás de Sakuno, quien en estos momentos tenía otras ideas en la cabeza.

_-Ya todo paso, cierto?—no, aun no—que falta ahora?—debemos encerrar definitivamente a Lucifer y recuperar nuestra alma, tenemos que ir a su raíz de origen—y en donde la encontraremos?—su raíz de origen es el lugar en donde nació Ryoga—Ryoga?—Lucifer esta en el cuerpo de el, por eso sus poderes no son completos, alguien debe de haberlos sellado, antes de que el pierda el control—entonces debemos ir a su casa?—exacto—y donde es su hogar?—sabes como se llama Ryoga?—no—si lo sabes concéntrate—_en esos instantes fragmentos de algo que no había vivido vinieron a su mente, una mujer de cabellos marrones, otra con sus ojos dulces, un hombre mayor con una sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro y otro joven que parecía un Ryoga mas joven, solo que este se le hacia conocido—_Ryoma—no te desconcentres!—_y fue cuando lo vio, algo fugaz pero significativo, un escudo con una gran torre y dos majestuosas águilas de perfil al costado de la gran torre mirándose fijamente, desafiantes—_lo vi—eso es lo que debemos buscar, ese es el escudo de su familia—osea que es un noble—si y debemos acabar con esto desde el centro—quieres decir…?—si, haremos lo que siempre supimos hacer—esto será…divertido—si._

-Sakuno, te encuentras bien?-pregunto la preocupada voz de Sumire, no quiso interrumpirla de sus pensamientos pero la traía muy preocupada.

Sakuno volvió de sus pensamientos, con una nueva meta en su destino.

-Si, lo estoy-y dirigiendo su mirada a Sumire se percato que también estaba Karin-que haces tu aquí?-pregunto Sakuno con voz acida.

-Pues ya no puedo trabajar en aquel lugar, ya que causaste gran alboroto-haciendo referencia a lo de Shiba- y yo estaba allí, así que no me queda mas remedio que ir contigo-dijo Karin decidida, no se llevaba bien con Sakuno, es mas por lo que había visto le tenia cierto miedo pero algo le decía que su vida a partir de ahora cambiaria.

-No-dijo Sakuno tajante-tu no iras conmigo a ningún sitio-y sin mas se voltio- vamos Sumire, debemos encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos.

-Sakuno-dijo Sumire con voz tranquila- Karin no va contigo, pero si ira conmigo-dijo Sumire decidida

Sakuno voltio furiosa ante la petición-orden de Sumire dándole su mas fría y dura mirada, Sumire quien esta vez no se iba a dejar almendrar por Sakuno le sostuvo la mirada firmemente, hasta que Sakuno volteo a seguir su camino.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo sin mas y siguió caminando.

-Eso significa un si-pregunto Karin con burla, al menos esta seria la ultima vez que la molestara tan abiertamente.

-Significa que mientras me sirvas estarás aquí-dijo Sakuno sin voltear.

-Eso es un si Karin, ahora vámonos, estos huesos ya no me responden como antes-dijo Sumire dándole una mirada cansada a Karin.

Ella la conocía, Karin tampoco las había tenido muy fáciles, había sido maltratada por su padre y su madre en un intento de salvarla murió salvajemente golpeada, el patriarca al enterarse de esto expulso al padre de Karin, y esta quedo al cuidado del patriarca, sin embargo Karin siempre fue muy retraída hasta que un día un niño quiso pegarle y ella exploto, dejándolo totalmente noqueado y desde ese momento Karin se convirtió en una niña engreída, orgullosa y altanera, se la agarro con Sakuno, cada vez que la veía la molestaba y una vez casi se van a los golpes, pero Sumire las detuvo.

Sakuno caminaba sin ninguna prisa, la verdad es que le había tomado por sorpresa la decisión de Sumire ante Karin, no se llevaban bien, es mas nunca se habían llevado bien, una vez recordó que casi se van a los golpes, si no hubiera sido por Sumire las dos se habrían agarrado de las greñas y se hubiera armado gran alboroto, si el patriarca las hubiera pillado hubieran recibido un castigo por alterar la paz de la corte, sonrió ante este recuerdo, antes si hubiera temido al patriarca pero ahora, a lo único que temía era a perder.

-Nadie me derrotara, sellare a Lucifer y tendré de nuevo mi alma, creare a la nueva Corte de los Milagros y por fin viviré en paz-decía Sakuno en un susurro para ella sola.

-Oye Sakuno!-grito la voz de Karin detrás suyo-yo se en donde podemos quedarnos-dijo Karin con voz tranquila.

Sakuno paro su paso y ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás-habla-dijo en tono neutro

-Es cerca de la playa-dijo Karin avanzando a paso lento junto con Sumire-bueno…literalmente esta al frente de la playa, es la casa del viejo Kyoshi, es un anciano que vive con su esposa y nieto, me dio albergue cuando salí que aquella prisión.

-Sabe lo que somos?

-Claro mujer! Cuando salí al mundo exterior lo único que tenia eran mis ropas de baile , ya que nos atraparon cuando nos preparábamos a celebrar el equinoccio de primavera-conto Karin rememorando aquel suceso.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakuno en tono frio, osea en tono normal-vayamos allí.

-Bien, entonces me sigues?-y rápidamente se desvió de su camino, Sakuno se había quedado estática, esa ultima frase encerraba un doble sentido _¿Por qué siento que esta no será la ultima vez que escuche aquello?_

Claro que Karin nunca lo había dicho porque encerrara algo malignamente peligroso en su interior, oh no! claro que no! era ciertamente una clara invitación de que la siguiera para continuar el camino, pero eran también las palabras del mismísimo destino, quien ya se encargaba de tejer los hilos de su vida.

_Solo un poco mas…Eva_

-Sakuno apresúrate-grito la anciana Sumire quien se había volteado al no ver Sakuno

-Estoy aquí-fue el susurro escalofriante que escucho Sumire, al dirigir su vista de nuevo al frente, vio a Sakuno con su misma expresión de siempre, frialdad y un toque de aburrimiento.

-Muévanse-y el trayecto fue uno de los mas silenciosos del mundo.

Estaban caminando sin prisa alguna, poco a poco dejaron atrás los putrefactos suburbios de Nápoles para llegar a una playa junto con su arena brillante, suave y fría por ser ya de noche, a Sakuno le golpeo el olor a mar, limpio, fresco, salvaje, algo _gitano_, se sentía muy a gusto oliendo el aire.

-Ven esa pequeña cabaña a lo lejos?-preguntó Karin-esa luz que ven allí, esa es la casa de Kyoshi.

Sakuno levanto su vista hacia el lugar a donde anteriormente Karin había señalado, estaba un poco lejos pero ¿Qué mas daba? Cuantas veces había tenido que caminar para protegerse o para escapar de los guardias de aquella ciudad, no eran gratos recuerdos, pero eran los que se encargaban de mantenerla sobre tierra firme y no volar hacia cosas que pudieron ser.

Fueron caminando el largo trecho hacia la pequeña cabaña de esa pareja de ancianos y su nieto, aunque aun se mantenían en silencio, ya el ambiente no estaba cargado de frialdad y tensión, poco a poco Sakuno logro relajarse como hacia muchos años no lo hacia y de eso se percataron Karin y Sumire, una asombrada por tal cambio y la otra esbozando una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, Sakuno no lo demostraba, su faz aun era una mascara de insensibilidad y frialdad, pero en el ambiente se respiraba relajación total.

Llegaron a aquella pero acogedora cabaña, que era bastante grande, mas de lo que se veía a lo lejos, Karin se acerco a la puerta y toca la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Quién?-fue la pregunta de una voz rasposa, pero que por el timbre pertenecía a una anciana.

-Soy yo, Miyuri-obaachan, Karin-dijo la voz alegre de Karin.

-¿Karin?-eh inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que ya pasaba los 60 años, ligeramente encorvada, tal ves por algún duro trabajo en su juventud, su cabello gris amarrado en un rodete sencillo, sus blancas pero arrugadas facciones daban la impresión de ser una agradable persona, sus ropas no eran la gran cosa, un faldón de color marrón, debajo de este sus enaguas de color blanco y una blusa de color beige, encima de aquel faldón su infaltable delantal blanco, sus zapatos negros cerraban su atuendo, parecía criada de alguna posada, sus ojos de color negro, algo opacos por la edad se encontraban abiertos como dos platos.

-Muchacha! Eres tu!-la abrazó con gran cariño y emoción- Pensé que ya nunca mas volverías! Pero que alegría me da verte! Kyoshi ven!-grito soltando a Karin para hacerla pasar- Es Karin! Karin ah vuelto! pero pasa muchacha!-decía la mujer con gran entusiasmo.

-Miyuri-obaachan yo eh venido con dos personas mas, también son gitanas-dijo Karin con algo de incomodidad en la voz-son ellas-y se hizo a un costado haciendo que la anciana frente a ella viera a las dos figuras envueltas en sus negras capas, una de ellas era un anciana, tal ves de su edad y la otra, una muchachita con sus cabellos castaños largos sueltos al compas del viento, sus ojos color rubí le hablaban de una mujer solitaria que tal ves había visto cosas que nunca se debieron de ver por el ojo humano, la muchacha era hermosa pero si sonriera seria aun mas bella.

-Claro que si! Pasen, pasen! No es muy grande pero espero puedan sentirse cómodas-dijo la anciana dándoles paso al interior de su hogar, una cabaña amplia, adornada de manera rustica, algún que otro objeto extraído del mismo mar, una estancia acogedora y cálida-viejo que te digo que te apures!!-decía la mujer insistente- disculpen a mi esposo es un poco lento.

-Que ya voy mujer!-decía una voz ronca y rasposa-quien me dijo que me casara contigo, demonios, debí ser soltero- refunfuñaba la voz de aquel anciano, un anciano que para su edad estaba bien parado, no parecía haber sido forzado a ningún tipo de trabajos pesados en su juventud, puesto que no estaba encorvado, su también blanca pero arrugada faz estaba adornada por dos orbes de color caramelo opacas por la edad, vestía unos pantalones de franela color negro y una camisa de color marrón, encima de esta su chaleco de color rojo vino y en su cabeza de cabellos canos una boina del mismo color de sus pantalones, sus negros zapatos, eran humildes pero igualmente brillantes.

-Vaya niña hasta que decidiste aparecer! Sabes cuanto nos hemos preocupado por ti?-pregunto el anciano escudriñando con la mirada a Karin.

-Ya ya abuelo-decía Karin con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro-estuve…trabajando, no podía quedarme en tu casa toda mi vida, cierto?-no le gustaba mentirle a aquellos que le habían tendido la mano en la situación mas difícil de su vida, pero no quería que se llevaran una mala impresión de ella y de su gente-en donde esta el tonto de Hayate? Sigue jugando a ser pirata?-pregunto Karin con sorna desviando el tema de conversación.

-Ese muchacho terco-decía el anciano Kyoshi-nunca dejo su sueño de ser un navegante de las aguas profundas-decía el anciano con voz suave y nostálgica-justo como mi buen hijo-y dio un suspiro largo-pero ya dejemos las tonterías, a quienes has traído contigo niña?-pregunto el anciano volviendo a su tono ronco y rasposo.

Ya que se encontraban en la pequeña sala, el anciano dirigió su vista hasta las dos mujeres que se hallaban sentadas en los antiguos sillones, se levantaron y se dirigieron a el.

-Buenas noches-hablo la tranquila y melodiosa voz de Sumire- mi nombre es Nakamuya Sumire, es un gusto conocerlos, Miyuri-san y Kyoshi-san.

-Buenas noches-esta vez hablo la fría voz de Sakuno, dirigiendo sus neutrales ojos a la pareja de ancianos- mi nombre es Ryusaki Sakuno, agradecemos que nos hospeden aquí-e inmediatamente hizo una breve reverencia con la elegancia de una noble.

El anciano miro inquisidoramente a Sakuno, era una chica bonita, pero en sus ojos guardaba algo más que una vida llena de dolor.

-Por el contrario-dijo amablemente la anciana-es un gusto tenerlas a ustedes aquí, casi nadie nos viene a visitar, a menos que sea nuestro Hayate.

-O esta niña ingrata-termino de decir el viejo tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Por favor pasen a comer, seguro que tienen hambre no es así?-invito la anciana.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa, comieron gallina asada con papas ahumadas, con sus respectivas tazas de té, hablando de todo un poco, las ancianas rápidamente congeniaron junto con Karin y el anciano que escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones, lanzando alguno que otro comentario, la única que no decía palabra allí, era Sakuno.

Se sentía extraña en aquel sitio, cuando fueron recibidas por la anciana se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el afable abrazo que le daba aquella mujer a Karin, siendo ella una gitana y la otra una mujer cualquiera que no guardaba ningún parentesco, el ambiente cálido y aquel anciano que a pesar de refunfuñar y no hablar mucho, perturbaban por completo a Sakuno. Un ambiente difícil de entender para ella y sintió una punzada de celos, porque a pesar de ser gitana, Karin pertenecía a un lugar cálido y bonito, como aquella cabaña, en cambio ella pertenecía a la nada, su lugar era en ella misma y por primera vez en años deseaba tener un lugar al cual llegar.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa Sakuno? ¿Acaso decidiste ablandarte? _

Todos terminaron de cenar y para ya no sentirse tan fuera de lugar (cosa que nunca le agrado) decidió ayudar a llevar el servicio.

-Ponlos aquí muchacha-hablo con amabilidad la anciana.

Sakuno obedeció lo que le decía la mujer, dejo los platos allí y se disponía a regresar, cuando la voz de la anciana la detuvo.

-No has hablado en toda la cena-le dijo la amable voz de Miyuri-acaso estuvo tan mal? Se que la comida no es muy buena pero

-No-dijo la tajante voz de Sakuno, la cual hizo callar de inmediato a la anciana-gracias por la comida-y sin mas se fue de aquella cocina.

La anciana la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, a pesar de que su respuesta inicial había sido cortante y fría, su agradecimiento fue cálido y sincero "_gracias por la comida"._

-De nada pequeña Sakuno-respondió la anciana al aire y seguidamente se puso a lavar el servicio tarareando una alegre canción.

Unos minutos después cuando ya todo estaba en orden, la anciana regreso al comedor a sentarse.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de descansar, no es así querido?-pregunto la mujer a su esposo.

-Si, si como sea-contesto de manera gruñona.

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor haciendo una sobremesa, conversando de cosas sin importancia.

-Les parece si les muestro sus habitaciones, solo tenemos dos, disculpen la incomodidad-dijo apenada la anciana mujer.

-No te preocupes Miyuri-obaachan, Sumire puede usar una habitación, mientras Sakuno y yo dormimos en la otra, cierto?-pregunto Karin a Sakuno.

Sakuno en un principio no iba a contestar, es mas no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ¿Por qué ella debería de dormir con…con Karin? Que mejor lo hiciera Sumire, pero al ver el rostro cansado de la anciana no le quedo mas remedio que responder.

-Si-fue la escueta respuesta de Sakuno.

"Uff..! por un momento pensé que se negaría"-pensó Karin.

-Bien entonces por favor síganme, querido sube por favor, no te sienta bien quedarte hasta muy entrada la noche-dijo la Miyuri mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso, seguidas de las demás mujeres.

-Que ya voy! Debí quedarme soltero-refunfuñaba aquel anciano, entonces sonrió-pero entonces no hubiera tenido a un hijo tan bueno como lo era el y tampoco un nieto tan parecido a ti Kenosuke, en fin subiré-y sin mas el anciano siguió la dirección de las demás mujeres.

-Bien aquí es su habitación Sumire-san-dijo la anciana-espero que sea de su agrado.

No era estrecha pero tampoco muy grande, era lo suficiente para una sola persona, además la cama era mullida y calentita, la ventana cubierta con una cortina semi-transparente daba hacia el otro lado de la cabaña que era la parte bonita del puerto de Nápoles, un velador al lado de aquella cama y un pequeño ropero empotrado, era todo el mobiliario de aquella habitación.

-Es mas que suficiente, gracias Miyuri-san buenas noches a todas-y sin mas Miyuri procedió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Seguidamente abrió la habitación que se encontraba al frente de la de Sumire, la cual era exactamente igual a la anterior, pero la ventana daba vista al mar.

-Esta es su habitación , disculpen la incomodidad-se disculpaba la apenada mujer.

-Ya te dijimos que no te preocuparas, es mas que suficiente para nosotras-dijo una sonriente Karin.

-Entonces me retiro, que tengan buenas noches niñas-y con una sonrisa salió de aquella habitación.

-Por un momento pensé que te negaría Sakuno!-dijo Karin con alivio en la voz

Pero esta la ignoraba completamente, estaba concentrada mirando aquella vista al mar, la cual era iluminada por una bella luna llena.

-Es una hermosa vista no es cierto?-dijo Karin mirando también aquel paisaje, pero Sakuno seguía ignorándola.

Seguidamente se retiro de la ventana con dirección a la puerta, Karin mirando sus intenciones, le preguntó

-¿A dónde vas? ¿te acompaño?-tenia curiosidad, ciertamente Sakuno ya no era la de antes y le tenia miedo y quien no?, pero algunas veces sus acciones le causaban curiosidad.

-Ni se te ocurra-contesto con voz dura y glacial, siguió su camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y la cerro, no la azoto, como Karin esperaba, sino que la cerro suavemente.

-Bien, este es el momento de saber respuestas, y Sumire tu me las dirás-si iban a viajar juntas, tenían que llevarse bien y lo menos que podía ser era saber algunas cosas de Sakuno, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué cambio?

Salió despacio de su habitación, no quería que nadie se enterase de que saldría, puso total atención y escucho ruidos en la puerta del fondo de aquel pasillo, conjeturaba que aquella habitación era de la pareja de ancianos y que la que estaba a su costado derecho era la de su nieto…como era que se llamaba? En fin no era importante, bajo las escaleras en completo silencio, por algo no era gitana no? sus pasos nunca se escucharían, _solo el bello trinar de los cascabeles_ y en esta ocasión ni siquiera sus pulseras sonaban.

Finalmente salió de aquella cabaña, se quito sus zapatos y camino descalza por la fría arena de la playa, sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies era una sensación placentera, camino sin prisas a la orilla del mar, aspiro profundamente aquel olor salado, olor a mar, olor a _Libertad._

Cerró los ojos y siguió aspirando aquel exquisito olor y poco a poco fue formando una cálida sonrisa, "_yo quiero pertenecer aquí, quiero sentir esta exquisita libertad, quiero sentir fluir el mar a través de mis venas y saber que el aire que respiro es puro y limpio como este viento_ _que corre sin reservas por este lugar……"_

Aquel había sido un día agotador, recién había regresado del viaje que hizo a las indias y sus abuelos aprovecharon su regreso para mandarlo por los encargos de la semana pasada que ellos mismo se olvidaron de recoger.

-Si siguen así, algún día se olvidaran que hasta tiene un nieto-susurro la varonil voz de aquel muchacho.

Acercándose cada vez mas a su cabaña, o bueno la cabaña de sus abuelos noto que el cielo estaba completamente despejado y que una hermosa luna llena iluminaba la noche.

-Vaya que noche tan hermosa-y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa en sus varoniles labios.

Se percato que una figura vestida de negro salía de la cabaña de sus abuelos, pensó que era un ladrón, a si que se acerco sigiloso dejando las cosas que tenia en sus brazos escondidas en el pequeño oasis que estaba antes de llegar a la cabaña, pero cuando se acerco mas vio que de la figura tenia una larga melena castaña y que era una mujer, la duda lo asalto, ¿Qué hacia una mujer saliendo de su hogar?, vio que se quitaba sus zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada de la casa "_así que piensa regresar"_, la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, ella avanzaba parsimoniosamente por aquella arena, a su parecer disfrutando de la sensación de la arena entre sus pies, aun no había visto su rostro y la duda lo carcomía mas ¿será bonita?

Rodeo la figura de lejos y se escondió detrás de una palmera que no estaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, solo lo suficiente para observar con detalle, vio que llegaba a la orilla del mar y se detenía, aspiraba el olor del mar, disfrutándolo y la entendía, el mismo lo hacia cada vez que venia al hogar de sus abuelos, vio que levantaba su vista hacia el cielo, dándole una vista espectacular de su perfil "e_s…hermosa"_ observo que esbozaba una suave sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado aquel comentario, el se llevo rápidamente una mano a los labios como temiendo haber hablado pero se detuvo sonriendo por su acción.

Bajo la vista y abrió los ojos, con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, abrió su capa negra y la dejo caer en la arena, dejando relucir su traje a la luz de la luna que brillaba como diamantes, debido a su presurosa salida de la ciudad no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y aun conservaba la ropa que uso para su ultima presentación en el Dandelion, su falda de color jade hasta los tobillos, con largas aberturas en los costados que fácilmente llegaban a la altura de las caderas, en su tobillo derecho su pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas , la parte de arriba cubierta por un top que se cruzaba por sus pechos en forma de X y se sujetaban por la espalda, las mangas eran largas y holgadas en la parte de los hombros hasta el fin de la manga tenia una cortada que la dividía por la mitad, en sus muñecas como siempre llevaba sus inseparables pulseras de oro y también llevaba una diadema preciosa de color verde agua sujeta a su fino y níveo cuello, no se había maquillado, total no había tenido mucho tiempo, simplemente llevaba su usual delineado que hacia ver sus ojos mas grandes y nada mas, sus mejillas se sonrosaban naturalmente y sus labios de por si eran rosados.

Apreció como la brisa mimaba sus cabellos y como el viento le daba suaves caricias en el rostro, y sintió que la invitaban a bailar, ella seria la simple gitana que danzaría y el viento seria su fiel gitano que bailaría con pasión aquel baile místico.

Notó como abrió sus bellas orbes y se fijo que aun mantenía la suave sonrisa en el rostro, reparó que dirigía sus manos al nudo de su capa y lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración, un traje de color jade que brillaba a la luz de la luna como si poseyera diamantes, el color le hizo recordar las cristalinas aguas del Caribe, tan puras y perfectas como aquel ser a quien estaba observando, observo como aquella prenda se pegaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo, dejando casi nada a la imaginación, observo aquellos firmes pechos protegidos por aquellas telas tan finas y costosas, sus mangas largas y suaves, casi transparentes que se veía que eran partidas en dos, dejando entrever sus delgados y delicados brazos, sus finas muñecas mantenían el final de aquellas mangas, su plano vientre expuesto que se podía distinguir un suave bronceado, sus firmes y torneadas piernas se notaban gracias a la transparencia de la tela siendo acariciadas por su falda y el viento, sus caderas eran cubiertas por una cinturilla de color jade con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, tenían una forma de braga, sin llegar a parecer una (NA:/ ustedes me entienden no? xD) _"es gitana, como Karin"_ pensó sorprendido

Acepto aquella invitación, bailaría con su fiel amante, la pasión por el baile, y como si hubiera sido invocado el viento empezó a levantarse a su alrededor, ella alzo los brazos de manera lenta y pausada, cerro los ojos lentamente, aquella arena era como una caricia sensual, y pudo sentir que sus ropas cambiaban, alzo su mano derecha lentamente hacia a adelante y el viento junto con aquella sueva arena la envolvió sutilmente y así todo su cuerpo, Sakuno sintió que se volvía una que aquella naturaleza y el sentir de su cuerpo vibrar con aquella sensación, poco a poco vio como la arena junto con el viento empezaban a bajar y aprecio el traje que ahora tenia puesto. Unas mangas holgadas de color azul marino de seda transparentes cubrían desde la altura de sus axilas un poco mas abajo hasta sus muñecas, las cuales eran envueltas en la misma seda, parecía que sus brazos y la tela fueran uno, no se veía ninguna conexión para quitárselas, su pecho era cubierto por un tipo de brasiers sin tiras y de oro cubierto de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, su vientre igualmente descubierto y en sus caderas las telas la cubrían y eran tan oscuras que realmente cumplían su papel, proteger sus zonas mas intimas, no usaba una falda sino mas bien un pantalón muy holgado que parecía falda si es que las telas no estuvieran sutilmente sujetos a sus pequeños tobillos igualmente de transparentes pero sin perder el color azul marino, dejaba apreciar hermosamente sus piernas, también tenia en sus delicadas manos un chal larguísimo que cuando lo estiro parecía abrazarla cálidamente y finalmente adornando su níveo cuello un delicado collar de plata que rodeaba su cuello de ese collar salían dos cadenas mas que iban en la parte baja de la primera cadena, formando así dos semicírculos separados de la mitad de estos semicírculos hacia abajo salía una cadena que se unía al brasear formando un pequeño semicírculo y del centro de los dos primeros semicírculos salía una cadena recta uniendo el primer colar con el centro del brasiers, al medio de este un rubí hacia su aparición.

Vio todo con absoluta sorpresa, desde que la arena la empezó a envolver hasta como su traje jade había cambiado por este, que realmente era más transparente que el anterior, era realmente increíble, "_ella es increíble"_

Volvió a sentir aquella etérea invitación y en sus oídos empezó a susurrar una suave música, guiada por las cuerdas de una apasionante y sutil guitarra, el resonar de las castañuelas y el suave repique de un tambor, soltó suavemente el chal cogiéndolo de cada una de las esquinas poniéndoselo en los brazos, y sintiendo el sonido de aquellas guitarra y castañuelas, elevo las manos de manera suave haciendo movimientos ondulantes con ellas, haciendo la imitación de las olas del mar y sus dedos ayudaban en la labor, su cuerpo se movía sutilmente, dando vueltas suaves, sus caderas las movía grácilmente de arriba hacia abajo, las manos las bajaba y las volvía a subir de la misma manera pero adoptando el ritmo de las guitarras que empezaron a tocar de manera apasionante aquel flamenco.

Giraba rápidamente y la arena se empezaba a levantar poco a poco, envolviéndola, no la tapaban, simplemente la rodeaban de manera grácil, parecía que la arena brillaba como si fuera diamante, ella seguía danzando, moviendo sus caderas de manera ondulante, su baile era apasionante, libre, vivaz, _gitano._

Llego el momento en que uso ese chal, lo levantaba y daba vueltas con el, el chal parecía cobrar vida, puesto que la abrazaba como si fuera su fiel amante, su único dueño, en ese momento como si hubiese sido llamado apareció una figura ,o al menos eso parecía, de arena, Sakuno lo vio, no sorprendida, sino como si fuera el reencuentro de dos amantes, la figura que se notaba masculina danzaba con ella poniéndose detrás y haciendo los mismos movimientos, la danza de Sakuno por si sola llamaba mucho al atención, pero junto con esta figura, aquel baile se torno demasiado intimo, como realizando algún acto de amor desenfrenado.

El la envolvía en sus brazos pegando su espalda a su tórax y ella bajaba sensualmente subiendo sus brazos y bajándolos también, el la paro y la volteo quedando los dos muy juntos, Sakuno inmediatamente subió las manos y le acaricio el rostro de forma tierna, y de inmediato se tiro hacia atrás haciendo un circulo con su cuerpo, el la aferraba fuertemente de la cintura y cuando ella volvió a la posición anterior, ella levantó lenta y sensualmente su pierna derecha y la figura simulo una penetración, haciendo que Sakuno volviera a tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás , entonces se paro y volteo velozmente dando su espalda a aquella figura, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda sensualmente, el puso su mano izquierda sobre el vientre de ella, bajando de manera lenta, recorriendo así su cuerpo, pasando por su pierna, la cual se fue levantando poco a poco, de tal manera que totalmente estirada, pegada a su cuerpo, el mantenía su mano suavemente en su tobillo y como simulando un engaño beso apasionadamente la pierna de ella, Sakuno lo observo con tristeza, y de forma salvaje se alejo de aquella figura masculina , quedando ella sentada en al arena moviendo sus brazos de manera ondulante como pidiendo consuelo a su sufrimiento, el intentaba acercarse con vueltas apasionantes y miradas de perdón pero ella las evitaba hasta que finalmente sus ruegos fueron escuchados, Sakuno se paro suavemente dando suaves vueltas con su chal el cual la fue envolviendo en un abrazo protector de algún amante enamorado, la figura se deshizo y también la envolvió a ella como una nube de diamante, dejándola caer suavemente terminando ella sentada en la arena con una pierna completamente extendida y ella con sus brazos, junto con el chal pegadas a su pierna, la música paro, la guitarras cesaron, las castañuelas no repicaron mas y los tambores no emitían sonido alguno.

Sakuno respiraba agitadamente, aquel baile lo había realizado con tanta pasión, ni siquiera la presentación en aquel festival había logrado aquel estado de excitación en el cual se encontraba, se levanto suavemente y observo que aun poseía esas ropas.

"_Un baile totalmente gitano, un baile en el cual este paisaje y yo nos fusionamos completamente, el mar, la arena, el viento y yo fuimos uno en aquellos momentos"_ pensó Sakuno rememorando la parte en que la figura simulo una penetración, _"no fue algo sexual, sino mas bien fue como si la naturaleza y yo tuviéramos las mismas frecuencias, como si yo hubiera sido parte de ella y ella de mi"_ camino lentamente hasta llegar a tocar el mar con sus pies, su respiración ya había vuelto a la normalidad, sintió el frio del agua en su pies y como si nunca hubiera sucedido la ropa empezó a brillar rodeándola suavemente con una luz blanca, pura, por unos instantes se sintió desnuda, puesto que no se sentía vestida solo veía que la luz la envolvía como si fueran vendas a su alrededor y se fueron volando, llevadas por un ligero fuerte viento, al mismo tiempo ella levanto la mirada y su cabello también se elevo y cuando la bajo tenia su traje jade de vuelta, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a aquella cabaña, cogió su capa y se la puso, también pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Ese baile definitivamente fue algo místico, asombroso, sensual, fue algo arrebatador, sencillamente no encontraba las palabras, los movimientos de ella y los de aquella figura que sin mas apareció, eran impetuosos, apasionantes, palpitantes, te daban ganas de salir y bailar allí mismo por la cantidad de emociones que se filtraban en sus movimientos, el reencuentro de los amantes, la posesión de la pareja, su distanciamiento, el engaño y finalmente la separación de ambos, tantas emociones en un solo baile, en una noche, en una persona, vio como lentamente se levanto de su posición final y fue en dirección al mar, se mojo los pies y asombrado vio como aquel traje desaparecía en formas de vendas brillantes, que envolvían su cuerpo, dejando ver su sensual silueta, juraría que la estaba mirando desnuda, puesto que solo la envolvían esas vendas brillantes y ceñidas a su cuerpo, en eso se fijo que ella levanto la vista cuando sus vendas se fueron con el viento desapareciendo de este lugar, su cabello también ondeaba en dirección a la desaparecida venda y cuando dirigió su vista a ella vio que traía de nuevo aquel traje de color jade, la vio sonreír y dar la vuelta, no se había percatado pero ya estaba amaneciendo, sonriendo el también sabia que esta noche nunca la olvidaría, justo cuando estaba por esconderse completamente detrás de esa palmera se dio cuenta de que aquella extraña pero hermosa mujer lo miraba de forma fría directamente con sus ojos de color rubí _"Creo que me descubrió"_ pensó saliendo totalmente de su escondite, si ya estaba atrapado, no servía de nada huir.

Cuando estaba dirigiendo sus pasos a dicha cabaña sintió una extraña presencia, era la misma que había sentido horas atrás pero en ese momento no le importaba, sin embargo ahora si, ya que esta persona había sido testigo de algo muy privado para ella, levanto su mirada a esa desconocida presencia y lo vio, un muchacho alto, que se escondía detrás de una palmera, no lo podía ver bien la palmera tapaba sus rasgos, el vio que ella ya lo había descubierto, así que sin mas salió y se dirigió a Sakuno, para esto ella ya se había puesto su capa y estaba cubierta del todo.

El se dirigió a ella, ahora que la veía bien era mucho mas bella de lo que pensó, sus cabellos castaños sueltos le enmarcaban el rostro haciéndola ver muy inocente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos y rosados, sus ojos rubís le dedicaban la mirada mas fría que pudo haber visto en su vida ¿A dónde se fue toda esa calidez que sintió mientras bailaba? Se acerco hasta ella y vio mas detalladamente se rostro, sus largas pestañas negras y tupidas y sus finas y bellas cejas del color de su cabello.

Lo vio acercarse, un chico, simpático, a decir verdad bastante guapo, su lacio cabello azabache casi azulado, le caía de forma desordenada, su perfecto rostro, con dos cejas varoniles, una boca también varonil, sus ojos negros como la noche y con un brillo de diversión y picardía que solo encontrarías en un niño, su amplio pecho cubierto por una de esas camisas que le vio lucir a Ryoga, junto que sus pantalones negros apretados a sus firmes piernas y unas botas relucientes de color negro.

Vio que la inspeccionaba y eso la irritaba, levanto una fina ceja y dijo

-¿Terminaste?-dijo en un tono frio y cortante, dejándolo muy impresionado.

Estaba apreciando su bello rostro, cuando en eso vi como una de esas hermosas cejas se levantaba de manera arrogante y escuche el tono de voz más frio que las aguas de atlántico

-¿Terminaste?-fue una pregunta directa y que me dejo mudo, su voz era muy melodiosa pero su tono de voz causaba escalofríos.

-Eh…bueno…no quise molestarte-fue lo que dijo aquel muchacho a modo de disculpa con su voz ronca.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto de manera directa Sakuno.

-Hayate-dijo con una sonrisa-¿y tu eres?

-No es de tu incumbencia-y sin mas se volteo dirigiéndose a aquella cabaña, le enfurecía que este tipo haya visto como desnudaba su alma a la luna.

Hayate se quedo de piedra al escuchar su respuesta, no pensó que le contestaría así.

-Que mujer tan fría-pero de inmediato vinieron a el los recuerdos de la noche anterior-no, no lo es-y mirando su fina y elegante figura caminar en dirección a la cabaña se pregunto -¿Por qué es así?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dirigió al pequeño oasis de sus abuelos

-Lo averiguare-dijo Hayate muy convencido-por algo no me llaman el Chacal de los Mares.

Dentro de aquella cabaña, una anciana y una muchacha se había quedado toda la noche hablando.

-Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió realmente-dijo Karin pálida como un muerto, como es posible que resistiera tanto?

-Si, ese es el pasado de Sakuno-respondió Sumire con tristeza

-Que mujer tan cruel fue Shiba-dijo con coraje Karin

-Siempre fue una mala mujer-respondió Sumire con molestia en la voz.

-Y yo que pensé que mi caso era el peor, que estúpida e infantil fui-dijo Karin sintiéndose fatal con ella misma

-Sakuno no debe saber que te conté-dijo Sumire preocupada-a ella no le gusta que se hable de esto.

-¿¡Y a quien si!? Si fuera Sakuno yo-pero no acabo porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente y en ella la figura de Sakuno apareció

-Tu que?-hablo con voz siniestra-dilo, quisiera escuchar tu maldita opinión-dijo Sakuno con la mirada llena de odio.

-Y-yo…

-Maldita traidora-y Sakuno dirigió su vista a Sumire quien en ese entonces siento un pánico atroz.

Karin y Sumire vieron que lo ojos de Sakuno centellaban con el odio pero de ahí comprendieron que eso no era odio sino las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

-Lo pagaras maldita vieja-y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a ellas, nadie la engañaba y Sumire pagaría su traición _con su vida_

Continuara……

Wii…..!!! acabe!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi!! la parte del baile fue la quemas me gusto ^^, ya se que de seguro ustedes se estarán haciendo un laberinto por todas la contradicciones del fic n__n pero créanme muy pronto se resolverán!!! Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen el fic, a las que dejan reviews y a las que no ¬¬ en fin mucho besos y gracias por leerlo!!!

Nos vemos en la prox entrega!!! Presionen aquí abajito donde dice review this story vayan y haganme feliz xfas!!!


	9. Cambios drásticos

Gomenne!!!!!!!!!! No merezco su perdón estoy súper atrasada y ahora acabo de salir de vacaciones!!! (estos estudios me están matando!!) y acabo de recuperarme de una quemadura a mi dedito con silicona caliente (estúpida silicona) en fin u_U espero que este capi recompense mi ausencia……ahora disfrútenlo

**Disclaimer:** creo que ya sabemos que POT no es mió, y que si lo fuera Ryoma jamás saldría de mi casa…!! xDD

**Remembranzas de una gitana**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_Karin y Sumire vieron que lo ojos de Sakuno centellaban con el odio pero de ahí comprendieron que eso no era odio sino las mismísimas llamas del infierno._

_-Lo pagaras maldita vieja-y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a ellas, nadie la engañaba y Sumire pagaría su traición __con su vida_

Capitulo 8

Temblaba, Sakuno Ryusaki temblaba…de furia, de rabia, de tristeza, de euforia ¿Por qué Sumire tuvo que decirle todo a Karin?

-Sa-Sakuno-decía la temblorosa voz de Karin-ella no tuvo la culpa de nada yo la obligue-dijo tratando de salvar un poco aquella situación sabían que pronto Sumire pagaría haber abierto la boca, y de qué forma!

-Oh! Entonces con más razón debo asegurarme que Sumire nunca hable más de la cuenta y tu aprenderás a no preguntar cosas que no te incumben, de eso no me cabe la menor duda-su voz era carente de sentimientos, sus ojos dos ventanas al mismísimo infierno dirigidas solamente a Sumire.

La anciana petrificada se quedo en el mismo sitio y no atino a moverse cuando Sakuno se acercaba lenta y pacíficamente a ella, cuando finalmente Sakuno estuvo al frente de Sumire, sus manos heladas le rozaron su arrugada mejilla.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hablar?-pregunto Sakuno con voz calmada, sus manos acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de Sumire, su vista haciendo el recorrido de sus manos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que abrir heridas selladas?-sus manos seguían acariciando su cara, sus ojos seguían su curso.

-¿Por qué Sumire?-dijo bajando sus manos al cuello de esta, posándolas suavemente alrededor de este, sus ojos fríos fijos en los asustados de Sumire.

-¿¡POR QUE!?-y apretando el cuello de Sumire de manera inesperada dejo a Karin impactada, no pensaba que Sakuno lo hiciera.

-¿¡POR QUE TUVISTE QUE HABLAR!? ¿¡POR QUE NO CALLASTE!? ¿¡POR QUE NO RESPETASTE MI SUPLICA!? ¿¡POR QUE!?-por cada reclamo apretaba mas y mas fuerte el cuello de aquella anciana ya casi podía sentir como sus huesos se romperían en cualquier instante y apretón mas y…

-YA BASTA!!!!-Karin empujo salvajemente a Sakuno, salvando así la vida de Sumire, la anciana jadeaba, sonidos rasposos y acelerados salían de su garganta, sus pulmones tratando de recuperar el aire que tanto les habían negado.

Sakuno callo precipitosamente al suelo, el empujón de Karin la había tomado por sorpresa y le hizo despertar de su letargo, casi había matado a Sumire, había empezado a sentir que sus huesos entre los dedos empezaban a ceder, había faltado tan poco para acabar con su vida, demonios! Qué clase de persona era? Una asesina? _tal vez_ pero no con la gente que no se lo merecía.

_Ella te traiciono, rompió su lealtad, le conto toda la verdad a Karin—no es motivo, eso no la convierte en traidora, si lo hubiera contado a cualquiera si lo seria, sin embargo fue a Karin, a alguien que considera merece confianza de nuestra parte—nuestra? Ja!—ciertamente no nuestra, pero sí de Sumire—así que por eso le conto toda nuestra triste vida, cierto? Vaya forma de decir "confío en ti", eh?—nunca confiamos en nadie, así que no sabemos qué cosas se tienen que hacer para que la otra persona sepa que realmente confías en ella—necesitamos eso?—nosotras somos fuertes, Sumire no lo es, ella necesita de estas…cosas—gracias al cielo!—si gracias._

-No puedo creer que realmente pensaras en matarla-dijo Karin con temor y furia en la voz, ¿realmente Sakuno era capaz de eso?

-No lo iba a hacer-dijo Sakuno con frialdad en la voz-esa fue una advertencia Sumire-dijo mirándola con desdén, odio y frialdad-la próxima vez no habrá Karin de por medio-y sin más se dirigió a la salida pero algo la detuvo.

-Ya detente Sakuno-dijo Karin con voz firme, aunque no sabía de donde le había salido…tal vez el ver que Sakuno posiblemente mataría a Sumire.

Sakuno detuvo su tranquilo andar, sin darse la vuelta dio a entender que las escuchaba pero es su cabeza habitaba solo un pensamiento "_elimina todo lo que te cause dolor"_

-Y quién demonios te crees tú para decirme cuando parar y cuando no, eh?-dijo Sakuno con voz fría.

-¡¡Soy alguien que está tratando de ayudarte!!

A Sakuno le sorprendió esta confesión ¿ayudarla? ¿a ella? ¿en qué iba ayudarla? Se había valido por si sola durante mucho tiempo, no necesitaba de nadie.

-No eh sufrido lo mismo que tu, y si lo hubiera hecho tal vez me hubiera suicidado ¡¡pero tú no!! tu posees fortaleza y entereza y tal vez muchísimas cualidades que ahora escondes, puedes ser fría pero ¡¡conservas un gran corazón!!-Karin grito esto último no importándole las altas horas de la noche o si alguien las escuchaba, necesitaba que Sakuno comprendiera que Sumire no la había traicionado sino que la estaba ayudando a entenderla mejor.

Algo en el interior de Sakuno se removió ante lo último que dijo Karin, haciendo que cosas de su pasado volvieran irremediablemente a su cabeza.

Flashback

_-Y bueno como te llamas?_

_-Sakuno Ryusaki._

_-Ann Tachibana, un gusto._

_-Eh...si_

_-Siempre eres tan elocuente?_

_-Disculpa?_

_-Lo siento, creo que estas un poco intimidada, bueno no importa, tienes donde quedarte?_

_-No- __porque respondí tan rápido?¡ desde cuando yo tan confiada?_

_-Qué bien! Entonces quédate conmigo, se ve que eres muy buena gente y que eres muy hábil en lo que haces, además puedo ver que has sufrido mucho y que ahora eres muy fría pero que posees un gran corazón._

_-Como…como lo supiste?- dijo sorprendida, su máscara de indiferencia se cayó ante ella._

_-Con tan solo ver tus ojos Sakunito, tengo ese gratificante don n.n_

Fin del Flashback

No le gustaba este sentimiento que estaba empezando a renacer, no le gustaba, era…incomodo…sentir culpabilidad le era incomodo, le hacía recordar a su infancia, cuando pensaba que todo era culpa suya, elevo la mirada, se volteo y su furia se disipo al ver el pánico reflejado en las orbes de Sumire y la valentía con la cual Karin la enfrentaba, aunque claramente la podía ver temblando de miedo, lo veía en su aura.

Karin la miro a los ojos y por un minuto pudo ver lo que realmente paso Sakuno en su vida, en sus ojos se reflejaba, al menos eso fue lo que Sakuno le mostro por un breve instante, ojos cansados de la vida, ansiando libertad, pero endurecidos y fríos por el dolor del pasado.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de que Karin había visto la realidad de su ser y rápidamente se recluyó nuevamente en su caparazón de hielo.

-Iré a mi habitación-el tono de su voz seguía siendo frio, pero ya no denotaba la crueldad que tenía anteriormente, se dio vuelta y caminando a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta cuando toco el picaporte escucharon un susurro que les conmovió hasta la punta de los dedos

-Lo siento-e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

Sus últimas palabras estaban cubiertas de puro arrepentimiento y culpabilidad, la vulnerabilidad de sus palabras les habló de lo mucho que había en su interior, del dolor interno que ella llevaba a cuestas y tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de que cada una lloraba en silencio, al percatarse de la magnitud de su soledad, de su tristeza, de su dolor, simplemente Sakuno guardaba mucho en su corazón.

Tan enfrascadas estaban en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que alguien mas había ingresado a la habitación.

-Qué pasó?-la voz de Miyuri las sorprendió-¿Qué sucedió Karin?-le pregunto al percatarse de que se secaba algunas lagrimas.

-Nada Miyuri-obaachan, solo un pequeño percance- respondió Karin con una sonrisa triste.

-Escuche gritos y bulla e inmediatamente vine a verlas ¿hubo alguna discusión hija?-pregunto la anciana preocupada.

-No Miyuri-san- respondió esta vez Sumire-es solo que…

-Abuela!-se escucho un grito varonil desde abajo-ya regrese!

-¿Ese es Hayate?-pregunto Karin, con un poco de entusiasmo en la voz tratando así de evadir el tema.

-Sí, es él, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez-dijo la anciana con dulzura en la voz.

-Vaya se escucha más viejo jajaja bajare a verlo-dijo Karin un tanto presurosa de dejar el tema atrás.

Karin se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta la abrió y salió como una exhalación, quedándose Sumire y Miyuri en aquella habitación.

-Se que no me contaran que sucedió aquí-dijo Miyuri con un poco de preocupación en la voz-tal vez son cosas de gitanos y que no es de mi incumbencia pero si le soy de ayuda en algo, no duden en llamarme.

-Muchas gracias Miyuri-san-respondió más tranquila Sumire.

-Y deja el san Sumire, ya somos muy viejas para esas cosas-dijo Miyuri con un poco de diversión en la voz.

-Sí, tienes razón-respondió Sumire con voz alegre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la habitación, en el cuarto de al frente Sakuno, ya muchísimo más tranquila que antes, meditaba echada sobre su cama lo sucedido:

"_-Bueno ahora Karin sabe la verdad, ¿Qué hacemos?—Por el momento no vamos a hacer nada, a fin de cuentas no creo que lo vaya a divulgar—Y más le vale que tampoco diga nada a nadie—Además dijo que iba a ayudarnos—jajajaja ¿ayudarnos? ¿Y en que supuestamente nos va a ayudar?—Tenemos algo que hacer ¿cierto?— ¿Cuál es tu plan?—Somos una sola, lee mi mente—…oooh…esto va a ser muy divertido"_

Sakuno ya más tranquila decidió acomodarse para dormir un poco antes de emprender su marcha, hasta que algo la interrumpió

-Abuela!-grito una voz de abajo-ya regrese!

Arg! Maldición! Es que acaso no sabía que había gente dur…un momento…la voz dijo _¿abuela? _

"_-¿Dijo abuela?—Si, eso fue lo que escuchamos y es extrañamente familiar aquella voz—No es familiar, es molesta—Como sea, ¿en donde la hemos escuchado antes?—No lo sé! No recuerdo!—¿Por qué no vamos a investigar un poco? Estoy algo aburrida—Estoy cansada, mas tarde partiremos y quiero tener las energías suficientes para continuar sin atrasos de por medio, como el estúpido cansancio—Bueno…si…tienes razón, no debemos atrasarnos más…aunque tal vez lo podremos usar—Luego pensare en ello, ahora debemos, aunque sea, dormir una hora—Si"_

Sakuno cerró inmediatamente sus ojos, dejando que su mente se separara del mundo real y que viajara a través de un mundo surrealista al que todos conocemos como el sueño.

-Y que es lo que decidió Ryoma?-pregunto Fuji mirando a Momoshiro.

-Pues…la verdad no especifico absolutamente nada…ni sí ni no, simplemente…Arg no lo sé! ¿Bien? creo que al menos eso es algo, se lo está pensando.

-Si es que ya no decidió acerca de lo que le dijeron de…esta tipa…Tomoka-respondió escuetamente Kaoru.

-No hay que ser negativos-dijo Oishi- Momoshiro dijo de que Ryoma al menos duda, eso quiere decir que la mitad cree y la otra no, ¿cierto Sadaharu?

-Así es, cuando una persona duda el 50% de su cerebro está apostando 100% a lo negativo, mientras que el otro 50% apuesta el 100% a lo positivo, al encontrarse en tal situación solo necesitamos un 1% para hacer que la balanza mental de Ryoma nos favorezca o nos objete, eso quiere decir que si le mostramos aunque sea un mínimo de pruebas que nos ayuden a confirmar nuestra teoría, Ryoma afirmativamente nos creería puesto que estaría 49—51, eso es siempre y cuando Ryoma este equilibrando su porcentaje a lo negativo, en caso contrario tendríamos que mantenerlo en positivo y no dejar que plantee posibles casos, lo que lo haría nuevamente dudar y hacer que sea más negativo que positivo.

-¿Crees que el o'chibi dude de Tezuka?-pregunto Eiji mirando a Momo.

-Por como reacciono la primera vez…la verdad no lo sé, es impredecible-respondió Momo.

-Por el momento descansemos, ustedes dentro de algunas horas partirán con Ryoma con destino a Londres ¿cierto?-dijo Tezuka.

-Si… ¿cómo lo…?-se quedo Momo a medio preguntar.

-Me lo imaginaba-respondió Tezuka mirándolos a todos con expresión tranquila.

-Algo que si sabemos de Ryoma es que no sabe esperar, y si quiere solucionar esto de una vez no lo demorará más tiempo-dijo Fuji con una sonrisa.

-Si en eso jamás nos equivocaremos-dijo Momo.

-En fin, vayan a descansar, mas tarde les espera una larga faena-dijo Tezuka levantándose de su sillón.

-¿Y tu Tezuka?-pregunto Oishi-¿no te irás a dormir también?

-No Oishi, aun tengo algunos papeleos que quiero revisar-dijo Kunimitsu dirigiéndose a la pequeña vitrina de licores y sirviéndose un buen trago de coñac.

-Bien entonces nos veremos en la mañana Tez-dijo Momoshiro acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola del cerrojo que tenia-buena noche!-y se fue cerrándola tras él.

-Si…el cabeza de erizo tiene razón-dijo Kaoru.

-¡Te escuche Mamushi!-grito una voz desde las escaleras ¿Cómo escucho? Pues no lo sé xD

-¡A quien le dices serpiente cabeza de escoba!-le grito Kaoru a momo también cerrando la puerta tras de sí, escuchando sus voces a lo lejos.

-Voy tras ellos nyah! Tal vez se arme la grande y estoy un poquito cansado, nos vemos chicos-dijo Eiji despidiéndose del grupo.

-Si yo también ya me retiro buena noche Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi-dijo Kawamura con su tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo también, descansen algo chicos-dijo Oishi y finalmente se fue.

-¿Te quedas Fuji?-pregunto Tezuka acercándose a la ventana que estaba detrás de su sillón, observando como el cielo se aclaraba, como las estrellas perdían su brillo ante la contrastante y resplandeciente luz del sol.

-Pues si-respondió con su incansable sonrisa- la noche fue un poco agitada y el sueño no creo que llegue a mí con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces tomate un trago, no quiero ver cómo te duermes en mi escritorio por cansancio-dijo Tezuka sentándose finalmente de nuevo en su sillón.

-Como ordenes capitán-dijo Fuji con su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, ya acercándose a la vitrina le pregunto-¿será difícil Tezuka?

-¿El qué?

-Aceptar tu naturaleza-dijo Fuji mientras se servía un trago de brandy.

-Debe de serlo, el ha vivido toda su existencia como humano, pensando como uno, sintiendo como uno, actuando como uno, en cambio nosotros siempre hemos sabido quien y que somos, para que vinimos aquí.

-Y también cual siempre ah sido nuestra misión-terminó Fuji dándole cara a Tezuka.

-Así es, y ahora no mas interrupciones Fuji, tengo que acabar con todo este papeleo si quiero al menos descansar una hora-dijo Tezuka dando por terminada la conversación.

-Como digas capitán-dijo el joven de eterna sonrisa.

-Vaya si que estas viejo, Hayate-dijo la alegre voz de Karin.

-Mira lo que trajo la marea, un pez gordo y feo jajajaja-contesto Hayate en respuesta

-Eres un grandísimo idiota ¿lo sabías?-a pesar del insulto de Hayate no podía dejar de sonreír.

Había bajado del segundo piso con la intensión de olvidarse de lo que ocurrió anteriormente, y como había escuchado la voz de Hayate había sido la oportunidad perfecta, gracias al cielo lo encontró de espaladas a ella descargando las cosas que sus abuelos le habían encargado, así al menos no preguntaría por las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

-Has crecido bastante Karin-dijo Hayate girando hacia ella y dándole una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pensabas?-dijo Karin acercándose-¿qué me quedaría como una niña?-llegando frente a el

-Dios no hubiera sido tan piadoso conmigo Karin-respondió Hayate dándole un abrazo fraternal-los abuelos y yo te extrañábamos-dijo separándose de ella.

-Eres un gran mentiroso-dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido-vienes aquí tan seguido como el rey de Inglaterra-dijo con los brazos en jarra.

-Jajajaja buena respuesta Karin, y ¿en donde están los abuelos? Me imagino que se habrán despertado ¿cierto? Me hicieron trabajar apenas llegue, no es justo que…

-¡Hay muchacho ya deja de quejarte!-dijo el abuelo bajando las escaleras-es lo mínimo que deberías de hacer por nosotros, vienes aquí tan seguido.

-Abuelo! No pensé que te levantarías tan temprano-dijo Hayate

-Que dijiste muchacho!?-dijo el abuelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que…

-Hayate muchacho! Qué alegría que volvieras!-dijo la abuela oportunamente

-Si ya regrese abuela-respondió Hayate dándole una sonrisa cálida

-Trajiste todo?-preguntó Miyuri mirando todas las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa.

-Sí, no quería volver a regresar hasta el mercado, que por cierto ahora esta muchísimo más lejos de lo que recordaba-dijo Hayate con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si estuvieras aquí mas seguido, no tendríamos que decirte nada-dijo le abuelo sentándose en el sofá grande de la sala-Como que hace tres años tumbaron el viejo mercado y construyeron este nuevo al cual le llaman el gran mercado central-dijo el abuelo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados .

-Sabes que me gusta navegar-le dijo Hayate a su abuelo mirándolo con seriedad-al igual que el capitán Kiba (colmillo)

-Lo sé- respondió Kyoshi suavizando las facciones pero sin dejar de verse severo –y eso no significa que puedes irte por años sin ni siquiera dar aviso de que estas con vida, sabes acaso ¿Cuánto se preocupa tu abuela cuando no estás aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea Hayate de las veces en que tu abuela se levanta de noche para ver si has regresado?-le dijo el abuelo

-Lo lamento-dijo Hayate con arrepentimiento- no tengo excusa de mi comportamiento, pero es que estando en el mar yo……me libero-dijo Hayate con una suave sonrisa-el sentir el viento correr por mi cara, el olor del mar penetrando en mi interior, el vaivén de las olas sacudiendo mis sentidos hace que…no puedo explicarlo, las palabras no bastan para explicarlo-dijo Hayate con gran pasión.

Eso la entusiasmó por completo.

Sakuno al escuchar estas palabras supo que era lo que realmente quería, esto era lo que le faltaba para seguir su plan.

¿Cómo llego ahí? Pues es simple.

Sakuno se encontraba durmiendo, en realidad solo durmió por unos ¿Cuántos? ¿10? ¿15 minutos? No lo sabía pero eso la irritaba, realmente la irritaba había sido una noche de emociones fuertes y necesitaba un respiro para poder volver a su control normal, sino estallaría en cualquier momento y mataría la primer individuo que encontrase.

Abajo sucedía algo, lo intuía, no, mejor dicho, lo _escuchaba_, los alaridos de borrego a medio morir de Karin la estaban sacando de sus casillas y la otra voz que vagamente se le hacía familiar también le molestaba.

-Has crecido bastante Karin-dijo la voz.

-¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué me quedaría como una niña?-Arg! A Karin le pondría un corcho en la boca apenas encontrara uno.

-Dios no hubiera sido tan piadoso conmigo Karin, los abuelos y yo te extrañábamos-le respondió la voz, la había escuchado antes, diablos! En donde fue?

-Eres un gran mentiroso, vienes aquí tan seguido como el rey de Inglaterra-contesto la odiosa voz de Karin, ¿y los hombres habían soportado esa voz chillona mientras tenían sexo con ella? La verdad es que sentía…asco y lastima de esos estúpidos hombres.

"_Son solo animales que piensan en sexo, no les interesa con quien, siempre y cuando tenga un agujero caliente en donde meter su mástil erecto" _aaah…su voz interna siempre tan sabia como la madre naturaleza.

-Jajajaja buena respuesta Karin, y ¿en donde están los abuelos? Me imagino que se habrán despertado ¿cierto? Me hicieron trabajar apenas llegue, no es justo que…

-¡Hay muchacho ya deja de quejarte! es lo mínimo que deberías de hacer por nosotros, vienes aquí tan seguido-no podía ser peor…simplemente no podía…tenía que entrar el anciano a la conversación, ya daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de ignorara esas voces y justo tenía que entrar el anciano- gracias viejo-dijo la voz encolerizada de Sakuno solo quería dormir un poco!!!! ¿Era mucho pedir? Por lo visto si.

-Abuelo! No pensé que te levantarías tan temprano-dijo la voz ¿así que esa misteriosa-conocida voz era el nieto de los viejos que residían aquí, eh? –interesante…-dijo Sakuno con los ojos cerrados ya cogiendo un poquito de sueño.

-Que dijiste muchacho!?-fue una frase que la escuchó a lo lejos…casi se sentía flotar en las nubes hasta que

-Que…

-Hayate muchacho! Qué alegría que volvieras!-AAAAAAAAAARG!!!! MIL VECES ARRRGGG!!!! Se harto, no lo soporto, el viejo era suficiente pero ¿tenía la vieja también que meterse y encima gritar?-Los matare-dijo la profunda y furiosa voz de Sakuno-los destazare y los esparciré por la arena oh si! Eso hare-ya se los imaginaba.

-Si ya regrese abuela.

-Trajiste todo?-"_oh si! Voz misteriosa ¿trajiste todo para el asesinato?"_ Pensaba Sakuno mientras se bajaba de la cama poniéndose su capa negra.

-Sí, no quería volver a regresar hasta el mercado, que por cierto ahora esta muchísimo más lejos de lo que recordaba-_"y tampoco podrías regresar, claro siempre y cuando tus pedazos cobraran vida" _pensaba Sakuno mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-Si estuvieras aquí más seguido, no tendríamos que decirte nada, como que hace tres años tumbaron el viejo mercado y construyeron este nuevo al cual le llaman el gran mercado central.

-Sabes que me gusta navegar al igual que el capitán Kiba-Sakuno se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, ¿así que la voz era navegante? Vaya esto esfumo su ira casi al instante, "_esto podría ayudarme"_ pensó Sakuno

-Lo sé, y eso no significa que puedes irte por años sin ni siquiera dar aviso de que estas con vida, sabes acaso ¿Cuánto se preocupa tu abuela cuando no estás aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea Hayate de las veces en que tu abuela se levanta de noche para ver si has regresado?-esto era interesante, en su cabeza se manifestó un plan a la velocidad de la luz, un plan que la ayudaría en su venganza.

-Lo lamento…no tengo excusa de mi comportamiento, pero es que estando en el mar yo……me libero-esto sorprendió a Sakuno ¿se…liberaba? Por un momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar y escuchó con el corazón las palabras de aquella voz que hablaba con tanta pasión acerca del…mar-el sentir el viento correr por mi cara, el olor del mar penetrando en mi interior, el vaivén de las olas sacudiendo mis sentidos hace que…no puedo explicarlo, las palabras no bastan para explicarlo-lo sabía, lo sintió cuando lo bailo esa noche, en el mar sentiría lo que era la libertad, aunque sea solo por unos días, tal vez meses pero sabría lo que era tocar el cielo, no esperaría mas su plan debía ponerlo en marcha.

-Hablas casi como un gitano intentando explicar lo que es la música y el baile para el-dijo Sakuno haciendo una bajada magistral por aquellas humildes escaleras, su voz seguía poseyendo esa melodía aunque era neutral, no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción al igual que sus rojizos ojos-vaya, así que tu eres el nieto desaparecido-dijo Sakuno al percatarse de que era el mismo muchacho que la observo en la playa, quiso abofetearlo, hechizarlo, hacerle algo por haberle robado algo tan intimo de ella, pero sin embargo uso su autocontrol y usando su tono más frio y cortante dijo-que irónico.

Hayate estaba impresionado, más que impresionado estaba…impactado, la mujer que vio en la noche, sabía que se hospedaba en casa de sus abuelos, la vio entrando allí, también sabía que era hermosa pero ahora su belleza lo perturbaba mas…

-Oh! Sakuno hija, buenos días, espero que todo este bullicio no te haya despertado-dijo Miyuri al ver que todo el ambiente se había congelado con su presencia.

-No se preocupe, de todos modos ya estaba despierta-dijo Sakuno volviendo a su tono neutro.

Así que la pequeña belleza se llamaba Sakuno, un bello nombre para tan bella mujer.

-Escuche que eras… ¿pirata? ¿Navegante?-dijo Sakuno con indiferencia.

-Soy navegante-respondió Hayate apretando los dientes reconociendo la palabra "pirata" "_seguro fue Karin"_ mirando con dirección a ella que parecía que aun no se reponía de la bajada de la chica ¿habrá pasado algo?

-Bien…pues quisiera hablar un momento contigo-dijo Sakuno haciendo que su plan comenzara.

-Sakuno!-hablo Karin por primera vez desde que ella bajara, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Dime?-su tono de voz no revelaba nada, como si…lo de anoche no hubiera pasado nunca, a lo mejor ella quería que así fuera _¿es lo mejor para todas cierto?_

-Am…uuhh- Karin no sabía qué hacer, fue por puro instinto llamarla puesto que Sakuno ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, pero al ver que conocía a Hayate algo le impulso a detenerla.

-Hmp no conocía tu lado elocuente-dijo Sakuno con burla en su voz-sube a ver a Sumire, no la veo aquí y es extraño que no baje temprano-su voz no decía nada pero Karin pudo ver por un instante la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Eh…si, justamente te…quería preguntar por ella……subo enseguida-e inmediatamente subió las escaleras.

-Bueno yo iré a…preparar el desayuno, querido… ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte?-dijo la anciana Miyuri dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Aish! ya voy!-se quejo el anciano levantándose de su cómodo sitio-lo digo de nuevo debí quedarme soltero ¡quien me dijo cásate! Nadie-y siguió refunfuñando mientras subía las escaleras.

Y sin esperar más Sakuno salió de aquella cabaña, Hayate la siguió con la mirada, quería hablar con él ¿cierto? Entonces ¿porqué se iba?.

-Vamos – le dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta, sacándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la playa.

Hayate no dudo en seguirla, realmente esta bella mujer le daba mucha curiosidad y le atraía enormemente ¿Qué ocultaras, Sakuno?

Lo sentía avanzar detrás de ella, a pesar de ser un payo tenía una fuerte aura y una fortaleza inigualable, solo se la había sentido al patriarca de la Corte de los Milagros.

Caminaba sin prisa alguna, ella iba a delante de él, podía ver como disfrutaba la arena entre sus dedos de los pies, aquella mujer disfrutaba de la arena y el mar tanto como él.

Casi llegando a las orillas del mar ella se detuvo y hablo.

-Cuando te vi quise asesinarte por haber presenciado algo sagrado para mi gente, pero no lo hice porque sería un desperdicio, además que eres nieto de los ancianos que me hospedaron-dijo ella con su usual frialdad.

-Vaya…así que la tigresa saca las garras-le respondió Hayate, la verdad no se creía eso de matarlo, ¿ella? Si por favor! Y él era el duque de Belfont, que por cierto era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No saco nada-dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Hayate quedo impresionado, sus ojos eran como los de cualquier asesino, frio y calculador, esperando el momento propicio para clavarte una daga por la espalda.

-Solamente te advierto que si vuelves a hacerlo, no dudare en arrancarte la garganta, tú no eres gitano, no perteneces a mi gente, así que no debes mirar en donde no te incumbe.

-Bien pequeño dragón, no mas bailes prohibidos para mí-cuando Sakuno le recalco que era gitana, sintió que ponía un límite bastante grande entre él y ella.

Sakuno lo miro intensamente a los ojos-no soy un dragón.

-Si lo eres-le respondió Hayate con seriedad-tienes la mirada igual que ellos, fría y calculadora esperando la oportunidad de atacar y cuando lo haces escupes fuego del mismísimo infierno mujer.

Sakuno lo contemplo _¿con que dragón, eh?_

-Bien, quiero proponerte algo, se que eres navegante y yo necesito irme a Francia, si es posible hoy mismo, quisiera que tú me llevaras-dijo Sakuno directamente.

-Wow pequeño dragón, espera ¿quieres irte a Francia?-preguntó Hayate incrédulo.

-Pensé que tenías buen oído, pues si no escuchaste bien sí, eso fue lo que dije-dijo Sakuno con la misma frialdad de siempre haciendo caso omiso del apodo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer allí?-preguntó Hayate curioso ¿Francia?

-Eso a ti no te importa-respondió Sakuno con dureza-¿puedes hacerlo o no?

-Bien pero tengo que saber al menos para que vas, tu sabes cuestión de seguridad.

-Quiero ir ¿está bien?-dijo ya Sakuno al borde de la impaciencia-¿ahora puedes o no?

-Sí, está bien, pero zarparemos mañana a la primera hora del día, hoy no puedo, regrese ayer y mis hombres deben estar dispersados por todo Nápoles, mandare a alguien a avisarles que mañana partimos ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hayate ya más serio.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana y dile a Karin que en la noche hablaremos-y sin más Sakuno se fue dirigiéndose a la ciudad que a la cabaña.

-La mujer tiene el genio de un demonio, pero sigue siendo preciosa ¿Qué esconderás pequeño dragón? –y con una media sonrisa dibujada en su varonil rostro se dirigió a la casa de sus abuelos.

Ya entrada la tarde Karin se paseaba por su habitación, imitando los movimientos de un león enjaulado ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hablar Sakuno con ella? ¿Sería algo bueno? ¿Malo? Se lo pensó mejor, la verdad es que si fuera algo malo la manera en que se lo dijo Hayate hubiera dicho algo, pero no, el fue casual, muy casual para su gusto.

_Flashback_

Bajaba de ver a Sumire, pues Sakuno le había pedido (más bien ordenado) que fuera a verla pues no acostumbraba a despertar tan tarde, o al menos es lo que ella recordaba de la vieja curandera de su pueblo, la verdad le preocupaba después de la agitada madrugada se fueron a dormir aun conmocionadas del comportamiento de Sakuno y sin decirse palabras durmieron, hasta que no pudo seguir más en la cama y se levanto.

"_¿Qué estará pensando Sakuno? Aaah que daría por saber uno solo de ellos"_

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le obstruía el camino de las escaleras, hasta que ese alguien le paso una mano por delante de su vista, pego un brinco como gato ante un perro, en este caso un lobo.

-Hey tranquila!-dijo Hayate con su usual sonrisa

-Me asustaste tonto-dijo Karin tratando de recuperar el pulso.

-Jajajaja sí, eso ya lo vi, pero deberías bajar de tus nubes Karin podrías tropezar y caerte romperte un pierna y no yo no estaré ahí…para burlarme-dijo Hayate riendo ante la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Hayate muy gracioso-dijo Karin mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ya mirándolo con sus ojos verde esmeralda con enojo.

-¿Quién yo?-dijo Hayate en tono inocente-¿Por qué querría algo yo?

-Porque entonces no te hubieras puesto en mi camino, hubieras evitado chocar conmigo-dijo ya con algo menos de enojo.

-Tu ibas distraída querida no yo, a ver dime Karin ¿en qué piensas? O ¿en quién piensas? Tal vez… ¿en mi?-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Karin se sonrojo al máximo

-Ya basta Hayate!!-dijo Karin tratando de que su sonrojo se debiera a su enojo renovado no a la insinuación de el-dime qué quieres y déjame en paz!

-jajajaja está bien Karin no te enojes, mira lo roja que te pone la furia-dijo Hayate con una sonrisa infantil en los labios.

-Hayate-su tono era de advertencia.

-Jajaja está bien ya entendí Karin-le respondió Hayate ya borrando la burla de su voz- la bonita quiere hablar contigo.

-¿La boni…? ¿Sakuno?-Karin se quedo perpleja ante el apodo.

-Si ella, ¿a quién más le iba a decir así? ¿A ti?

-Eres un imbécil Hayate- y Karin lo empujo para apartarlo de su camino.

-Hey no enfades!-le dijo tratando de perseguirla

-Hayate no me molestes ¿quieres? Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar por ejemplo en lo que Sakuno querrá decirme ahora-dijo dándole cara- piérdete!! – y siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina.

-Vaya quién entiende a las mujeres solo fue una broma, ella también es bonita…bueno mejor no digo nada mas –y se fue con una sonrisa a su antigua habitación

_Fin del flashback_

Tan solo de acordarse del apodo de Hayate le hervía la sangre!!!! No entendía por qué, el era como un hermano, si tal vez era eso, celos de hermano, como fuera lo que Sakuno tenía que decirle le estaba poniendo de los nervios, escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación que supuestamente compartía con Sakuno, pero no le dio importancia, podría ser Sumire que cuando la vio seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-Deja ya de dar tanta vuelta, me mareas- le dijo la voz en tono neutral.

Karin pego el brinco de su vida, ahí detrás de ella estaba Sakuno mirándola con neutralidad o aparente calma, no lo sabía.

-M-Me asustaste Sakuno-dijo Karin mirándola.

-Ya lo vi-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse-siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si…el idio, perdón, Hayate me lo dijo-dijo Karin sentándose en la cama del costado, frente a Sakuno-que lo que tienes que hablar conmigo-pregunto intrigada Karin.

-No confío en ti Karin-le dijo de frente Sakuno levantando la mano ante la replica que iba a hacer Karin-sin embargo estuve meditando, regresando a los sucesos pasados, cuestionando acciones, mediando palabras y me di cuenta de que no eres una amenaza para mí, ni para nadie-Bien eso no sonó como lo que quería decir pero era cierto.

-Sakuno, no sé si sentirme ofendida o alagada-le respondió Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que quiero decir Karin es que…-no le salían las palabras, por primera vez en años no sabía cómo expresarlo, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca como idiota-aaah…-suspiro tomo aire y lo dijo sin más-quiero decir que _ahora_ confío en ti Karin, Sumire confía en ti y tras meditarlo mucho no veo porque yo no lo debería hacer.

-Am…bien…al menos se que no me mataras-dijo Karin sintiéndose enrojecer.

-No me provoques Karin-dijo Sakuno mirándola con frialdad.

-Si lo siento, es que…no se…después de tantos años vamos a ser amigas-dijo Karin mirándola.

-¿Amigas?-Sakuno la miro con aticismo

-Em…si… ¿no es eso a lo que te refieres?-dijo Karin mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno creo que es una manera de decirlo-le respondió Sakuno.

Karin la miro fijamente a los ojos, dios realmente Sakuno era impredecible, hace algunas horas-literalmente-Sakuno la quería matar, sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

-Deja de mirarme así Karin-dijo Sakuno en tono molesto- sin tan maravilloso te resulta el cambio pues podemos volver a lo de antes-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No Sakuno es que…

-Ya Karin-dijo en tono cansado-a lo que iba realmente, mañana a primera hora del día nos vamos a Francia.

-¿A Francia?-dijo Karin asombrada-pero aquí estamos bien, ¿Por qué e de irnos a Francia?

-Ahí creare la nueva Corte de los Milagros.

-Santo Dios Sakuno-dijo Karin sorprendida

-En Francia hay muchos gitanos dispersos, gitanos que no tienen un lugar al cual pertenecer.

-Los gitanos no pertenecemos a ningún lugar Sakuno.

-¿Qué era la Corte de los Milagros para nosotros?-pregunto Sakuno levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Un…hogar-respondió Karin con voz melancólica, era su morada, su casa, su _domov (1) _

-Exacto, nosotros no somos como la tribu del norte-dijo Sakuno mirando el mar-ellos no pertenecen a ningún lugar-dijo Sakuno sonriendo ante la idea-ellos viajan por todas partes del mundo, en donde muere algún miembro de la tribu lo entierran y siguen su camino, pero a diferencia nuestra ellos no saben lo que es vivir sabiendo que tienen a donde llegar, un lugar seguro que nadie encontrara, ellos escaparan con sus carromatos a buscar un lugar seguro, nosotros regresaremos a casa a protegernos de cualquier mal.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay mas gitanos en Francia?-dijo Karin entendiendo por fin las diferencias entre la tribu del norte y ellos.

-Shouji me lo dijo-dijo Sakuno oliendo la brisa marina.

-¿Shouji?-pregunto Karin confusa-¿Quién es Shouji?

-Es un anciano que tiene las mismas habilidades que Sumire, aunque las de él son más avanzadas-le dijo volteándose y mirándola-y desarrolladas.

-¿A qué te refieres con más avanzadas…y desarrolladas?-le dijo Karin.

Sakuno señalo su cabeza y dijo-hablamos un poco.

-Sangre de Dios! ¿No me estas tomando el pelo?-dijo Karin asombrada

-¿Por qué yo querría tomarte el pelo a ti?-dijo Sakuno mirándola burlonamente.

-Si…-dijo Karin pensativa- tienes razón… ¿Sumire lo sabe?

-No…necesito que se lo digas tu, tengo que ir ver unas cuantas cosas-dijo Sakuno caminando con dirección a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Karin

Sakuno no contesto, simplemente la miro y le dio una media sonrisa que más que nada parecía lobuna.

-Que Sumire preparare todas sus cosas ¿no?-dijo Karin con sonrisa nerviosa

-Que comes que adivinas Karin, si sigues así podrás leer la fortuna-y salió de aquella habitación con una risita burlona.

Hacía poco que ya había amanecido Ryoma se levanto y miro su habitación o bueno la habitación que le había dado Tezuka, tenía mucho que pensar, en especial cuando llegara a Echizen park, pensaba llegar a su casa de soltero en Mayfair, hacer algunas diligencias e inmediatamente partir a Echizen Park, pero como estaban pasando las cosas tendría que ir de inmediato a Echizen Park en Hampshire.

-A este paso envejeceré más rápido de lo que creía-pensó con un amago de sonrisa su varonil rostro.

Tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente paso, se iba a casar con Tomoka, era su primer paso, su segundo paso era empezar a investigar el porqué querría ella embaucar a su familia, no creía que lo que le habían dicho, eso de que había vendido su alma ¿a qué loco se le ocurriría?, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente se negaba a creer que Tezuka le mentiría en algo como eso, no, ella había tramado algún ardid para que cuando lo encontraran pensaran algo tan…disparatado como eso, así todos dejarían de indagar sobre ella y no descubrir la verdad de todo, que simplemente era una embustera que había tramado todo aquello para quedarse con sus tierras, a él, a Ryoma Echizen Takeuchi duque de Echizen Park, marqués de Walthingham, conde de Southegate, vizconde Balmer y barón Lexter, nadie iba a quedarse con aquellas tierras y títulos que con sudor y sangre le habían costado, no solo a él sino también a su padre y a sus antepasados.

Bien, Tomoka quería guerra y él como todo buen caballero se la daría, pero atacaría como mejor le gustaba, desde adentro.

Miro por la ventana el sol radiante y se preguntó cuando volvería a ver realmente esta luz con la paz que poco a poco se le desvanecía.

-Te hare pagar Tomoka y lloraras sangre por haber intentado meterte conmigo-dijo Ryoma viendo como el sol se ponía en lo más alto iluminando por completo aquella habitación.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo momentáneamente.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ryoma de manera neutral.

-¿Listo para surgir?-pregunto Momoshiro abriendo la puerta por completo.

-Mas que surgir Momoshiro, voy de cacería-dijo Ryoma con sonrisa soberbia.

Momoshiro soltó una pequeña risilla al comentario.

-Sabiendo lo que vas a hacer supongo que podrías llamarlo así ¿cierto?-dijo Momo con una sonrisa y la mirada divertida.

Ryoma sonrió ante el comentario

-Sí, una en la cual yo voy a ganar-dijo con total seguridad.

-Pues ya que estas de un mejor humor y más accesible te recomiendo que vayamos saliendo apenas y son las 5:30 a.m y por lo que pude averiguar el primer barco zarpa a mas tardar 6:45-dijo Momoshiro saliendo del habitación seguido por Ryoma y su maleta.

-Dado que voy a tener que hacer acopio de todo mi buen humor para seguir la escaramuza con aquella furcia, no veo por qué no puedo empezar desde ahora, además no me vendría mal relajarme en el viaje, ya que por más que intente se que acabare con el peor humor-dijo Ryoma relajado bajando los escalones junto a Momo.

-Sí, bueno, tienes la razón, esa arpía es capaz de poner a prueba la paciencia de un árbol-respondió Momo dirigiéndose a la cocina- aunque creo que vas a necesitar algo más que todo tu mejor humor y relajación.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Ryoma burlón siguiéndole el paso a Momo.

-No lo sé, algo que tal vez no pertenezca a este mundo-dijo Momo dudoso de su reacción.

-¿Cómo magia?-pregunto Ryoma casi con una risa en la voz-ni con toda la magia del mundo podría desaparecer a Tomoka –dijo Ryoma riendo ante la idea, no bastaba con lo de anoche, oh no señor, había decidido que no iba a caer en su juego, lo había meditado durante la noche y simplemente le prestaría la misma atención que le prestaba a un baile en Almack's en la temporada londinense: nula.

-Si-dijo pesaroso Momoshiro-ni aunque tuvieras un poder infinito.

Ante el comentario Ryoma soltó una leve risa.

-Justamente, acabo de recordar que cierta persona no le asientan bien los viajes en barco, no es así?-dijo Ryoma riéndose a carcajadas mientras dejaba pasmado a Momo al pie de la escalera.

-AAArg!!! Maldito Ryoma! Porque tenias que recordármelo-dijo Momo mientras la cara se le ponía un poco verdosa-no me siento bien-dijo para luego salir a tomar el fresco.

Ya hacia unas horas que había zarpado el barco, se sentía un poco triste por dejar aquella porción de tierra, aunque solo fue por unas noches, la había sentido como propia, se apoyo en la baranda del barco mirando el azul hipnotizante del mar, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo, Sumire ya estaba mejor, Karin le comento que le había contado todo a Sumire, como se lo había pedido y que no lo tomo bien pero que lo aceptaba, Sumire sabia además que ella estaba decidida y que nada le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

-Sera un viaje largo-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Me lo esperaba-respondió Sakuno con tranquilidad.

-Aun no me has dicho porque quieres ir tan lejos-le dijo Hayate mientras se posaba a su costado y la miraba fijamente.

Sakuno siguió mirando el mar y viendo como poco a poco esa porción de tierra en la cual había estado iba desapareciendo.

-Bien, no me responderás, cierto dragón?-dijo Hayate con una sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no me llames asi-dijo Sakuno tajante.

-Aja! Ya sabía que te haría hablar si te decía así-le dijo Hayate sonriente.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida, moviendo la cabeza bajo la vista y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres tan infantil-le dijo volviendo la vista al mar.

Hayate aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es lo que dice Karin todo el tiempo.

-Niño, pero con los deseos de un hombre-dijo Sakuno con la voz tranquila, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

A Hayate se le borro la sonrisa al instante, paso saliva duramente y decidió cambiar de conversación.

-Eh…por lo visto…am…yo…tu-carraspeo y siguió-has cambiado de aptitud, ahora ya no eres fría sino

-Pero no tú tienes deseos realmente de conocerme-dijo como si Hayate no hubiese hablado.

Ante esto Hayate cayó abruptamente.

-Eso es mentira-dijo serio.

-Tú solo sientes curiosidad, por como soy, por mi personalidad, por las cosas que digo-dijo y volteándolo a ver, fijo sus ojos intensos en él y siguió hablando-aparte del deseo que sientes por mí, pero todo eso es impulso de tu curiosidad, quieres saber cómo eh llegado a ser como soy, pero tú has confundido curiosidad con intereses, la curiosidad se siente por algún objeto que es extraño y lo único que quieres saber es como llego a ser lo que es, el intereses se siente cuando vez algo que realmente te gusta y quieres saber todo de él, adueñarte de él, tu curiosidad esta sobre mí, pero tu intereses esta sobre otra persona, tu no me quieres conocer.

-Te equivocas-dijo Hayate serio-yo estoy interesado, muy interesado en ti.

-En serio?-pregunto Sakuno con voz aterciopelada, acercándose suavemente a él.

-Si-dijo Hayate embriagándose con su sutil aroma.

-Pues bien-dijo Sakuno pegándose a su fornido cuerpo-ya que estas tan interesando en mi-dijo con un deje de ironía en la voz-veremos que tanto logras soportar- y seguidamente lo beso, un beso rudo, sin treguas, empujando la lengua a través de su boca, probando el sabor de su boca.

Hayate se quedo de piedra, el beso lo tomo por sorpresa, hasta que finalmente cerro lo ojos y se dejo llevar, cogiéndola de la nuca con una mano y con la otra posada en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso, con ímpetu, con deseo, hasta que sintió algo extraño, como si fuera absorbido dentro del cuerpo de Sakuno, trato de sacudirse, de liberarse, abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente y en su cabeza escucho la voz suave y dulce de Sakuno.

"_Míralo con tus propios ojos_-dijo la voz-_y sacia tu curiosidad"_

Y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Se despertó y se fijo que no estaba en la cubierta del barco con Sakuno, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente, sino en una especie de espacio en blanco, totalmente blanco.

-Sakuno!-su voz hizo eco, alejándose poco a poco, pero algo extraño sucedió, en vez de seguir alejándose, escucho como regresaba y con él, un vértigo increíble bombardeando el lugar de sucesos extraños o más bien de recuerdos, los recuerdos de Sakuno.

La vio a ella de pequeña siendo maltratada y violada por un hombre repetidas veces, otra escena que vio fue que la niña fue a decirle la verdad y la madre le golpeo brutalmente.

Después la vio leyendo un libro, retirando la mano con brusquedad y siguiendo pasando las hojas con rapidez hasta que leyó en voz alta:

"_Dibujar con una rama seca del árbol de la Quina un pentagrama con el pico invertido, hacerlo dentro de un circulo hecho de cordero recién concebido, este círculo debe ser doble._

_Colocarse dentro del centro del pentagrama dibujado con anterioridad y colocar sangre fresca del invocante, la cortada que debe hacerse tendrá que realizarse con una daga de filo de plata, cuando la sangre este cayendo dentro del oráculo receptor se repetirá la siguiente frase tres veces: _

_Tu eres el que eres, el que no gobierna el Sol y el que predomina en la oscuridad, ven y recurre hasta esta alma perdida y concédeme la libertad, llévate lo que desees, pero guíame hasta tu altar."_

Después otra escena lo invadió

_-Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunto con masculina voz, esta poseía cierto toque de burla._

_-Etto...yo...como...como fue que apareciste aquí?- pregunto Sakuno con temblorosa voz._

_-Jajajaja veo que te intimido- le respondió con un toque de picardía._

_-N-No es cierto, eso no es verdad, además aun no has respondido mi pregunta- le dijo con falsa valentía._

_-No trates de negarlo pequeña- le dijo acercándose a ella- y en cuanto a tu pregunta...tú fuiste la que me llamo- termino de responderle y le acaricio la cabeza como se le hace a un niño _

_-P-Pero tú a-acaso eres...?_

_-Si soy yo, llámame como quieras, Satanás, Demonio, Diablo, Maligno, Lucifer, etc, etc. El que te sea más fácil- decía arrogantemente._

Esto no lo podía creer, estas cosas realmente no le sucedieron o si? Sin darse cuenta otras escenas aparecían y desaparecían haciendo que cada vez se enredara mas.

_-Tú! Maldita!! Tú fuiste la culpable!! Tu mataste a mi Atobe!! Tu se lo cortaste y dejaste que se desangrara!! Tu lo dejaste invalido!! Tu tienes la culpa de su muerte y también tienes la culpa de que Hiro se haya muerto también!! Eres una bastarda asesina!! ASESINAAA!!_

_Shiba al ver a Sakuno cerca de su tienda salió a su encuentro y la agarro de los cabellos, jalándole y haciéndole daño._

_-Ya basta por favor!- decía Sakuno tratando inútilmente de soltarse de una enloquecida Shiba- Me haces daño, me estas lastimando!!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Llora maldita perra! Llora y paga por lo que le hiciste a Atobe!!- gritaba y le tiraba de los cabellos más fuerte._

_-No! Por favor! Yo no le eh hecho nada a Atobe, ni tampoco se lo hice a mi padre! Ya suéltame por favor!!_

_-Shiba que demonios crees que haces!!?- la voz fuerte de Sumire la alivio el alma a Sakuno._

_-Haciéndole pagar a esta miserable por todo lo que me hizo durante estos años- decía histéricamente._

_-No me llames así porque me repugnas!_

_-Am...bueno no los juzgo, tú te comportaste tan...descaradamente que era fácil confundirte y..._

_-De veras creíste que yo era una pérdida de tal calaña?? Ay, qué emoción!!_

_-Como?_

_-Soy actriz querida amiga._

_-Actriz?_

_-Sí y déjame decirte que como tal debo meterme totalmente en el personaje que interpreto._

_Bueno tenía que admitir que era una excelente actriz._

_-Y bueno como te llamas?_

_-Sakuno Ryusaki._

_-Ann Tachibana, un gusto._

_-Eh...si_

_-Siempre eres tan elocuente?_

_-Disculpa?_

_-Lo siento, creo que estas un poco intimidada, bueno no importa, tienes donde quedarte?_

_-Disculpa no sabía que había alguien aquí- dijo el desconocido con una alegre sonrisa._

_-Hump, si, si como sea-dijo Sakuno despectivamente._

_-Vaya eres muy simpática _

_-Disculpa? _

_-Mi nombre es Kintarou Tooyama y tú? _

_-Eh? Eres extraño-dijo gélidamente_

_-No soy extraño! Solo un poquito diferente._

_-Mm_

_-Al parecer no te gusta conversar y a mi si pero no es muy extraño tal vez sea porque soy muy hablador pero no interesa si quieres_

_-Sakuno Ryusaki._

_-Ah?_

_-Me llamo Sakuno Ryusaki, pero ya cállate, eres desesperante-dijo con voz irritada._

_-Jajaja hace mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta forma._

_-Te ves más linda cuando te ríes, siempre deberías de sonreír._

_-Y qué demonios esperas-dijo en tono gélido- si tan miserable es mi alma porque todavía me mantienes en el mundo de los vivos, si tan poderoso eres entonces LLEVAME DE UNA VEZ AL MALDITO INFIERNO!!!- dijo con infinita rabia y desprecio._

_-Porque has cambiado tanto?- pregunto Lu un tanto dolido?_

_-Lo que el tiempo hace- dijo fríamente._

_-Tú no eras así._

_-La vida te cambia, apúrate, dime lo que te hizo venir aquí, una vez me dijiste que te adaptabas a la situación acomodada de tu víctima y este no es un lugar muy "cómodo" que digamos así dime de una vez que..._

_-Te quiero solo para mí- dijo Lu en un susurro y cabizbajo _

_-Que dijiste?_

_-TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MI!! NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE! NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE NINGUN MALDITO HOMBRE!! NO QUIERO QUE TE VEAN, QUE TE HABLEN!! NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE NADIE MAS QUE NO SEA YO!!PORQUE ME GUSTAS Y PORQUE TE AMO!!!-grito desesperado._

_-No te creo, tú no eres nadie para..._

_-Me perteneces, TU ALMA ES MIA, TU ERES MIA, YO TE POSEO Y..._

_-YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE ME ENTEDISTE!!! NO SOY TUYA, QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE JAMAS FUI TUYA, SOLO LA MITAD DE MI ALMA TE PERTENECE, NADA MAS, MI CUERPO JAMAS SERA TUYO, NUNCA ME POSEÍSTE Y NUNCA LO HARAS!!!_

_-Lo sabías?-pregunto desconcertado._

_-Recuerda quien soy yo, tú no eres más que un sucio humano que..._

_-Un sucio humano al cual le tienes mucho miedo, recuerda que no soy cualquier gitana, soy la hija de Sakura y Hiro Ryusaki, los "humanos" más fuertes de toda tu miserable existencia, y a los cuales ni siquiera fuiste capaz de derrotar, cuando tu padre selló tus miserables poderes!!_

_-CALLATE!!!! No me provoques humana, no soy responsable por lo que te pase después- dijo con una voz distorsionada y muy maligna _

_-Yo no te provocare si tu no lo haces primero, llevemos la fiesta en paz y dejemos la discusión en donde esta, tu quieres que te provoquen y yo no quiero que te metas conmigo._

_-TU ESTAS LOCA!!!?- dijeron Ann y Kintarou al unisonado_

_-Nos quieres matar de un infarto- dijo Ann molesta_

_-Que hubiéramos hecho si te pasaba algo?- dijo Kintarou molesto por primera vez con Sakuno._

_-Chicos, eh pasado cosas peores en mi vida y por una noche de paseo no me iba a morir, además no se molesten conmigo, vengan y miren lo que les traje- dijo Sakuno feliz._

_-No me vas a comparar con unos rega...Saku esto es divino- dijo Ann mirando su regalo- en donde conseguiste un mantel de seda negra? Esta precioso- dijo feliz._

_-Eso es secreto _

_-Y a mí? ._

_-Toma me costó bastante conseguirlo, fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión ya que tienes gustos muy cambiantes _

_-Saku-chan estos zancos están súper Ohh!! Tiene para extenderlos!! Cielos Saku eres la mejor!!_

_-Jijiji sabía que les gustaría, bueno chicos me voy a transformar jajaja, ya vengo_

_-Ann, hoy Sakuno ha reído por sí sola, no eh sido yo el causante de su risa, porque será?_

_-No lo sé Kintarou, pero me gusta esa sonrisa, ya que realmente ah salido de su frió corazón, esa es la verdadera risa de Sakuno Ryusaki, es la sonrisa real y me siento feliz de verla por primera vez, tu no Kintarou?_

_-Por supuesto que sí!! Solo que me sorprendió mucho, pero me alegro que por fin se muestre tal y como es._

_-Sakuno? En donde...? ah allí estas, que haces allá arriba?- pregunto Ann_

_-Estoy mirando el puerto, nunca había visto uno, así que quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad._

_-Ahhh nunca cambiaras, verdad Sakuno?_

_-Jamás _

_-Oh mira hemos parado, así podré ver mejor el mar._

_-Pero si hay tantos barcos aquí._

_-Hace al paisaje mucho mejor, no lo crees? _

_-Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Ryoma a Sakuno, sonaba mas como una súplica que como una pregunta._

_-Tal vez...solo el destino se encargará de eso- y sin más Sakuno se fue en dirección a Kintarou._

_-Que paso?_

_-Q-Que paso? De que estás hablando?- preguntó Sakuno confundida._

_-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de que algo te sucedió allá en Dandelion, dime qué fue lo que te ocurrió- pregunto Ann preocupada._

_-Cielos, ahora ya ni siquiera puedo guardarme mis propios problemas, esto se puede convertir en un verdadero fastidio- dijo Sakuno con una media sonrisa- no me dejaras en paz si no te lo digo verdad?- añadió con una sonrisa triste._

_-Que comes que adivinas- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Ann lo que me paso realmente me podría perjudicar, en especial por lo que hice hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que pase, no lo deseo- le confesó con un semblante triste, realmente Sakuno se estaba mostrando delante de Ann._

_-Pero cuéntame que es lo que te sucedió Sakuno._

_-Vi a quien podría arruinar mis paredes de indiferencia, vi a quien que con solo una mirada podría robarme el aliento, a quien con una sola palabra podría robarme la vida y con una sola sonrisa fragmentar mi alma y llevarse mi voluntad, pero que también me devolvería a la vida, quien me ensañara a sonreír desde el corazón, quien me podría amar de verdad y que finalmente me podría liberar de las cadenas que me atan a mi pasado- le dijo con lagrimas surcando sus suaves mejillas._

_-Sakuno-le dijo Ann abrazándola protectoramente-mi pequeña amiga, te has enamorado cierto?_

_-No te fíes de ese sueño Sakuno, porque eso fue, un SUEÑO, en fin vamos a prepararnos para función- termino de decir Ann._

_-No sonrías por compromiso Ann, no necesito lástima-dijo fríamente Sakuno, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando la conoció, en pocas palabras volvió a su implacable mascara de siempre._

_-No es lástima, no confundas la lástima con la ternura-dijo Ann dulcemente._

_-Como sea, regresemos-dijo indiferente._

_-No te esperaba y menos aquí………Lucifer-dijo gélidamente._

_-Vengo por lo que es mío y eso eres tu-dijo con una sonrisa de burla, sarcasmo y sadismo._

_-Eso estuvo genial Sakuno!! Estuvo __más que genial, estuvo fabuloso!!!!!-dijo Kintarou muy emocionado. _

_-Kintarou prepárate, aun esta por mejorar-dijo Sakuno muy segura._

_-Vaya, veo que ahora prefieres a los juguetes nuevos, no es así, Sakuno?-pregunto Ryoga de la manera más fría que su dolido pecho le permitía._

_-Ryoga que demonios quieres aquí?-dijo Ryoma frustrado- además como la conoces?-pregunto irritado e intrigado._

_-No es algo que te incumba hermanito-le respondió el aludido con una sonrisa arrogante y siniestra-y como ya te dije antes no toques lo que es mío, porque si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar-esto último lo dijo con una voz sumamente grave y muy fría_

_-Ya basta!-dijo Sakuno con una voz que le hacia la competencia a la de Ryoga-no soy el juguete de nadie y nadie me va a decir a mí lo que tengo y lo que no debo de hacer, Ryoma no es mi nuevo juguete. El no es un juguete y tu (refiriéndose a Ryoga) no eres quien para tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad-dijo con la mirada más fría que un tempano de hielo._

_-Ya regrese, es que no te basta con eso? Si sigues hablando tanto te cerrare la maldita boca de una vez y para siempre, entendido?-dijo mirándola fríamente y con una sonrisa frívola._

_Ann y Kintarou al verla así se quedaron fríos y asustados, parecía ser el mismo demonio en persona, tan fría e implacable, tan…………inalcanzable, como cuando la conocieron, Sakuno que los miraba, se voltio entro directo a su "cuarto" y empezó a alistar sus cosas, sus compañeros no veían lo que estaba haciendo pero…………algo les decía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes._

_-Ann, volvió no es cierto?-dijo Kintarou tristemente_

_-Sí, y creo que ella no será la misma que conocemos Kintarou, ya no lo será más-dijo Ann mirando a la luna que hoy estaba en cuarto menguante-solo faltan tres lunas mas y todo terminara-y esta vez dirigió su mirada en dirección a Sakuno-todo y no quedara nada, no es verdad, Sakuno?-dijo al viento _

_- PORQUE NUNCA ME LLEVASTE AL INFIERNO LUCIFER!!!- su mirada le causo dolor, toda su furia de disipó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de la tienda se acerco a ella la abraso y recién comprendió de que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y sufrido, aun así amaba a su madre, la adoraba, aun a pesar de todas las crueldades que paso por culpa de esa mujer Sakuno Lilith Ryusaki amaba a su madre._

_-Nunca te lleve-le susurro en su oído-porque nunca mereciste ser llevaba al infierno, porque tu no perteneces ahí-y fue en ese preciso momento que Ryoga Echizen pudo sentir el dolor de Sakuno en carne propia, la abrazo con mucho amor, amor que dejo de sentir hace muchos siglos atrás se separo un poco y se miraron fijamente._

_-Ryoma-susurro mas para sí que para Ryoga, a pesar de todo Ryoga lo escucho, sintió una punzada en su viejo, gastado y podrido corazón, una punzada de dolor y celos, pero a pesar de eso amaba a esta gitana, si, lo aceptaba la amaba y no la iba a perder._

_-Si Sakuno soy yo-y Sakuno lo beso con amor, pasión, regocijo, felicidad y dolor._

_-Te…a-amo…Ryoma-dijo jadeante por la excitación de tenerlo dentro de sí._

_-Y yo a ti mi amor-dijo Ryoma empujando lentamente dentro de ella, llevando primero un ritmo pausado y profundo._

_-Qué es lo que buscas? O más bien…a quien buscas querida?_

_El ambiente se puso más tenso del que ya estaba, casi se podría cortar con el filo de un cuchillo_

_- Solamente somos tu y yo nadie más o…si?—dijo con tono frívolo, no dejaría que viera lo vulnerable que era en estos momentos._

_-No…no hay más personas aquí-dijo Sakuno con un tono tranquilo- y tampoco busco a nadie- contesto con el mismo tono que él-porque?... acaso debería?-pregunto con sorna._

_-No lo sé, anoche…no estabas así-dijo como meditando las palabras, aunque con un cierto toque de burla en la voz._

_-Tú lo has dicho, anoche, además……—Sakuno se quedo a mitad de la oración, no era momento de pensar en eso, se dijo a sí misma, tenía que salir de ese lugar rápido y terminar con lo que había empezado._

_-A donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Ryoga con un tono de voz muy bajo, muy escalofriante, la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca y la voltio para que lo mirara, a pesar de estar desnudo frente a ella sentía calor y no precisamente de deseo._

_-Sakuno-dijo Sumire mirándola con total sorpresa._

_-Que dices? Te quedas conmigo y dejas el pasado atrás? O te quedas en la calle recordando los bueno tiempos? Tú decides pero apresúrate que hoy no hay tiempo-dijo Sakuno saliendo de aquella tienda sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sumire._

_-Espera!!-dijo Sumire con fuerte voz_

_Que es lo te hace sentir viva…_

_-Qué?_

_Cuál es tu motivo..._

_-Quien eres?_

_Porque sigues estando viva…_

_-Por…_

_Por amor?_

_-Amor?_

_Es por él cierto? Te enamoraste…_

_-Enamorarme yo? No…eso no es verdad_

_Si lo hiciste…_

_-Quien eres!?_

_Te enamoraste de un payo, de alguien prohibido para ti… _

_-No lo hice!_

_No puedes acercarte más a él, es peligroso para ti y para él mismo, no lo veas más…por favor_

_-QUIEN ERES!??_

_Soy…_

_-Sakuno…!_

_Ya nos veremos…_

_-NO!_

_-Sakuno…despierta_

_-Aun no! espera!!_

_No podía irse, no podía dejarla así…_

_Adiós…_

_-NOOO…!!!_

_Sakuno despertó gritando de ese sueño tan extraño, que era todo aquello?_

_-"Amor? Vaya estupidez"_

_-Para que quieres buscarla niña?-pregunto Sumire con preocupación._

_-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle-dijo Sakuno distraídamente_

_-Con…con respecto…a qué?-Sumire temía la respuesta._

_-Lo sabes bien Sumire-dijo Sakuno con seriedad-ella me odia, quiero saber por qué._

_-Sakuno…_

_-Es algo que siempre me carcome, a pesar de los años que han pasado aun me sigue esa pregunta y quiero una respuesta, no voy a esperar más tiempo-dijo Sakuno con decisión._

_-Está bien Sakuno, es tu decisión y yo a respeto-dijo Sumire derrotada, Sakuno sabría la verdad y no quería pensar en lo que eso desencadenaría._

_-Si tu lo deseas._

_-Yo lo deseo_

_-Entonces vamos a buscar a Saori Shiba…_

_-Bueno Sumire-dijo mirando los alrededores con desdén-¿en donde esta ella?_

_-Esto…es un infierno_

_Sumire miraba con asco a su alrededor._

_-¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Que era el paraíso terrenal?- dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo en la voz._

_-No, pero no se parece en nada a mis visiones-dijo Sumire tratando de ubicarse en el lugar, hasta que finalmente lo vio, una taberna de un color desgastado que, tal vez, unos años atrás fue pintada de un color rojo intenso, y que ahora solo era una burda imitación._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- fue la pregunta de la mujer frente a ellas._

_-Mou Saku después de mucho tiempo me tratas así? Pensé que te habías derretido un poco mas princesa de hielo-dijo la morena con sarcasmo en la voz._

_Sin previo aviso y sin que nadie lo notara Sakuno agarro del cuello a Karin haciendo presión dejando pasar el aire con dificultad, de lejos podías ver como una de las dos mujeres abrazaba con afabilidad a la otra, pero la realidad era distinta. Cuando Sumire se dio cuenta de ello palideció al instante._

_-Hoy me encuentro de buen humor pero si sigues atosigándome te juro que perderé la poca gentileza que me queda, oíste?- dijo Sakuno con la voz baja, llena de amenaza y odio asiendo que Karin asintiera torpemente, tratando de respirar el poco aire que tomaba._

_-Vengo a hablar contigo…madre-dijo Sakuno mirándola seriamente a los ojos._

_-Madre?-pregunto con sorna Shiba- no dijiste hace mucho tiempo que ya nunca más ibas a volver a llamarme madre?_

_-Yo…-diablos no podía hablar esta mujer realmente la alteraba mucho, en su presencia volvía a ser la misma chiquilla miedosa y débil de hace años._

_-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!!-grito Shiba acercándose a ella para samaquearla y botarla del lugar, se daría le gusto de maltratarla una vez más—NO TE QU_

_Y justo cuando iba a ponerle una mano encima la propia mano de Sakuno la detuvo cogiéndola así de la muñeca._

_Shiba no cavia en su asombro, acaso esta mocosa se atrevería a desafiarla?_

_-Porque?-fue la escueta pregunta de Sakuno que aunque se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y lo había dicho en voz baja, su palabra retumbo por todo el lugar-¿Por qué?-pregunto firmemente y con la voz más segura, levantando la mirada y apretando poco a poco la muñeca de Shiba._

_Hasta el momento la mujer no sentía dolor, pero un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a ver los ojos de Sakuno._

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?-preguntaba Sakuno con más firmeza y frialdad en la voz, apretando mas la muñeca de Shiba-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que yo no era tu maldita hija, eh?-decía Sakuno con voz fría y dura ejerciendo más presión en la muñeca de la mujer_

_Shiba se retorcía de dolor, sentía que su muñeca se quebraría en cualquier momento, quien era esta mujer con la apariencia de Sakuno???_

_-¿¡¡POR QUE NO CONTESTAS MALDITA PERRA!!?-gritaba Sakuno doblándole la muñeca-¿¡¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE HACERME SUFRIR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!!?-Sakuno estaba siendo segada por el odio, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Shiba y eso era música para sus odios._

_Sumire y Karin veían espantadas lo que Sakuno hacia, se acercaron para ayudar a Shiba de una inminente rotura de huesos, pero una poderosa energía las aparto dejándolas tiradas en el suelo de madera._

_-¡¡¡CONTESTA!!!-y Sakuno le rompió el hueso a Shiba, esta gritaba pidiendo auxilio, el dolor era demasiado grande, quería huir de ese lugar pero Sakuno no la dejaba ir._

_-Ponlos aquí muchacha-hablo con amabilidad la anciana._

_Sakuno obedeció lo que le decía la mujer, dejo los platos allí y se disponía a regresar, cuando la voz de la anciana la detuvo._

_-No has hablado en toda la cena-le dijo la amable voz de Miyuri-acaso estuvo tan mal? Sé que la comida no es muy buena pero_

_-No-dijo la tajante voz de Sakuno, la cual hizo callar de inmediato a la anciana-gracias por la comida-y sin más se fue de aquella cocina._

_La anciana la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, a pesar de que su respuesta inicial había sido cortante y fría, su agradecimiento fue cálido y sincero "__gracias por la comida"._

_-De nada pequeña Sakuno-respondió la anciana al aire y seguidamente se puso a lavar el servicio tarareando una alegre canción._

_-Les parece si les muestro sus habitaciones, solo tenemos dos, disculpen la incomodidad-dijo apenada la anciana mujer._

_-No te preocupes Miyuri-obaachan, Sumire puede usar una habitación, mientras Sakuno y yo dormimos en la otra, cierto?-pregunto Karin a Sakuno._

_-¿Por qué tuviste que hablar?-pregunto Sakuno con voz calmada, sus manos acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de Sumire, su vista haciendo el recorrido de sus manos._

_-¿Por qué tuviste que abrir heridas selladas?-sus manos seguían acariciando su cara, sus ojos seguían su curso._

_-¿Por qué Sumire?-dijo bajando sus manos al cuello de esta, posándolas suavemente alrededor de este, sus ojos fríos fijos en los asustados de Sumire._

_-¿¡POR QUE!?-y apretando el cuello de Sumire de manera inesperada dejo a Karin impactada, no pensaba que Sakuno lo hiciera._

_-No confío en ti Karin-le dijo de frente Sakuno levantando la mano ante la replica que iba a hacer Karin-sin embargo estuve meditando, regresando a los sucesos pasados, cuestionando acciones, mediando palabras y me di cuenta de que no eres una amenaza para mí, ni para nadie-Bien eso no sonó como lo que quería decir pero era cierto._

_-Sakuno, no sé si sentirme ofendida o alagada-le respondió Karin frunciendo el ceño._

_-Lo que quiero decir Karin es que…-no le salían las palabras, por primera vez en años no sabía cómo expresarlo, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca como idiota-aaah…-suspiro tomo aire y lo dijo sin más-quiero decir que ahora confío en ti Karin, Sumire confía en ti y tras meditarlo mucho no veo porque yo no lo debería hacer._

_-Am…bien…al menos se que no me mataras-dijo Karin sintiéndose enrojecer._

_-No me provoques Karin-dijo Sakuno mirándola con frialdad._

_-Si lo siento, es que…no se…después de tantos años vamos a ser amigas-dijo Karin mirándola._

_-¿Amigas?-Sakuno la miro con aticismo_

_-Em…si… ¿no es eso a lo que te refieres?-dijo Karin mirándola con cierta curiosidad._

_-Bueno creo que es una manera de decirlo-le respondió Sakuno._

_Karin la miro fijamente a los ojos, dios realmente Sakuno era impredecible, hace algunas horas-literalmente-Sakuno la quería matar, sin embargo, ahora era diferente._

_-¿A Francia?-dijo Karin asombrada-pero aquí estamos bien, ¿Por qué e de irnos a Francia?_

_-Ahí creare la nueva Corte de los Milagros._

Su cerebro se estaba saturando, ya no lo soportaba ya no quería ver más, sentir más, sufrir más

-YA BASTAAAA!!!!-grito Hayate con desesperación después de eso, volvió a sentir vértigo y nuevamente los recuerdos se opacaron con oscuridad.

Se despertó sobresaltado, estaba sentado en el piso de la cubierta con su espalda apoyada en las barandas de la misma, a su lado estaba Sakuno parada mirando el mar.

-Tuviste sueños placenteros?-pregunto con la voz tranquila que ahora había adoptado.

El la miro fijamente, aun no se podía levantar, sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina, rayos que le había sucedido?

-El efecto tardara un poco en irse-le respondió Sakuno mirándolo con expresión divertida, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento-por lo exaltado que estas pudo deducir que ya sabes quién soy realmente.

-Si-dijo Hayate con la voz enronquecida, carraspeo un poco, sentía como si hubiera estado gritando por años.

-Con esto hemos matado dos pájaros de un tiro-dijo Sakuno agachándose a su lado-saciar tu curiosidad y probar que no soy la mujer cuyos labios deseas.

Y era cierto, a pesar que había sentido una lujuria inimaginable cuando se besaron, en algún momento esa lujuria se apago, como si fuera la llama de una vela, esbozo una sonrisa débil.

-Pues mira tú-le dijo Hayate-podrías ganar mucho dinero siendo adivina-le dijo poniendo un poco mas entusiasmo en la sonrisa-me lo advertiste, no, más bien, me lo dijiste, pero como siempre yo incrédulo no te creí.

Sakuno sonrió afable y posándole una mano en la cabeza le respondió.

-No me extraña marinero, quien en su sano juicio le creería a una gitana-dijo con tono divertido.

-Hablando de eso-dijo Hayate poniéndose serio-lo que vi antes…cuando nos besamos…esos eran

-Mis recuerdos-dijo ella con simpleza.

-O sea que no lo imagine-pregunto sorprendido

-Tendrías que disfrutar de una buena imaginación marinero-dijo ella con burla parándose-pero para que no haya dudas te lo confirmare, no lo imaginaste viste en mis recuerdos-dijo divertida.

-Pero…como?-dijo Hayate aun impactado por la noticia.

-Primero levántate-le dijo Sakuno-ya debes sentirte mejor, dicho esto Hayate probo moviéndolas y efectivamente ya las podía mover sin que sintiese que el suelo estaba hecho de algodón.

-Y contestando a tu pregunta, lo que hice fue absorber tu conciencia a la mía y así pudieras ver en mis recuerdos, lo hice cuando te bese, cuando un ser humano esta encendido por la pasión es más perceptible a las cosas que están a su alrededor, cuando te bese su pasión se libero y pudo guiarte hasta el interior de mis recuerdos, luego cuando tu cerebro no pudo soportarlo más saliste , debo admitir que pensé que durarías mas pero solo aguantaste 5 minutos-dijo con burla.

-Qué? 5 minutos? Estás loca! Acabo de envejecer 20 años!-dijo Hayate sorprendido

Sakuno se carcajeo ante el comentario.

-Como fue que llegue al suelo?-dijo Hayate tratando de asimilar la información.

-Apenas entraste en mi mente caíste al piso, tuve la delicadeza de apoyarte a las barandas.

-Cómo es posible que hubiera seguido viendo tus recuerdos si ya no tenía ningún tipo de contacto contigo?

-Mira tú muñeca-dijo Sakuno mirándolo divertida.

El hizo lo que le pidió y vio en ella una de las delicadas pulseras de plata que siempre acompañaban a Sakuno.

-Esto es…

-No necesitas seguir teniendo contacto físico para seguir viendo mis recuerdos una vez que estas adentro, basta con que tengas algo personal que haya vivido contigo los años suficientes para que ese objeto tenga tu esencia y por lo tanto acceso a ti.

Después de aquella explicación quedaron en silencio, pero no en uno incomodo sino en uno en el cual cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Así que para eso vas a ir a Francia no?-dijo Hayate rompiendo el silencio anterior.

-Así es-respondió con el tono al cual se estaba habitual en ella, tranquilidad.

-Pero la Corte ya ha estado en París-le respondió Hayate-cuál es tu objetivo volver a hacerla en un lugar en el cual ya fue descubierto una vez-dijo mirando el horizonte, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, así que debería ser cerca de mediodía.

-Ya había pensando en eso Hayate-dijo Sakuno-y eso es lo que creerán los payos, pero mi objetivo principal es reunir a todos los gitanos que estén dispersos después de la tragedia de la anterior Corte hace 2 años, después de reunirlos me hare cargo de que se pase la voz para saber quien fue el traidor que se atrevió a decirle al gobierno nuestro paradero, y así entre todos le demos silencio-dijo con la mirada endurecida pero con el mismo tono de voz, era lo increíble que resultaba ver una expresión y escuchar otra.

-Entonces después de eso que pasara?-pregunto curioso.

-Tengo que buscar a Ryoga-dijo Sakuno-hay algo que tiene que me pertenece-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues bien, no me queda más que apoyarte- dijo Hayate con la misma sonrisa infantil de siempre.

-No es tu obligación marinero, nadie te esta apuntando para que lo hagas.

-Soy un caballero y como tal, no puedo permitirme dejar a una dama en apuros-dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

Esto hizo reír a Sakuno

-Eres un pirata no un caballero-dijo Sakuno con burla, pues sabía lo mucho que le irritaba que le dijeran pirata.

-No soy un pirata- dijo con los labios apretados-soy un navegante.

Y así siguieron conversando, haciéndose amigos, aunque Sakuno aun lo seguía poniendo a prueba, lo que ninguno de ellos se percato es que todo la escena desde el beso hasta ahora, fue vista por Karin.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Karin mientras estaba en su habitación-Sakuno beso a Hayate, lo beso, LO BESO!!!-dijo tirándose encima de su cama boca abajo.

¿Por qué Sakuno haría algo como eso? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Y ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ELLA TENIA QUE LLORAR ASI? Dijo mientras sollozos salían de su ser, el no significaba nada para ella, no más de lo que un hermano mayor significa pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que había sido traicionada por él? Malditos hombres! Una y otra vez malditos! No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormida, pero cuando despertó Sakuno entraba en aquella recamara que compartían.

-Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sakuno con voz tranquila, abriendo la sabana de la cama que ocupaba.

-Ya te vas a dormir?-le dijo Karin sin contestar su pregunta es que…¿acaso ella la vio?

-No me has contestado-contesto Sakuno con el mismo tono de voz.

-Tu tampoco-le dijo Karin suspicaz, sentándose en la cama.

Sakuno la miro, suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse

-Sí, me voy a dormir-dijo desnudándose-ya es tarde, no has cenado, entre en la tarde pero estabas dormida-dijo mientras desnuda se metía bajo las sabanas- volví mas tarde pero seguías dormida, así que no te molesté hasta ahora que acabas de despertar-dijo Sakuno completamente tapada-ahora me contestaras?-pregunto mirándola.

-Sí, gracias-dijo mirándola fijamente-hazlo feliz Sakuno-le dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Sakuno levantándose sobre los codos, tapándose el pecho.

-No le hagas sufrir, el es como mi hermano, no te perdonare que no lo sepas apreciar-dijo mirándola con ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

-No sé de lo que me hablas Karin-dijo Sakuno sentándose.

-No te hagas la tonta!!-dijo Karin soltando sus lagrimas-los vi besándose en la cubierta!! Te advierto que

-Calla Karin y escucha-dijo Sakuno apoyándose en la pared, su espalda desnuda sentía la frialdad de aquella superficie-le he abierto los ojos a tu querido Hayate.

-¿Qué?-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-no es mi querido

-Tu aura apesta a celos Karin, lo que hice fue mostrarle a Hayate que mis labios no son los que realmente desea, ¿sabes cómo hablar sin mover tus labios? cuando una persona es invadida por una emoción fuerte es más perceptible, sensible, accesible a las cosas de su alrededor, en este caso la pasión es una emoción que se suscita con facilidad y es lo bastante poderosa para acceder a lugares que en circunstancias normales no sería posible-dijo mirándola seriamente

-¿Qué quieres decir Sakuno?-dijo Karin secándose las lágrimas restantes.

-Le conté todo a Hayate con solo encender su pasión, abstraje su mente de su cuerpo introduciéndola a mis recuerdos, sin la necesidad de hablar, aparte se dio cuenta de que no es a mí a quien realmente su cuerpo y su mente desean, solo le di curiosidad por como es mi personalidad, nada mas-dijo sonriéndole con burla-debiste de quedarte a ver la imagen completa, apuesto a que nos viste darnos aquel beso y luego desapareciste y después volviste para encontrarnos conversando alegre y tranquilamente.

-Eres bruja o qué?-dijo Karin con fastidio y desprecio al ser descubierta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error ¿Cómo podría hablarle así a Sakuno?-l-lo siento yo…

-Peores cosas me han llamado-dijo borrando toda expresión de su rostro hasta dejar la misma mirada vacía de antes-solo recuerda que serán tres meses, tres largos y aburridos meses, tu marinerito no es muy inteligente con respecto a quien debe elegir, pero recuerda que tendremos varios puertos en los cuales parar y en los que también va a satisfacer varios de sus deseos entre ellos el sexo-dijo para después volver a acostarse dándole la espalda.

Karin se quedo de una pieza, se quito sus ropas dejándose una pequeña enagua, se metió bajo las sabanas y apago la vela que después de mucho rato recién se percataba de su presencia, Sakuno tenía razón, a ella le gustaba Hayate, no podía negarlo, si lo hacía sería una mentira monumental, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Hayate jamás la miraría de la manera en la que ella lo miraba a él, el sentía cariño por ella, si, era cierto, pero era el cariño fraternal que se le tiene a un familiar y no a un amante, ella no quería lo familiar, quería lo amante, sentirlo piel con piel, rozar sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer, movidos por el clímax y la pasión, fundirse en uno y despertar y volver a hacer al amor hasta quedar agotados, sin fuerzas para seguir, aaay! Qué bonito era soñar, pero bien sabía ella que eso nunca sucedería porque nadie se acostaba con su hermana o con quién crees querer como hermana.

-Estúpido lobo de mar-dijo rezongando-pero ya te arrepentirás Hayate.

_3 meses después_

-Por fin llegamos-dijo Momoshiro viéndose algo pálido.

-Momo ya sabía que te pondrías mal pero no pensé que a tal extremo-dijo Ryoma divertido.

-Fsshhhh ya vámonos el idiota vomitara si seguimos aquí-dijo Kaoru llamando un coche.

-Nyah! Entraremos todos ahí?-preguntó Eiji mirando el carruaje.

-No, tendremos que llamar otro coche-respondió Oishi.

-Yo iré caminando-dijo Kawamura- tengo que ir a ver a mi padre a Grosvenor Square, después iré a tu casa Ryoma.

-Bien, nos veremos ahí-dijo Ryoma subiendo al coche.

-Nos vemos K-dijo Momoshiro subiendo detrás de Ryoma teniendo un poco mas de color en el rostro.

-Nos vemos-dijo Kaoru y subió al mismo coche de Momo y Ryoma.

-No tardes nyah!-dijo Eiji subiendo al coche siguiente

-Ve con cuidado Kawamura-dijo Oishi subiendo detrás de Eiji.

-Nos veremos chicos!-y dejándolos se fue a ver a su padre.

Llegaron a su casa de soltero en Park Lane en Mayfair, dejaron sus cosas, a pesar de ser casa de soltero parecía una mansión de soltero, poseía las suficientes habitaciones para poder alojar a sus amigos, con sus esposas e hijos, pero como los conocía lo suficiente sabía que eso no sucedería, al menos por ahora.

-Bienvenido señor-dijo Scrub el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Scrub ¿alguna novedad?-dijo Ryoma mientras dejaba el abrigo y el sombrero en manos de Scrub.

-Ninguno señor-respondió el mayordomo.

-Hola Scrub-dijo Momoshiro dejando su abrigo y sombrero con el viejo mayordomo.

-Bienvenido señor Takeshi.

-Scrub-dijo Kaoru dejando también su abrigo y sombrero con él.

-Bienvenido señor Kaidoh.

-Scrub vendrán Eiji, Oishi y Kawamura, diles que se dirijan a mi despacho.

-Cuando el señor Kikumaru, Suichiro y Takashi vengan se los diré.

-Gracias Scrub-y siguió su camino hacia su despacho.

-Nos vemos S-dijo Momo.

-Hasta luego Scrub-respondió Kaoru.

Ryoma entro en su despacho, un pequeño fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del estudio, de techo bajo y artesonado de roble, de la mansión que poseía el duque Echizen muy parecido al que tenía en su casa en Hampshire.

Fue a la licorera a servirse un vaso de brandy, se dirigió a su sillón detrás de la gran mesa de estudio.

-Este lugar me recuerda mucho al que está en Echizen Park-dice Momo sonriendo y también dirigiéndose a la licorera.

-Si-dice Kaoru-con la diferencia de que no está Tomoka revoloteando por aquí, Momo por favor sírveme uno de whisky.

-Sírvetelo tu Mamushi, que aunque no te haya contestado el insulto del puerto no significa que no lo escuché.

-A quien le…!

-Basta los dos! No empezaran una escaramuza aquí-dijo Ryoma mientras bebía su brandy

-Siéntense tranquilamente, tenemos que esperar a que vengan los demás.

Momoshiro tomo asiento tomando un trago de su brandy dejándolo encima del escritorio de Ryoma, aprovechando esto Kaoru lo tomo y bebió de él.

-Oye!! Eso es mío!-tratando de quitárselo.

-Ya Momo, déjalo estar, ve a servirte otro ¿quieres? –dijo Ryoma mirándolo aburrido.

Momoshiro se paro refunfuñando sirviéndose otro trago, mientras Kaoru sonreía con sorna, Momo regreso y puso su vaso lejos del alcance de Kaoru mirándolo receloso, Ryoma solo movió la cabeza con resignación.

-Y bien-dijo Kaoru-cual será tu siguiente paso.

-Por el momento esperar a los demás, tenía planeado ir de inmediato a Echizen park pero Takashi fue a ir a ver a su padre, Eiji y Suichiro a pesar de que vienen acá no dudo en que fueron a ver a lady Benthford.

Momoshiro y Kaoru se sacudieron en escalofríos.

-La tía de Oishi me da un pánico atroz-dijo Momoshiro.

Kaoru asintió.

-Aun no entiendo como lady Benthford soporta de tan buena gana a Eiji.

Ryoma solo sonrió al comentario de Kaoru.

-Ella prácticamente los ah criado a los dos.

-Porque a las mujeres les gustaran tanto los títulos?-preguntó Momoshiro con la cabeza echada hacia tras mirando el techo y con su vaso en las manos.

-Porque eso trae dinero a tu mesa idiota-contesto Kaoru mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido.

-Ya lo sé tarado-dijo Momo con fastidio- lo que me pregunto es que…que es lo que sucedería si simplemente no existieran todas estas jerarquías, si yo no fuera marques, si tu no fueras conde, al igual que Eiji y Oishi, si Takashi y Fuji no fueran vizcondes o si Tezuka y Ryoma no fueran duques y que no existiera Prinny (NA: príncipe regente de aquella época 1814 o por allí su nombre era George)

-Tal vez todo estaría en caos, no habría quien respetar-respondió Ryoma con simpleza.

-Si…por eso me gusta ser un simple marques.

-Y a mi ser un conde

-No puedo decir lo mismo, soy un duque-dijo Ryoma y lanzo una carcajada.

Momoshiro y Kaoru compartieron su humor negro puesto que todo esto encerraba una cosa: la ambición de cierta mujer.

-Bien hasta que hora esperaremos?-dijo Momoshiro después de haberse calmado.

-Esperemos-dijo Ryoma tranquilo mientras tomaba el último trago de su brandy-al final partiremos mañana.

_5 años después _

Un imponente carruaje de color negro con el emblema de un caballo dorado parado sobre sus dos patas traseras mirando con brío hacia adelante encerrado en un círculo de laureles igualmente dorados, se veía que era una familia aristocrática una ventana se abrió con disimulo, llegaban a una inmensa zona verde atravesada por serpenteantes paseos, senderos para cabalgar, bancos, altos árboles y arbustos recortados.

-Así que esto es Hyde park-dijo una suave voz de mujer.

-Nada mal cierto?-dijo otra voz de mujer un poco mas ronca.

-No es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver, pero no es nada del mundo.

La primera mujer cierra la cortina de aquel imponente carruaje.

-Mi marido siempre decía que algún día me traería aquí, sin embargo espere algo mejor.

-Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria-respondió la otra mujer.

-Así es-respondió cuando de pronto sintieron que aquel coche se detenía.

-Hemos llegado mi lady-dijo la voz del lacayo.

-Gracias Charles-dijo la mujer mientras se apeaba del coche con la ayuda del lacayo.

Una mujer de tez blanca como la leche, de finos rasgos, de mandíbula delicada, pómulos altos y finos, sus ojos dos perlas rubíes miraban el lugar con tranquila pero calculadora expresión, sus cabellos de color rojizo castaño, recogidos todos en un moño tapado por un gracioso sombrerillo de viaje, la mujer vestía un costoso y elegante vestido de viaje de crepe azul.

Seguidamente bajo una mujer que tenia apariencia de doncella, aunque sus ojos miraban todo con rapidez y detalle, ojos de alguien que siempre está a la vanguardia.

-Bienvenida a su casa señora.

La recibió el mayordomo de aquella majestuosa casa en Grosvenor Square.

-Gracias Hubs, que lleven mi equipaje a la habitación de la duquesa, estaré en el despacho de mi marido-dijo la mujer dejando su sombrero en manos del hombre.

-Si señora.

Seguidamente Hubs salió para impartir órdenes a los sirvientes que salieron de aquella mansión para sacar el equipaje de su señora.

-Así que esto es Inglaterra-dijo la mujer con apariencia de doncella.

-Así es-contesto la señora de la casa-a partir de ahora comenzara la verdadera caza.

La mujer delante de ella sonrió con descaro eh hizo una elegante y graciosa reverencia.

-Como usted ordene Lady Sakuno.

Continuara……

Y que les pareció??? Espero que esto recompense en parte mi falta de inspiración y mi atraso feroz =( se esperaban que sucediera esto??? Espero que no xDDD ya saben…!!! Cualquier cosa anuncios, amenazas, tomatazos, virus etc etc etc déjenlos en un review…….!!! Las quiero!! Nos vemos!!!!

En eslovaco hogar


End file.
